Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad
by Heart of girl
Summary: A Leon se le asigna una nueva misión después de lo de China, con una compañera que nunca se esperaría. Esta confundido, pero quiere que las cosas salgan bien. ¿Quien sera su compañera? ¿Que pasara con ella? ¿A que los llevara la misión? ¿Que obstáculos tendrán que superar? ¿Con quien se encontraran?...
1. Chapter 1

AUTORA:

Este es mi primer fic y soy "novata", así que... si puede ser no sean muy estrictos en los comentarios. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 1.

_Ver caer a Simmons siendo consumido por el fuego lo dejo aliviado, lo calmo, sentía que podía estar tan solo por unos segundos relajado, pero algo en el fondo de él le dijo que aun no había acabado todo. __Levanto su mirada con cansancio, en busca de esa mujer que colapsaba su mente, que jugaba con él y que por alguna extraña razón siempre lo salvaba._

_― **¿Qué eres?, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?** ― se preguntó a si mismo en un intento de buscar respuestas. Nadie respondió. Se desvanecieron de golpe sus pensamientos cuando oyó el sonido que provenía de su teléfono indicando la llegada de un MSN; "Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo qué irme. Te he dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea. Ya nos veremos Leon." _

_― **¡Ada!** ― Gritó en un intento de que ella parase y tan solo por un momento de su vida se enfrentase a él y se dijesen todo lo que se guardaban durante años. No resulto para nada, pero la próxima vez que se encontrase con ella no se lo pondría tan fácil._

...

La alarma del despertador fue la encargada de despertar a Leon de su profundo y doloroso sueño. Un sueño que junto a los otros relacionados con esa mujer tan atractiva, no lo dejaban dormir en paz hace ya un tiempo. El reloj marcaba las 5:00 PM.

_― _**Mierda **_― _ Gruño en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol que entraba por la ventana lo estaba dejando ciego.

Se levanto como todos los días y se fue a dar una de esas duchas que tanto le gustaban; una ducha que la combinación de agua fría y caliente junto con el reflejo de la luz del sol hacían parecer a Leon un Dios. Al acabar se vistió rápido, tomo un café muy cargado para mantenerse despierto toda la dura y larga reunión que tanto odiaba, cogió sus cosas indispensables como el móvil, las llaves, la cartera… y salió de su enorme loft dirección al trabajo.

...

_―_**Buenas tardes Hunnigan.**_ ― _Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con un saludo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

_― _**No me vengas con esas Leon. Deberías haber hecho ese dichoso informe hace ya más de un mes.**_― _Contestó de manera rápida y tajante, como si lo que le hubiese dicho Leon no importase.

_―_** ¿Aun estas con eso?, ya te dije que lo haría, ahora no te preocupes. No te han dicho que te tomas el trabajo muy en serio?**_ ― _Dijo sonriendo al pensar que ella tenia razón y lo único que estaba haciendo era escaquearse del trabajo pesado.

_― _**Hablando de trabajo… Ven, el jefe tiene otra misión para ti.**_ ― _

Los dos entraron al despacho del jefe donde seguidamente le asigno la misión a Leon.

_― _**Bien Agente Kennedy, tenemos otra misión para usted, es sencilla. ** _― _Dijo el superior al agente._ ―_ **Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que Umbrella no descansa y esta trabajando en un nuevo virus.** **Tu misión, ahora, es infiltrarte en esa base, descubrir que traman y destruir todo por completo._ ― _**Dijo en un tono severo, sin pausa y con autoridad.

― **¿Donde se encuentra dicha base?**_ ― _Preguntó Leon.

_― _**Ahí quería llegar agente Kennedy **_― _Dijo sonriendo levemente._ ― _**No tenemos información sobre el paradero, pero ahí una persona la cual se ha dispuesto a ayudar con la condición de que no se la arreste y se le quiten todos los cargos de los que se le acusa. **_― _

_Una persona? Con la condición de que no la arresten? De quien demonios estaba hablando. No sabía a quien se refería, tenía una cierta intriga por saber quien era esa persona._

_― _**Le presento…**_― _Dijo el superior levantándose de la silla e indicando con la mano hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Leon_. __― _**Ada Wong, nuestra colaboradora y la que le acompañara en su misión. **_― _

_― _**Hola guapo, cuanto tiempo. **_― _Dijo la mujer asiática con su típica voz que usaba para los encuentros con Leon.

_― _**Os conocéis? **_― _Interrumpió el superior un poco extrañado.

_― _**Mas o menos.**_ ― _Contesto Leon de manera rápida ante los nervios que se le acumulaban.

_― _**Muy bien, entonces, todo perfecto.**_ ― _Dijo el superior ― **El vuelo esta reservado para mañana a las 10:00 a si que descansen bien.**

...

El superior se quedo trabajando en sus cosas tecleando el ordenador con velocidad y atendiendo llamadas importantes. Mientras tanto Leon había salido junto a Ada del despacho.

...

_―_** ¿Quien es ella Leon? **_― _Pregunto Hunnigan con un gran interrogante.

_― _**Ella es… **_―_ Se detuvo un momento a pensar y finalmente respondió. _― _**Ada, Ada Wong. Mi nueva compañera en esta misión. **_―_ Dijo un poco nervioso, pues se le noto mucho. Lo que izo que la espía soltase una pequeña carcajada.

_― _**A si que tu eres la espía Ada Wong. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti **_― _Dijo Hunnigan con un tono un poco amigable, aunque no debía confiarse, tenia delante a la espía mas famosa internacionalmente, la que nunca fracasaba en sus misiones, la que conseguía todo lo que quería, la que utilizaba la seducción como un arma sin escrúpulos. I sobre todo tenía a la única persona que sabia que Leon perdía la cabeza por ella. Se acordó de cómo Leon le contó todo lo sucedido con esa mujer; como la salvo en Rancoon City y como luego se entero de que ella le había mentido, cómo lo ayudaba siempre por mucho que perteneciese al bando contrario y alguna que otra noche que se habían visto. Leon era uno de sus mejores amigos y le guardaría el secreto para siempre.

_― _**Así es, soy yo. I… se puede saber que ha oído sobre mi? **_― _Pregunto con su típico tono de voz sensual y tranquilo.

_― _**Lo siento señorita, pero eso es información clasificada**_.__ ― _Dijo Hunnigan en tono de burla soltando una pequeña carcajada de ella y Leon.

_― _**Bueno Hunnigan, te tengo que dejar, tengo trabajo. **_― _Dijo dándole la espalda dirigiéndose por el largo pasillo junto a Ada.

...

Leon se dirigía por el largo, largo y largo pasillo eterno junto a Ada, no se dirigían palabra alguna, la incomodidad rozaba la locura. Leon estaba nervioso no sabia como actuar ni que decir, en cambio, Ada estaba; tranquila, fría, sin temor alguno y dominando la situación, es decir, como siempre. Eso reconfortaba a Ada y le parecia un tanto divertido, ver al novato Leon ponerse tenso junto a ella la hacia sentirse dominante y segura de si misma con una cierta ventaja de la situación.

Se detuvieron delante del ascensor y Leon pulso el botón de llamada. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que por fin se abrieron las puertas. Ada fue la primera en entrar seguida de Leon. Leon se mantuvo apoyado en la paret metálica, mientras que Ada estaba de pie pensando que decir hasta que por fin…

― **Ósea que vamos a trabajar juntos, no?** ― Dijo Ada ladeando un poco la cabeza en dirección a Leon.

― **Eso me temo. **― Le respondió intentando sonar serio y un tanto enfadado.

― **Ohh, no te alegras de verme?**― Dijo sonriendo de lado moviendo su atractivo cuerpo de cara a Leon. Quedando a pocos metros de distancia.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse. Los dos caminaron hasta la salida, pero por el trayecto Leon medito.

Hasta la salida del gran edificio Leon se preguntó porque estaba algo enfadado con ella, no lo sabia del todo bien pero tenia cierta idea; se sentía un poco frustrado por la forma en la que siempre se escabullía de él, siempre tan misteriosa, tan seria y a la vez sensual, tan… ella, por otra parte alguna vez habían compartido alguna que otra noche de intimidad. Eso realmente lo enfurecía, no sabia si era su forma de ser o… otro jueguecito de ella.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal, salieron y Leon se dispuso a hablar.

― **Te llevo algún lado?** ― Dijo Leon como buen caballero, no esperaba tal respuesta por parte de ella, tan solo lo hizo por cortesía.

― **La verdad guapo, es que no tengo donde alojarme y…. si no es mucha molestia, podría quedarme en tu apartamento?** _― _Dijo con un tono sensual. Ese tono estremeció a Leon.

Como iba a negarse a tal propuesta, era la mujer de sus sueños, la preciosidad que lo atormentaba desde hace unos cuantos años y la única mujer que le hacia perder la razón. Además, una vez se dijo que no la volvería a dejar ir una vez la tuviese cerca, y este era el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas. La haría suya desde el primer momento.

― **Seguro que es una excusa para estar conmigo. **― Susurró para si mismo lo suficiente como para que la mujer lo oyese. En realidad ese era su objetivo, quería jugar un rato con ella como ella lo hacia.

_― _**En tus sueños guapo.** ― Dijo riendo de lado como lo hacia siempre.

Sin más ni menos Leon le izo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera hasta su coche. A eso Ada río un poco. Caminaron hasta donde Leon tenia aparcado su coche, un mercedes deportivo, de color blanco, muy elegante.

― **Tienes un buen gusto.** ― Dijo Ada señalando al coche de color blanco.

― **No es lo único que escojo con buen gusto. **― Contesto él con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta esbozada en sus labios. Lo cual le izo soltar una pequeña risita a la mujer.

Leon le abrió la puerta como un caballero y la invito a entrar, ella acepto y se sentó. Leon cerró su puerta y se fue hasta su puerta, se introdujo en el coche y encendió el motor. Espero a que tuviesen el cinturón abrochado y se dispuso a arrancar.

...

Leon quería respuestas, necesitaba saber realmente lo que paso en Tall Oaks, China y todo eso relacionado con Simmons. Se armo de valor y empezó a preguntar.

― **Necesito respuestas Ada. **― Dijo serio.

― **Sobre que? **― Dijo ella en un tono de voz despreocupado. Quería evadir el tema.

― **Sobre todo **― Dijo suspirando. ― **Estoy confundido por lo que paso en China** ― Dijo tranquilamente.

― **Como ahora somos compañeros te daré el lujo de responder a tus preguntas, con una condición… **― Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

― **Que condición? **― Pregunto vencido. Necesitaba que ella respondiera a sus preguntas a si que le dio igual la condición que le pusiese.

― **Que luego tu respondas a las mías. **― Dijo tan tranquila.

― **Es un trato justo. **― Dijo vencido. La espía era lista. ― **Bien… necesito saber lo primero de todo quien era esa de la cinta de vídeo que se parecía a ti.** ―

― **Ella… mejor dicho, eso… era un clon mío creado por Simmons. **― Dijo seria.

― **Simmons, que tenías con él? **― Dijo soltando un leve suspiro.

― **¿Yo?, nada. El se obsesiono tanto conmigo hasta el punto de crear un clon por el simple hecho de que lo rechacé. **― Dijo seria.

― **Rechazar? **― Pregunto asustado.

― **Si, lo mio era estrictamente profesional, pero a él se le subió a la cabeza y pensó que podíamos tener algo. **― Dijo soltando una pequeña risa en forma de burla. ― **Algo más que quieras saber compañero?**― soltó en un tono de burla.

― **No, creo que ya esta todo aclarado Compañera. **― Dijo con un tono complacido. Lo que izo que los dos se rieran levemente.

― **Ahora, creo que es mi turno. **― Dijo con una sonrisa que incomodo a Leon, el sabia lo que le esperaba ahora, entrar en los juegos de Ada.

― **Bien… Solo haré una simple pregunta… **― Ada sabia que esa pregunta incomodaría a Leon, lo cual le gustaba mucho. ―…**Porque siempre te preocupas tanto por mi? **― Preguntó tranquilamente.

Leon se tenso por un momento, medito la respuesta para no cagarla. No quería decirle la verdad, eso seria muy vergonzoso y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Que pasaría? Finalmente se esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios y….

― **Porque somos compañeros, y… que yo sepa, los compañeros hacen eso ¿verdad? **― Dijo tan relajado.

Ella estallo en carcajadas, no podía contener la risa, empezaba a asfixiarse.

― **Sabes que se te da muy mal mentir ¿verdad? **― Dijo aun riendo.

― **Lo se. **― Dijo estallando en carcajadas como su compañera.

Siguieron hablando todo el camino sobre anécdotas, misiones imposibles, recuerdos de ellos de la infancia cuando se entrenaban, etc…

...

Llegaron al edificio de Leon, dejaron el Mercedes aparcado y salieron del coche. Cuando se dirigían a la entrada del edificio Leon se percato de algo y le pregunto.

― **¿No llevas equipaje?** ― Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de tal observación.

― **Creo que se te ocurrirá algo.** ― Dijo soltando una pequeña risa sensual insinuando algo que por parte de Leon capto a la perfección y no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada.

...

Subieron al ascensor, y cuando las puertas se cerraron Leon aprovecho ese momento en el que estaban solos, un momento que ansío durante mucho, pero que ahora había conseguido. Pensó en aquello que una vez se dijo; _Cuando la vuelva a tener cerca no la dejare escapar, no tan fácilmente. _

Plantados dentro del ascensor. Esta vez Leon depie y Ada apoyada en la pared de metal, notaba raro a Leon, estaba algo tenso. I de golpe se dispuso a hablar.

― **Si.** ― Soltó Leon inseguro por la reacción de la mujer.

― **¿Si que?** ― Preguntó Ada confundida, estaba totalmente perdida de contexto. De que demonios estaba hablando.

― **Si…**― Siguió Leon un poco temeroso de la respuesta pero se dispuso a contestar, al fin y al cabo ella le había preguntado a él. _―_**…Si, te he echado de menos. **― A esto Leon se giro y quedo de frente mirando sus hermosos ojos que lo hacían perder la razón.

Ada recordó cuando en el otro ascensor le había preguntado si la había echado de menos. ― **Leon, yo…**― Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Leon había depositado sus labios en la espía.

Al principio le costo adaptarse, pero solo tardo un segundo en corresponder a ese beso tan anhelado; paso sus manos por el cuello del agente para profundizar mas el beso. Ada no quería perder el control frente a su agente, pero aquellos labios la enloquecían, la hacían perder la noción del tiempo y anhelaba los carnosos y calientes labios de su amado, aquel novato que le hizo cambiar de parecer aunque nadie lo supiera.

Maldijeron el momento en el que sus pulmones demandaban aire y con una suave separación quedaron a pocos centímetros, lo cual les excitaba más a causa de notar sus respiraciones aceleradas. Sin contenerse un segundo más, la espía planto un suave pero a la vez apasionado beso en la boca del agente que le correspondió de manera brusca atrayéndola por su cintura hasta quedar los cuerpos totalmente pegados, sentían el calor mutuo que irradiaban. Leon la puso de espaldas a la pared y empezó a besarle el cuello, lo que izo que la espía soltara un pequeño gruñido de placer. Pero Ada debía controlarse, no podía dejarse llevar por el, y menos en un lugar como ese.

_― _**Leon, no es el lugar… ni el momento.**_ ― _Dijo produciendo un gruñir de enfado por parte del agente.

― **Deberíamos retomar lo que dejamos aquella noche. **― Dijo Leon con una sonrisa insinuante aun abrazando la cintura de la espía.

La espía también quería seguir con eso, pero en el ascensor no era el lugar mas adecuado. Tenía muy claro algo; cuando algo se empezaba con Ada Wong, se acababa.

La campana del ascensor hizo alertarlos y acomodarse por tal ajetreo, para luego ir directamente a su loft. Introdujo las llaves, las giro y entraron a paso ligero. Leon dejo las llaves, el móvil y la cartera en la mesilla de la entrada y colgó su chaqueta en el cuelga ropa de la entrada. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró, volvió a dirigirse cara la espía que lo miraba acechando su presa.

― **Y bien… ¿Por donde íbamos? **― Pregunto Ada sensualmente...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic. Mes gustaría saber sus opiniones/ideas sobre si debería continuar esta historia o mejor lo dejo porque es un asco, nose, realmente a mi me gusto como quedo. :3

También me gustaría que me dijesen en los reviews o PM si quieren que las situaciones de sexo entre Ada y Leon sean detallas o saltadas, es decir, lo digo porque hay gente que le gusta esto de detallar las escenas y hacerlas un poquito "calientes" y hay otros que no les gusta mucho, nose, solo lo hago para vuestro agrado y comodidad.

Mm... también me gustaría saber algunas ideas sobre otros fics o incluso Oneshots por si decido seguir escribiendo.

Espero sus reviews o PM. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

AUTORA:

Bueno, antes de que empezeis a seguir leyendo, me gustaría agradecer de corazón a todas las chicas del capitulo anterior que me dejaron sus reviews. En serio, para mi es mucho mas de lo que os podáis imaginar. Espero que este capitulo también os guste tanto como a mi. ^^

Si el capitulo anterior os gusto, este os gustara más, pues eso es lo que creo. Me lo pase genial escribiendo esta parte de la historia (L). :P

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 2.

― **Y bien… ¿Por donde íbamos? **― Pregunto sensualmente a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior de una manera irresistible. Camino con pasos felinos hasta su amado y lo acecho chocando con sus labios húmedos que tan solo hacia unos minutos había saboreado.

Leon prefirió no perder el tiempo diciendo nada ya que quería demostrarle con los actos lo mucho que lo volvía loco esa mujer. Mientras la besaba en sus labios finos y rosados, sus lenguas estaban luchando por un dominio, como si fuese una batalla a muerte. Furtivamente la acerco por su cintura hacia su cuerpo, hasta sentir un pequeño roze con sus partes sensible, lo que izo que la espía se estremeciera por tal roze.

La espía sonrió levemente y acto seguido empezó a besarlo por el cuello dejando escapar un gemido del agente, siguió hasta su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo haciendo soltar un suspiro por parte de él.

Leon no dejaría que fuese ella solo la que se divirtiese. La empotro contra la pared más cercana que encontró, le cogió ambas muñecas y las sujeto encima de la cabeza de la espía apoyadas contra la pared, sin oposición por parte de ella, el agente empezó a acariciar uno de sus muslos por debajo de la falda mientras le besaba el cuello y le dejaba una leve marca lo cual lo excitaba más, no bastaba con eso para saciar su sed, quería llegar a otro nivel.

Alzo a la espía al aire y ella acto reflejo enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su amado para una posición más cómoda.

Ella no paro de besarlo furtivamente ni un segundo, sentía como su organismo se estaba encendiendo y quería llegar a otro extremo, los besos y caricias por parte del agente hacían sacar algún que otro gruñido y suspiro de la espía, lo cual la excitaba más.

Leon no podía contenerse, la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo aun en brazos y empezó a subir las escalera de su loft, subían con dificultad chocando con las paredes por culpa de los besos apasionados. Entraron a penas en el cuarto cuando soltó a la espía, la empujo contra la puerta en un acto salvaje cerrando de golpe la puerta de su cuarto. La espía soltó una leve risa por el acto de su amado.

― **Novato, te has vuelto salvaje.** ― Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Pues para ella ese siempre seria su novato, su policía que la rescato y su amado que la volvía loca, pues ella se perdía junto a él.

_― _**¿Novato? ¿Yo?**_― _Dijo intentando parecer ofendido. ― **He madurado sabes. **― Declaró.

― **Esto esta por verse novato**. ― Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa e insinuante.

― **¿Preparada? **― Pregunto con picardía.

―** Hace falta preguntarlo? **― Dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Leon sin pensarlo más la beso apasionadamente, pero no se quedaría corto, llevó sus a manos a la camisa roja que llevaba y empezó a desabrocharla lentamente hasta que quedaron al descubierto sus pechos. Paro por un momento de besarla contemplando esa preciosidad delante de sus ojos, y la espía le cogió las manos y las planto en sus pechos. Leon disfrutando del momento empezó a acariciar sus pechos.

La espía se estremecía a tal contacto, soltaba algún que otro gemido de placer. Cuando por fin Leon se detuvo, fue el turno de la espía; planto sus manos en el comienzo de su camisa azul para empezar a desabrocharla, cuando acabo contemplo el pecho tan formado y delineado por sus pectorales, resiguió la figura con las manos tocando cada músculo trabajado. Y agradecía a la agencia por haberle hecho un hombre tan bien formado.

Leon, no pudo contenerse más y la dirigió hasta la cama, la empujo y se puso encina de ella, con sus manos saco de golpe la prenda de ropa que molestaba en sus pechos, empezó a acariciarlos a la vez que besaba los labios de su espía, siguió besando desde su cuello hasta sus pechos que antes acariciaba y lamió cada parte hasta su pequeño abdomen. Le quitó la falda tan molesta y la tiro al suelo.

La espía no hacia más que soltar pequeños suspiros de placer, su cuerpo se estaba empezando a humedecer y ella lo notaba, quería más del novato. Rápidamente y con un giro hábil se puso encima del agente. Empezó a besar todo su fornido pecho junto sus pectorales hasta llegar a sus partes, allí, le desabrocho el cinturón, lo apartó, bajo los pantalones y los tiro al suelo. Los dos quedaron en ropa interior menos Ada que no tenía la parte de arriba.

Los dos siguieron con pequeñas caricias y besos furtivos hasta que se dispusieron ha hacerlo; Leon entro de golpe en ella, haciéndola gemir, por parte de la espía que estaba empezando a sudar hacia un pequeño movimiento con las caderas para que la penetración fuese más placentera, Leon correspondió sujetando sus caderas y moviéndolas para arriba y para abajo cada vez más rápido. Al principio la espía solo suspiraba, pero ahora no hacía más que gemir.

Estaban a punto de llegar al momento clímax y Leon lo sabía, le excitaban los gemidos de su amada pronunciando su nombre. Leon quería satisfacer a su amada como siempre lo hacia, en todos sus encuentros la hacia sentirse orgullosa de ser mujer. Por eso acelero el ritmo de las envestidas hasta que la espía noto el liquido de la vida penetrar en su organismo, lo que izo soltar un ultimo gemido placentero.

Los dos cayeron en la cama rendidos, intentando recuperando el aliento. Una vez calmados, Leon se dispuso a hablar.

― **Te iras como las otras veces? **― Pregunto con un tonó triste.

― **Tenemos una misión recuerdas?** ― Dijo cansada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Leon se inclino y la beso en los labios que estaban calientes y tenían un gusto a sexo. El beso fue lento como si se parase el tiempo, se separaron lentamente y los dos se miraron a los ojos como si buscaran penetrar en la mente del otro.

― **Ada…** ― Dijo con cansancio pero decidido. ― **Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? **― Dijo tranquilo.

― **Si…** ― Dijo casi dormida. ―**...siempre me lo dices en nuestros encuentros, además de preocuparte tanto por mi. **― Dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que pocas veces se expresaba en su rostro. Leon era uno de los afortunados de conocer esa sonrisa sincera de la espía. Era una sonrisa de esas que haces involuntariamente e inconscientemente.

Los dos sonrieron a esa acción y se dispusieron dormir, tranquilamente abrazados se acomodaron en el otro; Ada con su cara en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro, es decir en su cálido cuello, y Leon con un brazo que rodeaba a la espía por encima y la abrazaba suavemente. Entrelazaron las piernas y se relajaron.

Solo tardaron unos minutos en caer en un profundo sueño. Mañana tenían un largo viaje y necesitaban dormir, pero la verdad es que dormían mejor juntos que separados, pero eso no lo sabían.

…

El agua de la ducha correr causo el despertar de Leon, se acomodo y al no ver a Ada se asusto, pero cuando el agua se apago y oyó un ruido de la puerta del baño, se tranquilizo, sabia que era Ada.

Ada salió del baño con una toalla que tapaba su piel húmeda y empezó a secarse el pelo con otra toalla hasta que se dio cuenta de que Leon la miraba de arriba a bajo devorándola.

― **Guapo…** ― Dijo tranquila.

― **Que? **― Preguntó Leon un poco nervioso, sabia que Ada lo había pillado mirándola.

― **Disfrutas con la vista o…** ― Dijo la mujer haciendo hincapié en el "o…" ―**… quieres que me quite la toalla?** ― Dijo sonriendo con picardía.

― **Pues a decir verdad no estaría mal.** ― Dijo con un tono burlón. Leon se levanto y fue hasta su compañera.

Leon le cogió con las manos su cara, elevándola hacia la suya y suavemente la beso. El beso fue rápido y suave pero tierno, el tipo de besos que a la mujer le enloquecía, esos besos que solo Leon le sabía dar y la hacían derretir.

Ada había sido casi toda su vida una manipuladora y cuando tenía que seducir a hombres, lo detestaba; porque ellos solo la veían como un objeto sexual con el que pasar un rato libre. En cambio, Leon, era sincero, bueno e incluso inocente, siempre recordaba como en Rancoon City le salvo la vida aunque no la conociese.

Ada podía parecer fría, calculadora, tenaz, seria… pero en el fondo era una mujer y eso nunca cambiaría.

…

Los dos bajaron las escaleras del loft ya vestidos, se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon el desayuno, se dispusieron a desayunar y una vez que acabaron hicieron la maleta; llevaban lo necesario, ropa interior, algún pantalón y alguna camisa de repuesto. Ada no tenía nada que poner en la maleta porque en el aeropuerto la esperaban con su maleta ya lista.

Leon cogió su Blacktail y se la puso detrás del pantalón, para disimularlo lo tapo con su camisa negra.

Ada, por otra parte siempre llevaba en su muslo su lanza garfios que no era realmente un arma pero que le había salvado la vida muchas veces y se había convertido en su amuleto por así decirlo.

Acabaron y se dispusieron a salir. El reloj marcaba las 9:00. Tenían que estar en el aeropuerto a las 10:00.

…

Se subieron al coche dejando el equipaje detrás y se dispusieron a conducir al aeropuerto de Washington D. C.

Durante el viaje Leon se preguntó donde estaba la base de Umbrella, se estaba centrando en la misión e intento ordenar sus ideas.

― **Ada.** ― Dijo para llamar la atención de la espía.

― **¿Si?, pasa algo Leon?**― Preguntó dudosa.

― **No, es solo que no se donde nos dirigimos. Donde esta la base de Umbrella? **― Pregunto serio sin apartar la vista del camino.

― **Mm…, según la información que tengo, la base se encuentra en algún lugar de California.** ― Dijo tranquila. ― **Aunque allí tengo un contacto que nos ayudara en un par de cosas.** ― Dijo tranquila.

― **¿Un contacto? ¿Quién? **― Preguntó algo confundido.

_Quien será el contacto de Ada?, no se si podré confiar en él… Y si es que estoy… no, no puedo estarlo, para nada, ¿yo? ¿Celoso? de ese contacto que aún no conozco, es una estupidez. Leon quítate esa idea de la cabeza. _

― **Es un amigo. **― Dijo tranquila. Ada notaba que estaba tenso por algo, pero por ¿que?

_Amigo? No puede ser, es un hombre. No, no, Leon, no dejes llevarte por conclusiones precipitadas, seguro que solo es un "amigo"… un amigo como Claire, como Helena o… o… o puede ser como Ángela, ¡no! Si su "amigo" es como Ángela, estoy realmente celoso, pero esto no lo puede saber Ada. Así que Leon ahora cálmate y no llames la atención. _

Leon se relajo un poco, estaba algo tenso por esa "idea" y decidió que más tarde buscaría respuestas sobre su puesto "amiguito". Condujeron hasta el aeropuerto sin problemas.

…

Llegaron al aeropuerto y allí les estaban esperando los del gobierno junto con El jefe de Leon para acompañarlos hasta el avión privado.

A Ada la estaban esperando unos hombres de extraña apariencia, por eso se aparto un momento del grupo y se dirigió hasta tales. Le dieron sus pertenencias, ella les agradeció el haberle traído la ropa y se retiraron rápidamente entre la multitud, en milésimas de segundos ya no se veían por el aeropuerto.

Mientras Ada estaba con esos hombres, El jefe y Leon se dispusieron a hablar.

― **Agente Kennedy **― Dijo severo y firme. ― **Por mucho que sea tu compañera sigue siendo una espía. **― Dijo serio.

― **Que quieres decir?** ― Pregunto Leon un tanto confundido.

― **Que aunque trabajes con ella por un tiempo no te fíes. No le quites el ojo de encima agente Kennedy.** ― Dijo firme y poniendo una mueca.

― **Pero creo...** ― Intento decir algo, pero El jefe no le dejo continuar y lo corto de golpe.

― **Es una orden!** ― Dijo mirando a Leon muy serio.

― **Entendido señor.** ― Le dijo Leon vencido soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Ada se acerco junto a Leon y El jefe. El jefe les entrego los billetes y algún que otro documento importante sobre la misión. Les repitió el objetivo de la misión por si había alguna duda, pero como era de esperar ninguno tenia preguntas ni objeciones.

...

Los escoltaron hasta el avión privado que estaba en otra zona del aeropuerto principal. El aeropuerto era muy grande y, se componía de tres grandes terminales; la primera era para vuelos normales de primera clase o de segunda clase para pasajeros, la segunda parte era para las mercaderías y transporte de materiales y la tercera y última parte era destinada a aviones privados, escoltas, asuntos de gran importancia, etc...

En esta tercera terminal fueron Leon y Ada. Subieron al avión privado y se acomodaron. Los del gobierno permanecían fuera del avión mirando desde abajo.

…

Una vez Leon y Ada fuero perfectamente instalados en el avión. Ada sentada y Leon guardando las maletas en los pequeños armarios que poseía el avión.

― **Cuanto dura el viaje?** ― Preguntó Leon suspirando. Sabia que el viaje seria largo pues era California el destino y estaba en la otra punta del país.

― **Creo que unas cinco horas y media más o menos. Aunque puede que tardemos un poco menos. **― Respondió Ada suspirando igualmente.

...

-10:00 h – Despegue.-

Se acomodaron lo mejor posible e intentaron conciliar el sueño, el viaje seria largo y siempre es mejor empezar durmiendo, por experiencia sabían que eso los ayudaría.

-12:00 h – Despertar.-

Se despertaron casi a la vez, se dirigieron una pequeña sonrisa y se incorporaron lentamente por el cansancio, el cuerpo les pesaba.

Leon miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las 12:00 h. Pensó que ahora sería un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de su "amiguito". Se acomodo los ojos, cogió aire y se armo de valor.

― **Bueno Ada, dime: ese amigo tuyo, es de fiar?** ― Pregunto manteniendo el control.

Ada tardo en responder y eso empezó a poner a Leon nervioso. Ada empezó a meditar tal pregunta, ella era lista y sabía captar muy bien todos los sentimientos de las personas, era muy observadora. Empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de la cara de Leon en busca de alguna pista de porque se empeñaba tanto en saber sobre ese contacto suyo.

Hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta, sonrió maliciosamente y se dispuso a contestar.

― **Si, el es de fiar. Hemos realizado muchas misiones juntos. **― Dijo mirando al techo como si recordara viejos tiempos. Mientras Ada recordaba esos momentos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

_Que? Muchas misiones? Porque Ada esta sonriendo? Seguro que en alguna de esas misiones con él habrán hecho eso…eso que los adultos hacen. ¡No!, Leon no, no sigas. Pregúntale de una vez y deja de torturarte. _

Leon estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Ada estaba a menos de 20 centímetros mirándolo detenidamente y calmada.

― **Y…** ― Dijo nervioso ― **tu relación con él era totalmente profesional? **― Dijo con una voz algo tímida.

Ada empezaba a tener mas pruebas de lo que ella deducía que pasaba con Leon y ese gran interés por su amigo. Ada le gustaba jugar con Leon y eso se dispuso a hacer.

― **Si y no.** ― Dijo sonriendo con picardía. ―** Ya sabes Leon, este trabajo es muy cansado y alguna vez debes darte merecidos premios. Él y yo siempre que podíamos nos divertíamos. **― Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Leon. Ada, por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa de solo ver la cara de Leon. Leon era tan crió que siempre caía en sus juegos.

_¡No!, ¡No! Y ¡No! Ya esta, lo que me temía; se daban merecidos premios después de una dura misión? No puedo imaginarme a mi Ada con ese tío en la cama. Para nada, déjalo Leon, asume que eres otro mas en la lista de tíos a los que Ada a conquistado. Siempre has sido débil por las mujeres, preocupándote por ellas, dándole lo que deseaban, siendo tan amable..._

― **Claro. **― Dijo algo triste. Volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Para cuando despertó de su película que se estaba montando con Ada y ese amigo suyo, se dio cuenta de que Ada estaba tan solo a 10 centímetros de él.

― **Dime Leon: tu gran interés por mi amigo… **― Dijo con una voz sensual. ―**… no será porque…― **Continuó diciendo. Ada se estaba acercando cada vez más a su oreja. ―**….estas celoso ¿verdad**? ― Dijo casi en un susurró en la oreja de Leon.

Eso definitivamente puso a Leon a cien; el susurró en la oreja cargado de sensualidad y calor lo hicieron estremecer. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si debía responder o tan solo dejarlo correr.

Ada era muy lista y sabia como jugar con su pequeño Leon, siempre tan inocente y a la vez tan fuerte. Para Ada era como una droga eso de jugar con Leon, le parecía muy gracioso pero a la vez le daba un poco de pena el pobre Leon, lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

― **Yo…** ― Intento balbucear Leon, pero Ada fue mas rápida.

― **Sabes que estas muy mono cuando estas celoso, no? ― **Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. ― **Te pega** ― Dijo con burla.

Leon puso una cara de niño enfadado y los dos empezaron a reírse. Cuando finalmente se calmaron, miraron la hora y marcaba la 1:30 h.

-1:30 h – Comida.-

― **Tienes hambre?** ― Pregunto Leon.

― **Si.** ― Dijo Ada poniéndose una mano en el estomago.

Los dos pidieron la comida, cada uno escogió su plato preferido de entre la carta. Esperaron a que la comida llegase y se pusieron a comer.

Durante la comida hablaban, reían y soltaban alguna que otra indirecta. Los dos se sentían cómodos juntos. Las veces que habían podido estar juntos y compartir algún momento era sin duda el mejor de todos. Normalmente Ada le hacia alguna visita a Leon después de una dura y larga misión, como siempre hablaban y finalmente acababan en la cama, para el día siguiente Ada había desaparecido dejando una nota con su inconfundible color de labios marcado en el papel. Ese pequeño detalle solo lo hacia con Leon.

Cuando acabaron de comer el reloj marcaba las 2:15 h solo les quedaba mas o menos 45 minutos para llegar.

-2:15 h – Calma.-

Lo que les quedaba de viaje se lo tomaron con tranquilidad no era nada comparado con otros viajes mas largos y duros.

Después de la comida Ada se sentía llena, la comida la hacia tener ganas de dormir otra vez. Se acomodo en el gran asiento tan cómodo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Leon. Ada se sentía segura cerca de él, podía desconectar del mundo.

Leon se impresiono por tal acción en ella, pero no le extraño, sabia que era una especie de acción que siempre hacían las mujeres cuando estaban cansadas y se encontraban en algún lugar incomodo junto a alguien.

Leon le correspondió y la abrazo con los brazos. Vío a Ada levantar lentamente la cabeza y...

Ada de golpe le dio un beso en los labios, el correspondió y se quedaron besándose por un largo tiempo, finalmente y obligados por los pulmones tuvieron que separarse. Ada se acomodo y se relajo.

El resto del viaje se mantuvieron en esta posición, ninguno quería perder el contacto.

-3:00 h – Aterrizaje.-

El piloto aviso que iban a aterrizar. Se abrocharon los cinturones y esperaron el aterrizaje que como era de esperar fue suave y sin tambaleos, era lógico, un avión privado del gobierno no decía menos.

Salieron del avión ya con sus pertenencias y lo primero que notaron fue una oleada de calor abrasador. En el avión tenían el aire acondicionado bastante bajo y más de una vez tuvieron frío.

Caminaron hasta donde les estaba esperando un coche para llevarlos al hotel correspondiente, entraron y se puso en marcha…

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que os prometo que traerá muchas más sorpresas de las que podáis imaginar, enserio, si sigo escribiendo tendréis un par de caras de "no me lo creo". Esta repleta de sorpresas y a mi me gusta mucho la intriga así que en muchas ocasiones os dejare con la intriga, os cortare el capitulo en el momento mas oportuno para que sufrais un poquito. :P

Como siempre; me gustaría ver vuestros reviews en torno a la historia. Quiero que me digáis lo que os parece mi fic junto a mi imaginación que hace posible esta historia, los errores que cometo, cosas que podría mejorar...

Alguna sugerencia o duda ya sabéis PM. :3


	3. Chapter 3

AUTORA:

Antes de que empezeis quería comentar algo; ¡estáis como locas por Leon! es normal, quien no lo esta? Pero me izo mucha gracia, todas mencionasteis a Leon y sus celos, su inocencia, es un novato, es tierno etc...

Habra Leon para todas. XD. Bueno, en realidad solo para Ada, pero ya me entendéis. ;)

Este capitulo es uno de los que os dejara intriga y... si!, soy muy mala, pero que me vais a hacer, eh? Acepto amenazas por PM. JAJAJA *.*

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 3.

Caminaron hasta donde les estaba esperando un coche para llevarlos al hotel correspondiente, entraron y se puso en marcha.

― **Me llamó Benny.** ― Se presento el conductor.

― **Encantada Benny, soy Ada.** ― Dijo con una sonrisa. En realidad a Ada no le importaba quien era, pues no lo conocía, para ella era un completo extraño.

― **Y… usted es?** ― Pregunto Benny.

― **Soy el agente Kennedy, pero puede llamarme Leon.** ― Dijo amablemente. A Leon tampoco le importaba ese hombre, solo respondió por cortesía.

Se pasaron parte del viaje hablando con el conductor, un conductor de gran edad, podía tener entre 55 y 60 años. El típico conductor pesado que lo único que hacia era hablar sobre sus problemas, las injusticias de la vida, sus penas, sus amores no correspondidos, su familia… Pero que mierda le importaba a Leon y Ada la vida del conductor.

Se miraron mutuamente en el asiento de atrás haciendo una mueca a la vez, una mueca que expresaba el cansancio de oír al hombre que sin parar les contaba su aburrida vida.

Porque el hombre no callaba de una vez? Si Leon y Ada le contasen a ese hombre realmente lo que significaba una vida injusta, llena de penas, amores no correspondidos, llantos, perdidas… el hombre se quedaría con una cara que no tendría precio. Pero por mala suerte no estaban autorizados a ir contando esa información a cualquiera y menos a ese conductor.

….

El viaje fue entretenido a pesar del molesto hombre, pudieron observar muy detenidamente el paisaje, la playa y la ciudad. Se sentían muy relajados de poder presenciar tanta tranquilidad.

Ada vio algo triste a Leon, y no sabia porque. Se dispuso a dejar sus jueguecitos por un momento y le habló, al fin y al cabo era su amigo y se preocupaba mucho por él aunque no lo demostrase en publico.

― **A que es bonito el paisaje? **― Pregunto Ada con una sonrisa.

― **Si, mucho.** ― Dijo Leon mirando el paisaje.

― **Es bonito volver a ver la playa, la gente, el sol… **― Dijo calmada.

― **No, yo me refería…** ― Dijo suspirando ― **Me refería a que hace mucho que no veía en una ciudad la tranquilidad y la felicidad.** ― Dijo Leon con tono triste.

― **Te entiendo.** ― Dijo Ada cogiendo la mano de Leon. Se miraron y se sonrieron a la vez.

Recordaron aquel momento en Tall Oaks y China, donde los gritos y la desesperación recorrían cada rincón de las calles. El temor a lo desconocido provoco pánico, el pánico llevo a la histeria y el descontrol, y esto termino en muertes injustificadas. No soportaban pensar la idea de otra catástrofe como la de Rancoon City o China.

Para ellos este viaje era como el paraíso; el aire fresco, la luz del día iluminando cada rincón oscuro, el sonido de la gente en la playa… Se habían acostumbrado tanto a las ciudades desiertas, llenas de zombis y B.O.W's que habían olvidado lo que realmente era una ciudad sin epidemias. Todo lo que recuerdan son momentos dolorosos, pérdidas, llantos… Ellos habían escogido este camino y no había vuelta atrás.

…

Estaban llegando al Hotel y lo veían a lo lejos, el hotel era enorme, se podía decir que tenía mínimo 10 plantas y constaba de dos bloques grandes que hacían una media circunferencia rodeando la zona de piscinas y spas. A menos de 20 metros tenían la playa de agua cristalina. Era un Hotel de ***** estrellas. Se veía que era para gente con dinero.

Lo que Leon nunca llegó a comprender era porque el gobierno se gastaba tanto dinero en quedar bien con los agentes en vez de usarlo en curas para el virus, encontrar y radicar a Umbrella. Se preocupaban más en dar una buena imagen que en otra cosa.

...

Benny los dejo en la puerta del Hotel, les sacó las maletas del maletero, se despidió y por suerte no volvieron a saber de él.

Ada observaba atentamente el Hotel y sonreía por dentro, al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mal, ella había tenido algunos Hoteles mejores que este, pero no estaba mal, ya se las arreglaría para que sea mas entretenida su estancia. Sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Leon.

Leon contemplo el enorme Hotel y suspiro. Dirigió la mirada a Ada que lo estaba observando y le izo un signo con la cabeza para que entraran.

Los dos se dirigieron dentro del Hotel. Se situaron y buscaron el mostrador. Fueron hasta la mesa de recepción y preguntaron por su habitación.

― **En que puedo ayudarlos.** ― Pregunto la joven con una gran sonrisa.

― **Tenemos reserva en este Hotel a nombre de Kennedy.** ― Dijo Leon con una sonrisa hacia la chica joven del mostrador.

― **Muy bien, esperen un segundo…** ― Dijo la joven mientras buscaba en su base de datos del ordenador. ― **Mm, Plata 8; habitación grande, duplex y con cama de matrimonio, correcto? **― Dijo la chica.

_Que contesto; que la reserva es correcta y no hay problemas o que mejor cambien la cama matrimonio por dos separadas? Y si la cago y Ada no quiere lo mismo que yo? Por favor Ada, ayúdame! Necesito ayuda! Ahora si que no puedo salirme yo solito de esta situación._

Leon miro a Ada muy nervioso, con una cara inocente. Ada entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba y se dispuso a darle una mano, cuando Ada no le echaba una mano? Se había convertido en una costumbre, como si una madre se preocupase tanto de su hijo que o lo dejase ni un momento solo.

― **Correcto.** ― Respondió finalmente Ada.

― **Perfecto entonces, tomen las llaves.** ― Dijo la joven extendiéndoles las llaves de la habitación. ― **Que tengan una buena estancia.** ― Dijo con una sonrisa.

― **Oh, créeme, nos lo pasaremos en grande.** ― Dijo Ada cogiéndole la camisa a Leon y estirándola hacia ella dirección al ascensor.

…

Se dirigieron al ascensor, se subieron y esperaron hasta llegar a la planta numero 8. Se abrieron las puertas, salieron y fueron hasta la habitación número 818. Insertaron la tarjeta, entraron y dejaron las cosas.

Leon quería preguntarle que había sido eso que le había respondido a la joven: _Oh, créeme, nos lo pasaremos en grande._ Pero sabia que era mejor callar, ella lo había sacado de su aprieto y si él empezaba a interrogarla ella se vengaría preguntado lo de la cama matrimonio, así que decidió no decir nada. No quería meterse en otra situación comprometida.

Ada sabia que antes de ir con su contacto tenían un par de minutos. El reloj marcaba las 4:30 y habían quedado con su contacto a las 6:00 en un café de la ciudad de Los Angeles.

― **Leon…** ― Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa. **―… parece que tenemos un par de minutos antes de ir con mi contacto.**― Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Ada quería jugar un poco con la mente del agente, lo había visto hace un rato triste y quería hacerle olvidar esos recuerdos. Además, Ada siempre quería jugar con Leon estuviese triste o no, le encantaba.

― **Que propones que hagamos? **― Pregunto Leon algo tímido.

― **Nose…** ― Dijo con la mirada perdida. ―...**eso, voy a dejárselo a tu imaginación, seguro que se te ocurre algo.** ― Dijo sensualmente mirando a Leon con una mirada traviesa.

_Esto es una indirecta o solo es otro jueguecito de ella. Mierda, me vuelve loco, como es que siempre caigo en lo mismo? Céntrate! Leon, estas poniéndote nervioso de nuevo, se va a dar cuenta. Estoy tardando mucho en responder y eso ara dudar a Ada, como se entere de que eres su punto débil la hemos liado, pero creo que eso ya lo sabe. Uf... me esta volviendo loco. Bueno..., según la experiencia que tengo esto es más una indirecta así que…_

― **Dame alguna pista de lo que te gustaría hacer.** ― Dijo con un tono juguetón. Se armo de valor y quería parecer seguro de si mismo.

_Como? Me esta siguiendo el juego, eso es raro en él, pero me gusta más si me siguen el juego, no me gusta jugar sola. Así que Leon, estas dándote cuentas de las cosas y estas empezando a saber manejarte, me alegro. Esto se va a ponerse interesante._

Ada un poco sorprendida por la respuesta de Leon decidió que debía ponerlo a prueba, Leon estaba empezando a saber manejarse un poco, pero lo que le hacia Ada era un juego para niños. Se río para sus adentros y decidió pasar a otro nivel del juego que ella ejercía sobre su novato. Haber si ahora Leon podía seguirle el juego o seguía siendo un crío… su crío, el mismo que se intimidaba ante su presencia y se ponía nervioso solo de estar a 20 centímetros de Ada.

― **Una pista eh… **― Dijo sonriendo. ― **Déjame pensar… **― Dijo elevando la cabeza acercándose la mano a la barbilla en una forma de pensar.

_No se como puedo intimidarlo. Tiene que ser algo que requiera mucha cercanía y contacto, y si puede ser algún roze con él. Así que mi novato tiene ganas de jugar, eh? Pues yo soy la reina y se siguen mis reglas. Haber como actúa si…., no, eso seria pasarse… y si mejor... no, tampoco, necesito algo más provocativo. Lo tengo, haber como aguantas a esto mi querido Leon._

― **Bueno Ada, cual es la pista?** ― Dijo mientras Ada se acercaba a él.

Ada estaba cada vez más cerca de Leon, cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más a él. Ada se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su blusa roja dejando ver un poco su escote negro de seda con bordado.

Leon intentaba controlarse, pero nunca podía mantener la calma junto a esa mujer, lo hacia sentir un completo idiota como cuando un adolescente tiene que dar su primer beso. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y se tensaba ligeramente.

Ada por otra parte sabía que Leon estaba donde ella lo quería. Le cogió la mano y se la deposito en su muslo izquierdo. Con su otra mano empezó a posarla encima del formado pecho acariciándolo lentamente con la yema de los dedos. Se acerco hasta la oreja y…

― **Algo tan intenso como lo de la otra noche.** ― Le dijo sensualmente en un susurro.

Leon no podía contenerse más. Esa forma en la que ella lo hacia estremecer, intimidar y sentir que era un completo idiota, por mucho que le molestase, siempre le gustaría porque podía conseguir pequeños momentos con la espía y eso para él era un lujo.

― **Porque eres tan mala conmigo?** ― Le dijo Leon haciendo pucheros.

Ada río levemente y se acomodo la ropa. Sabía que lo había conseguido, empezaba a ver a Leon con un poco de sudor. Su cuerpo aún seguía tenso pero no tardo nada en relajarse hasta recuperar la compostura.

― **No te hagas el tonto, se que te gusta que me haga la chica dura.** ― Declaro.

_Jeje, creo que no voy tan mal, hasta ahora no me he puesto muy nervioso, he perdido un poco la compostura con su susurro, pero ya ha pasado. Es mi turno de jugar con ella y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo. Ella no es la única que puede hacerse la chica dura._

Leon se acerco un poco para asegurarse de que la espía oyese todo lo que le tenía que decir y sin más miramiento se lo dijo.

― **Tienes razón, sino, sería muy fácil y no tendría gracia.** ― Dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

Antes de que la espía pudiese decir nada, él la sello con un beso rápido y tierno. Se miraron a los ojos y sin más contención se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión y más duración.

Ada poso sus manos en el cuello de Leon para intensificar el beso. No tardo mucho en sentir las manos de Leon recorrerle la espalda suavemente y ejerciendo una ligera presión hacia él para juntar sus cuerpos.

Leon la tenia sujeta por la cintura, mientras la besaba. Estaba saboreando cada segundo del momento. Se sentía atrapado con ella, era como unas zarzas que te atrapan, nunca te dejan ir, y si consigues soltarte te hacen daño, eso es lo que Leon sentía; sentía que junto a ella estaba atrapado por sus sentimientos pero si alguna vez ella lo dejaba, Leon acabaría destrozado.

Algo parecido le paso cuando supo la muerte de Ada en Rancoon City. No lo soporto, estuvo culpándose por ello durante años hasta que apareció Ada en España. Por una parte lo alivio, estaba viva, pero por otra parte se enfureció, ella se lo había escondido tanto tiempo y el se había culpado, lo paso tan mal en aquellos tiempos que se prometió que nunca más la dejaría escapar.

Ada fue la que finalmente rompió el beso, sabia que habían quedado con su contacto y no podían perder más tiempo si querían llegar a tiempo al café.

― **Lo siento guapo, tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento si queremos llegar a tiempo a mi contacto. **― Dijo tranquila aun sujetando el cuello de Leon.

― **Esta bien… **― Soltó Leon un poco decepcionado.

Salieron de la habitación, fueron hasta el ascensor, se subieron, esperaron a que llegasen a la primera planta y se dirigieron a recepción. Una vez delante del mostrador hablaron con alguien para que les pudiese alquilar un coche.

Escogieron el coche que más les gusto, teniendo en cuenta el preció y la potencia que tenia.

Una vez los de recepción les habían dado el coche y habían acabado el papeleo, Ada y Leon se subieron y se pusieron en marcha al punto de quedada. Esta vez Ada conducía y Leon estaba en el asiento de copiloto.

…

Después de otro viaje pesado en coche, finalmente vieron a lo lejos el punto de encuentro que era un café. Buscaron rápidamente un sitio para aparcar y después de buscar durante un rato finalmente lo encontraron. Aparcaron, salieron y se dirigieron al café.

Tuvieron que andar unas calles porque el coche lo dejaron un pelin lejos, no les hizo mucha gracia, pero no había más sitios. Durante ese trayecto hasta el café les dio tiempo a meditar, cada uno en lo suyo.

Leon estaba muy intrigado, por fin vería a ese "amiguito" de Ada, lo cual no le hacia nada de gracia. Se paro a pensar por un segundo y decidió que seria mejor dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba; la misión, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Ada estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Nunca pensaba en algo en concreto, siempre tenia varias ideas en la cabeza al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez se centro en una sola; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto por última vez a su contacto/amigo y no sabia como tenía que actuar con él.

…..

Al llegar al café, Ada busco con la mirada a su amigo pero no lo encontró, así que decidieron esperarlo sentados en una de las mesas de fuera.

Leon se impacientaba cada vez más ante la intriga de aquel hombre. Cuando no pudo aguantar más se dispuso a hablar.

― **Tu amigo llega tarde o nosotros muy pronto?** ― Dijo con un tono molesto.

― **No te impacientes, el nunca...** ― Intento decir, pero una voz la interrumpió detrás suyo.

― **Bueno, bueno… a quien tenemos aquí? **― Dijo un hombre riendo levemente.

Ada se giro y lo vio, era su amigo, el contacto que esperaban. Se puso en pie y de golpe el hombre la abrazo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que la levanto un poco del suelo. Ada correspondió y se mantuvieron así unos segundos.

_Vaya con el guaperas, ¿como? He dicho "guaperas"?, no, no es para tanto. Se lo tiene muy creído. Que son esas confianzas con Ada. Yo nunca he podido ir así de confiado con ella. Pero de que va ese debilucho abrazándola tanto tiempo, y encima sigue abrazándola, quieres parar de una vez?. Como no pares te prometo que…_

― **Leon.** ― Dijo la espía despertando a Leon de su pequeño sueño y a la vez separadose de ese hombre. ― **Este es mi amigo.** ― Dijo con una sonrisa esbozada.

Leon se levanto de la silla, y con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta el hombre. Se puso delante de él y se presento.

― **Hola, soy el agente Kennedy, y tu eres…** ― Dijo Leon sonriendo levemente. Realmente pensaba que era una molestia ese hombre, pero Leon no quiso hacer una mala imagen de él tan rápido.

― **Encantado, yo soy …. **

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Tercer capitulo de esta historia, en mi opinión el segundo fue mejor que este, pero este tiene sus momentos Aeon y su intriga y seguro que por dentro os estaréis muriendo por saber quien es el misterioso contacto/amigo alias "amiguito" de Ada y su historia con ella. :$

Si hay alguna que le guste mucho la acción que no se preocupe; faltan más o menos 2-3 capítulos para que llegué, apartir de ahí sera acción, drama, intriga etc... Aunque yo prefiero mas escenas Aeon.

Antes de que paséis a los reviews, quería comentar que no os ilusiones mucho porque cada día suba un capitulo, puede que a partir de ahora tard días, pero no más. Lo prometo y lo prometido es deuda.

Como siempre quiero vuestros reviews que son los que hacen que este fic continué para adelante. Gracias de corazón.

Se aceptan consejos, mejoras, sugerencias, amenazas etc... Soy todo oídos. ;)

Alguna sugerencia o duda ya sabéis PM. :3


	4. Chapter 4

AUTORA:

Hey, por lo que veo en los reviews os esta gustando la historia. :3 Eso me hace sentir muy bien, pensaba que a nadie le gustaría mi historia pero por lo que veo no es así. Gracias a todas/os por el apoyo.

Antes quería decir una cosa: Este capitulo empieza algo raro, no os volváis locas/os, luego lo entenderéis todo. El porque de este comienzo? muy sencillo, mi objetivo es que cada capitulo tenga algo "especial" y diferente que haga que el lector se enganche. Solo quería probar otra forma de empezar un capitulo. ^^

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 4.

Se le empezaba a nublar la vista, Ada estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, sentía molestia y dolor, pequeñas punzadas dentro suyo. Intento buscar un lugar donde descansar y poder reponerse, pero todo fue muy rápido; el dolor fue intenso, las piernas le estaban empezando a fallar y perdía estabilidad. Nunca se había sentido así, lo más parecido fue esa noche en la ciudad de Rancoon cuando casi muere, ahora se sentía similar a aquella noche cuando estaba rozando la muerte, cuando el frío se apoderaba de ella, cuando finalmente no diferenciaba lo real de lo ficticio.

_Que me esta pasando?, Dios esto se siente fatal, nunca antes me había pasado esto, nunca he perdido el control en mí. ¡Nooo!. Tengo miedo o… o solo es la sensación de estar rozando la muerte. No pienses en eso! Leon esta a tu lado, notas sus manos, su calor, su preocupación… Tienes a alguien que cuidara de ti. Pero que dices? no te des por vencida, soy A…da … Wo…_

Seguía respirando pero se le cerraron los ojos, antes veía la luz de la lámpara del techo, pero ahora se hacia borrosa y perdía claridad. Su conciencia le decía que no perdiese el conocimiento, que fuese fuerte y que luchase, que la vida aun no había acabado, pero no siempre puedes controlar tu cuerpo, ahí cosas que te superan, que te hacen perder el control y te maldices por ser tan débil.

― **Ada, que te pasa?** ― Dijo Leon muy preocupado aun sosteniéndola en brazos tocando el suelo.

Leon no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, más bien no quería creerse esa escena; Ada en el suelo sin conocimiento. Leon tenía mucho miedo de volverla a perder, no quería pensar en tal posibilidad, no lo permitiría. Leon estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando la espía no respondía, quería salvarla, pero lo que le atemorizaba más era la idea de no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

― **Ada, despierta.** ― Dijo Leon intentando no perder el control. ― **Ada, ni se te ocurra volverme a hacer esto!** **No Ahora!**― Dijo Leon alzando la voz, estaba enfadado con ella.

Estaba empezando a perder los nervios, el miedo se apoderaba de él. El tiempo seguía avanzando y no hacía nada para despertarla, pues no sabía la causa de tal perdida de conocimiento.

Decidió recostarla en la cama dejándola descansar y abrir las ventanas, esto, ayudaría en algo. Resoplo con furia e intento recordar.

***Flash Back***

(Comienzo)

― **Encantado, yo soy…. **― Dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras miraba a Leon con una gran sonrisa. ― **Soy Billy Coen.** ― Dijo finalmente.

_Este no es?, Si, este es aquel hombre acusado de haber matado a 23 personas sin escrúpulos, este es un mercenario, pero en los informes pone que no se supo más de él cuando se lo llevaban para la sentencia. El coche que lo llevaba perdió la comunicación cerca de las montañas Arklay. __  
_

― **Cuanto tiempo preciosa.** ― Dijo Billy con una gran sonrisa.

― **Sabes que odio que me llamen así**. ― Dijo Ada mirándolo enfadada.

Billy lo sabía y por eso lo había hecho, quería reír un poco con la espía. Recordaba cuando eran más jóvenes y después de alguna misión en la que coincidían le gustaba molestarla y hacerla rabiar, siempre empleaba palabras como esas. Sabía que ella lo detestaba.

Leon por otra parte lo estaba mirando con una mirada asesina. No podía creerse que la hubiese llamado preciosa. Ese tipo tenía muchas confianzas con ella. Leon presenciaba lo contento que parecía el hombre junto a Ada y se dispuso a intervenir…

― **Entramos… **― Dijo algo molesto Leon. ― **Recuerdas que tenemos una misión? **― Le dijo Leon a Ada.

― **Es culpa mía, perdón. Entremos**. ― Dijo Billy disculpándose a Leon.

_No, no te perdono. Pero de que vas? Te crees que puede ir de superior solo por ser amigo de Ada. Este tipo va de chico inocente y seguro que luego nos traiciona. Mierda Leon, estas siendo controlado por los sentimientos, esto nunca te había pasado, contrólate. Tu no eres así!_

...

Entraron al café, buscaron una mesa para tres y se dirigieron hasta esta. Pidieron cada uno un café; Leon había pedido un descafeinado de maquina con leche fría y mucho azúcar (un café dulce como él), Ada había pedido un café solo, bien cargado, con muy poca leche y una cucharada de azúcar (un café fuerte como ella) y Billy había escogido un café solo, sin leche ni azúcar (un café agrió y duro como él).

Cuando los cafés por fin llegaron a la mesa, cada uno dio un sorbo y deposito el baso otra vez en la mesa.

Ada y Billy recordaban viejos tiempos mientras reían y se lo pasaban en grande.

― **Y te acuerdas de aquella vez…** ― Dijo Billy riendo. ― **Cuando tuvimos que robar los documentos y se le cayeron a Mike por la ventana?** ― Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

― **Si!** ― Dijo Ada riendo igual que Billy. ― **Pobre Mike, tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones.** ― Dijo Ada a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

Leon por otra parte no paraba de oír risas a causa de los recuerdos de ambos, Leon estaba empezando a molestarle, no le hacia nada de gracia, el no las vivió esas situaciones por lo que no encontraba la gracia.

_De que están hablando? Que se piensa ese Billy, que hemos venido a echar una partida al poker y reír un rato? Tenemos una misión, nose si se acuerdan. Dios, que rabia me da ese tipo, pero he de aceptar que es muy agradable._

― **Y tu que dices Leon?** ― Pregunto Ada tranquila.

― **Perdón? **― Pregunto Leon un poco ingenuo.

― **Que anécdota te cuentas de tus misiones?** ― Dijo Billy con una gran sonrisa.

― **Recuerdan a que hemos venido, verdad?** ― Dijo Leon un poco molesto.

_Este tipo es un aguafiestas. Pensaba que los amigos de Ada eran más enrollados. Me he fijado que no para de lanzarme miradas asesinas, aunque no entiendo porque. Ui…, no sera que? No, no puede ser, o si... Puede ser que este tal Leon este enamorado de Ada?. Ja, se piensa que yo tengo algo con ella. Jajaja._

― **Bueno, tienes razón.** ― Dijo suspirando. ― **Que quieren saber?** ― Pregunto Billy.

― **Queremos saber donde se encuentran las instalaciones de una empresa que esta intentando levantar Umbrella.** ― Dijo Ada dando un sorbo a su café.

― **Por** **lo que se, las instalaciones están a las afueras de la ciudad, al este.** ― Dijo Billy. ― **Pero…**―

― **Pero…? **― Pregunto Leon intrigado.

― **Las instalaciones están muy bien vigiladas, tendréis que ir con mucho cuidado.** ― Dijo Billy preocupado por sus nuevos amigos. ― **Os puedo dar un plano de las instalaciones, junto con el sistema eléctrico, pero poco más.** ― Declaró.

― **Muchas gracias.** ― Dijo Ada con una gran sonrisa. ― **Ahora si me disculpáis voy un momento al baño.** ― Declaro Ada.

― **Claro Ada.** ― Dijo Leon sonriéndole.

…

Ada pregunto a un camarero donde se encontraba el servicio, este le indico y Ada se dirigió hasta el baño.

Una vez dentro del baño le empezó a venir un dolor en el estomago, se estremeció del dolor, espero a que se le pasase y cuando finalmente se le paso se puso a rebuscar en el bolso, cogió una pastilla y se la tomo junto con un poco de agua. Se estaba encontrando mal y quería aliviar el dolor que hace un día empezó a tener. Pensó que sería un dolor de estomago por alguna cosa que comió, por eso no se lo quiso decir a Leon, sabia que se preocupaba demasiado y no quería darle sustos.

…

Leon y Billy estaban solos en la mesa donde hace un momento Ada se encontraba. La tensión y la incomodidad se plasmaba en el ambiente, a 1 km de distancia se podía percibir el aura maligna que rodeaba a Leon con una mirada asesina.

Billy no aguantaba ni un segundo más manteniéndose la mirada, era imposible, esa mirada era asesina. Así que se dispuso a cortar la tensión entre ambos.

― **Deja ya de mirarme así, me incomoda.** ― Dijo Billy.

― **Mirarte como? **― Dijo Leon sonriendo con malicia.

― **Te gusta Ada?** ― Dijo Billy sin más rodeos.

_He oído mal o me ha preguntado si me gusta Ada? Pero de que va, como se le ocurre preguntar tal cosa, apenas nos conocemos y ya se ha cogido las confianzas de amigos4ever. Es un chiste esto? Joder como me esta mirando, que encima iba en serio la pregunta._

― **¿Ada?** ― Pregunto Leon haciéndose el loco.

― **Oh, no te hagas el tonto, he visto como la miras.** ― Dijo Billy con una sonrisa. ― **Además de lanzarme esas miradas asesinas cada vez que me acercaba. **― Dijo riendo.

Billy, tenía todas las pruebas que indicaban que Leon estaba celoso. Pero quería dejar que el pobre Leon se expresase.

― **Es una larga historia.** ― Finalmente respondió Leon con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― **Un consejo?** ― Dijo Billy tranquilo.

― **No te lo he pedido. **― Dijo un Leon malhumorado.

― **Te lo diré de todas formas porque eres amigo de Ada.** ― Declaro. ― **Por experiencia a las mujeres les gustan los hombres directos y decididos, sin rodeos.** ― Dijo Billy.

― **Gracias.** ― Soltó un Leon inocente.

…

Ada había acabado de relajarse y tomarse la pastilla, se miro al espejo y veía que tenia el maquillaje un poco apagado, decidió retocarse un poco antes de ir con sus amigos.

Saco del pequeño bolso su estuche de maquillaje y se repaso los bordes del ojo con el rímel, cuando acabo se dispuso a utilizar el pintalabios de color rojo que siempre llevaba en cima, lo paso suavemente por el labio superior e izo el mismo proceso por el labio inferior, luego apretó los labios e izo un movimiento horizontal para acomodar el color a los labios.

Cuando termino se dispuso a salir e ir hasta sus amigos que la estaban esperando.

….

Los dos hombres se estaban impacientando por la mujer que hacia 10 minutos que se había ido al baño y aun no había vuelto.

― **Esta tardando mucho.** ― Dijo Leon con un tono preocupado.

― **No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola.** ― Dijo Billy sin preocupación.

― **Crees que no lo se.** ― Dijo Leon molesto.

―** Vale, vale, no te pongas así hombre.** ― Dijo Billy riendo.

― **Me voy un momento al baño y ya os estáis peleando? **― Dijo Ada sonriendo.

― **No.** ― Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres. Esta acción izo que la espía riese levemente.

...

Pagaron los cafés que habían pedido, dejaron propina y se pusieron rumbo a la salida. Una vez llegaron a la salida se despidieron.

― **Gracias por todo Billy. **― Dijo Ada sonriendo. ― **Te debo una.** ―

― **De nada nena.** ― Dijo Billy burlándose.

Ada intento pegarlo, pero este se defendió muy bien y paro el puñetazo, el puñetazo no iba en serio, lo cual no le fue muy difícil pararlo. Los dos rieron levemente y se abrazaron.

― **Gracias.** ― Dijo Leon alargándole la mano.

― **De nada hombre.** ― Dijo Billy correspondiéndole y estrechándole la mano.

Billy se despidió y les dio finalmente los planos que les había prometido de las instalaciones. Guardaron los planos y cada uno retomo su camino.

….

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 h, era tarde, debían regresar al Hotel. Se habían entretenido más de lo previsto. Se dirigieron donde anteriormente habían aparcado el coche, abrieron el coche, se subieron y arrancaron. Esta vez conducía Leon y Ada estaba de copiloto.

El viaje de vuelta fue más corto que el de ida, no sabían porque pero casi siempre se tenia esa sensación. No tardaron mucho en llegar y no tuvieron ningún imprevisto.

Una vez llegaron al Hotel, se dispusieron a aparcar el coche de alquiler en el parking del Hotel, salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la habitación, estaban cansados, era normal después de un día tan largo y duro.

….

Entraron en el ascensor y como siempre, parecía que ese lugar fuese para meditar y ordenar ideas incluso servia para hablar.

_Al final me ha caído bien ese tal Billy. Pensaba que seria peor, estaba cegado por los celos y no mire más allá. Ai Leon..., estas hecho un lío._

_Llevo 1 día con este dolor, viene a ratos y después se va como si nada, que debe ser? Estos pinchazos me están matando. _

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y se dirigieron a la habitación. Insertaron la tarjeta y entraron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ada empezó a perder el equilibrio desmayándose de golpe, Leon fue muy rápido y la sostuvo antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

(Fin)

***Flash Back***

Leon acabo de recordar todo lo que habían hecho hoy, pero no pudo sacar conclusión, no pudo descubrir porque estaba Ada en la cama desmayada. Suspiro y se dirigió hasta ella, estaba furioso, la tenia allí y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Se acerco hasta quedar sentado junto a ella en la cama y con la yema de los dedos le acarició la piel blanca y suave. Por dentro se estaba culpando otra vez de no poder protegerla. Se estaba empezando a formar un nudo en la garganta del agente.

Ada estaba sumida en un mar de sueños oscuros, del cual no podía despertar. Se sentía un lugar frío y solo. No había pizca de calor alguno, ni tan siquiera alguna luz a lo lejos, todo lo que se veía era oscuridad. Hasta que noto algo caliente que la izo despertar.

Cuando Leon no podía aguantar más, se dio cuenta de que Ada estaba acariciándole la mano que él tenia posada en su rostro. Miro a Ada a los ojos verdes que los tenía medio abiertos y le sonrió. De repente Leon se lanzo a abrazar a la espía que sorprendida le correspondió y lo calmo.

― **No vuelvas a darme esos sustos! **― Dijo Leon enfadado, pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

― **Lo siento.**― Dijo Ada calmándolo, mientras se separaban ligeramente.

― **No sabes lo preocupado que he estado po…** ― Intento decir Leon, pero la espía no le dejo.

― **Shhh…!**― Dijo Ada mientras con los dedos le sellaba los labios. ― **No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien, ves?** ― Dijo sonriendo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Buscaron en el interior de cada uno a través de los ojos y penetraron en el corazón.

Leon podía ver en los ojos verdes de la espía el miedo. El miedo a lo desconocido, el haberse sentido por un momento sola e indefensa. Eso le partía el corazón a Leon, pero por otro lado podía ver la felicidad reflejada, el sentimiento de saber que alguien se había preocupado por ella.

Ada pudo ver reflejado en los ojos azules del agente el temor a la perdida y la preocupación. Se preocupaba tanto por ella que era bonito de ver. Ada no soportaba la idea de perderlo, nunca antes nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, todos buscaban algo en ella; un favor, un trabajo, una noche…, pero Leon, era diferente y eso la reconfortaba por dentro y la hacia sentirse especial.

Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro, se mantuvieron a menos de 5 centímetros y muy lentamente Leon la beso, ella correspondió al beso y Leon se puso encima de ella con mucho cuidado y disfrutando del beso. Leon deposito las manos a los lados de la cabeza de la espía apoyadas en la cama mientras continuaba besándola.

Ada lentamente y con las manos depositadas en el cuello del agente se recostó nuevamente en la cama. Ada notaba que Leon la estaba tratando con mucho cuidado para no hacerla daño. Siguió besándolo mientras que con las manos le desabrochaba la camisa negra botón por botón. Cuando finalmente se dispuso a quitarle la camisa Leon la detuvo y corto el beso.

― **Estas segura de que quieres hace…** ― Intento decir Leon, pero otra vez la espía le sello los labios.

― **Shhh…!**― Dijo la espía sellándole los labios con la yema de los dedos. ― **No estropees el momento, guapo**.― Le susurro la espía mientras sonreía.

Entonces Leon la volvió a besar con la misma suavidad dejándose llevar por el momento. Le empezó a acariciar el muslo y reseguirlo con las manos.

Ada siguió donde lo había dejado y le continuo quitando la camisa, la aparto y la tiro al suelo acompañada de los zapatos de tacón y los zapatos del agente que cayeron al suelo a la vez.

Leon paro de besarla para que con mucho cuidado depositara sus labios humedecidos en el cuello de la espía, que por parte de ella suspiro y se estremeció. Mientras tenia a la espía perdida entre besos y caricias se dispuso a quitarle la blusa, rápidamente y con mucha habilidad la apartó y la tiro al suelo.

Ada con mucho cuidado y sin romper las caricias que el agente le daba se cambiaron de posiciones; Ada ahora estaba encima de él. Ada rompió el beso para contemplar el pecho del agente, todo su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado y eso la enloquecía. Deposito sus labios humedecidos en el formido pecho del agente y con pasión empezó a besar cada músculo.

Leon suspiraba con pasión, la espía sabia como tenia que manejarlo; cada pequeño beso que le daba era un suspiro de aire fresco en un día caluroso, cada chupetón que le dejaba marcado era una señal de su amor eterno y cada sensación carnal que tenían era el deseo de llegar al más allá juntos. Esa sensación no tenia preció y se llamaba amor.

Ada, quiso devolverle el favor a Leon por antes haberse preocupado tanto por ella, así que decidió parar de besarle el pecho, para dirigirse a su parte sensible. En un acto ágil por parte de ella, le quito el cinturón junto con el pantalón y los boxers y lo tiro. Lo jalo de un bocado y empezó a chupar cada zona sensible del agente haciendo un ligero movimiento de sube y baja.

Leon estaba empezando a emitir pequeños rugidos de placer que le daba la espía. Leon sabia que Ada, en esto del sexo era una diosa, no sabia como conseguía hacerlo perder el control siempre que lo hacían.

Ada se detuvo para dejar que Leon recobrase fuerzas. Una vez vio a Leon calmado, se dirigió hasta sus labios y con pasión los beso; unos labios cargados de ternura y pasión, unos labios calientes y carnosos, unos labios que la hacían perderse.

Leon saboreo cada rincón del labio de Ada, unos labios finos y frágiles, unos labios ligeramente rojizos por la acción de antes, unos labios que le daban placer. Sin más contención, Leon se dispuso a pasar a otro nivel. Sabía que debía darle el mismo placer que ella antes le había dado a él, por eso se dispuso a quitarle rápidamente falda y en un acto rápido ya le había quitado toda la ropa a la espía. Paro de besarla para mirarla detenidamente.

Ada gruño por tal acto del agente. Se quedo mirando su rostro y veía la felicidad reflejada. Vio como Leon sonrió con malicia y le empezó a besar el cuello, ella se estremecía del placer, pero quería más del agente, no se conformaba con pequeños besos y caricias.

Leon sabia que tenia que disponerse a hacerlo, y después de cambiarse otra vez las posiciones; esta vez Leon encima y Ada debajo. Se dispuso a entrar de lleno en ella.

Ada gimió de golpe ante tal acto, no se esperaba tal embestida aunque le gusto y no tenia queja alguna. Primero suspiraba, el movimiento era continuo y sin paradas, más adelante empezaron las embestidas más agitadas, notaban el placer, querían más y por eso Leon empezó a hacerlas más bruscas y rápidas. Ada, sin poder contenerse se agarro a la espalda de Leon y ejerció una ligera presión.

Leon, notaba que estaban apunto de llegar al momento clímax, por lo que acelero el ritmo. Leon sentía las uñas de la espía rasgar ligeramente su piel. Eso le izo confirmar que la mujer también estaba llegando al orgasmo.

Llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, se mantuvieron disfrutando del momento por unos segundos: Ada clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Leon mientras que él hundía la cabeza en el cuello de ella. Se separaron y cayeron rendidos.

Una vez se relajaron y recuperaron el aliento, Ada cayó la primera en el sueño, pues hoy había tenido un día un poco agitado. Leon, la vio relajada y le puso las sabanas por encima tapando su cuerpo desnudo, la beso en el hombro, la rodeo con el brazo y cayo en un sueño profundo junto a ella.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, espero que mi idea para el comienzo de este capitulo 4 no os haya decepcionado. Si os pareció interesante o realmente fue un asco quiero saberlo. :) A mi me gusto bastante, pero sobretodo el final. :)

A que nadie se imaginaba que el contacto de Ada seria Billy? XD. Como soy buena persona os diré el porque. Primero pensé en inventarme a alguien, pero decidí que sino, no tendría mucha gracia pues opte que seria mejor si escogiese algún personaje de la saga. Primero opte por Nicholai, pero luego decidí que era un poco mayor y no encajaba del todo para la historia que me había montado, finalmente escogí a Billy porque tenia el perfil; es como un mercenario del cual no se conoce su historia, así que quería montarme una pequeña historia de él.

Como siempre quiero ver vuestros reviews. :3

Dudas o algo que comentar PM.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTORA:

Dios, estoy muerta, este capitulo ha sido realmente muy largo. Ha sido un milagro que finalmente pudiera subirlo, lo he hecho por vosotros/as que os quiero mucho. XD Espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Mil gracias por el apoyo en las reviews. Creo que no tengo que decir nada más... así que a leer! :3

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 5.

Notó una pequeña caricia en su mejilla, lo cual la alerto e izo que se despertara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de Leon observándola encima de ella a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla de piel blanca ligeramente sonrojada. Podía arriesgarse a decir que Leon estaba feliz de estar junto a ella. Siempre que estaban juntos se sentian comodos, sentian que todo habia desaparecido y tan solo ellos dos eran los protagonistas de tal felicidad.

Ada se froto los ojos lentamente con la yema de los dedos y tuvo un pequeño bostezo que rápidamente tapo con la mano.

― **Buenos días guapo.** ― Dijo la espía sonriendo levemente.

― **Buenos días.** ― Respondió Leon de igual manera.

― **Gracias por lo de anoche.** ― Dijo Ada un poco tímida.

― **Shhh…!** ― Leon le sello los labios con los dedos de igual manera que ella lo había hecho. ― **Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.** ― Dijo sonriendo.

― **Lo se.** ― Dijo soltando una pequeña risa al recordar como ella lo había hecho callar igual que él ahora.

Ada con sus manos sujeto el rostro de Leon y lo acerco hasta ella. Ella se detuvo antes de besar los labios del agente, cogió aire y lentamente mientras los besaba los saboreo de arriba abajo dejándolos húmedos.

Leon correspondió perfectamente a ese beso de buena mañana. La beso de igual manera pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua, al mismo tiempo se unió la lengua de la espía que juntas luchaban por el dominio. Leon la sostuvo por la cintura y la giro dando un revolcón sobre la cama.

Ada a pesar de haber presenciado tal revolcón siguió besándolo sin parar. No sabia porque, pero esos besos que le daba el agente eran viciosos, enganchaban y no podía estar ni un segundo sin saborearlos. Decidió romper el beso para mirar la hora. Se incorporo, busco el reloj y marcaba las 9:00 h.

― **Espera un segundo guapo.** ― Dijo la espía mientra rápidamente se levanto de la cama y le dio un beso rápido al agente.

― **Pasa algo?** ― Dijo Leon tranquilo.

― **Nada, solo es que tengo que ir a ducharme.** ― Dijo la espía.

Mientras la espía se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño, se paro a medio camino, volteo ligeramente la cabeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa hablo.

― **Vienes o que?** ― Le dijo la espía con un tono sin mostrar mucho interés, mientras le tendía la mano hacia él.

_Yo? Espera, he oído bien o solo estoy delirando. Me esta pidiendo que vaya con ella a la ducha? Claro, claro que iré! Ja, si se piensa que no voy a ir esta muy equivocada. Cuanto tiempo he estado deseando esto..._

― **No hacia falta preguntarlo.** ― Dijo Leon con una sonrisa insinuante.

Leon se levanto y acepto la mano de la espía que acto seguido la estiro bruscamente hacia ella para quedar sus cuerpos pegados. Ada caminaba mientras Leon la seguía pegado a ella por la espalda sin soltar su mano. Fueron hasta el baño para que después de entrar se cerrara la puerta de golpe.

…..

El agua ligeramente caliente corría sobre los cuerpos expuestos de los agentes, salía un poco de vapor de la ducha y eso hizo que el cristal se empañase. Dentro se oían pequeños gemido de placer de una mujer, que a duras penas pronunciaba el nombre de un hombre entrecortado por las embestidas.

― **Le… on…!** ― Gritaba la espía en el oído del agente mientras se aferraba a la espalda de este.

― **Ada!** ― Susurro el hombre perdido en sus placeres sin parar las embestidas.

Ada con las piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de Leon chocaba con la pared de la ducha cada vez que hacían el movimiento continuo. Ada agarrada a los hombros de Leon pedía más, quería más del agente, ella era consciente de la influencia que ejercía el agente en ella, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo, en realidad Ada nunca había sido de esas personas que muestran sus sentimientos, pero también hay que decir que nunca antes había tenido a alguien como Leon y por eso, solo esta vez haría una excepción con él.

Leon, perdido entre gemidos placenteros notaba las contracciones de Ada que hacían sobre su miembro. Leon oía los ruegos suplicantes de su amada para que no parase, eso lo excitaba aun más y hacia que las embestidas fuesen más profundas.

Ada apenas podía respirar y ya no controlaba los gemidos, al principio eran solo suspiros de placer, pero ahora no eran más que gritos ahogados en pequeños besos que se regalaban mutuamente. Mientras lo hacían se besaban con pasión, alguna que otra dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de sus boca mientras besaba los labios del agente. El agua no cesaba y seguía mojando sus cuerpos.

Leon notaba que el momento de éxtasis llegaba, quería sentir el máximo placer junto a su amada, por eso empezó a chupar sus senos de arriba a bajo, noto como los pezones se endurecían ligeramente, paro y dio la ultima embestida final.

Ada grito hasta ahogarse en el hombro del agente. Estaba disfrutando del momento, había notado entrar el liquido de la vida dentro de suyo, lo había conseguido, su amado como siempre le hacia llegar al orgasmo que ella tanto ansiaba, una vez empezaban no podían parar.

El agente disfrutando del momento le beso los labios mojados y se quedaron un rato besándose lentamente mientras recuperaban las fuerzas. Sin más fuerzas cayeron rendidos.

Ada se puso en pie y Leon por la espalda le empezó a dar pequeños besos desde la mejilla hasta los hombros. Se puso en su oído y le susurro.

― **Te quiero.** ― Le susurro el agente y ella se estremeció levantando un poco los hombros hacia arriba.

― **Yo también te quiero.** ― Le dijo la espía con los ojos cerrados perdida entre besos y caricias. Leon sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que la mujer de sus sueños le había dicho por fin el "te quiero" tan esperado y deseado.

Cuando acabaron de ducharse, salieron del lavabo, se secaron y fueron a vestirse.

….

Una vez vestidos, bajaron las escaleras del duplex y se fueron hasta la entrada, pero Ada se detuvo y Leon se extraño.

― **Tenemos que desayunar, vienes?** ― Dijo Leon volteando hacía ella.

― **Ves bajando, ahora voy.** ― Respondió Ada sonriendo.

_Que trama esta ahora? Ha estado muy rara con los mareos, cree que la dejare sola? No me atrevo a dejarla después de lo de anoche y que pasa si vuelve a sucederle y yo no estoy aquí?_

― **Estas segura de que estarás bien?** ― Pregunto Leon preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

― **Si…** ― Dijo la espía sonriendo.

― **Es que… desde lo de anoche no me atrevo a dejarte sola.** ― Dijo Leon rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura.

― **Estaré bien, lo prometo.** ― Dijo Ada para que después besase los labios del agente.

Fue un beso rápido, pero dulce, cargado de preocupación. Se mantuvieron así durante un par de segundos para que después de separarse quedasen apoyados en la frente del otro.

― **Te espero abajo.** ― Dijo Leon mientras se separaba y se marchaba.

…

Una vez que Ada estuvo en la habitación a sola, pudo pensar tranquilamente.

_Suerte que ahora no tengo más dolores. Que demonios me esta pasando? Nunca había sentido algo así. Por no mencionar que la regla me tendría que haber venido hace un día. ¡Diosss, no puede ser! No! Para nada, no puedo estar embarazada, es imposible, con el único que he tenido relaciones sexuales a sido con… Leon. Entonces… él es… el padre? Tiene que serlo, nadie más a podido ser. Y ahora como se lo digo? Madre mía que Leon es el padre! Ada, lo primero de todo cálmate! Y lo segundo cálmate! Ya le contaras que él es el padre cuando acabes la misión. Pero y si sale algo imprevisto en la misión o alguien… muere, nunca me lo perdonaría. No seas negativa, todo va a salir bien._

Una vez Ada pudo digerir tal noticia, decidió que sería mejor bajar cuanto antes o Leon empezaría de verdad a preocuparse. A si que se relajo, respiro hondo y salió del cuarto dirección al buffet donde Leon la estaba esperando.

….

Mientras Ada estaba en la habitación, Leon decidió bajar, ir al buffet y pedir mesa para dos; para que pudiesen desayunar juntos.

― **Perdone, mesa para dos?** ― Pregunto Leon a la señorita con una gran sonrisa.

― **Por aquí.** ― Dijo la señorita indicándole con la mano la mesa.

La señorita le indico la mesa, era perfecta; grande, para dos y cerca de la ventana, por no mencionar que tenían el aire acondicionado que les daba de frente, hacia mucho calor y ese aire era de agradecer.

― **Quiere tomar algo?** ― Dijo la señorita con una sonrisa esbozada.

― **No gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien.** ― Dijo Leon.

Mientras Leon esperaba a Ada, alguien más entro en el buffet y se dirigió hasta Leon, que esperaba sentado en una mesa para dos.

― **Puedo?** ― Dijo Billy señalando a la mesa.

_Mm… pues claro que no puedes, pero de que vas! Que estas haciendo aquí? Eres un puto acosador o que pasa? Yo creo que este esta intentando recuperar a Ada y como estoy con ella pues quiere borrarme del mapa. Pues no se la daré! Dios, a sonado como si Ada fuese de mi propiedad, estoy tan desesperado?_

― **Claro.** ― Dijo Leon con una sonrisa falsa.

Billy le agradeció, se sentó y se quedaron callados hasta que por fin Leon decidió hablar.

― **Que estas haciendo aquí?** ― pregunto Leon directo.

― **Estuve pensando y… creo que me necesitareis.** ― Declaro Billy.

_Te crees superior a nosotros? Pero este creído se piensa que es mejor? Sabemos cuidarnos solitos y no necesitamos a nadie para que venga a rescatarnos, así que lárgate y no vuelvas._

― **Sabemos cuidarnos.** ― Declaro Leon enfadado.

― **No** **me cabe duda, pero…** ― Dijo Billy serio. ― **yo conozco las instalaciones y si pasa algo os podré ayudar. **― Dijo preocupado.

― **No necesitamos tu ayu…**― Intento decir Leon pero una voz algo familiar lo interrumpió.

― **Creo que nos vendría bien una ayudita.** ― Dijo Ada mientras miraba a Leon enfadada. ― **Gracias.** ― Dijo Ada mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

― **Ves Leon, alguien que sabe agradecer las cosas.** ― Dijo Billy riendo.

_Este hombre es insoportable, como no pare, le daré un guantazo que le arreglara la cara de perro que tiene._

― **Por fin llegas.** ― Le dijo Leon a Ada, mientra ella pasaba de él.

― **Solo he estado 10 minutos.** ― Dijo Ada riendo.

― **Para mi a sido una eternidad.** ― Dijo Leon con una sonrisa dulce.

― **Ohh…, Leon romántico.** ― Dijo Billy burlándose de mala manera.

_Definitivamente, como no se calle le dejare la cara marcada. Pero de que va riéndose de mi? Hasta aquí llego, no aguanto más._

― **Algún problema, pichafloja?** ― Dijo Leon enfadado y serio.

Ada, un poco sorprendida por el comentario de su compañero no pudo contener la risa y estallo en carcajadas, lo había llamado pichafloja (es como un pene pequeño y flojo). Ada estaba descojonándose mientras Billy ofendido observaba la imagen.

― **Que me has llamado? **― Dijo Billy mientras se levantaba de la silla.

― **Encima de tonto eres sordo?** ― Dijo Leon riendo mientras se levantaba igual que Billy.

Leon y Billy estaban de pie gruñendo, los dos estaban realmente cabreados, cada uno por sus razones, pero se notaba que si nadie los paraba eso acabaría muy mal.

Ada, al ver esa escena, sabía que todo eso acabaría en una pelea, así que se dispuso a dejar de lado las risas y detener la situación. No quería que sus amigos luchasen por una tontería llamada ego.

― **¡Basta ya!** ― Dijo Ada muy cabreada mientras se levantada y se interponía entre ambos.

Los dos hombres al oír la voz de Ada se detuvieron se dirigieron cara a ella y se asustaron. Ada tenía una cara que asustaba, estaba realmente enfadada. Ada no podía entender como los dos hombres acabaron peleando como crios.

― **Pero ha empezado él.** ― Dijo Leon excusándose.

― **Me da igual! **― Dijo Ada aún cabreada.

_Que te pasa Leon? Como te comportas así? Estas muy raro, tu no eres así, como puedes caer en sus juegos? Aii… este novato mío, tendré que enseñarle las cosas._

― **Billy no te rías!** ― Le dijo Ada a Billy con una mirada asesina.

Leon no podía soportar ni un momento más, Billy se estaba riendo de él por no mencionar como siempre lo ridiculizaba y lo jodía. Y por alguna razón, Leon sentía que Ada iba en contra de él y apoyaba a Billy.

Leon no pudo aguantar más, se dio media vuelta y se largo por donde antes había venido, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más a ese imbécil. Mientras caminaba todo el mundo estaba mirando la escena que habían montado.

― **Leon el gallina!** ― Le dijo Billy burlándose.

Leon se detuvo, apretó los puños y… por un momento quería partirle la cara, pero por un segundo se paro a meditar y se contuvo. Pensó que partirle la cara lo dejaría a gusto, pero no era la mejor solución, por no mencionar que él correspondería y montarían un espectáculo. Leon se giro y decidió que seria mejor probar con otra cosa.

― **Gallina es aquel que le tiene miedo a las cosas. Yo no escapo de ti, yo te evito, porque te aseguro que si voy ahí te arrepentirás.** ― Dijo Leon serio, para después marcharse sin decir ni una palabra más.

Todos los de la sala quedaron con la boca abierta. Savias palabras por parte de Leon. Billy no tenia con lo que poder responder, estaba vencido y por eso se sentó enfadado.

Ada estaba sorprendida; como Leon evito el problema y contesto de esa manera, le gusto mucho a la espía.

….

Leon se dirigía por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación mientras sonreía para sus adentros, lo había ridiculizado de la peor manera, delante de todos y además de esa manera. Por dentro se sentía un poco aliviado.

Finalmente llego a la habitación y decidió que estirarse en la cama seria lo mejor de todo, necesitaba pensar.

….

― **Billy, mira lo que has hecho!** ― Le dijo una Ada más calmada.

― **¿Yo? **― Dijo señalándose. ― **Es él el que esta celoso. **― Dijo enfadado.

_Celoso? De que coño esta Leon celoso…, de Billy? Eso es una estupidez. Que tonto que es Leon, tendré que dejarle las cosas claras._

― **Quédate aquí, voy a hablar con él.** ― Dijo Ada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

…

Leon descansaba en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos; no entendía como perdía los nervios junto a aquel hombre, hacia sentirse un completo estúpido. La última vez que perdió los nervios ante alguien fue cuando tenia 14 años y luchaba contra el matón de la clase que le hacia la vida imposible, se la pasaba humillándole siempre, riéndose de él, gastándole bromas pesadas, hasta que un día dijo: Basta!. No aguanto más y se peleo con él, Leon gano la pelea y este nunca más volvió a molestarlo.

― **Puedo entrar?** ― Dijo Ada. Nadie respondió, por lo que decidió entrar sin permiso.

― **Que quieres?** ― Dijo Leon aun tumbado en la cama.

― **Saber como estabas.** ― Dijo Ada calmada.

― **Estoy bie…**― Intento decir pero Ada lo interrumpió.

― **No, no lo estas.** ― Señalo mientras se dirigía hasta él, se sentó a su lado y él se incorporo. ― **Que te pasa, Leon?** ― Dijo Ada apoyando una mano en su rostro.

― **Es solo que no lo soporto…**― Dijo Leon tímido mientras la miraba a los ojos verdes. ― **No le soporto cuando va de amigos de toda la vida, cuando tiene esas confianzas contigo, cuando se ríe de mi porque te digo cosas, cuando…** ― Leon no pudo acabar porque Ada le interrumpió otra vez.

― **Ya entiendo.** ― Dijo la espía sonriendo. ― **No tienes porque estar celoso, no tuve ni tengo nada con él.** ― Dijo calmada, mientras Leon se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

― **Entonces de que lo conoces?** ― Pregunto Leon un poco tímido.

― **Es solo un muy buen amigo que ayude y que me debe muchos favores, es por eso que esta aquí.** ― Dijo tranquila mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Leon.

Leon asintió con la cabeza y se dejo llevar por las caricias que la espía le estaba regalando. Se estremeció ligeramente y con su mano acarició la mano de la espía que estaba plantada en su rostro. Se miraron durante un rato y se dispusieron a besarse; cada vez estaban más cerca, los dos con la respiración algo agitada se estaban a punto de besar como siempre hacían, tenían un momento íntimo, pero no lo llevaron a acabo por culpa de la puerta. Tuvieron que separarse rápidamente.

― **Interrumpo algo?** ― Pregunto Billy con una sonrisa mientras asomaba la cabeza.

― **Si!** ― Dijo Leon mirándolo con una mirada asesina.

― **No.** ― Dijo Ada suspirando.

― **Deberíamos ponernos con el plan si queremos entrar esta noche.** ― Dijo Billy serio.

Los dos asintieron y se lo tomaron en serio, sin peleas ni tonterías, no podían fallar. Hoy era el día. Hoy a media noche entrarían en la base, buscarían la muestra del virus y destruirían todo. Debían concentrase en trazar un plan a la perfección, sin errores ni sorpresas o luego no se lo perdonarían.

...

Los tres se pusieron a trazar él plan detalladamente, tenían que mirar muy bien los planos y establecer una ruta viable. El lugar estaba muy bien vigilado, por no mencionar las cámaras que en cada esquina había una. Estuvieron contemplando el plano y mirando el sistema eléctrico que indicaba cada cámara, cada sensor, cada ascensor, etc…

Primero de todo tenían que marcar el destino dentro de las instalaciones, cual era el objetivo y como debían llevarlo a cabo.

― **Objetivo?** ― Pregunto Billy.

― **Recoger una** **muestra del nuevo virus y finalmente destruir toda la instalación.** ― Declaro Leon serio.

Se pusieron a investigar donde podría estar la muestra, o mejor dicho los laboratorios de investigación. Fue fácil de deducir, normalmente solía estar lo mas apartado de todo y más céntrico, en este caso lo mas hondo. Se dieron cuenta de que la base tenia un gran ascensor de 20 metros que baja por el suelo hasta llegar a otras instalaciones donde seguramente experimentaban. Dedujeron que las bases debajo del suelo eran ilegales por la forma en la que estaban escondidas y seguro que nadie sabia de su existencia y menos del peligro que suponía.

― **Y si mejor rodeamos el edificio y cada uno va por una entrada.** ― Sugirió Ada elevando una ceja.

― **Buena idea Ada.** ― Declaro Billy.

― **Si, pero hay cuatro entradas y somos tres.** ― Dijo Leon sin entender mucho.

― **Buena observación.** ― Dijo Billy con una sonrisa sincera. ― **La entrada norte será para Ada, la este para Leon y la oeste para mi, y queda la entrada sud que la usaremos como salida, esa entrada se usa para carga y descarga y será la menos vigilada por no mencionar que tendremos vehículos listos. **― Les explico Billy sonriendo.

― **Muy bien.** ― Dijo Ada seria. ― **Y… entonces cual es el plan?** ― Pregunto la espía al aire esperando la respuesta de alguno de sus compañeros.

― **Haber, lo primero llamare a Hunnigan para que nos ayude con las cámaras y los sistemas de vigilancia**. ― Aclaro Leon mientras cogía el móvil y llamaba Hunnigan.

― **Si, luego trazare la ruta más viable para cada uno desde su posición y os la mandare por el móvil**. ― Dijo Billy removiendo los planos.

― **Y las cargas explosivas podrían colocarse aquí, aquí y aquí. ― **Dijo Ada señalado a la estructura del plano. ― **Es decir, parece que sean los pilares que soporten la estructura y si lo derruimos todo caerá consigo.** ― Dijo Ada tranquila mientras acababa de marcar con color rojo las zonas de explosión.

Billy y Ada siguieron trazando el plan, mas bien la ruta más segura para cada uno, mientras que Leon estaba llamado a Hunnigan desde su teléfono.

…

― **Aquí Hunnigan. **― Dijo desde la otra línea del teléfono.

― **Aquí Leon.** ― Dijo mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros. ― **Necesitamos ayuda, crees que podrías?** ― Dijo Leon amablemente pero a la vez serio.

― **Supongo que se trata de algo sobre un sistema de seguridad verdad? **― Dijo Hunnigan suspirando mientras no dejaba de teclear el ordenador.

― **Exacto, necesitamos que Jaquees los sistemas de seguridad junto con los de vigilancia mientras entramos y que luego parezca un accidente, crees que podrás?** ― Dijo Leon algo preocupado por que su amiga no pudiera llevar a cabo la tarea.

― **Esto es todo? **― Se rió Hunnigan. ― **Pensaba que seria un reto algo más difícil. **― Soltó Hunnigan mientras se reía. Esto causo reír también al agente. ― **Pero necesitare que me conectéis a la red principal.** ―

― **Espera un momento.** ― Dijo Leon mientras se apartaba del teléfono y se dirijo a sus compañeros para preguntarles. ― **Chicos, Hunnigan nos ayuda, pero dice que necesita que la conectemos a la red principal.** ― Le dijo Leon a sus compañeros que estaban trazando el plan.

― **Pásamela.** ― Ordeno Ada mientras Leon le daba el teléfono a la espía y esta se lo ponía en la oreja. ― **Yo me encargo.** ― Dijo la espía con su típico tono de voz.

― **Ada?** ― Dijo Hunnigan algo sorprendida. ― **No importa, toma mi número de serie para poder conectarme a la red; 9001347823 H.** ― Le dijo a la espía lentamente mientras le dictaba el umero de serie.

― **Perfecto.** ― Asintió Ada mientras acababa de apuntar el número. ― **Hoy a media noche te conectare, estate preparada.** ― Declaro Ada mientras se reparaba para cortar la llamada pero…

― **Oye Ada. **― Dijo Hunnigan con un tono algo preocupado. ― **Cuida de Leon, lo ha pasado muy mal desde… desde aquello.** ― Finalmente dijo con un tono triste. Ada volteo y miro a Leon por un segundo que estaba con Billy acabando de trazar el plan.

― **Descuida, lo haré. ** ― Dijo sonriendo para ella, para que después cortase la comunicación de golpe.

Ada sabia que Leon quedo muy destrozado por dentro después de… de Rancoon City, a cualquiera le hubiese cambiado la vida, pero Leon, era diferente. El tuvo que soportar más que cualquier otro, tuvo que sobrevivir, tuvo que luchar, tuvo que salvar a los pocos supervivientes que quedaban, y yo… yo no hice más que traicionarlo, lo destroce, él confiaba en mi, me salvo y puso su vida por salvarme y lo único que ice fue decirle lo que sentía para dejarlo peor, después de todo aquello apareció en España y ahí lo volví a destrozar apuntándole con el arma, él pensaba que estaba muerta y no fue así, este sentimiento no se repara tan fácilmente.

…..

Después de acabar de trazar el plan los tres un poco agotados decidieron que debían descansar e ir a comer, en realidad no habían comido desde esta mañana, lo cual les hacia sentirse más hambrientos.

― **Vamos a comer algún restaurante?** ― Pregunto Leon hambriento mientras se tocaba el estomago haciendo una mueca.

― **Si hubieses desayunado cuando tocaba en vez de largarte, ahora no tendrías tanta hambre.** ― Dijo Billy mientras se estaba riendo de él otra vez.

_Otra vez riéndose de mi, es que no lo entiendo, que le he hecho yo? No puede ser una persona normal y agradable como Ada, aii Ada… tu eres perfecta! Tus ojos verdes que me penetran, tus labios que me atrapan, tu sonrisa que me hace perderme en el tiempo y tu figura que me enloquece. __Eii! Contrólate, ahora no es momento de pensar el ello, pero… es que necesito besarla y hacerla mía, llevo desde la mañana sin poder saborearla._

― **Claro que iremos, yo tengo hambre.** ― Dijo Ada defendiendo a Leon. ― **Si no quieres no vengas, nadie te echara en falta.** ― Dijo la espía mientras cogía el brazo del agente y se lo llevaba hacia la salida.

…..

Dejaron a Billy enfadado dentro de la habitación. Ellos ya habían salido y se dirigían por el pasillo largo hasta el ascensor, picaron el botón y esperaron la llegada de tal. Una vez se abrieron las puertas, entraron y se mantuvieron en silencio dentro del ascensor.

Leon sin poder contenerse más la empujo contra la pared del ascensor y la beso con pasión y ternura. Esos labios que lo enloquecían no los había probado desde la mañana y no podía resistirse.

La espía un poco sorprendida por el beso repentino respondió con la misma pasión que él, saboreando el beso. La espía se estaba dejando llevar por Leon, él la estrechaba cada vez más por la cintura hasta que todo su cuerpo decía basta y tuvieron que separarse a recuperar el aliento.

― **Que ha sido eso?** ― Pregunto la espía un poco embobada.

― **Un beso.** ― Se burlo Leon con una sonrisa sin soltarla de la cintura.

― **Eso ya lo se…**― Suspiro la espía. Ella ya sabia que eso fue un beso, y que beso, un beso que le dejo con ganas de más. **― Quiero decir porque así de repente.** ― Pregunto con una sonrisa la espía.

― **Porque…** ― Se paro a pensar y finalmente contesto firme y seguro de si mismo.― **Porque quería besarte, desde la mañana que no te he besado. **― Respondió el agente con una sonrisa tierna.

La espía sonrió de igual manera y pensó que Leon estaba madurando un poco, así que acto seguido lo abrazo por el cuello muy fuerte casi ahogándolo de la ilusión. Después de mantenerse así unos segundos aflojo un poco el aprieto y le susurro en el oído.

― **No tengas tantas confianzas guapo.**― Le dijo la espía de manera sensual para luego soltar una pequeña risa de ambos. Se aparto de él y rápidamente le beso la mejilla.

Esperaron al timbre del ascensor, se bajaron y caminaron hasta el coche una vez llegaron hasta el coche, entraron dentro, Leon el conductor y Ada de copiloto pero cuando se dispusieron a arrancar y avanzar, alguien se puso en medio impidiendo el paso de ambos.

― **Billy estas loco o que?** ― Dijo una Ada asustada por el acto de su amigo.

― **Puedo entrar?** ― Dijo Billy un poco tímido mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla de Leon.

― **Porque debería dejarte entrar, tu no tenias hambre.** ― Dijo Leon burlándose.

― **La verdad…** ― Billy suspiro y realmente no quería tener que decir esto, le daba rabia. ― **es… que si tengo hambre.** ― Dijo serio y enfadado por tener que reconocerlo.

― **Merezco una disculpa.** ― Aclaro Leon apartando la vista de él.

― **Que!? No hablaras en serio.** ― Gritó Billy enfadado.

― **Si quieres venir con nosotros, discúlpate.** ― Dijo Ada muy enserio.

Billy se cuestiono por un segundo que eso fuese en serio, pero cuando vio la cara que ponían, se dio cuenta de que hablaban muy en serio, así que tuvo que tragarse su ego y disculparse si no quería quedarse sin comer algo.

― **Yo… **― intento decir armándose de valor, mientras Leon y Ada observaban atentamente. ―**… Lo siento mucho, Leon. **― Finalmente dijo suspirando y apretando los puños por la rabia acumulada.

Leon le izo una seña con la cabeza y Billy entro en el coche rápidamente para asegurarse que no se la jugaban y se largaban sin él. Una vez dentro, arrancaron y se dirigieron al restaurante.

…

Después de llegar al restaurante y cada uno comer lo que le apeteciese. Acabaron satisfechos, de hecho, ninguno había comido nada hasta ahora. Dicen que la comida más importante del día es el desayuno, pues ellos lo ignoraron completamente,

― **Estoy lleno.** ― Dijo Billy satisfecho mientras se estiraba en la silla.

― **La comida buenísima.** ― Afirmó Ada satisfecha por la comida.

― **Al fin he comido.** ― Dijo Leon soltando una pequeña risa por parte de todos.

― **Oye preciosa, **― Dijo burlándose mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte de la espía y por el agente. ― **y desde cuando conoces a este? **― Pregunto Billy incorporándose en la silla de una forma más formal.

_Este? Que coño soy, un objeto? Que yo sepa tengo cerebro, un par de ojos, una boca, extremidades y no soy deforme ni mucho menos, estoy muy bien dotado._

― **Este? Me llamó Leon, no, para ti soy el agente Kennedy, entendiste pichafloja?** ― Dijo Leon un poco ofendido y a la vez sonriendo maliciosamente.

― **Pichafl…**― Intento decir Billy pero Ada le interrumpió.

― **No empecemos otra vez.** ― Dijo Ada calmada pero con una mirada asesina que le brillaban los ojos. Cuando los dos se calmaron Ada respondió. ― **Lo conozco desde hace mucho. **― Respondió mientras Ada y Leon compartían una mirada que reflejaba el amor, el odio, el miedo, la tristeza, el resentimiento, la confianza… todo lo que les paso se reflejo en esa mirada que solo entendían ellos dos; victimas de tal suceso.

― **Ya veo, así que…** ― Dijo Billy mientras hacia captar la atención de los dos. ― **tienen una historia, no es verdad? **― Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron e intentaron buscar el uno en el otro lo que estaba pensando, para así poder contestar. Finalmente Leon respondió.

― **Más o menos. **― Respondió Leon algo tímido.

Billy les dio una sonrisa dulce, entendiendo perfectamente la situación, sabia por lo que estaban pasando; una historia de amor complicada por culpa de los trabajos de ambos. Entendía la situación. A él le pasaba lo mismo con alguien muy especial.

― **Os entiendo.** ― Dijo suspirando mientras agachaba la cabeza.

― **Es por ella…** ― Dijo Ada con voz sensible mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

― **Quien?** ― Pregunto Leon un poco intrigado.

― **Se llama…** ― Intento decir, pero le costaba, levanto la cabeza y respondió. ― **Rebeca Chambers**. ― Dijo triste.

― **Rebeca Chambers!?** ― Dijo Leon alzando la voz y llamó la atención del Billy que estaba triste. ― **La conozco! Es muy amiga mía.**― Dijo ahora un poco más calmado.

― **Enserio?** ― Pregunto incrédulo. ― **Y que tal esta?** ― Dijo emocionado y a la vez aterrado por la respuesta.

― **No esta con nadie si eso es lo que querías saber. **― Dijo Leon sonriendo. El se quedo con ganas de saber más. ― **Recuerdo que la conocí hace unos 15 años. Yo era un novato y ella también así que nos hicimos muy amigos, hasta que ella entro en enfermería y yo me quede en el campo.** ― Dijo Tranquilo mientras recordaba.

― **Y no te hablo de mi?** ― Pregunto Billy a la vez que se sonrojaba.

― **A decir verdad si que me hablo de alguien que conoció en su primera misión, nunca dijo su nombre, pero me contó que era un caso perdido, a ella le gustaba, pero él era muy borde y engreído. Era un amor imposible, ella era de los bueno y el del bando contrario…**― Explico mientras vio a Billy un poco triste. ― **pero se dio cuenta que en realidad era un buen hombre y no quería asesinar. Había sido bueno con ella. Y ella lo ayudo a escapar borrando su rastro.** ― Dijo Leon mientras observaba que Billy estaba contento.

― **Ohh, esa chica te izo cambiar.** ― Dijo Ada mientras sonreía y le deba un golpecito con el codo.

― **Paren ya! **― Grito mientras se sonrojaba.

Leon y Ada rieron por tal acción y sabían que el estaba enamorado de ella, por el contrario no se hubiese preocupado por ella.

― **Deberíamos ir tirando. **― Dijo Ada mientras se levantaba de la silla.

― **Pago yo.** ― Dijo Leon calmado mientras también se levantaba y sacaba la cartera.

― **No! Pago yo**. ― Dijo Billy, lo que izo asustar a sus compañeros. ― **Te debo una.** ― Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa sincera.

Pagaron la comida que habían pedido, más bien la pago Billy. Salieron del restaurante y pusieron rumbo otra vez al Hotel a acabar de planear todo.

…

Cuando llegaron, el reloj marcaba las 7:00 h, se habían entretenido en la comida más de lo previsto, por lo cual decidieron darse prisa y acabar de montar todo el plan.

Billy estaba acabando de enviar a los móviles la ruta que debía coger cada uno según sus posiciones. Ada estaba ocupada preparando el ordenador para enviar los datos a Hunnigan y que ella pudiese jaquear el sistema de seguridad. Leon por otra parte, estaba acabando de preparar todas las armas, bombas, granadas y trajes.

Cuando todos acabaron de hacer sus respectivas tareas para el plan se reunieron y cada uno escogió el material armamentístico que preferían.

Leon cogió su Blacktail y se la puso encima, también llevaba una TMP pequeña y una escopeta potente en la espalda y granadas tácticas, mucha munición y algún spray. Llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas.

Ada por otra parte llevaba encima su lanza garfios, no era realmente un arma pero la había salvado muchas veces y era su amuleto por así decirlo. También llevaba una Punisher y una TMP con cargador ampliado, bombas, munición y algún spray. Al igual que Leon, llevaba un chaleco antibalas.

Billy no se quedo corto y se equipo con una Magnum, una AK-97, granadas cegadoras y bombas, junto con mucha munición. Al igual que sus compañeros este también llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas.

Cuando acabaron de hacer todo y equiparse correctamente el reloj marcaba las 10:00 h. Debían ir tirando si querían llegar a media noche y repasar el plan. Así que se dispusieron a coger todo el material, móviles, relojes, bombas, etc… y salieron del Hotel.

…..

Estaban a punto de llegar, lo cual les hacia subir un poco la tensión y ponerse nerviosos. Era raro, nunca antes les había pasado y porque tendría que pasarles ahora. Puede que fuera porque se habían hecho amigos y se habían empezado a querer de maneras diferente, sentían la preocupación por sus compañeros y el miedo a perderlos. Allí dentro iban a estar solos, cada uno por una entrada y si ha alguien lo cojian, nadie podría hacer nada. Eso era temor a la perdida de alguien importante. Por eso debían estar concentrados para que nada saliese mal.

Llegaron al fin a las instalaciones de la empresa a las afueras de la ciudad. Ocultaron el coche muy bien para que nadie los descubriese y salieron.

― **Bien, primero sincronicemos relojes a la de tres, dos, uno, ya!** ― Dijo Billy mientras todos apretaban el botón de sus relojes. ― **Cuando coloquemos los explosivos tendremos tres horas.** ― Dijo mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron.

― **Ahora necesito que esperéis, voy a enviarle los datos a Hunnigan para que jaquee la red.** ― Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la antena parabólica de las instalaciones, engancho un cable, introdujo los números que le dio Hunnigan y se conecto perfectamente.

― **Perfecto, ahora las radios en el canal 4, tomad.** ― Dijo Leon mientras les tendía los auriculares. Ellos los aceptaron y se los colocaron en la oreja.

― **Bien pues creo que ya esta todo. Cada uno a su posición.** ― Ordeno Billy mientras observaba como se miraban Ada y Leon, lo que decidió dejarlos un rato a solas e ir adelantándose.

― **Ada…** ― Dijo Leon tomándola por la muñeca mientras escondía la cabeza con tristeza.

_Oh no, Leon… No, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, te prometo que volveré solo para estar a tu lado. No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré bien. Me derrumbo solo de ver su cara, esta tan asustado que se me parte el alma. Pobrecito, como sufre por dentro en silencio, ahogando sus penas. Ven conmigo mi querido novato, abrázame…_

Ada lo vio de esa manera y se derrumbo. Lo abrazo furtivamente como si no quedase nada más a lo que aferrarse, nada más por lo que luchar, nada más por lo que vivir, nada más que… Leon. Le cogió con ambas manos el rostro lo acerco, apoyando ambas frentes y le susurro.

― **Leon, no te sientas así…** ― Dijo Ada mientras cada vez se le hacia un nudo más grande en la garganta. ― **…no te quiero ver así, no puedo!** ― Dijo Ada pareciendo enfadada con él.

― **Pero…** ― Leon estaba con la voz temblorosa. ―**… no quiero perderte. No podría vivir sin ti. **― Cada vez se aferraba más a lo que decía y podía notarse.

― **Leon…** ― La voz de Ada cada vez se quebraba más. ― **recuérdalo bien; volveré, lo prometo, volveré solo por ti! **― Gritó Ada a los cuatro vientos para que lo oye el mismísimo Dios.

― **No puedes prometerlo.** ― Le dijo mirándola a los ojos que estaban humedecidos.

― **No, no puedo, pero pase lo que pase seguiré luchando hasta estar de vuelta junto a ti.** ― Ada no podía contenerse más pero no podía llorar, no delante de él, parecería que todo lo que le ha dicho no sirviese de nada.

Luego de esto Ada lo beso de la manera más pasional que existe, dándole a expresar todos los sentimientos en un mismo beso, haciéndole saber que pasase lo que pasase ya no escaparía más, lo buscaría y se quedaría con él. Después de separarse por el beso, Ada se largo sin mirar a tras, porque eso seria mucho peor.

_Por favor, que no le pase nada a Ada, no estaré ahí para salvarla, y eso me dolerá en lo más profundo. No me lo perdonaría..._

_No puedes derrumbarte así Ada, no eres tu! No puedes llorar, si lloras significa que la promesa que le has hecho no ha balido para nada. Reza para que todo salga bien..._

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el supermegaultralargo capitulo 5. Tengo una mala noticia; el porque hice este capitulo tan largo era porque me voy otra vez de vacaciones y **hasta el día 15 no volveré**. TT Se que es una mierda, pero que le haremos. Aprovechare para hacer mejor la historia y pensar en nuevas historias, nose, haré un poco de todo.

Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Que malote es Billy y... Leon es muy mono. :3 Y Ada esta embarazada! Quiero saberlo todo sobre lo que pensáis de este cap.

Espero que os haya gustado a todos y a todas. :3

Quiero ver vuestras reviews o PM. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

AUTORA:

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta :) Os prometí otro capitulo cuando llegase y aquí esta... He trabajado bastante en la historia y tengo sorpresas de todo tipo y para todos los gustos y encima ya me he imaginado la secuela, osea... creo que me estoy volviendo loca XD. En cuanto a lo que decir de este capitulo pues... no os lo contare porque sino chafare el final. :3 Gracias a todas/os por seguir con el apoyo.

A leer!

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 6.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas entradas dejando atrás su pesar. Todas las misiones que llevaban acabo, por muchos zombis o B.O.W's que hubiesen nunca tenían mucho miedo, pues ellos habían escogido esta vida. La única vez que pasaron miedo de verdad fue todo lo relacionado con el incidente Rancoon City donde todo los pillo por sorpresa. Desde entonces odian las sorpresas y todo lo que no se haya mencionado sobre la misión porque el detalle más estúpido e insignificante puede arruinar la misión.

Estaban nerviosos, intranquilos y en guardia. La misión era muy sencilla, demasiado fácil para ellos y la experiencia les había enseñado que una misión fácil significaba que había gato encerrado, no se dieron cuenta de esto porque estaban muy concentrados en la misión y en el objetivo.

...

**― Todos en sus posiciones? ―** Pregunto Ada por la radio mientras cogía el arma para cuando se diese la señal entrar rápidamente.

**― Si, preciosa. ― **Declaro Billy con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la radio.

**― Listo. ― **Dijo Leon serio mientras esperaba órdenes de la mujer.

**― A la de 3, entramos.** ― Dijo Ada mirando a su móvil para recibir la señal de que Hunnigan había desactivado la seguridad. Cuando vio la señal, se dispuso a darles la orden a sus compañeros. ― **3... 2... 1... ¡Ya!. ―** Lo último que dijo lo dijo de una forma como si fuese una orden que sus compañeros obedecieron.

...

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente pero a la vez rápida mientras que con el arma apuntaba hacia delante. Camino con pasos paralelos mientras que con la mirada observaba cada rincón, cada detalle, cada cámara de seguridad... Ella era muy observadora y no se le escapaba ni una.

Lo primero era colocar la bomba y Ada tenia la entrada cerca de su objetivo. Camino por el largo pasillo con mucho sigilo y agilidad deteniéndose en cada esquina a observar. Vio una cámara de seguridad, se detuvo en un punto muerto y abrió el móvil para contactar.

**― Hunnigan.―** Susurro sin hacer mucho ruido contra una pared.

**― Que pasa?** ― Dijo desde la pantalla del móvil de Ada.

**― Crees que podrías desactivar las cámaras? ― **Dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para vigilar que no hubiese nadie.

**― Claro. **― Dijo mientras con velocidad tecleaba el ordenador sin apartar la vista de el. ― **Ya esta. ― **Dijo mientras sonreía a la pantalla a Ada.

**― Gracias. Cambio y corto. ―** Corto de golpe la llamada y se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón ajustado.

Se aparto de la pared y siguió por el pasillo mientras recordaba el camino hasta llegar a su destino. Ada era lista y tenia buena memoria, su experiencia la había enseñado lo muy importante que era recordar las cosas, por eso se aprendió de memoria el plano de las instalaciones, en realidad no fue muy difícil, esas instalaciones eran muy parecidas, todas tenían la misma estructura y similar organización de plantas y lugares principales.

Camino por las instalaciones sin ningún tipo de problema hasta el punto donde debía colocar la bomba.

...

Leon abrió la puerta de una patada y entro velozmente a la vez que con su arma apuntaba en todas direcciones sin apartar la vista. Cuando se vio que todo estaba tranquilo decidió bajar el arma.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, su entrada, la entrada Este era la salida de emergencias que tenía unas largas escaleras. Tuvo que bajarlas lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido mientras que con su pistola apuntaba hacia abajo por el hueco de las escaleras que hacían una forma de cuadrado.

Llego hasta la planta que le interesaba siguiendo la ruta que Billy les había dado en el móvil. Se paro delante de una puerta y muy lentamente giro el pomo, pero no pudo conseguir abrir la puerta porque estaba cerrada con llave.

**― Mierda! ―** Susurro para si mismo cabreado por no poder abrir la puerta.

_Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Y ahora como voy a llegar hasta el objetivo para colocar la bomba? Intentare buscar otra ruta..._

Decidió seguir bajando un poco las escaleras para trazar otra ruta, pero parecía que las escaleras fuesen eternas, nunca se acababan, debían tener por lo menos 50 plantas. Siguió un poco hasta que de golpe se detuvo en seco, pudo ver a un hombre de media edad que estaba fregando el suelo. Observo más detenidamente y... alcanzo a ver las llaves que llevaba el conserje en su bolsillo trasero.

_No quiero hacer daño a este pobre hombre, él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, en realidad no tiene ni idea de lo que están haciendo aquí._

Leon no quería matar al buen hombre que se ganaba la vida de esa forma, pero tenía que conseguir las llaves fuera como fuera. Se acercó sigilosamente y con un golpe seco en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente al momento, el hombre se derrumbo y Leon lo alcanzo a sujetar. Le quito las llaves y arrastro al hombre por los hombros hasta una pequeña habitación. Recostó al hombre en la pared y se fue del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Introdujo las llaves del conserje y giro el pomo. Empujo levemente la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo un pequeño chirrido. Leon se asusto un poco por el leve ruido casi imperceptible, entro y se guardo las llaves en el bolsillo por si las tuviese que volver a usar en alguna ocasión.

Siguió las indicaciones del mapa del móvil y continuo por el pasillo sin hacer ruido. En una esquina se detuvo contra la pared y observo que había; un hombre armado de pies a cabeza todo de color negro y con una mascara que cubría su rostro.

_Mierda! Porque siempre me aparecen a mi los peores. Tendré que atracarlo con mucho sigilo si no quiero llamar la atención._

Cuando se dispuso a salir del escondite para matar al hombre, escucho que el hombre armado hablaba con alguien por la radio. Puso la oreja y escucho atentamente la conversación ajena.

**― Si? ―** Pregunto el hombre armado con una voz ronca por culpa de la mascara que llevaba. El hombre armado asintió y contesto. ― **Claro. Ahora mismo. ― **Dijo serio y con la misma voz que antes. Con velocidad y con pasos largos se marcho del lugar.

Leon no alcanzo a escuchar toda la conversación, pero dedujo que el hombre armado fue solicitado por alguien en algún lugar. Leon suspiro y siguió por los pasillos hasta su objetivo.

...

Billy con mucha calma y sin temor entro por su correspondiente puerta y apunto con una sola mano el arma hacia adelante. Una vez que vio la sala se lanzo al suelo y se cubrió en una esquina.

_Ufff por los pelos... Casi me descubren y arruino la misión. Debería ir con más cuidado._

Billy se encontraba en una sala que parecía la sala de vigilancia y control. Dos hombres se encontraban cerca de los monitores. Se escucharon ronquidos y Billy se levanto de golpe sintiéndose un completo idiota.

**― Ósea que a estos los pagan por dormir eh? ―** Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro mientras se acercaba al los hombre gordos del monitor que dormían. ― **Que trabajo más reconfortante, me lo cambias? ―** Les pregunto riéndose para si mismo.

Recorrió la sala muy sigilosamente en busca de algo que le sirviera, pero lo único que encontró fueron monitores, botones que parpadeaban, teléfonos y papeles. Se dispuso a salir de la sala para seguir hacia su objetivo, pero se detuvo cuando vio un donut encima de la mesa.

_Mmmm, un delicioso donut de crema con azúcar glaseado por encima. Que ganas tengo de comérmelo, pero... estos pobres hombres cuando despierten no lo encontraran y me dan pena... jajaj, a mi, pena? Están muy gordos, seguro que les hago un favor comiéndomelo. Además, seguro que ni se enteran._

Se acerco al donut, dudo un segundo, pero finalmente lo cogió. Se lo llevo hacia la boca y antes de comérselo lo olio durante unos segundos para confirmar que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Noto el olor penetrar en sus fosas nasales e inconscientemente sonrío. Le dio un bocado lento sabordeándolo al máximo y finalmente se lo trago, el segundo bocado fue más rápido y así sucesivamente hasta terminar con el donut.

**― Gracias por la merienda chicos.** ― Le dijo a los hombres con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras salía del lugar y se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

...

El hombre con mascara entro en un despacho donde había una gran pantalla encendida por una llamada. Se puso delante de la pantalla y hablo.

**― Jefe, quería verme? ― **Pregunto con una voz ronca sin mostrar emociones y con una figura de hielo que intimidaría a cualquiera.

**― Si. ― **Dijo riendo levemente para sus adentros mientras lo miraba fijamente. ― **Ya han llegado.** ― Afirmó el hombre que miraba atraves de la pantalla miraba al mercenario con maldad.

**― Empezamos con el plan? ― **Pregunto con la misma voz ronca. A veces costaba de entenderlo por culpa de la mascara que llevaba, hacia que su voz pareciera más grave y cortada.

**― En efecto. ―** Le dijo el jefe mientras le sonreía sádicamente.

El mercenario se giro y salió del despacho donde estaba hablando con su jefe que más tarde finalizo la llamada. Salió y puso rumbo a algún lugar desconocido.

...

**― Chicos, estáis en vuestras posiciones? ― **Pregunto Ada desde el micrófono mientras acababa de programar la bomba.

― **Espera un segundo...―** Dijo Billy con nervios la vez que acababa de programar la bomba. ― **Listo, princesa. ― **Declaro con un tono de burla que hizo que la espía gruñera.

**― Guapo?** ― Pregunto la espía con nerviosismo.

**― Si, estoy listo**. ― Dijo Leon con un tono de voz calmado.

**― Bien, ahora tendremos tres horas para llevar acabo la misión, no nos retrasemos. ―** Aclaro Billy por la radio, todos asintieron y nadie tuvo preguntas. ― **Cambio y corto. ―** Corto la llamada de golpe mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

...

Ada cortó la llamada y dejo atrás la bomba programada, miro su reloj y suspiro.

_Bueno, tres horas serán suficientes, no creo que necesitemos más, es más, en media hora lo tengo todo listo. Jajaja, lo primero es encontrar un ordenador._

Recupero la compostura y siguió hacia delante buscando en cada cuarto con tal de encontrar un ordenador con clave de acceso porque jaqueando el ordenador podía encontrar cualquier cosa. En el primer pasillo solo encontró un miserable baño y un par de despachos con muchos papeles sin importancia. Avanzo por el segundo pasillo y oyó unos pasos, busco rápidamente un escondite y entro en un pequeño cuarto, se metió sin hacer ruido y dejo la puerta entreabierta para observar al que se acercaba rápidamente.

Pudo ver por un milésima de segundo un hombre con un aspecto realmente familiar que se dirigía con prisa hacia algún destino. Un hombre con una mascara y cubierto con un traje negro y armado.

_Me ha parecido ver a... no, no puede ser, es imposible no lo veo desde hace mucho. Además que haría en un sitio como este, aquí no hay nada que hacer... Pero me ha parecido verlo, es raro, debo haberlo confundido._

Salió del cuarto un poco confundida y agitó la cabeza para desvanecer sus pensamientos confusos.

...

Leon escuchó que sus compañeros cortaron la llamada y el hizo exactamente lo mismo y siguió su misión de encantar la muestra. Se puso en pie y miro el reloj que marcaba la cuenta atrás de tres horas, luego caminó hacia adelante.

Busco cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle donde se encontraba la muestra, pero nada. Busco en su móvil, pero por mala suerte solo indicaba la ruta que debía tomar hasta colocar la bomba, lo demás era un plano de la superficie.

Recordó que cuando estaban en el hotel, alguien comento que el edificio tenia un gran ascensor de muchos metros de profundidad, no sabían a que llevaba, pero Leon no tenia por donde empezar y ese lugar le llamó la atención, era el típico lugar que esconde algo.

**― Muy bien, vamos allá.― **Dijo para si mismo a la vez que cogía su arma y la preparaba por si acaso.

Corrió por el largo pasillo hasta un ascensor que comunicaba todas las plantas y se subió.

...

Billy fue el autor de cortar la llamada a sus compañeros. Acabo de programar la bomba y se levanto mirando al reloj.

**― Creo que tres horas han sido demasiado. ―** Se reía solo, pero seguro que sus compañeros lo hubiesen entendido.

Se puso serio y con pasos rápidos siguió por los pasillos para descubrir que es lo que este sitio escondía, habían enviado a Leon; uno de los mejores agentes del gobierno junto a Ada; la espía más famosa internacionalmente. Porque una misión tan sencilla con los mejores agentes?

_Que raro que este sitio este tan poco vigilado, de momento no he visto ningún guardia, bueno... esos hombres que dormían son los únicos. Este sitio parece deshabitado, pero si aquí hay un virus muy importante no puede estar tan... fantasma. Mmm, esto huele muy mal...Mejor que vaya con cuidado y observe atentamente._

Camino con cuidado por el pasillo buscando en cada habitación, pero solo había lo típico, nada que realmente valiese la pena. La planta en la que estaba era la zona ejecutiva, seguro que ahí no encontraría nada, por lo que se dispuso a ir la siguiente planta por debajo de esta.

Encontró un ascensor, se subió y antes de que pudiese pulsar algún botón este ya se había puesto en marcha dirección a las ultimas plantas. Se puso nervioso y pensó en alguna forma de esconderse antes de que le descubriesen. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y entro un hombre de bata blanca, Billy cayo del techo y con un golpe en la nuca lo dejo KAO. Busco entre la ropa del científico y encontró una tarjeta de identificación que se guardo.

Llevo por los hombros al científico y lo metió en un armario de una habitación un poco curiosa que había encontrado. Estaba apunto de irse cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, rápidamente se escondió en el armario junto con el hombre que había golpeado.

...

Un hombre enmascarado, con ropa táctica y armado caminaba sin prisas por las instalaciones, sin detenerse por nada, con tranquilidad y con una figura de hielo. Después de hablar con su jefe sabia que debía poner en marcha el plan, a él le daba igual el objetivo o las consecuencias, solo se preocupaba por los ceros en su cuenta bancaria, por eso era un mercenario y se vendía al mejor postor.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta y notó algo extraño del lugar, el armario estaba diferente de como lo había dejado, no le dio mucha importancia pero no aparto la vista del armario. Era listo y por muy pequeño que fuese el detalle no podía pasarlo.

Dejo de lado el armario y fue hasta encender el ordenador de la habitación y empezó a teclear sin parar. Se escucho un ruido proveniente del ordenador y el hombre pulso enter satisfecho.

**― Todo listo. ― **Susurro el hombre para si mismo mientras soltaba una risa sádica.

Antes de irse escucho un leve ruido casi imperceptible proveniente del armario y el hombre enmascarado sonrió maliciosamente. Se giro dejando atrás el ordenador y puso la mirada fría clavada en el armario, ando con tranquilidad hacia la salida y miró el armario de reojo. Finalmente salió de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa.

...

Un hombre con tatuajes salió del armario asustado, suspiro y se dirigió hacia el ordenador que antes el hombre con mascara había usado. Se inclino y busco algún dato importante en el ordenador. Empezó sin entender mucho las cosas, siguió leyendo el informe con atención hasta que finalmente quedo boquiabierto y sin aliento. No podía creerlo.

_No puede ser, que idiotas que hemos sido, como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes de esto. Joder, tengo que avisarles de inmediato antes de que sea muy tarde._

Sin pararse a pensar ni un segundo salió muy rápido de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiese pestañear, un puñetazo se había plantado en su cara dejándolo inconsciente al momento.

El hombre de negro y con mascara reía para sus adentros sádicamente, nadie le tomaba el pelo de esa manera escondiéndose en el armario.

**― Te crees que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estabais aquí? ―** Preguntó el hombre con mascara a Billy sabiendo que este no respondería.

...

Ada encontró finalmente el ordenador que buscaba con nombre de usuario y contraseña. Sonrió con malicia e introdujo un USB con un programa de jaqueo especial para descifrar contraseñas. Espero unos segundos y se felicito por el trabajo tan bien hecho.

**― Perfecto! ―** Se dijo así misma por haber conseguido entrar en la base de datos sin problemas.

Tecleo con velocidad sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla mientras leía atentamente. Busco en la base datos los registros donde se encontraba guardada la muestra del virus y lo memorizo, solo tenía que llegar a las instalaciones de debajo del suelo que comunicaba con el gran ascensor principal.

Saco el USB del ordenador y se aseguro de dejar todo tal como estaba para no levantar sospechas. Salió rápido de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el gran ascensor que tenia a solo unos pasillos.

...

Leon se puso en guardia al oír el sonido del ascensor indicando que ya había llegado a la ultima planta de las instalaciones donde había decidido ir a investigar.

Antes de salir del ascensor se escondió en un hueco del ascensor y miro que no hubiese nadie, y efectivamente no había nadie. Salió del ascensor aliviado y observo cada detalle. Le resulto bastante familiar, todo le recordaba al laboratorio de Umbrella en Rancoon City aunque este era diferente.

Siguió con pasos lentos observando cada detalle de las instalaciones subterráneas hasta alcanzar a ver un gran laboratorio de por lo menos 200 metros cuadrados. El laboratorio era enorme y constaba de mesa de pruebas, ordenadores que controlaban la temperatura adecuada, cámaras de refrigeración, muchos instrumentos como jeringas, probetas y basculas, luces infrarrojas y tanques cilíndricos de agua donde habían B.O.W's seguramente en estado de experimentación. Entro y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la mesa principal para rebuscar entre los papeles haber si encontraba algo que le ayudase a descubrir que tramaban. Encontró una ficha que le llamó la atención.

Fecha: 15/08/2013

Pruebas: 7

Estado: Incompleto

Requisitos: Sujeto compatible. No se dispone por el momento.

Resultado: Mutación del Virus A.

Mutaciones: Sujeto inestable, agresivo y con cambios genéticos.

Control: Mediante ondas sensible.

**― Así que esto es lo que traman?―** Se pregunto a si mismo mientras con despreció y asco seguía leyendo la ficha.

Tiro los papeles encima de la mesa y buscó con la vista la muestra del nuevo virus. El laboratorio era grande, caminó un poco más y encontró una cámara frigorífica donde estaba la muestra del Virus A que solo podía cogerse con unas pinzas eléctricas controladas desde fuera.

Con mucho cuidado cogió la muestra con las pinzas y estiro del brazo para poder mover la muestra hasta la compuerta de salida. En un descuido casi rompe la muestra porque se le había chocado contra el cristal, sudo un poco y el corazón se le acelero, suspiro y siguió estirando de las pinzas hasta colocar la muestra en una pequeña compuerta que se sellaba. Se oyó un ruido de despresurilizacion y se abrió una compuerta dejando salir un humo congénito blanco y frió. Leon cogió la muestra y se aseguro de que fuese el virus A.

Sonrió para si mismo a la vez que se guardaba la muestra en un sitió seguro y habló por la radio.

**― Ada, he conseguido la muestra. ―** Dijo con entusiasmo. Estaba parado de pie esperando una respuesta de la espía.

**― Bien, estas en la ultima planta verdad? ― **Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

**― Si, pero... como lo sabes? ―** Pregunto Leon un poco confundido.

**― Lo se todo novato. ― **Dijo soltando una risa.

...

**― Lo se todo novato. ― **Dijo soltando una risa. En realidad sabia que la muestra estaba en la ultima planta porque lo había visto en el ordenador pero le gustaba hacerse la interesante. ― **Nos vemos allí. ―** Dijo a la vez que corto la llamada de golpe.

Ada estaba montada en el gran ascensor que descendía sin detenerse. Solo quedaban 20 plantas para llegar. Con temor pero a la vez aliviada pensaba en la idea de volver a ver a Leon, aunque solo hubiese pasado una hora y media necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Oyó el timbre del ascensor indicando que había llegado a la planta seleccionada y se abrieron las puertas metálicas. Salió con pasos ligeros y siguió el pasillo hasta encontrar alguna señal de Leon. De momento no aparecía, pero ella no perdía los nervios, mantenía su figura y aun más su expresión. Volteó para buscarlo mejor y lo vio a lo lejos saliendo de una puerta. Corrió hasta él y se paro delante.

**― Te prometí que...―** Intento decir, pero los labios del agente la sellaron. Fue un beso rápido únicamente para cortar lo que la espía fuera a decir.

**― No lo digas, aun no se ha acabado. ―** Dijo Leon triste, pero por dentro estaba aliviado de saber que su espía preferida estaba sana y salva.

**― La muestra? ― **Preguntó la espía recuperando su tono frió y serio.

**― Aquí.―** Dijo mientras se sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón la muestra del virus A y se la entregaba a Ada. Esta cogió la muestra y la analizó de arriba a bajo.

Ada guardó la muestra entre su ropa y subió la cabeza para mirar a Leon, este la miro tiernamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para largarse. Antes de que pudiesen pestañear se oyó a lo lejos un fuerte disparo que provenía de detrás de ellos, un disparo que seguramente fue dirigido hacia uno de ellos, seguidamente se escucho el casquillo de la bala caer contra el frío suelo.

Todo paso a cámara lenta, los agentes quedaron en shock, no podían creer que alguien les hubiese disparado, y lo peor era: a quien de los dos había dado la bala. Aterrorizados se miraron a los ojos buscando consuelo, intentando creer que lo que habían escuchado era una ilusión, estaban en el final de la misión y algún hijo de puta los había disparado, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que ahora en cuestión de segundos todo se desvanecería y todo por lo que habían luchado no habría servido de nada.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno... hasta aquí el capitulo 6. JAJAJA, vaya final? A que jode? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capi para saber a quien le ha dado la bala; si a Leon o Ada :O, vosotros a quien creéis que ha dado la bala? Quien es el misterioso hombre de negro con mascara? :O jajaja seguro que ya os lo imagináis. :) Y que ha pasado con la misión, parece que alguien les ha tendido una trampa... Aii que mala suerte... TT

Me gustaria saber que pensais de este capi asi que dejadlo en las reviews. n.n

Si queréis algo PM. *.*


	7. Chapter 7

AUTORA:

Aquí con el capi numero 7. Perdóname Guest por no haber podido subir el capitulo ayer, lo siento de verdad, pero fui al cine y luego llegue tarde a casa y luego caí muerta en mi camita. n.n Mil perdones a todas las que estaban rascando la mesa con las uñas por culpa de mi capi que os dejo intrigadas. JAJAJA Me hubiese gustado veros la cara JAJAJA.

Pd: No me matéis por ser tan mala, por favor. ;) XD

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 7.

El tiempo se detuvo, cada segundo parecía eterno, los agentes solo se miraban a los ojos, no prestaban atención al hombre que los había disparado.

Ada estaba empezando a perder el control de la situación, otra vez no, no como en Raccoon. Vio como Leon se derrumbaba delante suyo y cayo de rodillas contra el suelo. Se agacho delante de Leon mirando la escena, sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

Leon se toco con la mano el muslo derecho y cuando retiro la mano que temblaba ligeramente estaba manchada de sangre, sangre que salía con velocidad, pues seguramente le había dado en alguna zona importante.

Ada se levanto con velocidad y con una mirada asesina y fría miro al culpable del estado de Leon que sostenía una pistola del calibre 45. A este hombre ya lo había visto antes, cuando le pareció verlo por el pasillo, se maldecía a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Apretó los puños y cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, sabia que no podía hacer nada contra un oponente así, además, Leon estaba herido y cada segundo que pasaba se le hacia más corta la vida, una herida bastante profunda. Ada sabia que estaba perdida, pero no se rendiría ante él, nunca se rendía, antes moriría luchando por lo que quiere, lucharía por Leon aunque eso la llevara a la muerte.

― **Hola putita, cuanto tiempo**. ― Dijo el hombre riendo sádicamente y guardando el arma. Los insultos del hombre hicieron que Ada recuperase la compostura y apartase los pensamientos dolorosos.

― **Eres un monstruo.** ― Dijo Ada sin apartarle la mirada fría llena de odio y dolor.

― **Yo prefiero que me llamen Mr Death...** ― El hombre sonrió para él y no le importo lo que le dijo Ada. ― **... pero me agrada lo de monstruo.** ― Rió otra vez sin moverse del lugar.

― **A quien te has vendido esta vez? **― Dijo Ada furiosa sin apartarle la mirada y a la vez controlando a Leon que cada vez estaba peor. ― **No tienes corazón ** ―

― **No me ofende, en realidad como ya sabes me importa una mierda tu novio y el de los tatuajes, yo solo cumplo ordenes y me pagan por eso. **― El hombre volvió a reír sádicamente. Ada estaba perdiendo los nervios.

_El de los tatuajes? Ósea que el hijo de puta ha cogido a Billy y además disparado a Leon. Se arrepentirá por jugar conmigo. Nadie se mete con Ada Wong._

― **Hunk, porque no eres un hombre y te quitas la mascara de una vez? **― Dijo Ada señalándolo con el dedo índice mientras sonreía.

― **Putita, tu te quitas las bragas y yo me pienso si me quito la mascara.** ― Dijo sin dejar de reír. No se había movido del sitio desde el principio y parecía que tenía la situación controlada.

― **No me parece un trato justo.** ― Declaro Ada riendo y moviendo el dedo indice hacia los lados en forma de negación. Mientras, caminaba hacia Hunk, tenia que darse prisa y acabar con él, o Leon no sobreviviría.

― **Las putas no opinan, solo obedecen, para eso las pagan. Así que quítate las bragas ¡Ahora!. **― Dijo Hunk sin dejar de reír y acercándose a ella con pasos vacilantes.

― **Ven y quítamelas sin tantas ganas tienes. **― Dijo vacilándole mientras le lanzaba una mirada retante.

― **Encantado**. ― Dijo a la vez que le daba un fuerte puñetazo que ella en acto reflejo lo esquivo.

Ada esquivo el puñetazo y se puso detrás de él rodando por el suelo. Lo miro por la espalda y se abalanzo hacia el dándole un puñetazo, el paro el golpe con su mano y ella le dio un rodillazo. Hunk cayó al suelo y sonrió a la vez que la tiraba al suelo dándole una patada en forma de media luna en los pies que la desestabilizo por completo haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas. Ada fue rápida y se levanto girando sobre si misma colocándose en posición de combate. Hunk también se levanto y hizo el mismo gesto de combate.

Leon indefenso y casi sin fuerzas contemplaba la lucha apoyado en la pared. Intento taparse la herida de bala con algo pero esta seguía derramando sangre sin parar. Le costaba respirar y el dolor se hacia intenso. Intentaba no perder el conocimiento y seguir despierto, pero la vista se le estaba empezando a nublar. Todo lo veía entre negro y gris.

― **Ada..., escapa... **― Dijo entrecomado por el dolor.

Ada escucho las palabras de Leon pero siguió concentrada en la pelea. Enfada por las palabras de Leon cogió su rabia y le dio un derechazo a Hunk, este cayo un poco dolido y ella aprovecho para darle una patada que lo hizo caer al suelo. Satisfecha y a la vez desahogada dirigió la mirada hacia Leon.

― **No! Somos un equipo, recuerdas? **― Le dijo enfadada pero mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

― **Pero... este sitió, va a explotar... **― Dijo con dificultad sin poder respirar correctamente.

― **Deja vu.** ― Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él. Recordó que menciono estas mismas palabras en Raccoon, solo que ahora se habían cambiado los papeles; él estaba herido y ella luchando.

Leon no estaba del todo despierto, parecía que se le iban cerrando los ojos del cansancio, pero él luchaba contra su propio cuerpo par mantenerse despierto, para no perder la consciencia y para hacer lado a Ada, no podía dejarla sola en un momento como este.

Ada vio a Leon en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y con una mano en el muslo y se acerco a este, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada Leon la alerto de algo.

― ** Detras! **― Gritó Leon reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de perder del todo el conocimiento.

Ada no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Hunk ya se le había abalanzado encima derrumbándola en el suelo. Encima de ella le hizo una llave y la inmovilizo por completo, por mucho que quisiera no conseguía soltarse de su agarre.

― **Deberías cubrir tu espalda, putita.** ― Dijo Hunk sin dejar que se moviese.

Ada gruñendo de rabia por haberse descuidado un segundo se maldijo y se enfado con ella por ser tan débil. Intento forcejear un poco pero él era muy fuerte. Se relajo un segundo intentando buscar un punto débil y finalmente... observo que tenia las manos sujetas en su pecho por culpa de Hunk, las bajo velozmente en forma de cruz lo que hizo que Hunk bajase la guardia un momento y ella aprovecho para levantar la rodilla y golpear las partes sensibles de Hunk. Pudo soltarse e incorporarse. Veía como Hunk estaba en el suelo gruñendo de dolor.

― **Eres una zorra! **― Dijo desde el suelo mientras poco a poco recuperaba las fuerzas y se levantaba.

― **Pensaba que las putitas también eran zorras.** ― Dijo riéndose de él, cosa que hizo que Hunk perdiese los nervios y lanzase un puñetazo que la espía controlo perfectamente.

Hunk estaba empezando a cabrearse en serio, un poco de jueguecito no estaba mal, pero ahora se estaba descontrolando, decidió que la cosa debía acabar ahora. Miró a Leon y sonrió maliciosamente.

― **Tu novio esta perdiendo mucha sangre, no querrás que se desangre verdad?** ― Preguntó mientras se reía de la situación. Ada gruño en respuesta y por un segundo volteo para mirarlo.

Hunk vio que Ada volteo un segundo para observar a Leon y aprovecho el momento, corrió ágilmente y con el puño cerrado le golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que cayo súbitamente al suelo.

Ada en el suelo, veía con la vista borrosa como Hunk se alejaba con Leon, intento alcanzarlo con la mano desde el suelo, pero el mercenario le piso la mano con la bota y ella se estremeció de dolor.

Ver a Leon completamente inconsciente dejando un rastro de sangre fresca y no poder salvarlo la mataba, le había prometido que volvería, volvería solo para estar con él, pero no pudo, ahora estaba en el suelo sin fuerzas y con la nariz sangrando por el reciente golpe. En cualquier caso podría haberse levantado por un golpe como ese, pero lo que la hizo perder las fuerzas fue el golpe seco contra el duro y frío suelo. Por mucho que quisiese no podía levantarse, algo no respondía, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por completo. La vista se le empezaba a nublar y lo ultimo que vio y oyó antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Hunk agachándose delante de ella.

― **Aun no te ha llegado la hora putita. **― Dijo mientras reía con maldad. ― **Dulces sueños. **― Le dijo para después pegarle un puñetazo en la cara dejándola por fin descansar en paz.

Lo ultimo que hizo Ada antes de perder el conocimiento fue dejar caer inconscientemente una lagrima cargada de dolor y pena. Todo se volvió negro y cayo inconsciente en un profundo sueño.

...

Hunk salió al tejado junto con Leon y Billy inconscientes. Estaban esperando al helicóptero que los sacaría de allí. Avistaron por fin el helicóptero que llegaba y se apartaron para que aterrizase. El helicóptero descendió con habilidad y aterrizo en el tejado.

El helicóptero se detuvo en el tejado de las instalaciones y subieron primero a Leon y Billy inconscientes luego subieron Hunk y los pilotos. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, el helicóptero se dispuso a elevarse rápidamente y salir de allí.

Hunk sonrió satisfecho por llevar a cabo como siempre todas las misiones que se le asignaban, él nunca fallaba, por eso era tan conocido y tan caro, sus servicios eran muy costosos porque nunca fallaba. Escucho el ruido del teléfono y puso atención.

**― Lo tienes? ― **Pregunto el jefe desde la pantalla del teléfono.

**― Si, pero...hay alguien más.** ― Comentó Hunk apartando la mirada del teléfono y mirando a Billy en el suelo inconsciente.

**― No pasa nada, seguro que podemos prepararle algo divertido.―** Dijo el jefe desde la pantalla mientras reía maliciosamente.― **Tráelos hasta aquí! ―** Le ordeno serio antes de cortar la llamada de golpe.

Hunk al ver que su jefe había cortado la llamada se enfureció. A Hunk alias Mr Death nadie, repito nadie! le daba ordenes, él era uno de los mercenarios más temidos de todos y nadie le decía lo que tenia que hacer, bueno, en realidad su trabajo requería obedecer ordenes, pero no con el tonó que lo hacia su jefe creyéndose superior.

...

Se dice que cuando estas a punto de morir ves pasar tu vida por delante, en realidad ella nunca creyó en esto, pensaba que era algo que se inventaban para hacer mas dulce la muerte, pero descubrió algo similar cuando cayo al frío suelo inconsciente.

Recordó los momentos de su dura infancia, como sus padres fueron asesinados a los 14 años y tuvo que valerse por si misma sin ninguna ayuda. Casi cada día lloraba, pero más adelante se fue dando cuenta de que eso no la ayudaría a sobrevivir, es más, lo único que hacia era deshidratarla. Pasaba su infancia en la calle, debajo de algún puente y con la poca ropa que encontraba en algún cubo de la basura. Se acostumbro a esa vida, una vida en la que aprendió a robar y sobrevivir. Su infancia fue muy dura, con dolor y llena de soledad, hasta que a los 18 años encontró a alguien que le ofreció un trato. Ella acepto y todo mejoro. A los 18 años empezó a aprender artes marciales y más adelante la habilidad con armas. Cuando estuvo preparada la enviaron a algunos trabajos donde realmente aprendió lo que era el dolor, la traición y el engaño. Aprendió que no se podía confiar en nadie y que esta vida era un engaño, no existen finales felices, ni cuentos de hadas. Después de que la traicionaran se fue por su propia cuenta con un único objetivo: sobrevivir por sus padres, para poder vengarlos y hacerles pagar la infancia tan dura que tuvo que soportar. El culpable de todo lo que tuvo que soportar fue Umbrella, el que asesino a sus padres y el que le destrozo la vida.

Le interrumpió los pensamientos dolorosos la voz de una mujer en su cabeza, una voz algo familiar, tan familiar pero a la vez tan olvidada, era la voz de su madre, la que no escuchaba desde los 14 años. No podía creerlo, su madre llamándola, diciéndole que no se rindiera, que luchase, había llegado muy lejos como para tirarlo todo por la borda, su madre la regaño por ser tan débil.

― **Madre, eres tu? Por favor..., perdóname, no he podido vengaros a ti y a papa, lo siento...** ―

― **No llores mi niña. Nunca tuviste que vengarnos, luchamos por ti y no nos arrepentimos de nada. Esos malditos te arruinaron la vida, pero por otra parte esto te enseño a ser fuerte y valerte por ti misma y ha hecho de ti una mujer.** ―

― **Mama...perdóname, yo... yo... Lo siento.** ―

― **No llores, no llores nunca más! Eres fuerte, ahora levántate y lucha por ese hombre que tienes a tu lado, que se preocupa por ti y que da la vida por salvarte. **―

― **Leon? Él... donde esta? **―

― **Si mi amor, él mismo. He estado observándote todos estos años y he visto lo mucho que te quiere. Nadie había hecho eso por ti. Así que levántate y lucha por él.** ―

― **Gracias mama...** ―

Los ojos ya no le pesaban tanto, pudo abrirlos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz tan brillante del techo. Antes tenía el cuerpo paralizado, pero ahora era dueña de las acciones y podía retomar el control de nuevo. Sentía nostalgia de volver a levantarse y respirar de nuevo. Apenas pudo levantarse con facilidad y rápidamente se apoyo en la pared buscando soporte que la estabilizara. Estaba débil, pero en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo se acostumbro y recupero un poco de fuerza. Estaba mareada y con mucha dificultad miró el reloj.

― **¡¿Solo quedan 30 minutos?!** ― Gritó tan fuerte que el mareo se le paso y se puso en pie sin ayuda de la pared.

Se centro un segundo y pensó con agilidad que es lo que podía hacer y donde es que tenia que ir.

_Céntrate! Donde es que Billy dijo que estaba la salida junto con los vehículos preparados para salir? Mmm... Piensa... Si! La entrada Sur. Bien, lo primero coge el ascensor y luego dirigite hacia la entrada Sur._

Corrió como pudo, con pasos pesados y algo débil por lo de antes, pero tan rápido como llego al ascensor pulso el botón de llamada. El ascensor marcaba que se encontraba en la última planta; la azotea donde habían llevado a Leon y Billy. Vio el rastro de sangre en el suelo y eso le recordó a Leon, apretó los puños y golpeo la pared con fuerza. Volvió a recuperarse y miró en que planta se encontraba el ascensor, solo quedaban 30 plantas.

― **Joder! Más rápido! **― Gritó sin poder contener la rabia.

El ascensor finalmente llegó a la primera planta donde se encontraba Ada. Sin pensárselo dos veces se subió y pulso el botón tres veces de forma impaciente para que se cerrasen las puertas. Miro el reloj y solo quedaban 26 minutos, el tiempo se agotaba y el puto ascensor no se cerraba.

El ascensor gracias a dios se cerró y puso rumbo a la planta seleccionada. Estaba muy asustada, no por el tiempo, ni por la bomba, ni por el tic-tac de la cuenta atrás, sino por Leon y Billy.

E_sos hijos de puta tienen a Leon y Billy. Que coño les harán? Como experimenten con ellos no se lo perdonare por nunca jamás y finalmente conocerán quien es la verdadera Ada Wong._

El ascensor finalmente se abrió, ella salió y corrió por los pasillos recordando el mapa para poder llegar hasta la entrada Sur. Bajo unas escaleras, cruzo un largo pasillo y se detuvo en una puerta cerrada que le obstruía el paso. Miro el reloj y solo quedaban 20 minutos. No tenia tiempo para buscar la llave y menos para perder tiempo así que retrocedió unos metros cubriéndose con una pared y lanzo una granada explosiva a la puerta cerrara.

_5...4...3...2...1... y boila. La puerta se abrió._

Se escucho la fuerte explosión y Ada espero a que los escombros cayesen y se apartase un poco el polvo y de golpe sonó una alarma junto con una voz de ordenador.

― **Seguridad Violada. La autodestrucción se activara en 5 minutos, repito, la autodestrucción se activara en 5 minutos. Abandonen el edificio. **― Alertó el ordenador mientras se oía una fuerte alarma y se activaban luces rojas que cubrían cada zona del edificio, todo parpadeaba.

_Genial Ada, eres un genio. Ahora tienes menos tiempo para escapar. Muy buena Ada, la has hecho buena!_

Sin más corrió atravesando la puerta que había hecho explotar y corrió por el largo pasillo. Giro en un cruce a la derecha y continuó por los pasillos sin detenerse. Atravesó un par de puertas más y continuó por el pasillo. Encontró unas putas escaleras que subir. No tenia tiempo que perder subiendo y bajando escalón a escalón así que se subió en la barandilla y volvió a escuchar la voz del ordenador.

― **Autodestrucción activada, repito, autodestrucción activada. Quedan 5 minutos para que el lugar se destruya. Abandonen el lugar inmediatamente.** ―

Subida en la barandilla de la escalera sonrió de lado y disparo el gancho de su arma hacia las escaleras. La cuerda se sujetó con facilidad y ella apretó el gatillo elevándose muy rápido hacia arriba. Subió un par de pisos y cayó en el suelo de pie caminando sensualmente sin perder la figura esbelta y guardo su arma en el muslo.

Tenía un largo pasillo por delante que finalmente le llevaba a la entrada Sur. Pero otra vez se escuchó la voz del ordenador.

― **4 minutos para la destrucción. **―

Empezó a correr por el pasillo y con mucha velocidad corría hasta la puerta del fondo. Corría tan rápido que cortaba el viento de golpe, el pasillo cada vez se hacia más corto y se acercaba a la puerta de salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta se volvió a escuchar la voz.

― **3 minutos para la destrucción.** ―

Llegó a la puerta, giro el pomo y la abrió de golpe. Quedo de piedra cuando vio el interior, eso no era un garaje, eso era un almacén donde guardaban tanques, coches de guerra y armamento pesado entre otros. Siguió corriendo buscando algún vehículo adecuado y finalmente lo avisto a lo lejos, corrió hasta el coche y la voz del ordenador volvió a sonar.

― **2 minutos para la destrucción. **―

Ada empezaba a sudar, la situación se empezaba a hacer más extrema y rozaba la muerte, solo tenia 2 minutos para decidir si viviría o moriría.

Corrió y se subió en el Porsche de color rojo que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

― ** Las viejas costumbres no se pierden ni en los peores momentos **― Se dijo mientras sonreía al pensar que siempre llevaba algo de color rojo.

Subió de un salto en el descapotable rojo y busco rápidamente las llaves del Porsche. Primero por los asientos de detrás, pero nada, después en la guantera pero lo único que encontró fue unas gafas de sol, finalmente y sin más ideas miro en la visera y allí estaban, pero antes de introducir las llaves sonó otra vez la voz del ordenador.

― **60 segundo para la explosión.** ―

Ada introdujo las llaves, encendió el motor y apretó el acelerador de golpe haciendo que las ruedas derraparan un poco y soltaran humo. La compuerta principal estaba cerrada y Ada levantada en el asiento del coche disparo al interruptor que abría la compuerta, esta hizo un ruido y empezó a abrirse lentamente por lo pesada que era. Salió finalmente del edificio a 80km/h y seguía acelerando sin parar. Se dirigió hacia la carretera principal y no dejo de acelerar, ahora iba a 120km/h por la carretera.

Iba por la carretera larguísima sin bajar la velocidad y dejando a tras las instalaciones. Se puso las gafas de sol que había encontrado en la guantera y con una sonrisa triunfante esbozada en su rostro habló.

― **3... 2... 1... ¡BOOM! **― Dijo a si misma para que a continuación se oyese la fuerte explosión de las instalaciones.

La explosión parecía unos fuegos artificiales que alumbraban a la glamurosa Ada saliendo de allí con un Porsche rojo y con las gafas de sol puestas siguió alejándose del lugar a la vez que sonreía de lado triunfante.

...

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente aun dolido por el disparo. Noto que el vehículo en el que estaba montado no tocaba tierra y por el sonido que emitía dedujo que se trataba de un helicóptero. Tumbado en una pequeña camilla del helicóptero giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a Billy, giro hacia la derecha y miro por la ventana. Pudo ver las instalaciones explotar a lo lejos, rápidamente recupero el estado de conmoción y recordó.

― **Ada... **― Susurro muy flojo, únicamente lo escucho él. Involuntariamente volvió a dormirse cayendo rendido en la camilla.

...

El viaje en coche fue estresante. Cada dos por tres veía coches de policía, ambulancias y bomberos dirigirse en la dirección contraria a la de Ada, iban hacia la explosión. Ada sabia que allí los policías no encontrarían nada, los de Umbrella se aseguraban de que no quedase rastro ni pistas de experimentos, lo tenían todo muy controlado.

Se aíslo del mundo y dedico el viaje hasta el Hotel únicamente para ella y sus pensamientos que le rondaban por la cabeza.

_No saben con quien se han metido... Nadie, nadie, NADIEE! Se mete con Ada Wong y se va de rositas. Así que preparaos para la que os espera. Os arrepentiréis de haber hecho esto._

Apretó el volante con mucha fuerza clavando las uñas por la rabia y el dolor, se le había escapado de las manos lo más querido en la vida: Leon. Le había prometido que volvería para estar junto a él y ya nada los separaría, pero no lo consiguió, no pudo salvarlo y eso la mataba por dentro, se sentía culpable.

_No llores! No seas entupida, no serviría de nada. Se fuerte y asume las consecuencias, si de verdad lo quieres te sacrificaras por él e iras en su busca, asumiendo los riegos que conlleve. Vale..., vale, no llorare... de momento._

El viaje fue corto, demasiado corto para ella. Se enfureció por no poder ordenar todas las ideas que tenia en su cabeza. Con rabia aparco el coche y cerró la puerta dando un golpe. Salió y con pasos pesados entro dentro del Hotel. Todas las miradas curiosas se centraban en la espía, pero ella, ignorando a todo el mundo continuó sin importarle lo que pensaran. Con cansancio fue hasta el ascensor, y ya sin fuerzas lo pico una vez. Espero a que llegase y con la mirada caída entro dentro. Una vez dentro del ascensor volvió a darle el bajón recordando los momentos que había pasado con Leon.

_Aquí... es... donde el me besaba y... donde debería estar besándome ahora... No llores Ada... por favor, no te derrumbes, eres fuerte. Hazlo por él. Por Leon... _

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió destrozada. Estaba cansada y se sentía incomoda así que empezó a quitarse el puto chaleco antibalas tan incomodo que tuvo que llevar para la misión. Cuando llego a la habitación, con la mano libre abrió la puerta porque con la otra mano sujetaba el chaleco.

Entro en la habitación, se puso de espaldas cerrando la puerta y sin más contención cayo al suelo llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. No podía aguantar más ese nudo en la garganta que pedía a gritos ser liberado. Sabía que llorar no serviría de nada pero por lo menos la desahogaría. Tirada de rodillas en el suelo se apoyo contra la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar se rodeo con las manos las piernas y hundió la cabeza.

― **Lo siento Leon... perdóname. **― Dijo llorando sin parar.

Quería olvidar el dolor, pero su mente jugaba con ella recordándole dolorosamente todo lo que Leon la hacia sentir; sus caricias, sus besos, sus celos, sus noches, sus miradas, su forma de amarla... y saber que ahora no lo tendría, puede que incluso ahora estuviese muerto.

― **Lo siento tanto...**― Continuó llorando sin parar y abrazándose las piernas con más fuerza. ― **Leon...**― Pensó en todo lo que le quiso decir y no le dijo.

Se quedo en esa posición llorando sin parar durante una hora, maldiciéndose por todo lo que pudo hacer y no hizo, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Derramaba lagrimas descontroladas, le costaba respirar pero no le importaba, solo quería olvidar, prefería ahogarse en su propio mar de lagrimas. Lagrimas agridulces que con velocidad recorrían el rostro de la espía dejando un pequeño rastro, rastro que representaba el dolor que sin piedad se apoderaba de ella y el amor que con dolor anhelaba.

Cuando no tuvo más lagrimas que soltar, el llanto empezó a cesar, se apoyo contra la pared de al lado de la puerta y cayo rendida en un profundo sueño. Se quedo en esa posición durante toda la noche, no tenia ganas de nada, ya nada le importaba, definitivamente no tenia nada más que perder.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí el capitulo numero 7 que como siempre deja con ganas de saber donde llevara la historia, ahora que me doy cuenta, aquí es donde le doy un giro TREMENDO a la historia (por favor no me insultéis, ni amenazáis, ni peguéis, ni violéis, ni matéis, etc... XD JAJAJA).

¡LEON! :O ¡NOO! :O Le ha dado la bala a mi queridísimo sexy agente... TT que horror! Pobre Ada, no ha podido salvar a su amado porque Hunk es un puto asesino sin corazón. Que pensáis de Hunk? Es un hijo de puta :( o es un tío cojonudo :) ? JAJAJA Ada y la cuenta atrás del reloj es estresante, parecía que no salia, pero estaba claro, cuando Ada no sale de algún sitio? ;) Bueno, no se a vosotras/os, pero a mi me dio un poco de bajón escribir el final; no me gusta mucho ver sufrir a la pobre Ada, no se lo merece, pero Ada es fuerte y por eso es mi idola. Ademas, es interesante de ver esta faceta en la espía ¿verdad? n.n

Espero vuestras reviews para que me contéis sobre este capi. :3

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

AUTORA:

Antes de que empecéis a leer quería mencionar 2 cosas:

1: En el capitulo anterior, resumí el pasado de Ada de forma bastante similar a la historia de una escritora, pero no intentaba copiarla ni mucho menos. Siempre me imagine un pasado así para la espía, por lo que no se me ocurría nada más, también puede ser porque al leer su fic diese algo de influencia. Lo que intento decir es que pido perdón a esa persona; Lirionegro1 por retratar el pasado de Ada similar al de ella, por lo que no deveria llévame mucho merito. Leed su historia "Solo vive", esta super bien! ^^

2: Va por ti **Guest. **Gracias por leerte el songfic y comentar. :3 No me olvido de este fic ^^. Te confieso algo? Cuando lo comentaste pusiste "me puse furios**o**" y por un momento me quede: :O ( un chico que a llorado con mi songfic, oiii que mono! :3 ) pero luego me pare a investigar un poquito y concluí que eres una chica. Porque eres chica no? jejejeje

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 8.

Abrió los ojos lentamente aún con lágrimas en la cara por el reciente llanto. No tenia ganas de nada, odiaba encontrarse así, tan débil, tan sola, prefería estar muerta antes que soportar este enorme dolor. Sabia que no podía dejarse llevar por el odio y el dolor, tenia que luchar, pero la culpabilidad la superaba.

Con las manos se seco las lágrimas y con las yemas de los dedos se froto los ojos suavemente para acostumbrarlos a la luz. Se levanto con ayuda de la pared y sin ganas de nada apoyo la cabeza en la pared buscando soporte. Apoyada en la pared le volvió a dar el bajón, solo pensaba en Leon, los recuerdos la atormentaban sin piedad, su mente quería hacerla sentir culpable por lo que paso. Estaba apunto de llorar cuando apretó los puños y se contuvo.

_No puedo derrumbarme otra vez, ayer ya llore hasta desahogarme, ahora no puedo... volver a caer en la desesperación... Seré fuerte y me contendré. Llorar es para los débiles y si quiero salvarlo tengo que ser fuerte... No llorare más hasta recuperarte, entonces me permitiré llorar, no de dolor sino de alegría._

― **No lloraré más, lo prometo.** ― Susurró con una voz quebrada por el dolor.

Recuperándose de sus pensamientos y con cansancio se aparto de la pared y camino sin rumbo, solo hacia delante. Estaba hecha una mierda, destrozada y llena de asco, necesitaba despertarse de una vez por todas y pensó en tomar un café pero eso no seria suficiente, así que fue al salón y de la vitrina saco el whisky. Se puso un buen vaso de whisky y se lo trago de golpe. Ahora si que estaba despierta y lista para empezar, pero antes quería darse una ducha para limpiarse de todo, la ducha no solo limpia la suciedad, dicen que el agua purifica.

Se ducho y cuando salió suspiro aliviada, efectivamente la ducha la limpio interiormente, le limpio los recuerdos y la hizo sentir mejor consigo misma. Tenia que estar fresca para pensar con claridad si quería salvar a sus compañeros. Se acabo de vestir con una falda blanca, una blusa roja y unos zapatos de tacón a juego con la blusa y se sentó en el sofá a pensar.

Que tenia que hacer, quien podía ayudarla, en quien podía confiar, estas eran las preguntas que la rondaban. Estaba tan sola... que solo por esta vez esto la afectaba. No sabia por donde empezar ni que hacer, pero ella sola se las apañaría, siempre lo hacia, no necesitaba a nadie... El ruido del móvil la alerto. Lo cogió y miró quien era: Hunnigan, no podía creerlo. Suspiro y con temor cogió el teléfono.

― **Ada?** ― Pregunto Hunnigan con una voz ansiosa.

― **Si.**― Dijo la espía sin mostrar emoción alguna para parecer seria.

― **Leon, donde esta?** ― Pregunto muy nerviosa. La espía quedo en shock al oír el nombre.

― **Leon... **― Le costo contestar, pero se armo de valor. ― **Se lo han llevado.** ― Respondió con una voz triste y quebrada.

― **Lo que me temía, ha sido una trampa.** ―Dijo Hunnigan sin dejar de teclear el ordenador. ―** Todos te han culpado a ti y van a buscarte. Tienes orden de busca y captura. **― Dijo Hunnigan un poco triste dejando el ordenador por un segundo.

― **¡¿A mi?! **― Gritó la espía desesperadamente y con furia. ― **Esos hijos de puta... lo tenían todo planeado.** ― Dijo enfurecida y apretando los puños.

― **Ada... yo...** ― Hunnigan no pudo acabar porque la espía la interrumpió.

― **Contéstame;** ― La espía cogió aire y soltó lo que tenia que decir. ― **Tu los crees... crees que yo sea culpable?** ― Pregunto la espía seria.

― **No**. ― Contesto Hunnigan decidida y sin dudar. ― **Aun que me cueste reconocerlo... confío en ti.** ― Confeso Hunnigan con un tono de voz sincero.

Ada no podía creer lo que había oído, casi nadie confiaba en ella por su reputación, no podía creer lo que le dijo, en realidad lo que dijo Hunnigan alivió a Ada, ahora ya no estaba sola y tenia a alguien que la ayudaría, alguien de los buenos que confiaba en ella y que no la traicionaría.

― **Gracias.** ― Dijo una Ada fría y seria pero por dentro se sentía feliz.

― **No tenemos tiempo para agradecimientos. Tienes que salir de ahí, van a buscarte.** ― Dijo volviendo a teclear el ordenador.

― **Mierda!** ― Dijo la espía. Se levanto del sofá y con velocidad cogió el lanza garfios, lo colocó en su muslo y fue hasta el frigorífico para coger la muestra del virus que se la guardo entre el sujetador.

― **Escapa del lugar, luego te llamare para ver donde nos podemos encontrar.** ― Dijo Hunnigan para después cortar la llamada de golpe.

Ada guardo el teléfono, fue hasta la puerta y antes de girar el pomo escucho un ruido que la detuvo. Alguien que, bastante impaciente, estaba picando a la puerta.

...

Dos hombres de negro armados picaban a la puerta de un Hotel. Los habían enviado a arrestar a una mujer muy peligrosa llamada Ada Wong.

― **Señorita, por favor abra la puerta.** ― Dijo un hombre picando a la puerta.

―** Que quieren?** ― Pregunto Ada con dulzura mientras pensaba en alguna forma de escapar.

― **Solo queremos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.** ― Dijo el hombre con una voz tranquila y calmada para no asustarla.

―** Esta bien, esperen un momento.** ― Dijo Ada con una voz inocente pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los hombres suspiraron y esperaron pacientes. Antes de poder soltar el aire en un suspiro oyeron un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose y sin más derrumbaron la puerta de una patada y corrieron hasta la ventana rota que con velocidad entraba un aire bastante abrasador por el clima de California.

― **Mierda! **― Dijo uno de los hombre buscando desde la ventana a la mujer que había escapado.

El otro hombre cogió el teléfono con velocidad y marco un numero, espero a que cogiesen la llamada y habló serio.

― **Ada Wong se ha escapado**. ― Dijo el segundo hombre por el teléfono.

― **Sois unos inútiles. **― Dijo muy cabreado su jefe que había cogido la llamada ― **Cogedla. Y esta vez no falléis o ya sabéis lo que os espera**. ― Amenazo su jefe aun enfadado antes de cortar la llamada.

El segundo hombre guardo el teléfono y miro a su compañero que aun estaba en la ventana buscando a la espía que había escapado.

― **Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla**. ― Le dijo el segundo hombre al primero.

Salieron de la habitación del hotel en busca de esa mujer, que siendo conocida internacionalmente como una espía muy peligrosa ahora se les había escapado delante de sus narices. Debían capturarla o su jefe...

...

Ada estaba corriendo por el tejado gracias a su lanza garfios que la elevo sin problemas. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente del hotel y toco suelo, corrió unas cuantas calles, atravesó unos cruces y se escondió en un pequeño callejón. Recupero el aliento y se río.

― **Vaya, pensaba que seria más difícil despistarlos. **― Se dijo a si misma riendo.

Antes de poder acabar de recuperarse de la larga carrera que tuvo que correr sonó otra vez el teléfono. Miro quien era el autor de la llamada y era Hunnigan. Rápidamente respondió a la llamada.

― **Estas bien.** ― Suspiro aliviada Hunnigan al saber que había escapado sin problemas.

― **Soy Ada Wong, recuerdas?** ―Dijo Ada aun jadeando por el cansancio. Rieron las dos mujeres a la vez. ― **Es broma..., en realidad ha sido bastante fácil, no me han perseguido.** ― Dijo ya calmada y recuperando ese tono de voz que la caracteriza por fría y seria.

― **No tengo mucho tiempo. **― Dijo Hunnigan con nervios.

― **Te escucho.**― Puso atención a lo que Hunnigan le tenia que decir.

―** Bien, yo estoy en Washington y tu el Los Angeles...** ― Dijo mientras inconscientemente sonreía pensando la distancia que había.

― **Será un poco complicado, no crees?** ― Declaro Ada seria.

― **Si, pero puedo enviarte a alguien que te ayudara a llegar hasta Washington, una vez aquí nos reuniremos y trazaremos un plan. Te parece?** ― Explico Hunnigan seria.

― **Pero... no crees que será un poco peligroso si voy a Washington, la sede del gobierno esta allí y si tengo orden de busca y captura les facilitare el trabajo**.- Dijo Ada seria.

― **Tranquila. Tengo un piso franco y te conseguiré identidad falsa.** ― Explico Hunnigan para calmarla.

― **Confío en ti. **― Dijo una Ada sincera pero a la vez un poco asustada, nunca antes había confiado en alguien tanto como lo hacia con Leon.

―** Bien..., mi contacto llegara a Los Angeles en cinco horas, te dará la identidad falsa y te marcharas dirección Washington, ella te escoltara.** ― Dijo calmada y concentrada.

― **Ella? Quien?** ― Pregunto Ada con intriga y a la vez con una mueca dibujada.

― **La conoces. **― Dijo tranquila. ― **El punto de encuentro es en una cafetería llamada Café Sisor del centro comercial de Los Angeles.― **Le sonrió desde la pantalla.**― Adiós.**- Finalizó Hunnigan para continuación colgar.

_Así que el misterioso contacto es una mujer y encima la conozco? Quien será? Interesante... por lo menos en el viaje de ida no me aburriré mucho._

Ada fue hasta el menú del teléfono y abrió el Internet, busco donde estaba el centro comercial y se dirigió hacia el. Su contacto tardaría cinco horas en llegar y Ada tenia que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo, tenia que recorrerse casi todo Los Angeles andando hasta llegar al Café Sisor y eso la llevaría un un par de horas como mínimo.

...

El dolor aumentaba, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por culpa de la bala pero médicos a su alrededor lo estaban intentando salvar, querían que por alguna razón el sobreviviera.

― **Pero...― **El doctor Connor's se fijo en la pierna del paciente. Este permanecía dormido.**― Que inútil le ha hecho este torniquete tan pésimo?**― Pregunto furioso a todos.

― **Creo que fue cuando iban en el helicóptero.** ― Contesto una de las muchas enfermeras. El doctor asintió en respuesta y molesto fue a curar a Leon.

― **Bisturí por favor.** ― Ordeno un joven doctor. Las enfermeras obedecieron. ― ** Tenemos que sacarle la bala.** ― Declaro el mismo doctor serio.

Leon estaba empezando a despertar, con la vista borrosa y asustado por las palabras de los médicos empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados sin entender que pasaba.

― **Esta despertando. **― Dijo una enfermera acercándose a Leon.

― **Duérmanlo otra vez!** ― Ordeno el mismo doctor nervioso.

Las enfermeras obedecieron y durmieron a Leon con anestesia. Leon aun conmocionado fue cerrando los ojos contra su voluntad por culpa de la anestesia.

...

Una mujer enviada a ayudar a la espía Ada Wong iba sentada en un avión dirección Los Angeles. Sentada en el avión y con un vaso de licor estaba preguntándose como es que acepto esta pequeña misión ayudando al supuesto enemigo.

_La verdad es que no se como he aceptado... Esto..., creo que me ofrecí voluntaria porque Hunnigan me lo suplico y confiaba en mi, además yo soy la única que conoce a Ada y Leon a la vez. Les debo una a los dos, así que los ayudare sin importar las consecuencias._

― **Porque siempre me meto en este tipo de lios...?** ― Se pregunto y suspiro a la vez que se relajaba. Solo le quedaban dos horas para llegar.

...

Un hombre con tatuajes estaba en una habitación encima de una camilla inconsciente siendo atendido por una enfermera.

― **Rebecca...** ― Susurro Billy inconsciente y aun dormido desde la camilla.

La enfermera se percato de lo que el paciente dijo y esta salio corriendo de la habitación a avisar al doctor que lo trataba. Había estado inconsciente sin dar señales de despertar y lo único que había dicho desde que estaba internado había sido este nombre de mujer.

...

Corría por las calles de Los Angeles con mucha prisa sabiendo que llegaba tarde, no acostumbraba a retrasarse, en realidad nunca había llegado tarde a un sitio, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Tuvo que atravesar todo Los Angeles para llegar al dichoso Café Sisor donde habían quedado.

Vio a lo lejos la entrada al centro comercial y corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cruzo un paso de cebra de por lo menos diez metros de longitud y finalmente atravesó las puertas corredizas del centro comercial. Quedo de piedra cuando vio lo grande que era.

― **Madre mía... ** ― Dijo en voz alta mirando a todas partes sin creer lo lleno de gente que estaba el lugar.

Se acerco a la primera tienda que vio y pregunto donde estaba el café Sisor. La dependienta le dijo que el Café que buscaba se encontraba en la segunda planta y Ada le agradeció eternamente.

Subió por las escaleras mecánicas hasta la segunda planta, ando un poco y finalmente avistó el café, se acerco a la entrada y sin entrar dentro del café, busco con la mirada.

_A ver... esto esta lleno de gente, como voy a encontrar al supuesto contacto que no se ni quien es. Uff... Muy bien; Hunnigan me dijo que la conocía... así que buscare alguna mujer que tan solo me resulte familiar._

Ada busco con la mirada pero nada, nadie le resultaba familiar. Era muy difícil encontrar a alguien entre esa muchedumbre de gente que salía y entraba sin parar del café.

Ada seguía sin encontrar a la mujer pero no perdía la esperanza. Después de buscar durante unos segundos a su contacto, una voz detrás de Ada, algo molesta, la empezaba a hablar, pero Ada la ignoraba, no estaba como para perder el tiempo.

― **Perdone señorita, esta buscando a alguien?** ― Pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Ada.

Ada se percato de esa voz pero siguió dándole la espalda a la misteriosa persona sin prestarle mucha atención. Lo único que hacia era molestarla y no la dejaba concentrarse en su búsqueda.

―** Si...** ― Dijo aun dándole la espalda sin mostrarle mucho interés. Ada estaba distraída buscando dentro del café a su contacto.

― **Mira que casualidad, yo también estoy buscando a alguien.** ― Dijo otra vez la misteriosa voz pero ahora soltando una pequeña risa casi imperceptible.

― **Así... pues ya somos dos**. ― Dijo Ada restándole importancia y pasando de la persona de detrás suyo que no paraba de molestarla. ― **Podría dejar de mole...**― Iba a continuar pero la voz la interrumpió. Ada puso una mueca y sin más remedio escucho en contra de su voluntad.

― **Le importaría decirme si ha visto por aquí cerca a una mujer de rasgos asiáticos de pelo azabache y con los ojos verdes.** ― Le pregunto la misteriosa voz de detrás de Ada.

Ada quedo en shock, esa voz, que parecía de una mujer, la había descrito a la perfección. Esa misteriosa mujer de detrás de Ada estaba buscando a alguien con sus mismos rasgos característicos inconfundibles, lo que la aterrorizo un poco. Quien seria esa misteriosa mujer de detrás de ella que sabia perfectamente que estaba hablando con Ada Wong, se sentía un poco incomoda con la situación, la mujer sabia que era Ada, pero Ada no sabia quien era la mujer.

Escucho como la mujer se reía sin parar y al final dedujo que esta le estaba gastando una broma pesada. No era muy normal que nadie le gastase bromas a la espía, para eso estaba ella, Ada Wong era la de las bromas.

― **No tiene gracia**. ― Declaro Ada a la vez que se giraba y le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

― **O...si que la tiene y mucha**. ― Dijo aun riéndose de la espía.

― **Jaja, eres muy graciosa, en serio, te has ganado la medalla de oro a la más graciosa.** ― Dijo de forma sarcástica mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

― **Para mi es un halago que me lo diga alguien como tu... la espía más conocida internacionalmente a la que nadie ha podido burlar y yo en cuestión de segundos lo he conseguido.** ― Dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos por la risa anterior.

― **Me alegro de verte Helena, en realidad no pensaba que Hunnigan se refería a ti cuando me dijo que yo te conocía.** ― Dijo sonriendo.

― **Yo también me alegro de verte Ada**. ― Dijo abrazándola, Ada un poco sorprendida por el abrazo la correspondió igual. Se separaron y volvió a hablar. ― **Eres consciente que me estoy jugando el cuello por ti, verdad?**- Dijo Helena queriendo parecer seria.

― **Si, lo se, pero... me debes una, recuerdas?** ― Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

― **Si, es verdad. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste con el asunto de Simmons. **― Dijo amablemente al recordar como Ada les dio las pruebas para que se demostrase su inocencia junto con la de Leon. ― **Em... Por cierto, ahora no eres Ada Wong, a partir de ahora serás Ayumi Ling.** - Dijo entregándole en carnet falso.

― **En serio? ― **Encarno una ceja.**― Que poca imaginación que tenéis con los nombres.** ― Dijo Ada con una cara molesta. ― **Este nombre, parece de una niñata malcriada de algún anime. **― Declaro con una mueca de enfado.

―** Lo siento si no te gusta, yo no fui la del nombre...** ― Dijo con las manos en alto declarándose inocente.

― **Esta bien, ahora seré Ayumi Ling.** ― Dijo a la vez que suspiraba vencida.

― **Bien, ahora tenemos que ir a Washington.** ― Explico mientras andaban.― **Preparada, Ayumi? ―** Pregunto burlándose de la espía.

Ada la miro con una mirada asesina y diabólica y Helena se estremeció por el temor de su mirada. Se disculpo y continuaron andando.

...

― **Doctor Connor's, cuando se podrán empezar las pruebas?** ― Pregunto su jefe impaciente dándole la espalda al joven doctor de bata blanca.

― **Aun no se pueden empezar.** ― Contesto el joven científico un poco asustado y con la voz temblorosa porque sus jefe le daba transmitia temor.

― **No te he preguntado si se puede o no, te he preguntado cuando.** ― Dijo furioso y alzando la voz a la vez que remarcaba el "cuando".

― **Esto... cuando... se recupere.** ― Contesto el joven científico temblando ante su jefe.

― **Mantén me informado de los avances.** ― Ordeno su jefe. ― **Ahora tengo que marcharme, tengo unos asuntos pendientes**. ― Dijo su jefe para después salir del despacho.

― **Claro señor...** ― Dijo el joven científico. Cuando no vio a su jefe apretó los puños de rabia, odiaba que su jefe lo tratase de esa forma, cuando era él quien le hacia el trabajo duro y nunca le daba un miserable gracias.

...

Caminaban fuera del centro comercial hacia el aparcamiento, aunque Ada no sabia a donde se dirigían, solo seguía a la agente Harper.

― **Sígueme.** ― Le dijo Helena mientras Ada obedecía.

― **A donde vamos?** ― Pregunto Ada tranquila.

―** Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto, y para llegar tenemos que ir en mi coche.** ― Dijo mientras lo señalaba a lo lejos.

Llegaron al coche de Helena y se montaron. Arrancaron el motor y salieron del parking. Helena conducía y Ada estaba de copiloto. El viaje no duraría mucho, pero Ada quería matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

― **Dime...** ― Empezó Ada mientras miraba a su compañera molesta. ― **Esto de mi nuevo nombre, tendré que usarlo siempre?** ― Pregunto un poco molesta. No le hacia mucha gracia usar otro nombre que no fuera el suyo.

― **Tranquila, solo tendrás que usarlo cuando estés en la misión y delante la autoridad.** ― Dijo sin apartar la vista del camino.

― **La misión?** ― Pregunto Ada un poco confundida pues noo sabia de que misión se trataba.

― **Para salvar a Leon, tendrás que infiltrarte y usar esta identidad.** ― Explico Helena seria, pero cuando vio que la espía bajaba la cabeza, Helena se sintió mal por recordarle a Leon. ― **Escúchame.** ― Le dijo Helena. Ada obedeció y levanto la cabeza para mirarla. ― **Estará bien, sabe cuidarse.** ― Dijo Helena intentando consolarla.

― **Lo se. **― Dijo suspirando. ― **Es solo que...** ― Ada no podía continuar, pero Helena le lanzo una mirada tierna y cargada de confianza a que siguiera y la espía siguió. ―**...no quiero perderlo.** ― Le confeso la espía a un poco triste.

_Leon, donde debes estar? Que te estarás haciendo? Lo siento tanto, créeme, lo siento muchísimo, perdóname por no haber podido salvarte. Te prometo que haré lo que sea para recuperarte, iré a salvaos a los dos._

Helena lo comprendió todo cuando le dijo eso, Ada realmente sufría por Leon y se preocupaba por él tanto como él lo hacia con ella. Aunque ella no fuese muy buena expresando sus sentimientos se preocupaba por su agente.

― **Lo salvaremos, no te preocupes.** ― Dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa dulce y calmaba a Ada.

...

Pudo abrir levemente los ojos y se encontraba en una sala de color blanco encima de una camilla atado sin poderse mover. Cansado movió la cabeza y vio a su compañero Billy aun inconsciente tumbado igual que él solo a unos pocos metros.

Intento hacer algo y vio que alguien entraba en la sala, Leon cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

― **Vamos a ver...** ― Dijo el joven doctor de bata blanca acercándose únicamente a Leon. Lo observo por un tiempo, le tomó el pulso, comprobó su herida en la pierna y saco conclusiones. ― **Aun no esta listo.― **Suspiro algo molesto.―** Esperaremos un par de semanas.** ― Dijo el doctor para que acto seguido saliese de la habitación.

...

Ada y Helena habían llegado por fin al avión, ya habían embarcado y habían pasado seguridad sin ningún problema, bueno... en una ocasión tuvieron que enseñar la placa de la agente Harper, pero todo se soluciono, fue solo un "malentendido".

Ya estaban dentro del avión y este ya estaba en el aire volando rumbo a Washington. Ada estaba un poco incomoda en el asiento y Helena se dio cuenta y se río. Ada se percato de la risa de su compañera y la miro arqueando una ceja.

― **Cuanto hace que no vas en clase turista? **― Pregunto Helena aun riendo.

― **La última vez fue...** ― Dijo Ada levantando la cabeza mientras recordaba la última vez que fue en clase turista.

― **Me lo imaginaba. **― Dijo Helena mientras la miraba riendo.

Ada sonrió y le dio un codazo fingiendo enfado, Helena simulo dolor y las dos se rieron. Ada un poco nerviosa miro el reloj que marcaba la 16:00 h. Habían despegado hace nada y el viaje tardaría cinco horas, por lo que tenían un viaje entretenido.

- 16:00 h – Comida. -

Ada insistió en que quería alguna cosa para comer porque desde la mañana no había comido nada, lo único que tenia en su estomago era ese vaso de Whisky para aliviar sus penas. Así que le suplico a Helena comer algo.

Helena no tomo nada porque ella ya había comido en el avión que la trajo hasta Los Angeles y por eso no tenia hambre.

Ada pidió lo primero que vio en la pequeña carta del menú del avión; un bocata de jamón y una cerveza, mala combinación, pero le importaba una mierda.

- 17:00 h – Dormir. -

Helena fue la primera en caer dormida y Ada la dejo descansar porque la estaba ayudando sin razón alguna, podría haberla entregado y la hubiesen conmemorado y claramente ascendido. Creo que se podría decir que empezaba a confiar en la agente Harper.

Helena le pego el sueño a la espía y esta también se puso ha dormir. Las dos dormían en el incomodo sillón del avión.

- 19:00 h – Molestia. -

El sueño se les acabo cuando el típico niño molesto empezaba a dar pataditas en el respaldo de Ada. Ada empezó a perder los nervios con el puñetero niño malcriado que parecía que no sabia lo que significaba la palabra "respeto".

Ada no quería perder saliva con ese niño, sabia que a un niño de 8 años no le servia el dialogo, así que se levanto de golpe y lanzo una mirada asesina al niño que con temor dejo de dar pataditas. Ada sonrió triunfante y volvió a sentarse enfadada.

Helena vio la escena, más bien la presencio y fue testigo de tales actos. La miró de reojo y con temor la habló.

― **Esa mirada de verdad que da miedo.** ― Dijo Helena mirando a la espía que enfadada volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

― **Soy consciente, por eso la empleo.** ― Dijo Ada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa diabólica.

― **Entonces mejor no te haré enfadar.** ― Confeso la agente con sinceridad, en realidad esa mirada intimidaba a cualquiera.

― **Si te portas bien, no tendrás que sufrir la ira de mi mirada**. ― Dijo la espía aun con esa sonrisa diabólica que intimidaría a cualquiera.

Helena seguía un poco aterrorizada por la expresión en el rostro de su compañera por lo que intento suavizar el ambiente y reír torpemente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Ada la mirara con una ceja encarnada. Ada iba en serio entrono a la amenaza de su mirada, la empleaba siempre que quería y a quien quería.

- 20:00 h – Confesión. -

Helena estaba un poco intrigada por su amiga, quería saber realmente lo que sentía por su amigo Leon; si era un capricho o realmente lo amaba.

― **Ada...** ― Llamó Helena un poco insegura. Vio que Ada estaba distraída y seguramente no oyó lo que dijo. Volvió a repetirle lo mismo pero con un tono más elevado. ― **Ada. **― Ada rápidamente reacciono y la miro confusa, esperando a que la otra le dijera lo que le tenía que decir.

― **Lo amas?** ― Le pregunto directamente, sin rodeos y de golpe, dejando a la espía un poco sorprendida.

_Que? Que si lo amo... Creo que no debería ir contando a cualquiera mis sentimientos, aunque Helena… no es cualquiera, es una de las pocas personas que se nota que son buenas y que se puede confiar. Ufff..._

― **Vamos Ada sabes que puedes contármelo, además yo ya se la historia de Leon, ahora quiero escuchar la tuya.** ― Dijo con un tono dulce pero a la vez impaciente.

― **Todo empezó...**- Empezó Ada y la agente la miro ansiosa y dándole ánimos a que continuase. ― **en Raccoon. Yo había sido enviada a recuperar una muestra del virus G y todo se complico cuando apareció Leon, era un novato y realmente al principio solo me mantuve con él para aprovecharme de su bondad y sacarle provecho más adelante.** ― Ada recordaba mientras Helena escuchaba atentamente.

― **Es decir, utilizarlo, no?** ― Dijo Helena entendiendo la historia.

― **Si...** ― Confeso la espía un poco dolida. ― **Todo cambio cuando se empezó a preocupar por mi curándome e incluso interponiéndose entre mi y una bala, **― sonrío al recordarlo. ―** allí es cuando me arrepentí de haberlo utilizado, él era tan bueno y yo tan mala que me dolía, pero tan solo era joven y pensé que se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza lo del héroe que salva a la chica y esta vive con él para siempre.** ― Explico Ada mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

― **No existen finales felices.** ― Dijo Helena riendo levemente.

― **Efectivamente.** ― Declaro la espía. ― **Yo continué mi camino intentando apartarme de él, pero él se empeñaba en seguirme y hacerse el héroe. Eso no facilitaba nada mi trabajo. Después de lo de la bala, le debía una. Le devolví el favor cuando lo salve de una B.O.W y esta me hirió gravemente, luego el me...** ― no pudo decirlo y la agente la ayudo a concluir la historia.

― **El te beso, verdad?** ― Dijo la agente Harper observando a la espía que se sonrojo levemente por las palabras de ella.

― **Parece que te conoces la historia.** ― Declaro Ada aun sonrojada mientras miraba a Helena.

― **Te dije que Leon me lo contó.** ― Le confeso otra vez Helena, esta vez con una sonrisa dulce. ― **Es una bonita historia, lo demás ya me lo conozco, además solo me interesaba esta parte narrada por la mismísima Ada Wong.** ― Le dijo sinceramente.

― **Nunca antes le había contado esta historia a alguien.** ― Confeso un poco avergonzada.

― **Entonces, somos amigas?** ― Pregunto Helena ansiosa esperando un "si" por respuesta.

― **Claro que si.** ― Contesto la espía a la vez que le sonreía.

― **Eso me agradaba, por culpa del trabajo no hago muchas amistades. Bueno, tengo a Leon, Hunnigan y poco más.** ― Confeso un poco triste la agente del gobierno.

- 21:00 h – Aterrizaje. -

Aterrizaron perfectamente, pero el problema era la salida del aeropuerto. Salieron con dificultad parándose cada dos por tres por los policías, pero estos no las veían nunca porque se escondían muy bien e intentan no llamar mucho la atención. Salieron aliviadas y fueron a coger el coche que Helena tenia preparado para cuando llegasen.

Entraron en el coche, se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y para finalizar, Helena, con un giro ágil de muñeca encendió el motor del coche. Arrancó y puso rumbo al piso franco.

...

Hunnigan estaba cansada de no hacer nada, de estar delante del ordenador sin ninguna misión, ningún objetivo, algún sistema que burlar o algún ordenador que jaquear. Desde que desapareció Leon, todo se volvió un caos, todos lo buscaban desesperadamente, pero no se sabe porque pero nadie daba con él, lo extraño, era: que con todos los recursos de los que disponían no llegaban a dar con Leon.

Hunnigan decidió irse al piso franco donde había quedado con Ada y Helena para verse. Al fin y al cabo su horario de trabajo ya había acabado y nadie le diría nada. Cogió sus cosas y sin más se marcho de la sede donde trabajaba.

Llego rápidamente al piso franco y se instalo mientras esperaba a las mujeres. Coloco el ordenador en la mesa de la salita junto con muchos cables y otras cosas. Se sentó delante del ordenador y sin descansar empezó a buscar a Leon, nadie en el gobierno lo había conseguido, pero a Hunnigan no se le resistía nada y lo conseguiría.

Hizo tiempo mientras esperaba a las mujeres, estaba empezando a preocuparse pensando que les había pasado algo, pero puso atención cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta lentamente. Vio entrar a Helena y Ada a la vez. No aparto la vista del ordenador y saludo desde la silla.

― **Por fin llegáis.** ― Dijo Hunnigan desde el ordenador.

― **Oye, deja ya el maldito ordenador, no puedes vivir sin él o que?** ― Dijo Helena mientras se acercaba a ella riendo.

―** No, no puedo vivir sin él. Es mas, te confesare que el ordenador es el que me da de comer cada mes. Me pagan por ello. **― Dijo dejando de lado el ordenador y levantándose para saludar a su amiga, estas se abrazaron y voltearon para ver a Ada.

― **Esta es...** ― Empezó Helena pero Ada la interrumpió.

― **Ada Wong, aunque ya nos conocemos.** ― Se presentó la espía.

― **Ada Wong?** ― pregunto confundida Hunnigan ― **No querrás decir Ayumi Ling?** ― Le corrigió Hunnigan riendo a la vez que hacia reír a Helena.

― **Esto del nombre me lo recordareis siempre no es cierto?** ― Pregunto queriendo parecer enfadada y cruzando los brazos.

― **Puedes estar segura Ayumi.** ― Le dijo Helena burlándose.

― **Bien Hunnigan, cual es el plan?.** ― Pregunto Ada sin rodeos e impaciente por empezar, mientras se acercaba a las mujeres.

―** Lo primero llámame Ingrid y lo segundo descansa.** ― Dijo Hunnigan tranquila.

― **De acuerdo Ingrid.** ― Dijo la espía remarcando Ingrid de una forma un tanto especial.

― **Toma.** ― Le dio ropa para que pudiese dormir. Ada la acepto, la cogió y le regalo una sonrisa. Ingrid le indico donde estaba su cuarto para dormir y Ada asintió y puso camino hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y volteo para mirarlas de frente.

― **Gracias por lo que estáis haciendo.**― Confeso Ada un poco avergonzada con una sonrisa. Las mujeres la miraron sorprendidas y le regalaron otra sonrisa.

Ada siguió hasta entrar en su nuevo cuarto algo más pequeño de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero debía agradecer que tenia donde pasar la noche sin preocuparse de que fueran a arrestarla por algo que no había hecho.

Helena igual de cansada que Ada se despidió de Ingrid y se fue directa a su habitación a dormir.

Ingrid a diferencia de las otras mujeres se quedó en el ordenador trabajando y buscando información sobre el posible paradero de Leon, después de un duro trabajo fue a descansar igual que las otras mujeres.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Capi numero 8 finaliza! Quiero aclarar algo sobre el final de este capitulo, es una tonteria, pero seguro que más de una ya se lo habrá imaginado. Em... cada mujer se marcha a una habitación **INDIVIDUAL, **no hay orgías ni tríos ok? Ni Huniper ni nada de eso. *w* Ahora lo negareis, pero estoy segura que más de una por un segundo habrá pensado en esta idea. (pillinas que soys) ;)

Gracias por leer! n.n

Buenas noche y hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTORA:

Gracias por las reviews y vuestro interés en la historia, me alegra bastante. Uhmm creo que por una vez no tengo que comentar mucho, así que sin más dilación, a ¡LEER! :3

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 9.

La primera en despertar fue Ingrid, que continuó con la búsqueda de Leon. La segunda fue Helena que aún en pijama se dirigió hasta la cocina y se preparo un café. Y por ultimo se despertó Ada que, con el pijama puesto salia de su cuarto y, con pasos pesados, se dirigía hacia la salita donde se encontraban las otras mujeres.

― **Ei... por fin despiertas Ayumi.** ― Dijo Helena a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá y con cuidado tomaba un sorbo del café que ligeramente desprendía calor.

Ingrid oyó el comentario pero, como siempre, no presto mucha atención porque estaba muy concentrada en la búsqueda como para perder el tiempo riéndose.

Ada, estaba muy cansada y paso de largo el comentario de su compañera, se fue hasta la cocina, se planto delante de la nevera y la abrió de golpe como si esperara que dentro hubiese algo, cualquier cosa que la hiciese sentir mejor, un portal mágico al mundo de los sueños o incluso esperaba ver a Leon, pero que tonta piensa en abrir la nevera y encontrarse esto?

Recorrió con la mirada la nevera y cogió el zumo de piña, pudo haber cogido el zumo de naranja, pero nunca acabo de gustarle mucho, era bastante ácido y no le agradaba. Al salir de la cocina junto con su baso de zumo escucho un ruido proveniente de fuera, puso atención pero no le dio importancia, seguro que estaba muy cansada y había sido fruto de su imaginación.

― **Cansada?** ― Pregunto Ingrid a la espía mientras seguía sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

― **Shhh!** ― Se coloco el dedo índice en los labios, mientras ponía atención. Otra vez había escuchado ese ruido.

Efectivamente volvió a escuchar el ruido de detrás de la puerta, no estaba volviéndose loca ni nada por el estilo. Con pasos lentos y arrastrando los pesados pies se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero antes dejando el zumo en una mesa cerca de la cocina.

Las otras mujeres observaron con mucha atención los actos de la espía y un poco confusas obedecieron manteniéndose en silencio, la verdad, no entendían mucho que estaba pasando, pero nadie contradecía a la espía, puede que fuera por temor.

Ada fue hasta la puerta, se planto delante, cogió aire y sin muchas ganas abrió la puerta de golpe. Vio a dos hombres de negro y antes de que pudiesen huir, los cogió del cuello a la vez uno en cada mano, los arrastro hasta dentro de la casa y cansada de toda esta mierda los lanzo al suelo dándoles un buen golpe contra el suelo, todo paso tan rápido que nadie reacciono.

Los hombres en el suelo avergonzados por haberse dejado coger tan fácilmente y de una forma tan poco profesional escucharon con temor lo que les dijo la espía.

― **Chicos, chicos... no esta bien espiar a las mujeres, no os lo han enseñado?** ― Dijo mientras con la cabeza la movía de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron de golpe muy sorprendidas por como Ada había descubierto a esos hombres que las estaban espiando. Ellas no se habían ni inmutado, pero Ada que tan solo hace unos minutos se había despertado los había oído detrás de la puerta.

― **Quienes sois?** ― Pregunto Helena sorprendida mientras se acercaba a los hombres.

― **Ni se os ocurra levantaros si no queréis morir.** ― Amenazo la espía con una mirada asesina y con un tono de voz imponente. Los hombres obedecieron y se mantuvieron en el suelo por valor a su vida. ― **Ahora contestad!** ― Ordeno la espía aun en pijama.

Los hombres no contestaron, ella se agacho y con los dedos de las manos les apretó el lateral del cuello de los hombres con mucha fuerza dando en un nervio.

― **Esta bien, esta bien! **― Suplico uno de los hombres. ― **Te lo contare todo, pero por favor para.** ― Suplico desesperado por el dolor que ejercían las manos de la espía.

― **Nos han contratado para capturarte...** ― Confeso el segundo hombre, porque el primero ya no tenía fuerzas.

― **Quien?** ― Pregunto Ada intrigada pero sin dejar de mirarlos con cara de asesina. Los hombres no colaboraron y Ada se enfureció bastante. ― **Bueno, parece que no van a colaborar, **― Rió con maldad**.** ― **tengo algo para vosotros**. ― Se acerco más a los hombres y con una sonrisa maliciosa planto sus manos en las partes sensibles de los hombres. Empezó a retorcer y estos gritaron como nenas.

― **Nathan! Se llama Nathan!** ― Confeso uno de los hombres. Automáticamente Ada los soltó pensando en lo fácil que había sido sacarles la información. A estos tipos habían contratado, pero si son patéticos.

― **Nathan que más?** ― Pregunto Hunnigan un poco intrigada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

― **Na...than…**― El hombre se retorcía de dolor y no podía casi ni hablar. ― ** Mc… Gregor.** ― Dijo el hombre vencido y sin más fuerzas.

― **No puede ser.** ― Dijo Helena sin poder creerlo.

― **Quien es ese Mc Gregor?** ― Pregunto Ada intrigada.

― **Es...― **Apretó los puños.**― ...nuestro jefe**. ― Finalizó Helena furiosa y mirando a Hunnigan que también desprendía ira.

― **Ahora lo entiendo todo...** ― Comenzó Hunnigan. Las otras mujeres la miraron intrigadas incitándola a seguir mientras los hombres seguían retorciéndose en silencio de dolor. ― **por eso nadie encontraba a Leon.****― **Suspiro furiosa. **― Nathan era el encargado de mantenerlo en secreto.**―Miró a Helena y luego miró a Ada.**― Él es el que os ha tendido la trampa.** ― Dijo furiosa mirando a Ada, esta apretó los puños enfadada.

― **Parece que no se puede confiar en nadie...** ― Soltó Ada cansada ya de todas las traiciones, los engaños y la poca lealtad.

― **Que hacemos con ellos?** ― Pregunto Hunnigan aún furiosa dirigiendo la vista a estos.

Los hombres al oír eso se asustaron, que harían con ellos, que podrían hacerles tres mujeres juntas a dos hombres. Asustados miraron hacia todos los lados.

― **No se…**― Empezó Helena con una voz inocente. ― **que podríamos hacerles?** ― Pregunto al aire haciendo reír a las otras dos mujeres.

― **Alguna quiere divertirse? **― Pregunto Ada mientras les lanzaba una sonrisa maliciosa y se levantaba. Las otras mujeres se miraron traviesas y rieron a la vez.

― **No, no, no! Por favor preciosa, ten piedad.** ― Intento suplicar uno de los hombres pero al mencionar la palabra "preciosa" la cago del todo. Esto hizo que Ada realmente se cabrease.

Ada estaba riendo junto con las otras dos mujeres, pero dejo de reírse de golpe cunado oyó "preciosa", eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Los hombres automaticamente se asustaron al ver en Ada una mirada asesina junto con un brillo diabólico que desprendían sus ojos, esa mirada les mostraba el camino hacia el paraíso... no, eso era el camino hasta la muerte.

― **Ahora si que la habéis cagado...** ― Dijo riendo como una loca mientas se agachaba, se puso a la altura de los hombres y... ― **Odio que me llamen de esa forma.** ― Dijo la espía cerrando los puños y elevándolos a la vez. ― **Dulces sueños.** ― Les deseo de forma irónica antes de pegarlos en la cara y dejándolos inconscientes al segundo.

...

Un poco conmocionado no entendía como es que le habían disparado y luego los mismos culpables lo intentaban salvar, era una cosa tan entupida y sin sentido; o lo querían matar o lo querían vivo, pero no las dos cosas.

_Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes... Joder, pero en este estado no voy a conseguir nada, tengo la pierna muy débil. Tendré que dejar que primero sane, mientras tanto trazare un plan, aunque seguro que Ada ya esta viniendo... Y Billy?! Sigue inconsciente, mierda! Que voy a hacer...?_

_..._

Salió de la habitación vestida y arreglada como siempre, aunque fuese una chica dura, nunca se olvidaba de que era una mujer. Se pintaba los labios y se maquillaba después de despertar o antes de una misión, incluso se retocaba en medio de las misiones, pero nunca jamás verías a Ada Wong ni mal vestida ni mal maquillada, era como una especia de manía el ir siempre tan guapa y tan bien arreglada. Camino y vió a las otras mujeres observándola con una sonrisa.

― **Que?** ― pregunto Ada encarnando una ceja. Las dos mujeres rieron entre ellas y Ada les lanzo una mirada fría y amenazante.

― **Eres muy dominante.** ― Declaro Ingrid señalándola y riendo junto a Helena.

― **Una mujer debe tener armas cuando se trata de los hombres.** ― Les confeso Ada a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

Las otras rieron por entenderlo perfectamente, una mujer debe saber dominar a los hombre y Ada no lo hacia nada mal, se podría decir que había nacido con ese don, un don que ponía en practica con su amado.

― **Alguna podría contarme en que consiste el plan?** ― Pregunto Ada impaciente.

― **Emm..., si!** ― Dijo Ingrid animada a la vez que se dirigía hacia el ordenador. ― **Bien, he estado trabajando y finalmente he dado con Leon.** ― Suspiro mientras tecleaba el ordenador.

― **Donde esta?** ― Pregunto Ada muy nerviosa y sin contenerse se acerco hasta el ordenador. Helena intrigada igual que su amiga se acerco hasta el ordenador.

― **Aquí, en Washington.** ― Confesó Ingrid. Vio que las mujeres no entendían mucho y ella se explico mejor. ― **Veréis, me he metido en el ordenador de Mc Gregor y he descubierto que tiene secuestrado a Leon en un laboratorio secreto de Umbrella muy bien vigilado, este laboratorio no tiene nada que ver con el anterior que tuvisteis que destruir.** ― Dijo suspirando a la vez que en el ordenador les enseñaba un plano de las instalaciones.

Ingrid tenía razón, este laboratorio secreto era tres veces más grande y con una seguridad inquebrantable, era imposible en una noche entrar y sacar a Leon y Billy, aunque se hubiese planeado durante días, seria imposible. Lo que necesitaban era un golpe desde dentro.

― **Que propones?** ― Pregunto Helena mientras la miraba intrigada. Ada también la miro sin saber a donde pararía la conversa.

― **Infiltrarse**. ― Dijo sin más rodeos Hunnigan.

― **Y quien hará esto...?** ― Pregunto Helena haciéndose la tonta. Ada ya sabia por donde iban los tiros, lo dedujo a la primera, estaba claro a quien le tocaría hacer este trabajo.

― **Si tuviésemos alguna espía, capaz de infiltrarse y hacerse pasar por otra persona...** ― Insinuó Hunnigan a la vez que junto a Helena miraban a la espía de reojo sonriendo de lado.

― **Lo haré! ** ― Declaro Ada firme y decidida. Cualquier cosa por salvar a sus compañeros.

― **Eso quería oír!** ― Declaro Hunnigan contenta. ― **Bien... te harás pasar por una enfermera y durante una semana observaras e investigaras todo; horarios, personas, formas de huir.. y nos informaras. Además, siendo enfermera seguro que te acercas a Leon y te aseguras de que no experimenten mucho con él y controlaras su estado.- **Concluyo Hunnigan.

― **Buen plan, seguro que nadie sospecha de una enfermera. **― Afirmó Helena.

― **Eso espero...** ― Confeso Ada un poco asustada. Hubiera preferido infiltrarse como mercenaria o guardaespaldas o incluso parte de seguridad, pero seguro que la hubieran investigado mucho, tenía que reconocer que una enfermera de pacotilla no llamaría mucho la atención.

― **Se que hubieras preferido entrar hoy y sacarlo de una vez, pero ese lugar esta muy vigilado y te hubiesen cogido a ti también.** ― Confeso Hunnigan un poco triste por la espía.

― **Lo se.** ― Confeso la espía ocultando la tristeza y la rabia por tener que reconocer que era verdad, si se dejaba llevar por la impulsividad la acabarían cogiendo y eso no facilitaría nada las cosas. Agitó la cabeza y quito sus pensamientos. ― **Cuando empiezo?** ― Pregunto seria y fría como siempre.

― **Dentro de 2 semanas.** ―

...

― **Doctor Connor's.** ― Llamo el jefe Mc Gregor dando la espalda a este.

― **Si, señor.** ― Respondió el joven científico.

― **Infórmeme**. ― Ordeno el jefe.

― **El paciente aun se esta recuperando del disparo. Hasta que no quede del todo sanado no podemos empezar con las pruebas.** ―

―** De acuerdo**. ― Dijo un poco enfadado. ― **Y que hay del otro?** ― Pregunto sin mucho interés.

― **Ya ha despertado y tiene las constantes vitales perfectas.** ― Respondió el joven doctor.

― **Perfecto**. ― Se dijo a si mismo felicitándose por el trabajo, en realidad debería felicitar al doctor Connor's, pero era demasiado engreído como para agradecer las cosas.

...

Ya había pasado la primera semana y Ada estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, estaba muy impaciente e intranquila, no podía soportar estar de brazos cruzados mientras Leon y Billy estaban allí sufriendo.

Otra vez estaba empezando a caer en la depresión y replantearse si de verdad pudo haberlos salvado, pero fue demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Su mente la atormentaba cada noche sin piedad, recordándole de una forma muy cruel el dolor; primero los buenos momentos junto a Leon y luego enseñándole los recuerdos de como dejo que Hunk se lo llevase. Ningún día lloró, fue fuerte y se contuvo, se prometió que no lloraría.

La espía se marchó dos veces del piso franco sin decir palabra alguna, las mujeres le suplicaron que se quedase en casa porque fuera era muy peligroso y la podían capturar, pero Ada, como siempre, se marchaba del lugar como fantasma que desaparece a la luz del sol y siempre sin dar explicación alguna. No les podía explicar que iba al medico. Las mujeres no les quedaba más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que por mucho que ahora estuviesen trabajando juntas, la espía siempre guardaría secretos en lo más profundo de su ser.

En esta primera semana les entrego la muestra a sus compañeras y estas la analizaron de arriba abajo, pero descubrieron que no era la verdadera muestra del Virus A. En realidad solo era una mezcla de sueros junto con algún que otro colorante. Cuando Ada se entero de la noticia, se enfureció de una forma salvaje, haber ido allí a buscar la dichosa muestra del virus arriesgando sus vidas para que luego resultase un engaño. Leon y Billy estaban secuestrados por culpa de ese Mc Gregor.

...

Mc Gregor permanecía en su despacho como siempre, era algo bastante peculiar, nunca salia de allí, parecía que conviviese con el edificio, que formase parte de él y que fuese órgano vital. Lo más gracioso de todo es que solo venía un par de veces a la semana, para enterarse de las cosas y estar informado de todo. Que hacia todo el tiempo que no venia aquí? El muy hijo de puta permanecía en la sede del gobierno poniendo cara triste y dando ordenes para que buscasen a la principal sospechosa de la desaparición del agente Kennedy; Ada Wong. Se había montado una buena historia, lo tenia todo bajo control y seguramente su jefe o su jefa estaría bastante contento o contenta con el trabajo. Nunca había visto en persona a su superior, Mc Gregor solo seguía ordenes por el teléfono.

― **Señor, quería verme?** ― Pregunto un poco tímido el joven doctor.

― **Si...** ― Respondió Mc Gregor mirándolo de frente. ― **Esta semana ingresara una nueva enfermera que tiene experiencia con este tipo de virus. Te ayudara en todo lo que necesites, estará bajo tus ordenes.** ― Le explicó.

― **De acuerdo.** ― El joven científico asintió y no discutió. Era mejor no discutir con su jefe.

― **Puede continuar con su trabajo...** ― Declaro el superior.

― **Ahora mismo.** ― Contestó el joven científico a la vez que se retiraba del despacho.

― **Ah, y... recuerde mantenerme informado de todo.** ― Dijo remarcando ese "todo" con un tono más elevado.

― **Claro señor...** ― Dijo finalmente vencido. Salió sin más remedio y se dirigió a seguir con sus experimentos.

...

La segunda semana paso casi igual que la primera en torno a los remordimientos y las culpabilidades, pero cesaron un poco, cada día que pasaba estaba más nerviosa por ver finalmente a Leon de nuevo. Estaba asustada, no sabia si seguiría siendo el Leon que ella conocía o ya no seria el mismo de antes.

Ada pasaba casi todo el día sola por lo que podía pensar con tranquilidad. Las mujeres, pasaban la mayor parte del día en la sede del gobierno trabajando y por supuesto sin quitar el ojo de encima a Mc Gregor. Porque no lo delataban y decían que fue él quien secuestro a Leon? Era una estupidez delatarlo, pasaría exactamente lo mismo que pasó con Simmons. Primero de todo debían conseguir pruebas y luego ya atacarían.

Las agentes del gobierno, cuando llegaban del trabajo interrogaban a la espía acerca de donde se marchaba sin dar explicación alguna pero Ada como siempre se mantenía firme y nunca les contaba la verdad, creía que era demasiado pronto como para ir por ahí diciéndoselo a cualquiera. Era la vida personal de la espía, porque tantas preguntas, a nadie le interesaba.

Preguntas en la mente de la espía la angustiaban de una forma u otra: Me reconocerá? Se acordara de mi y lo que una vez tuvimos? Seguirá siendo el mismo del que me enamore?... estas eran las preguntas que se empezó a hacer la noche antes de empezar la misión e infiltrarse como enfermera en la base.

...

Hoy era el día, el gran día, el tan esperado día de, finalmente, volverlo a ver... Iba vestida de enfermera acompañada de unos hombres que la escoltaban hasta donde debía empezar a trabajar, ella observaba cada detalle, cada puerta, cada persona, cada tarjeta de identificación, cada nombre... todo era importante para llevar acabo la misión.

Sus compañeras la habían maquillado de una forma que costase más reconocerla y la peinaron con el pelo recogido, tenía poco pelo, pero si se lo recogía no se parecería tanto a ella misma. La ayudaban des de el piso franco y la rastreaban en todo momento. Llevaba en la oreja una minúscula radio casi imperceptible, la cual la ayudaba a comunicarse con sus compañeras.

Finalmente llegó a un pequeño laboratorio donde había un joven trabajando junto a unas probetas. Los hombres la presentaron.

― **Doctor Connor's, esta es la nueva enfermera **― Dijo uno de los escoltas con una voz muy ronca. El joven doctor se acerco y la saludo.

― **Mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Connor's.** ― Se presento el joven con una sonrisa.

― **Encantada, soy la enfermera Ling.** ― Se presento Ada con otra sonrisa.

― **Podéis retiraros.** ― Le dijo el joven doctor a los hombres que antes la escoltaban. Los hombres asintieron y salieron del pequeño laboratorio dejando solos al doctor y a la enfermera. ― **Sabes porque estas aquí?** ― Pregunto el doctor sin rodeos mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa para volver a sus experimentos.

_Buena pregunta. En realidad se perfectamente porque estoy aquí: para salvara a mis compañeros. Pero tranquilo que no me iré de aquí hasta conseguirlo, eso tenlo seguro._

―**Si. **― Respondió dulcemente Ada mientras seguía al doctor hasta la mesa.

― **Estas aquí por esto.** ― Declaro el doctor enseñándole la muestra del virus A. ― **Aun no esta terminada, pero ya queda muy poco. Cuando la termine empezaremos las pruebas con el paciente.** ― Dijo sonriendo a la espía pero sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

_El paciente? Seguro que es Leon al que utilizan como rata de laboratorio, estos hijos de puta no tienen corazón... Necesito saber más de como se encuentra._

―** Y el paciente?** ― Pregunto calmada mientras observaba al doctor que seguía con la muestra entre las manos.

― **Ahora mismo iba a visitarlo, necesito una muestra de sangre. Si quiere puede acompañarme enfermera Ling**. ― Le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa esbozada.

― **Claro**, **Doctor Connor's.** ― Dijo sin mucho interés para no levantar sospechas.

Ada seguía al Doctor Connor's por las instalaciones memorizando cada zona y recordando el camino de vuelta. Hunnigan tenía razón, las instalaciones no tenían nada que ver con las otras, estas eran por lo menos tres veces mayor. Esto, por una parte la asustaba porque tendría problemas cuando tuviese que escapar, pero por otra parte la aliviaba porque en unas instalaciones tan grandes seguro que pasaría desapercibida y nadie la molestaría ni la reconocería.

Camino durante unos minutos junto al Doctor y se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a la sala donde estaba el paciente porque era un pasillo largo que conducía a una única gran habitación.

El Doctor entró el primero y espero a que entrara la enfermera Ling. Le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se acercó lentamente al paciente que yacía plácidamente dormido y cogió una aguja.

Ada no se había movido desde que el doctor había cerrado la puerta, tenía delante suyo a unos pocos metros el cuerpo de Leon, que permanecía expuesto por el pecho. No lo había visto desde hace casi un mes y estaba asustada, pero a la vez aliviada. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

― **Ven, necesito que le saques una muestra de sangre.** ― Dijo el Doctor a la vez que le tendía la aguja.

Ada dudo un segundo, pero rápidamente se acerco a coger la aguja y seguidamente acercarse a Leon que estaba dormido encima de la camilla. El Doctor le entregó la aguja y le habló.

― **Ahora vengo, tengo que atender unos asuntos. **― Confeso el joven Doctor con una sonrisa a la vez que salía de la habitación y dejaba a solas a la enfermera y al paciente dormido.

_Muy bien Ada, no te pongas nerviosa, tu nunca te pones nerviosa, porque actúas así? Solo esta dormido... pero... es que necesito sentirlo y decirle que estoy aquí para salvarlo. Necesito escucharlo, tocarlo y por su puesto besarlo... ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Estas de infiltración, se supone que no eres Ada Wong y no conoces a este paciente. Así que haz tu trabajo y sácale la maldita muestra de sangre._

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos... aquí el capitulo 9. Lo siento si os deje con ganas por saber como sera el primer reencuentro entre los amantes pero soy así. Leon la reconocerá? Sospechara que es Ada? O solo no se acordara de ella? Y Ada, podrá aguantar 1 semana tratándolo como un desconocido y actuando diferente con él?... :O

Ejem, dejo de haceros más preguntas que seguro no me responderéis :P Así que... que os pareció este capi? XD

Saludos y hasta la próxima! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

AUTORA:

Hola mis lectoras/es favoritas/os! Creo que he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, perdón, el problema es que estuve trabajando en otro proyecto y no tuve tiempo de actualizar. Lo siento y se que mis justificaciones no os harán sentir mejor así que os dejare leer. ^^

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 10.

**Día 1: Reencuentro y secretos.**

Le temblaba ligeramente el pulso. Tenia delante suyo a Leon que yacía dormido, y lo único que tenia que hacer era sacarle la muestra de sangre, y esto era una cosa tan simple que no podía creer que no fuese capaz; la mismísima Ada Wong, que mata a sangre fría, tortura hasta hacerte confesar, capaz de fulminarte con una sola mirada y ahora, no era capaz de sacar una muestra de sangre? Era algo que la frustraba bastante, siempre decía que si a todo, sin temerle a nada, pero cuando se trata del agente del gobierno, el novato y lo más importante; su amado, no podía mover ni un dedo, se rendía ante él, le regalaba si hacía falta su vida y le entregaba lo más importante de todo: su corazón. Este sentimiento hacia Leon era algo que en parte la aterrorizaba, pensar que algo le pudiese suceder la fulminaba, pero otra parte, se sentía tan bien cerca de él, que no le importaban los riesgos que conllevasen.

_Como es que no soy capaz... solo es un simple pinchazo... esto lo he hecho miles de veces... que me pasa? Será porque esta tendido, sin camisa, solo con un pantalón de seda blanco y se ve irresistible? Nunca llegue a imaginar que me desesperaría tanto por un hombre. Y si no fuera poco, se le marcan tanto los pectorales que... _

Ada inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior devorando a Leon de arriba abajo con la mirada. Llevo la mano derecha hacia el torso descubierto del agente para tocarlo, pero dudo un segundo y en contra de su voluntad se detuvo.

_No, no puedo! Debo resistir, solo tengo que aguantar siete días y luego... todo volverá a ser como antes o… incluso puede que sea mejor... verdad? Seré capaz de dejar de huir y al fin enfrentarme a Leon?_

Al imaginarse todo con Leon esbozo una sonrisa inconsciente, estaba deseando que al fin llegase el último día para salir de este infierno junto a su amado y, aunque aún no tuviese claro que haría respecto a enfrentarse a él, tenía muy clara una cosa; no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño.

Agitó la cabeza y preparo del paciente para sacarle sangre. Le apretó una goma elástica alrededor del brazo e introdujo la aguja. Notó como Leon tembló ligeramente por el pinchazo y rápidamente posó su mano en el pecho de este para calmarlo. Automáticamente Leon se relajo, se calmo y continuó con su respiración acompasada. Ada sonrió al poder finalmente tocarlo, sentía el calor que corría por su cuerpo, presenciaba la continua respiración tranquila y notaba las delineadas líneas de sus tan trabajados pectorales.

Acabo de sacarle la sangre y guardo la muestra de sangre en un bote cilíndrico de plástico con el nombre de Leon y su grupo sanguíneo. Pudo alcanzar a escuchar un ruido, volteo a ver y se encontró con el doctor Connor's que se le acercaba.

― **Le has sacado ya la sangre? **― Preguntó el joven doctor mientras se acercaba a la enfermera.

― **Claro, aquí esta.** ― Dijo entregándole la muestra de sangre.

― **Perfecto enfermera Ling.** ― Felicito a Ada a la vez que se guardaba la muestra en el bolsillo de la bata blanca. ― **Debería ponerme en marcha.** ― Espetó el joven doctor. Ada lo miró algo intrigada pero sobretodo asustada.

― **Con el virus?** ―Preguntó Ada sabiendo realmente que la respuesta sería un "si". El doctor solo asintió. ― **Pensé que ya estaría listo y acabado.** ― Soltó sin mostrar muchas emociones.

― **Y lo esta. **― Declaró el joven. Ada no entendió así que el doctor al percatarse de la cara de la enfermera se explicó. ―** Pero falta adaptarlo al sujeto en cuestión, por eso necesitaba la muestra de sangre, para ver como reaccionará.** ― Finalizó.

― **¿De que tipo de experimento estamos hablando? ― **Preguntó Ada aterrorizada por la respuesta del joven, este solo suspiró y por un momento dudo si responder o mejor callar.

― **¿Conoce el proyecto que realizaron con el Virus C?** ― Le preguntó el doctor aun dudando si seguir dándole tal información. Ada asintió y trago saliva para hacerse una idea de lo que ahora vendría. ― **Este virus, obtuvo muy buenos resultados entorno a las mutaciones; gran tamaño, bastante resistencia y muy inteligentes si estamos hablamos de experimentos.** ― Soltó con una pequeña risa referente a lo ultimo que dijo. ― **Ahora, es cuando entra el Virus A: es una mejora desde el punto de vista genético, esta más desarrollado y perfeccionado en todos los sentidos.** ― Concluyó.

―** Y a todo esto, para que la necesidad de adaptar el virus al sujeto?** ― Preguntó Ada tomando una actitud más seria e interesada.

― **Siempre hay el mismo problema,** ― Suspiró decepcionado. ― **El control**. ― Soltó de golpe sin rodeos. ― **En la mayoría de experimentos, el sujeto se descontrola.** ― Explicó a la enfermera.

― **Que intenta decir; que en cualquier momento podrá invertirse el proceso?** ― Preguntó incrédula.

― **Si, pero aún teniendo esto, el sujeto no sera consciente de sus actos, solo se dejara llevar por la rabia contenida. ― **Dijo tranquilo. ― **Me gustaría seguir explicándole todo,**― Mintió. ― **pero debo ponerme en marcha.― **Justificó con una sonrisa.

**― Claro, descuide. ― **Ada lo disculpó y dejo que este se marchase.

**― Necesito que lo monitoree y me avise si algo va mal. **― Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación para volver a su laboratorio.

Ada siguió las instrucciones de Connor's sin rechistar, pero ahora, dentro de ella la hacía sentir intranquila, estaba más asustada que cuando llegó, no solo por Leon sino también porque se le había añadido un peso más; la explicación del doctor referente al nuevo virus. Algo dentro de ella le decía que todo esto acabaría mal, pero no quería creer en tal posibilidad, no quería ser victima del sufrimiento y menos ser autora del crimen. Ella estaba de incógnito, haciéndose pasar por una enfermera para salvar a sus compañeros, pero si lo miras desde otro punto de vista, Ada estaba siendo cómplice del daño que más adelante le causaría a Leon.

...

Notaba una presencia alrededor suyo, era la misma presencia que antes había notado posarse en su pecho. Estaba bastante débil, pero tenía suficientes fuerzas como para abrir los ojos. Con cansancio y pocas ganas de nada, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente buscando esa presencia que por alguna razón le parecía familiar. Volteó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a una esbelta mujer que parecía una enfermera.

― **Señorita...** ― Dijo Leon desde la camilla, sin fuerzas y con la voz débil .― **Señorita.**― Volvió a llamarla después de que esta no reaccionase.

Ada quedo en shock, Leon, quiero decir: el paciente, había despertado y le estaba hablando a ella. No sabía si contestar o seguir con lo suyo ignorando la llamada de Leon.

― **Por favor... no más calmantes.** ― Rogó Leon a la vez que cogía a la enfermera por su vestido y lo estiraba un poco para que ella le prestase un mínimo de atención.

Estas palabras partieron el alma a la espía, lo estaban hinchando a calmantes y seguro que estaba como si lo hubiesen drogado día y noche, cada cinco minutos y sin pausa.

― **No se preocupe, no le daremos más a partir de ahora.** ― Le dijo la enfermera aún dándole la espalda.

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, esa voz parecía la de Ada, pero es imposible que sea ella. Aunque... la voz era tan real y tan parecida que podría arriesgarme a decir que era ella, pero... no puede ser. Joder, los calmantes me están jodiendo, ya no distingo entre lo real de lo que son recuerdos. Intentare concentrarme y me asegurare de que esta señorita no es Ada..._

― **Perdone que le pregunte, pero como se llama? **― Le preguntó Leon sin muchas fuerzas desde la camilla.

_Mierda, seguro que se ha dado cuenta de quien soy... si eso pasase, la misión se iría a la mierda. Reacciona! Rápido, respóndele tu falso nombre._

― **Me llamo Ayumi, porque lo pregunta? **― Preguntó la enfermera con una voz inocente mientras seguía observando el monitor que controlaba a Leon y que decía su estado; presión, pulso, constantes...

― **Por nada, es solo que me ha parecido que la conocía, pero la habré confundido con otra persona, perdóneme.** ― Dijo soltando una risa que mas que alegría parecía que reflejase tristeza.

Esto derrumbo emocionalmente a la espía, deseaba poder lanzarse a los brazos del agente y decirle que no se lo estaba imaginando, ella era Ada. Quería sentirlo otra vez, pero... no podía ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en ella y sus deseos, tenia que pensar en los demás que dependían de sus actos.

― **No se preocupe.** ― Le contestó la enfermera sin mostrar emoción en su voz.― **Seguro que es a causa de los morficos. Muchas veces causan confusiones, no distingues lo que es un sueño de lo que crees que es real.― **Le explicó.

― **Claro,**― Suspiró triste. ― **después del disparo no han hecho más que inyectarme calmantes.** ― Afirmó Leon dejando que eso lo ayudase a entender porque la había confundido con Ada o creía haberla confundido.

...

El Doctor Connor's se encontraba en el laboratorio analizando la muestra de sangre para poder adaptarla al virus. La analizo por completo y se llevo una grata sorpresa.

― **No puede ser?** ― Se preguntó a si mismo incrédulo sin aún poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ― **Es posible que este hombre realmente fuese expuesto? ―** Se preguntó sin esperar respuesta.― **Muy interesante...** ― Rió para él mientras seguía analizando la sangre. ― **Ahora ya no necesitare adaptar el virus. ¡Perfecto!** ― Dijo a la vez que se levantaba con mucha velocidad y salía del laboratorio.

...

Un hombre encima de la camilla estaba observando a la enfermera que hacia sus cosas, pero por alguna cosa nunca le dirigía la mirada, era raro, la enfermera se había paseado por toda la habitación, pero no había conseguido mirarle a la cara ni una sola vez, como si de alguna forma lo estuviese evitando.

_O dios mío, realmente estoy empezando a delirar, las piernas tan finas de esa enfermera son igualitas, por no mencionar ese culito que por nada del mundo lo olvidaría, es tan... perfecto. Es raro... de momento no le he visto el rostro, solo he podido ver su espalda. Leon! eres un pervertido y un depravado sexual, como puedes pensar en estas cosas en un momento así? ¿Que pensaría Ada de ti? _

― **¡Lo tengo!** ― Declaro el joven doctor que entraba en la habitación con pasos ligeros y se dirigía hacia la camilla de Leon. Leon agitó la cabeza y escuchó atentamente. ― **Tengo buenas noticias.** ― Confesó emocionado.

La enfermera se acerco al Doctor que estaba de cara a Leon y este empezó a explicar todo. Por primera vez Leon podía ver el rostro de la enfermera, pero estaba muy concentrado en las palabras del doctor como para prestarle atención a la enfermera.

― **Os resumiré la historia.** ― Empezó el Doctor. ― **Para poder empezar las pruebas contigo, necesitaba adaptar el nuevo virus a tu cuerpo mediante un virus que ejerce control, pero cuando analicé tu sangre vi que ya te habías expuesto a ese virus.** ― Finalizó ansioso y emocionado.

― **¿Y a que maldito virus ya fui expuesto?** ― Preguntó Leon desde la camilla enfadado y a la vez intrigado.

― **La plaga.** ― Respondió el doctor sin rodeos.

Ada y Leon quedaron en shock por las palabras del doctor, pero cada uno reacciono de forma distinta; Ada se contuvo y siguió escuchando las palabras del doctor y Leon en cambio estallo en cólera por el enfado y la rabia.

― **¿Y esta mierda se supone que son buenas noticias?** ― Dijo frustrado y muy cabreado mientras empezaba a alzar la voz. ― **Estas buenas noticias lo único que harán será hacerme la poca vida que me queda más corta, eres un hijo de puta!** ― Estaba realmente enfadado y se movía hacia todos los lados intentando deshacerse de lo que lo mantenía preso a la camilla.

― **Lo siento, pero yo solo cumplo órdenes. **― Dijo el doctor un poco triste. ― **Enfermera Ling, sedeló.** ― Ordenó el joven doctor con tristeza por tener que sedarlo.

Ada sin más remedio ni opciones tuvo que obedecer en contra de su voluntad. Sedar a Leon no le hacia ninguna gracia y más aún si luego él sufría, pero era obedecer o morir.

Sin más remedió, se acercó, cogió la inyección que contenía el sedante, se puso delante de Leon y le pincho la aguja dejando penetrar el sedante dentro de su organismo. Por una milésima de segundo Ada notó que Leon la estaba mirando fijamente, pero esta no le dirijo la mirada, prefirió no mirarlo a los ojos.

_No puede ser... por fin le veo la cara... esta mujer se parece a... es igualita a... podría ser... Ada? Pero no es ella... Seguro que el sedante esta jugando otra vez conmigo y veo visiones o algo por el estilo._

El sedante no tardo en hacer efecto y Ada dolida y apenada dejo descansar en paz a Leon. Que descansara tranquilamente, porque mañana empezarían las pruebas y eso si que seria dolor y sufrimiento, no solo por él sino también por ella misma que se contenía para no matar a nadie.

...

Connor's continuó trabando en su experimento, repasando todo lo relacionado con el virus para asegurarse de que no había nada que se le hubiese pasado por alto o algún error. Mientras, en la misma habitación, Ada se encargaba de preparar la nueva sala donde mañana empezarían las pruebas con Leon. Pudo escuchar como Connor's la llamaba.

― **Enfermera Ling.** ― Llamaba tranquilo el joven científico aún concentrado en sus investigaciones.

― **Que pasa Doctor Connor's?** ― Preguntó la enfermera un poco cansada. Se estaba empezando a encontrar mal y estaba un poco mareada.

Connor's se fijo que la enfermera estaba algo perdida y desconcentrada como si se estuviese mareando, se levanto y preocupado le preguntó.

― **¿Se encuentra bien enfermera?** ― Le preguntó con un tono de voz preocupado a la vez que se acercaba a esta.

_Mierda, siempre me tienen que venir dolores en los peores momentos... Mierda, mierda, mier..da... No puedo aguantarme de pie. Ayuda!_

Ada se desplomo tan rápido cerró los ojos, pero por suerte el joven doctor alcanzo a sujetarla por la espalda. Cogió fuerzas y con la enfermera enbrazos la llevo hasta una camilla y la examinó de arriba abajo.

...

Un hombre con tatuajes se despertó, al fin estaba despierto, había permanecido mucho rato inconsciente y no le apetecía seguir durmiendo. Solo despertar le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la vez; encontró en el ordenador unos correos en los que descubrió que les habían tendido una trampa, intentó correr para avisar a sus compañeros pero lo ultimo que recuerda es un puñetazo plantado en medio de su precioso rostro, bueno, eso de precioso lo decía él. Estaba furioso, no sabía donde se encontraba ni porque y lo peor de todo es que permanecía atado en una camilla, así que sin intención alguna de esperar a que alguien lo rescatase, decidió valerse por si mismo.

―** ¿Porque coño me tenéis aquí?** ― Exigió Billy muy cabreado. Nadie respondió y entonces su cabreo aumentó considerablemente. ― **¡Soltadme!** ― Volvió a exigir, pero esta vez se movía frenéticamente intentando soltarse de la camilla.

Una enfermera asustada corrió hacia Billy intentando calmarlo. Debía conseguir calmarlo o se lo llevarían a otra planta. Eran ordenes directas del jefe, cualquiera que molestase o se resistiera hasta crear un conflicto sería trasladado a otro lugar.

― **Por favor señor, cálmese. Se lo ruego.** ― Intentó explicar una enfermera que pasaba por ahí y oyó el alboroto que estaba armando Billy.

― **¡Soltadme!** ― Volvió a exigir gritando sin oír las palabras de la enfermera.

― **Cálmate o te llevaran a otra planta**. ― Le explicó la enfermera mientras seguía escuchando los gritos del hombre.

― **¿Donde estoy?** ― Le gritó a la enfermera para asustarla y bien que lo consiguió.

La enfermera asustada y viendo que el hombre estaba descontrolado y no se podría dialogar tuvo que sedarlo. Cogió la inyección y la impacto en su cuerpo dejando penetrar el sedante bastante fuerte.

― **Lo siento...** ― Se apeno la enfermera del hombre que tenía encima de la camilla. ― **Traigan a alguien para que se lo llevé.** ― Ordenó la enfermera a un grupo de rango menor al de ella.

...

En un pequeño apartamento de Washington estaban dos mujeres sentadas delante del ordenador controlando a Ada. Vieron que habían pedido la señal con la espía y se asustaron.

― **Ingrid, porque no responde?**― Preguntó Helena algo asustada por la espía mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. ― **Llevamos así hace más de una hora.**― Declaró Helena ahora mirando a su compañera.

― **No lo se,** ― Hizo una pausa para mirar el ordenador y continuó.― **Hemos perdido la señal con ella, pero no se que ha podido causarlo.** ― Declaró Hunnigan preocupada. ―** ¿Ada?** ― Pregunto Hunnigan desde la radio que usaban para mantener el contacto, pero que nunca usaban, era demasiado arriesgado hablar por la radio por lo que solo la usaban para cosas de suma importancia y para rastrear a la espía.

― **Ada, ¿nos oyes?** ― Preguntó preocupada Helena. ―** ¿¡Ada estas bien?!** ― Gritó algo desesperada por la situación.

Este último grito hizo despertar a la espía de su repentino desmayo. Las mujeres al ver en la pantalla del ordenador la señal de la espía, automáticamente se relajaron y suspiraron aliviadas. Aunque quedaron bastante intrigadas en descubrir que es lo que había pasado, porque habían perdido la conexión durante tanto tiempo? Al principió pensaron que era un error del aparato, pero cuando paso una hora y Hunnigan descubrió que no había problema alguno se asustaron bastante.

...

Ada se despertó de golpe por el ruido que escucho por la radio y tan pronto recupero la noción del tiempo, pudo ver como Connor's le estaba tocando el abdomen, "su" abdomen. Se sorprendió y por un segundo pensó en la idea de matarlo, pero se contuvo y por un momento meditó; ahora ya no era Ada sino la "encantadora" Ayumi. Tenía que actuar de otra manera más "dulce" y "amistosa" si no quería levantar sospechas. No mostró expresión alguna pero por dentro estaba furiosa con el doctor, esa manera de tocarle el abdomen solo lo se lo permitía a una única persona... alguien al que ahora debía rescatar, ese hombre por el cual se abrió en cuerpo y alma y le expresó su amor.

― **Lleva casi dos horas desmayada.** ― Declaró el Doctor Connor's aún tocándole el abdomen con demasiada confianza, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

― **Estoy bien...** ― Declaró Ada sabiendo la razón de su desmayo, no quería que muchas personas conociesen ese pequeño secreto.

― **Eso ya lo veo, pero sabe el porque de su desmayo?** ― Le preguntó con una sonrisa y dejando de tocar el abdomen de la espía.

― **Si...** ― Contesto la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo que llevaba dentro, fruto del amor entre Leon y ella.

― **Y tiene experiencia con este tema?** ― Le pregunto intrigado el doctor. Ella no respondió, por lo que dedujo que la respuesta era "no", aunque Ada en estas dos semanas había asistido a un medico especializado. ― **Bien, le haré una clase rápida: lo primero es no tomar muchas pastillas o el bebe podría quedar alterado, lo segundo es hacerse revisiones para ver el estado de evolución del feto, y finalmente, cuando lleves unos meses evitar hacer esfuerzos muy grandes.― **Explicó con una sonrisa esbozada.**― No soy su medico, pero esto la ayudara bastante.** ― Concluyó para finalizar.

― **Gracias Doctor Connor's...** ― La espía quería continuar, pero el doctor la interrumpió.

― **Por favor, llámame Matt.** ― Le rogó. Luego dejo que la espía dijera lo que tenia que decirle antes de que él la interrumpiera.

― **Matt..., como es que sabes tanto sobre este tema?** ― Le preguntó intrigada.

― **Aunque no se lo crea... soy padre.** ― Le confesó el doctor un poco sonrojado pero a la vez muy triste, demasiado triste como para estar reconociendo que era padre. Bajó la cabeza y Ada no quiso preguntar que le pasaba, pensó que a lo mejor estaría tocando un tema delicado.

La espía quedo muy sorprendida, no pensaba que este joven de por lo menos 30 años fuese padre trabajando en esto, bueno, la espía siempre pensó que los que trabajaban en este tipo de cosas, no tenían corazón ni piedad, por lo que no podían tener hijos. En realidad no era tan raro, descubrió que se equivocaba con Sherry, padre y madre científicos.

― **Bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa y descanse, además por hoy no tenemos más que hacer. La espero mañana.** ― Le dijo el doctor mientras ayudaba a la enfermera Ling a levantarse con cuidado.

― **Muchas gracias Matt.** ― Volvió a agradecer la espía con una sonrisa fingida. El doctor le regalo otra sonrisa y esta salió de la habitación con velocidad.

Ada salía de la habitación dejando atrás al doctor, pensando en lo que le pareció lo más extraño; cuando Connor's se entristeció al hablar sobre el ser padre y por lo tanto implicaba tener un hijo. Porque se entristeció? Fuera por la razón que fuera no se atrevió a preguntar, no era de su incumbencia los asuntos de otros y menos si estaba relacionado con su vida personal, la espía en esto era muy estricta y tenía una regla; no hagas lo que a ti no te gusta que te hagan, por esta razón Ada no le preguntó, porque a ella no le gustaba que se entrometiesen en su vida personal.

Camino por un rato y cuando menos se lo esperaba pudo ver salir a una enfermera que empujaba una camilla en la cual alguien iba montado. Puso más atención y pudo reconocer al hombre que yacía dormido.

― **Billy...** ― Susurró preocupada por su compañero que de igual manera que Leon hacia tiempo que no veía.

_Tengo que seguirlo, tengo que averiguar donde se lo llevan y como esta. A Leon lo veré casi cada día, pero de Billy aún no tengo noticias... Esto se esta complicando cada vez más. _

Siguió a la enfermera que llevaba a Billy por los pasillos recordando cada pasillo para poder volver. Las instalaciones eran muy grandes y no conocía nada, hoy era su primer día por lo que era normal no conocer nada, pero a medida que pasasen los días iría conociendo un poco más las instalaciones. Siguió un rato a la enfermera que empujaba la camilla de Billy y disimuladamente entró en un ascensor siguiéndolos. Dentro del ascensor pudo ver a Billy, aunque parecía estar igual que siempre y sin ningún cambio. Salieron primero la enfermera y Billy y les siguió Ada disimuladamente por detrás. No pudo continuar siguiéndolos porque estos entraron en una habitación.

_Mmm... Interesante, habitación numero 635. Lo recordare... Bien, ahora debo ir a casa a descansar._

_..._

― **Señor, mañana empezamos con las pruebas ** ― Explicó Connor's algo tenso por la presencia de su superior que sin duda lo intimidaba.

―** ¿Y el paciente?** ― Declaró sin mostrar mucho interés.

― **Se encuentra bien, ya ha sanado del todo, aunque...** ― Quiso continuar pero se detuvo, no le gustaba tener que decir esto y más si era a su jefe.

― **Aunque...** ― Lo incitó a seguir con un tonó de voz más grave dando a entender que no quería jueguecitos. Connor's se estremeció un poco y vencido tuvo que decirlo.

― **Aunque aún esta un poco débil, como no has dado orden de soltarlo de la camilla no ha podido hacer rehabilitación. ― **Confesó un poco asustado por como reaccionaría su jefe.

― **Que siga así, de esta forma nos aseguramos que no pueda escapar.** ― Dijo a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa sádica.

―** Pero señor...**― Intentó dar alguna explicación pero su jefe fue más rápido.

― **¡Pero nada! ― **Le dejo bien claro para que no volviesen a haber confusiones de este tipo. ― **Puede retirarse , mañana empezaras.** ― Finalizó Mc Gregor.

El doctor como siempre obedeció sin rechistar y se fue hacia su casa a descansar del largo y duro día de trabajo. Mientras, el jefe Mc Gregor cogió el teléfono y marcó un numero privado, espero a que lo cogiesen y habló.

― **Mañana empezaremos con las pruebas.** ― Dijo Mc Gregor desde el teléfono con una voz un poco temblorosa.

― **Excelente**. ― Declaró la misteriosa voz desde la otra línea del teléfono. ― **Recuerde Mc Gregor; no me gustan los errores, si falla ya sabe lo que le espera.** ― Amenazó la misteriosa voz soltando una risa sádica antes de colgar de golpe.

Al jefe Mc Gregor se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír tal amenaza por parte de su superior. Parecía que Mc Gregor estaba bajo las ordenes de alguien o algo...

...

Introdujo las llaves que le dieron sus compañeras para que pudiese entrar cuando quisiese. Abrió la puerta lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, era tarde y no quería despertar a sus compañeras, aunque cuando entro las vio de pie mirándola fijamente esperando algo; quizás esperaban respuestas o solo querían desearle las buenas noches, pero algo le decía que no era para desearle las buenas noches.

Ada quedo un poco sorprendida, pero paso de todo, cerró la puerta y les dirigió la mirada. Una mirada que suplicaba que la dejasen en paz y que no le hicieran preguntas.

― **Ada...** ― Empezó Ingrid de brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

―**...no tienes nada que contarnos.** ― Concluyó Helena de brazos cruzados igual que su compañera.

Las dos mujeres se habían sincronizado a la perfección, lo habían dicho casi seguido y con el mismo tono, parecía que lo hubiesen practicado durante horas.

― **No.** ― Respondió fría y seria, quería evitar el tema a tosa costa, porque sabia hacia donde se dirigía.

― **Perdimos la señal contigo.** ― Señaló Helena dejándose de rodeos y yendo directa al grano.

_La señal? Se refieren a cuando me desmaye? Pero que putas, fue cuando me gritaron al oído. Pero de que van, casi me dejaron sorda._

― **Casi me dejáis sorda!** ― Declaró la espía molesta y señalándolas.

― **Estábamos preocupadas...**― Confesó Ingrid con voz calmada.

― **Solo fue un desmayo.**― Soltó de golpe Ada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se regaño.

_Porque les he dicho que me desmaye? Que ha pasado? Porque mi boca a soltado esas palabras sin antes habérmelo consultado__? Mierda... ahora me van a interrogar sin parar..._

― **Un desmayo?** ― Preguntó Helena confusa y acercándose a esta.

― **Solo eso... ? **― Incitó Ingrid sabiendo que no solo fue un desmayo. Ada asintió un poco tímida y Ingrid no se lo creyó. ― **Ada...** ― Empezó con voz dulce. ― **sabes que puedes contarnos lo te pasa, ¿verdad?** ― Finalizó con una sonrisa esbozada.

_¿Puedo? Puedo contarles lo que me pasa? Porque... me he desmayado? No puedo... es algo muy personal... pero... me pueden ayudar... ¿no? Solo tengo dos opciones; mentirles y que luego lo descubran y no confíen más en mi o... o que les diga la verdad, confíen en mi y puede que hasta me ayuden._

―** Vamos Ada, ¿que te pasó?** ― Le preguntó Helena algo molesta por la forma de ser la mujer, siempre tan misterioso y tan enigmática, sin confiar en nadie.

Las mujeres estaban esperando impacientes una respuesta por parte de Ada. Estaban mirando a la mujer de forma muy amenazante, se las veía que estaban impacientes y si Ada no respondía ya, estas se le lanzarían al cuello.

― **Esta bien...** ― Soltó el aire para luego volverlo a coger. ― **Estoy... **― Empezó Ada un poco dudosa.

― **Estas...** ― La incitó Ingrid a seguir porque la mujer estaba empezando a tardar mucho en responder.

― **Embarazada.― **Soltó de golpe sonrojándose. **― Ahora podéis reíros si queréis. **― Dijo sin más rodeos un poco avergonzada.

Las mujeres no podían formular palabra, ni tan siquiera podían cerrar la boca de idiotas que se les había quedado, estaban alucinando, no podían creer que Ada más embarazo fuera posible, no por como fuera sino por el simple hecho de que no se la imaginaban como madre. Sin comprender nada, preguntaron un poco ingenuas.

― **¡Uoh! Haver, espera, retrocede, que me he perdido?** ― Empezó Hunnigan sin entender nada y dirigiéndose hacia la espía. Se dispuso a seguir hablando, pero Helena la interrumpió como si solo existiese ella y nadie más.

― **¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Quien?** ― Preguntó Helena nerviosa y ansiosa por conocer la respuesta de la espía.

Ada estaba como si le hubiesen lanzado una granada conmocionadóra, la habían bombardeado a preguntas, preguntas un poco incomodas y que la verdad no se esperaba. Eso la incomodaba un poco, no acostumbraba a hablar de estos temas con nadie, por eso se replanteo el contestar.

― **¿Tengo que responder?** ― Pregunto Ada un poco ingenua. En realidad esperaba que solo fuera una broma lo de las preguntas o que fuese por el estado de shock por la noticia, pero las agentes parecían que no bromeaban entorno a las preguntas.

― **¡Si!** ― Exigió Helena ansiosa. Necesitaba oírlo todo y saber que es lo que había pasado. Ingrid miró primero a Helena pero tan rápido escucho ese "si" dirigió la mirada a la espía que les devia una respuesta.

Ada sonrió con malicia y se dispuso a jugar con las mujeres. Ellas podían divertirse bordeándola a preguntas de esa forma, pues ella respondería de igual manera.

― **Bien, estad atentas**. ― Vaciló la espía con una sonrisa de lado. ― **Como: con sexo. Cuando: por la noche. Donde: en la cama. Quien: con Leon.** ― Respondió Ada super rápido cosa que izo que las mujeres se confundieran más, estaban más confundidas que al principio. Ada reía de ellas, de su cara de tontas. ― **Deberíais miraros...** ― Dijo mientras reía sin poder contenerse.

Las mujeres aún no habían reaccionado, seguían embobadas y confusas. La espía se dirigió hacia su dormitorio pasando de largo de las mujeres, fue para poder dormir y mientras caminaba seguía sin poder parar de reír.

Las mujeres se miraron a la cara y no pudieron entender como se les había escapado Ada, pero esto no quedaría así, mañana la bombardearían otra vez a preguntas y esta vez las respondería con "claridad" y sin "jueguecitos".

...

Un joven doctor y a la vez científico llegó a su casa tarde. Entro en su solitaria casa que era demasiado grande para vivir solo uno pero no había nadie, era extraño; había una habitación de una niña pequeña y su cuarto tenía cama de matrimonio, fotos por toda la casa, pero a pesar de esto, nadie lo esperaba ni lo recibía con un beso o un abrazo desde hace ya más de un mes.

Estaba más que furioso, no podía soportar seguir de esta forma, necesitaba ver a su mujer y su hija, saber que estaban bien. Se sentó en el sofá con una botella de alcohol y recordó.

― **Sarah...** ― Susurró al recordar a su mujer mientras daba un buen trago a la botella. ― **Kim...** ― Volvió a susurrar pero esta vez recordando a su hija de tan solo 5 años y que hoy era su cumpleaños...

Como casi cada día; se emborrachaba intentando apartar estos recuerdos. Tenía que concentrarse en acabar el virus si quería volver a a su familia y no servia de nada que su cabeza sufriera, así que como alma en pena recurría al alcohol.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Listo y horneado, ^^ finaliza el capitulo 10. Espero que os haya gustado. ;) Cada vez en la historia, se van uniendo más misterios como por ejemplo que pasa con Connor's y su familia :O Y quien la misteriosa persona que da ordenes a Mc Gregor (no saquéis conclusiones precipitadas) etc...

Saludos y un gran abrazo para todas/os. :3 "Adeu i ens veiem la próxima amigues meves" XDDD (¿alguien entendio?) XDDD

Pd: Me muero de sueño, así que me voy a dormir! Buenas noches. :O (bostezo)


	11. Chapter 11

AUTORA:

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, tenía pensado colgarlo ayer, pero mi padre me obligó a apagar el ordenador y yo como buena hija hice caso sin rechistar. ^^

Guest: Jajajaja, tendré en cuenta tu petición acerca de ser chico, aunque tengo que confesar que un mini Leon sería genial *w* A pesar de esto, puede que cambie de opinión, nose, según avance la historia decidiré su sexo. ;)

Bueno, aquí esta por fin el capítulo... y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. :3

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 11.

**Día 2: Pruebas y Ada Wong.**

Estaba tan segura que incluso podría asegurar que las mujeres volverían a acorralarla haciéndole preguntas sobre la reciente confesión. Ada era consciente del gran interés de sus amigas, sobretodo porque ella misma sentiría mucha curiosidad si estuviese en su lugar, pero a pesar de esto, Ada sería más lógica y madura y las dejaría en paz.

_Por favor solo pido que me dejéis en paz, además ayer ya les conteste todas las preguntas posibles, bueno, faltaba la del ¿Cuanto?, pero esa no se podía contestar, que hubiera contestado: cuantos espermatozoides me introdujo Leon? Madre mía, tendré que escabullirme de ellas ahora sino quiero encontrarme con otra situación incomoda._

Ada se levanto de su cama en silencio de puntillas y sin hacer ruido se vistió, se arreglo y salió de la habitación para ir a desayunar. Desayuno lo primero que encontró y con pies de plomo se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida hacia el paraíso libre de preguntas, pero... -siempre hay un pero- una voz la detuvo.

―** ¿A donde crees que vas?** ― Preguntaron las mujeres al unísono detrás de Ada y aun en pijama.

Ada quedo de piedra, como una estatua, las mujeres la habían pillado en la huida. Como podía ser, si no hizo casi ningún ruido, era imposible que a Ada, una de las mejores espías del mundo, que ha salido victoriosa de muchas situaciones y el factor más importante; la infiltración, era especialista en pasar desapercibida, pero ahora la habían descubierto como si nada. No reaccionó durante unos segundos intentando repasar el error que pudo haber cometido.

_Mierda! Pero como han podido? Es imposible, estoy segura de no haber hecho ruido, puede que fuera cuando... No! Definitivamente no he hecho ruido, seguro que se han pasado toda la noche despiertas, a decir verdad no me extrañaría de este par de locas. Están demasiado metidas en el tema como para dejarme escapar, bueno, en parte lo entiendo, están confundidas por lo de ayer. A ver que quieren estas ahora..._

― **Esto ya es acoso.** ― Dijo riendo a la vez que se giraba a mirarlas de frente. Las mujeres la miraron con una ceja encarnada y suspiraron algo frustradas, seguramente por lo de ayer. ― **¿Que queréis?** ― Preguntó vencida.

― **¿Creías que podrías escapar de nosotras?** ― Preguntó Helena mientras sonreía con malicia. Ada seguía con su indiferente expresión.

― **Eso esperaba, pero veo que no he podido.** ― Confesó la espía fingiendo una sonrisa, vencida cruzo los brazos y habló.― **Por lo que veo, no dejareis que me vaya hasta que os lo cuente, ¿me equivoco? ―** Explicó la espía sabiendo la respuesta, no podía dejarlas así con la intriga después de lo de ayer. Las mujeres asintieron otra vez con las misma coordinación, Ada se estaba empezando a preguntar si esto de hacer o decir las cosas a la vez lo ensayaban o era casualidad.

― **Bien, entonces como no te queda otra opción, empezaremos con las preguntas.** ― Declaró Helena firme para mostrarse seria ante la presencia de la espía.

―** Daos prisa porque tengo que irme, ¿recordáis? **― Confesó Ada mientras sonreía de lado. Las otras mujeres tuvieron que reconocer que Ada tenía prisa y no estaban como para perder el tiempo.

― **El padre es Leon, ¿no?** ― Preguntó un poco tímida Ingrid, conociendo la respuesta de la espía; si. Ingrid era consciente de la mini aventura que compartían.

― **Si**. ― Contestó Ada natural, es decir; fría y seria.

― **Y lo sabe, ¿verdad?** ― Preguntó un poco intrigada Helena. La espía no contestó y Helena confirmó sus dudas.

― **No se lo has dicho...** ― Concluyó Ingrid con un tono de voz un poco apagado y a la vez decepcionado.

― **Pero Ada, él es el padre y tiene derecho a saberlo.** ― Concluyó Helena reprochándoselo, pero un segundo después de oír estas palabras Ada saltó a la defensiva.

― **¿Crees que no lo se?** ― Le preguntó un poco ingenua. ― **Se lo iba a contar todo después de la misión en Los Angeles, pero...** ― Bajo la cabeza. ―** no salió como lo planeamos y ahora Leon y Billy están allí por mi culpa.** ― Explicó la espía un poco molesta por tener que volver a recordar todo eso. Para contenerse, tuvo que apretar los puños de la rabia.

― **Oye, no fue culpa tuya.** ― La consoló Ingrid al ver el estado de culpabilidad de la espía.

―** No, no fue mi culpa, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo. ― **Las miró a los ojos seria mientras continuaba explicando.― ** Siempre pensé que el entrenamiento mental era el más importante de todos, más aún que el físico, este es solo un extra para poder llegar con más facilidad a tus objetivos y claro que no puedes restarle importancia, porque tengo que reconocer que también es fundamental, pero lo que realmente te diferencia de los demás, es tu capacidad mental****, no darte por vencido sean cuales sean las circunstancias, la habilidad de superarte a ti mismo y buscar una meta. ― **Hizo una pausa.** ― Y en ese momento, mi mente fracaso, fui débil y no conseguir salvarlos. ― **Concluyó seria y tranquila. Las mujeres quedaron un poco sorprendidas ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Ada, era normal, ellas sentirían lo mismo si estuviesen en su caso.

―** Ada...** ― Ingrid no encontraba palabras para hacerla sentir mejor, miró a Helena y esta tampoco sabia que decir. Ada se dio cuenta de la actitud de las mujeres y se encontró algo mejor al saber que se preocupaban por ella, poca gente se preocupaba por la espía, aparte claro esta de Leon.

― **No conseguiréis hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma,** ― Empezó con una voz dulce y suave. ― **Pero agradezco vuestra preocupación.** ― Les regaló una sonrisa muy sincera. Las mujeres le correspondieron y se quedaron más tranquilas al ver a Ada que confiaba en ellas y se les confesaba, este es el primer un paso a una gran amistad.

― **Y... ¿Quien es Billy?** ― Preguntó Helena para cambiar de tema, aunque a decir verdad Helena al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió, pensaba que solo iban a rescatar a Leon.

― **¿Billy?** ― Se preguntó a si misma para volver en si y apartar el sentimiento de culpabilidad. ― **Es un viejo amigo que me debía un par de favores y nos ayudo a entrar en la base, nos dio los planos e información muy útil.** ― Explicó la espía tranquila.

― **¿Billy? me suena ese nombre...** ― Dijo Ingrid a la vez que pensaba en el nombre, dio un repaso a su mente y viajó por los rincones más alejados de su mente para intentar descubrir de que le sonaba ese nombre. ― **Puede ser Billy Coen el hombre del que estas hablando?** ― Preguntó algo dudosa. La espía asintió y le regaló una sonrisa.

― **Veo que a la informática agente del gobierno no se le escapa ni una. **― Le dijo Ada con una voz burlona.

― **Me lo tomare como un cumplido.** ― Declaró Ingrid con una sonrisa dirigida hacia la espía, por otra parte Helena seguía intrigada en saber quien era ese Billy.

― **¿Quien?** ― Preguntó confundida Helena. Ella nunca había oído hablar de ese tal Billy Coen. Ada iba a responder cuando de pronto se percató de que había perdido mucho tiempo, miró el reloj y sonrió con malicia.

― **Se me hace tarde, creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento.** ― Dijo Ada mientras las miraba con una sonrisa. Helena gruño por reconocer que Ada tenía razón. ―** Adiós.** ― Se despidió antes de salir de la casa con una figura triunfante, como si hubiese vuelto a dejar con la intriga a la pobre Helena, como ayer. Cerró la puerta y rió por lo bajo.

...

Leon llevaba despierto más de tres horas, intentando creer que hoy no empezarían con las malditas pruebas, quería creer que había sido todo un sueño, pero al despertar y encontrarse allí se dio por vencido, no vendría nadie a salvarlo, ningún escuadrón de asalto, ningún equipo de rescate y tampoco vería a la BSAA. Seguro que muchos estaban preocupados por él, pero nadie sabia que estaba aquí... era triste y más aun sabiendo que la persona que más quieres no esta contigo en los últimos días de tu vida antes de perder la poca humanidad que te queda.

Vio entrar a la enfermera Ayumi que se acercaba hacia él tranquilamente con una figura muy familiar, sin prisas y segura de si misma, parecía que la enfermera quisiese que todo pasase más lento o se retrasase solo un poco más para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Llegó hasta él y lo observó calmado, tranquilo o será que ya había perdido toda esperanza.

― **¿Hoy no vas a resistirte?** ― Preguntó la enfermera un poco triste a la vez que se lo llevaba en la camilla hacia otro lugar. Vio que Leon no contestaba, solo la miraba con una mirada triste y llena de falsas esperanzas. La espía se sintió un poco mal por actuar así con él, pero tenia que ser Ayumi Ling.

Empujaba la camilla con Leon encima y lo miraba de reojo cada vez que podía para ver su expresión y tenerlo controlado a cada momento. Tuvieron que subirse en un ascensor para llegar a otra planta, subieron y la enfermera pulso el botón de la ultima planta. En el viaje observo triste a Leon.

― **¿Que piensas sobre los ascensores?** ― Le preguntó Leon tranquilo y con una voz dulce pero a la vez triste. Ada quedó un poco en shock por la pregunta.

― **¿Perdona?** ― Se cuestionó Ada por la pregunta tan extraña de Leon.

― **Si le agradan los ascensores.** ― Le explicó a la enfermera con una sonrisa sincera y dulce.

― **Nunca me lo habían preguntado.** ― Dijo sin saber que contestar. Ada estaba un poco sorprendida por la repentina pregunta sobre los ascensores. Que le haría interesarse tanto por los ascensores, era una duda que se planteaba. ― **¿Porque lo pregunta?** ― Le cuestionó muy intrigada.

― **Nunca me había parado a pensar en los ascensores.** ― Empezó a decir mientras recordaba los momentos junto a Ada en los ascensores. ― **Siempre pensé que lo único que hacían era hacerte perder el tiempo; tú, de pie, esperando a la parada...** ― Rió un poco a si mismo por la confesión. ― **pero hace poco empecé a darme cuenta de que puedes hacer muchas cosas y que realmente no es una tontería.** ―Siguió diciendo esbozando una sonrisa tierna sin darse cuenta, la espía se fijo y sonrió de igual manera.―** Piense en ello.** ― Le concluyó Leon a la vez que le sonreía.

_Leon... se lo que quieres decir con lo de los ascensores; recuerdo los momentos en el ascensor y aunque no lo diga, son unos de mis preferidos, siempre que nos besábamos daba la casualidad de que era dentro de un ascensor donde podíamos estar juntos sin que nadie fuera testigo de nuestro amor prohibido, secreto y sincero. Por favor, Leon... aguanta 5 días más y te sacare de aquí, lo prometo._

― **Lo haré. ** ― Respondió con firmeza a dos propuestas; la primera y más importante para prometerse que sacaría de allí a sus compañeros sin importar las circunstancias, y la segunda y menos importante a la petición de Leon acerca de pensar sobre los ascensores.

Leon le confesó eso porque sin esperanza alguna empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con Ada en el ascensor entre besos, caricias, momentos apasionados... este recuerdo le vino a la cabeza cuando se planteo que, después de empezar con las pruebas puede que no recordase nada y como ultima voluntad quería quedarse con ese buen recuerdo en la mente.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y Ada volvió a empujar la camilla por el largo pasillo hacia la sala donde empezarían las pruebas pero mientras empujaba, podía observar el rostro de Leon junto con su expresión, una expresión que podía parecer muchas cosas menos felicidad. Por un momento pudo observar la mirada perdida del agente, pero rápidamente reaccionó cuando entraron dentro de la sala y vieron al Doctor Connor's esperando impaciente.

―** ¿Estas listo?** ― Le preguntó Connor's a Leon algo poco nervioso por saber como seria el resultado de su, tan trabajado experimento.

_Este tío es imbécil o lo quiere aparentar? No entiendo como cogen a estos idiotas, me ha preguntado si estoy listo? Hijo de puta, pero si no me queda otra. Me tenéis aquí en contra de mi voluntad._

― **Si le digo que no, ¿Cambiaría algo?** ― Preguntó Leon algo molesto. El doctor no contestó. ― **Me lo imaginaba.** ― Le confesó suspirando vagamente. Ada observaba todo.

― **Empecemos. **― Ordenó el doctor a la vez que preparaba todo.

La cosa marcho bastante bien, bueno, si por bien se entiende que Leon gritara y se resistes, si, significa bastante bien. Como Leon no facilitaba el trabajo y seguía resistiéndose, tuvieron que dormirlo, y el trabajo de dormirlo, le toco a la persona menos indicada; Ada.

Ada seguía queriendo matar al doctor por sus actos, pero tenia muy claro que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Por otra parte, Ada nunca consentiría que la administración de las dosis fueran más allá de lo planeado, y que había planeado Ada? Su intención era seguir con el plan al pie de la letra, pero si por alguna razón empiezan a administrarle demasiadas dosis del virus y la cosa evoluciona muy rápido, Ada pondría limites al juego de ser Dios. Era conveniente que confiasen en Ada, pero todo tiene sus limites, si Leon sufre demasiado deberá romper las reglas y pasar al plan B.

...

La primera dosis del virus, la dosis que marca el comienzo de un gran experimento, fue administrada sin problemas ni contratiempos aunque eso ya lo sabían, porque Connor's no suele cometer errores de este tipo así que era de esperar que todo marchase bien, a pesar de esto, siempre tienes algo de miedo por ver el resultado.

― **Todo marcha genial.** ― Confesó el doctor orgulloso de su trabajo mientras observaba a Leon. ― **El virus se ha adaptado perfectamente y este no opone resistencia, por lo que es compatible.** ― Explicó el doctor a la enfermera.

― **¿Como?** ― Preguntó Leon un poco atontado por como lo habían dormido. Quería gritar, pero la seguía algo adormecido.

― **Quiere decir que de momento eres compatible.** ― Explicó la enfermera a Leon para que este lo entendiese mejor.

― **Que significa "de momento"?**― Preguntó Leon haciendo énfasis en "de momento". Mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer.

― **Ahora observaremos el comportamiento de tu organismo y a medida que te inyectemos más dosis el cuerpo ira reaccionando.** ― Explico la enfermera bastante bien. Lo que hizo que el doctor la felicitase.

― **Reaccionando ¿como?** ― Pregunto bastante asustado Leon.

― **No se preocupe por eso, queda mucho por hacer.** ― Le tranquilizo el Doctor. Era conveniente que el paciente no se estresase ni se asustase demasiado o podría alterar el metabolismo.

**― ¿Que no me preocupe? ****― **Le cuestionó Leon mientras lo miraba con cara de subnormal. **― ¿Enserio pretende que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que me convierta en un monstruo? ****― **Le pregunto con voz furiosa. **********― Esto no quedara así, se lo juro. ****― **Le dejo bien claro Leon.**************― Cuando salga de aquí os matare a ti y a todos lo que juegan a ser Dios. ****―** Amenazó con tonó impotente.

El doctor y la enfermera se alejaron de Leon, no contestaron a las amenazas ni se asustaron, bueno, Ada estaba como siempre y Connor's estaba pensando en otras cosas más importantes como para discutir con Leon, una discusión que no llevaría a ningún sitió, provocaría peleas y malestares entre ellos y eso no era conveniente.

Habían pasado toda la mañana ocupados con el virus y el inició del experimento que no se habían dado cuenta de que era la hora de comer. Ada observó el reloj y suspiró, con pasos lentos fue hasta la salida, pero se detuvo a observar al doctor que no la acompañaba a comer.

― **¿No vienes?** ― Le preguntó Ada con una sonrisa.

― **No te preocupes, ves a comer. Yo tengo que atender unos asuntos.** ― Le contó a la enfermera.

Ada salió de la sala donde hacían las pruebas con Leon y fue hacia el comedor de las instalaciones para comer algo, realmente no tenia mucha hambre y no sabia porque.

...

Cuando se armo de valor, salió de la habitación dejando a Leon en esta y caminó por las instalaciones hasta las plantas superiores para hablar con su jefe: Mc Gregor. Tenía que informar a su jefe y era consciente de esto, pero hoy tenia un propósito; desde ayer, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su mujer e hija. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaban bien y que el trató seguía en pie, un trato de esos que sin más remedio tienes que aceptar, esos tratos que más que tratos se llaman "coacción". Suspiró furioso y continuó hasta llegar al despacho, picó a la puerta y espero confirmación.

**― Adelante. ****― **Dió permiso Mc Gregor.

Connor's algo asustado entro dentro del despacho, y se encontró con la figura de su jefe mirándolo fijamente, esperando algo.

― **¡Informe!** ― Le ordenó Mc Gregor a Connor's, este asintió e hizo caso a las ordenes de sus superior.

― **La primera dosis ha sido compatible con el sujeto y se ha adaptado a la perfección, pero me gustaría tenerlo en observación un par de días para ver que cambios ahí.** ― Informo el joven doctor Connor's.

― **Genial...** ― Sonrío sádicamente a la vez que le hacia un gesto para que se fuese. Connor's dudo un segundo si irse o quedarse, quería preguntarle algo que desde ayer no se aguantaba, así que no se fue, cogió fuerzas y soltó lo que tenía que decir.

―** Señor...** ― Empezó algo dudoso pero interiormente estaba muy seguro de si mismo, el problema era el efecto que causaba Mc Gregor en él.

― **¿Si?** ― Le preguntó con un tono de voz molesto y a la vez encarnando una ceja en forma de molestia.

― **Yo... eh... yo...** ― Balbuceó. ― **Me preguntaba, si podría verlas.** ― Le dijo algo triste y desesperado por verlas de nuevo.

― **¿Como?** ― Le cuestionó el superior con un tono elevado. Connor's se tensó, pero con valor contestó, era su familia y debía luchar por ellas.

― **¿Puedo verlas?** ― Le pregunto. ―** He acabado el virus y ya esta suministrada la primera dosis, creo que me merezco verlas.** ― Le justificó derecho sin mostrar temor alguno ante su jefe.

― **¿Me estas exigiendo verlas? **― Le cuestionó Mc Gregor sin creer las palabras de Connor's, este se tensó y volvió a intimidarse.

―** No... **― Tembló ligeramente. ― **Yo... solo...** ― Se estaba desesperando. ― **Necesito verlas, solo es eso.** ― Le confesó bajando la cabeza.

― **Esta bien.** ― Le dijo serio. Connor's levantó de golpe la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa llena de felicidad. ― **Ven mañana y podrás hablar con ellas.** ― Le dijo sin mostrar emociones.

― **Gracias señor.** ― Le agradeció juntando las manos. Mc Gregor continuó sin mostrar emoción alguna y lo miró de reojo.

― **¡Fuera! **― Le ordenó. Connor's obedeció y se marchó.

Salió del despacho de su superior y suspiro aliviado, por fin y después de mucho tiempo, podía volverlas a ver. Sonrió inconscientemente y caminó muy contentó por el largo pasillo, sin pensar en nada más que en volver a ver a su familia.

...

Llegó al gran comedor de las instalaciones y compro cualquier cosa para tener un poco lleno el estomago, ademas debía comer algo para el bebe, era consciente de lo que llevaba dentro. El porque de su desgana? Era que estaba muy preocupada con todo este asunto y le daba mucho miedo como reaccionaria el organismo Leon, por otra parte aun estaba intrigada con Billy, que harían con él, para que coño lo necesitaban, en teoría no entraba en los planes, ósea que él era victima de todo esto por lo que nadie lo vigila demasiado.

_Perfecto! Billy será más fácil sacarlo, solo tendré que disfrazarlo y cuando menos se lo esperen lo sacare de las instalaciones sin que nadie se entere._

Después de trazar un medio plan para sacar a Billy de las instalaciones, salió del gran comedor y regreso a la última planta donde estaba Leon y el doctor. Entro sin muchas ganas y el joven doctor le habló.

― **Súbalo a su cuarto. ― **Le ordenó Connor's.**― ** Permanecerá allí durante dos días. ― Le explicó con una sonrisa.

― **Ahora mismo.** ― Contestó Ada antes de salir junto a Leon, pero el joven doctor la detuvo.

― **Cuando termine puede marcharse, por hoy hemos terminado. Yo mismo me encargare de observar los cambios.** ― Le comentó Connor's con una sonrisa, hoy parecía de buen humor por algo - su familia -.

...

Otra vez estaban montados en el ascensor y Leon meditaba: quería volver a preguntarle que pensaba acerca de los ascensores, pero seguro que la enfermera pensaría que estaba loco o trastornado por algún trauma... se paro pensar por un segundo y envío todo a la mierda, solo se vive una vez.

― **¿Lo ha pensado?** ― Preguntó Leon intrigado.

― **¿Sobre los ascensores?** ― Preguntó Ada con una sonrisa. Leon asintió. ― **Claro.** ― Declaró con otra sonrisa.

― **Y...** ― Le incitó a hablar. Estaba intrigado sobre que pensaría la enfermera.

― **Estoy de acuerdo.** ― Empezó. ― **Puede servir para perder el tiempo pero como todas las cosas si las sabes aprovechar puede ser muy entretenido, incluso...- **Se sonrojo levemente. ―**...incluso puedes pasar buenos momentos.** ― Finalizó con una sonrisa que Leon vio.

― **Sabia que dirías eso.** ― Confesó un poco tímido.

― **¿Y eso...?** ― Le cuestionó la enfermera algo intrigada queriendo saber que es lo que la había delatado.

― **Pensaras que estoy loco,** ― Empezó riéndose por lo que acabaría diciendo. ― **pero siento como si la conociese desde hace mucho tiempo, ademas...** ― Confesó Leon sonriendo con dulzura, pero no acabo lo que iba a decir. La enfermera le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Como si me conociese durante mucho tiempo...? No vas mal encaminado Leon, nunca te equivocas, deberías saberlo, eres muy listo y te fijas en las cosas, pero no prestas demasiada atención. Lo siento Leon..., por no estar junto a ti y... por hacerte sentir tan solo. Pero... soy así e intentare ser mejor persona solo por ti. Y... que significa ese "ademas" que no has acabado._

**― ¿Ademas...? ****― **Le incitó la enfermera con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza. Leon negó con la cabeza. **― Vamos, dímelo. ****― **Le dijo Ada algo desesperada, ahora si que sentía curiosidad. Leon no quería responder.

_Ademas..._ _creo que aunque me digas que eres Ayumi Ling, realmente eres Ada, porque eres Ada, ¿no? Haber; Ada no me ocultaría algo así, pero parece que Ayumi es buena persona, sensible y agradable, todo lo contrario de Ada... Joder, estoy muy confundido. _

Escucharon otra vez el timbre indicando que el ascensor había llegado, y Leon rió agradecido a la campana del ascensor. Ada por un momento maldijo los ascensores y suspiró.

**― Salvado por la campana. ****―** Confesó Leon mientras reía. Ada rió de igual manera, debía reconocer que era verdad, "salvado por la campana".

Salieron y pusieron rumbo otra vez hasta su habitación donde Leon pasaría un par de días en observación para asegurarse de que todo marchaba según lo previsto.

Llegaron por fin hasta la habitación, coloco la camilla de Leon junto a la pared y ella volteo para comprobar las constantes de Leon antes de marcharse a casa, bueno, hubiese preferido pasar aquí la noche antes que volver con esas locas que la atormentaban con preguntas.

― **Adiós gua…** ― Tosió para que no escuchase ese "guapo" que casi se le escapa, pero Leon ni se inmuto. ― **Adiós.** ― Se despidió la enfermera sin más remedio.

― **No es un adiós si mañana vuelves.** ― Le dijo Leon mientras reía un poco por sus palabras.

La enfermera salió, y Leon se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos que confusos lo mareaban y le incitaban a descubrir quien era realmente esa enfermera que le resultaba tan familiar.

_Enfermera Ayumi... me siento como si te conociese desde hace tanto tiempo... y me entiendo tan bien contigo. Pero te pareces tanto a Ada que no me gustaría jugar con tus sentimientos, si luego resulta que no eres ella, que haré? Quítatelo de la cabeza, seguro que hay muchas personas que se parecen a Ada. Mañana aclarare mis dudas..._

_..._

Ada volvía a casa muy temprano porque el doctor se lo había permitido y además, hoy no había ido a ver a Billy, no hacia falta, sabia donde lo tenían así que ya iría otro día.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entro, esta vez no la estaban esperando para machacarla a preguntas, eso la alivio, hizo que suspirara y relajase los hombros. Oyó un ruido y recupero la compostura volviéndose a poner en guardia.

― **¿Que habéis hecho hoy?** ― Preguntó Helena a la vez que salía del baño. Ada suspiró y volvió a relajarse.

― **Hemos empezado con las dosis, le hemos subministrado la primera.** ― Declaró un poco triste. ― **y ha sido compatible, el virus se ha adaptado.**- Dijo suspirando y con la mirada baja.

― **Y eso, ¿no es peligroso?** ― Le preguntó Ingrid que había escuchado la conversa y se dirigía hacia ellas.

― **Si se administra la dosis adecuada no debería pasar nada, pero a medida que le vayamos inyectando más, seguro que sufrirá cambios.** ― Dijo muy apenada y destrozada, no soportaba la idea de contribuir en acortarle la vida a Leon y más aun en convertirlo en un monstruo.

― **Y él, ¿como esta?** ― Preguntó Helena con un tono preocupado y calmado mientras miraba a la espía.

― **Bueno, de momento no ha tenido cambios...** ― Intentó decir pero Helena la cortó de golpe.

― **Me refería a como se encontraba con todo esto.** ― Se explicó Helena un poco triste, sabiendo la respuesta. Ingrid escuchaba atentamente.

― **Emocionalmente creo que esta un poco deprimido, ya no tiene muchas esperanzas, lleva casi un mes ahí. **― Dijo suspirando. ―** Y... creo que empieza a sospechar de mi, hasta me ha dicho que creía que me conocía dese hace mucho.** ― Confesó la espía con un tono de sorpresa.

― **Es normal, seguro que esta algo confundido y piensa que su mente le esta jugando una mala pasada.** ― Explicó Ingrid.

― **Pobre Leon...** ― Susurró Ada, lo suficiente como para lo escuchasen las mujeres, pero no era su intención que ellas lo oyesen.

Helena vio bastante decaída a la espía y quería cambiar de tema, no se conocían mucho, pero tampoco le hacia mucha gracia verla de esa manera. Entendía como se sentía, cuando perdió a Deborah y luego se la llevo Simmons, esto le partió el corazón, vivió solo y únicamente por su hermana, para derrotar a Umbrella y acabar con el virus de una vez por todas.

― **Bueno, futura madre...** ― Dijo Helena sonriendo para cambiar de tema.

Ada se sonrojo un poco al oír "madre", bueno, aun no estaba decidido, pero nunca se había imaginado siendo "madre", tampoco era una cosa que estuviese en sus planes pero... algo de ella quería probar esta nueva experiencia.

― **Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntar, nosotras sabemos de este "tema".** ― Declaró Ingrid con una sonrisa a la vez que remarcaba ese "tema" con otro tono de voz.

― **Y... ¿quien dice que yo no sepa del "tema"?** ― Preguntó Ada fríamente encarnando una ceja y remarcando ese "tema". Las miro desafiantes y luego río. Las mujeres se sentían incomodas con esa mirada de la espía y no se atrevían a decirle nada. ―** Lo tendré en cuenta.** ― Agradeció con una sonrisa, automáticamente las mujeres le sonrieron.

...

Llego la noche y antes de cenar se pusieron a avanzar un poco entorno la misión, no tenían mucho, pero seguro que algo conseguirían.

― **Bien, ¿que puedes decirnos de las instalaciones?** ― Preguntó Hunnigan seria mientras se sentaba en una mesa y cogía el ordenador para apuntar todo. Ada tomó asiento delante de ella y respondió.

― **Toda la instalación comunica con un gran ascensor que parece ser la única salida hasta la planta principal que esta muy bien vigilada**. ― Hizo una pausa para que Hunnigan pudiese apuntar todo, pero esta no se quedaba atrás, parecía que la lenta fuera Ada. ― **Todo esta muy bien vigilado, y me he fijado que tienen cámaras nocturnas.**- Hizo una pausa para recordar más cosas. ― **Billy se encuentra en la habitación 635 y Leon se va trasladando de su habitación hasta la última planta donde le inyectan las dosis del virus.** ― Finalizó seria.

― **¿Es todo?** ― Preguntó Hunnigan mientras acababa de apuntar todo en un archivo del ordenador.

― **Si**. ― Respondió la espía levantándose para dirigirse a cenar. Hunnigan hizo lo mismo y dejo el ordenador.

Helena fue la que preparo la cena, cenaron riendo, bueno, Ada solo reía cuando era la autora de las bromas, pero era normal en ella, compartieron un par de anécdotas y sin perder mucho tiempo se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

...

En un despacho muy oscuro, casi imposible de ver nada, permanecía alguien o algo sentado en una silla. Pensando en su plan tan perfecto, pero solo faltaba por resolver una duda; Ada Wong. Cogió el teléfono y marcó a un numero privado, espero a que contestasen y habló.

― **¿Y mi Agente preferido? **― Preguntó riendo sadicamente como si el simple hecho de haber pronunciado esas palabras le hubiese proporcionado un placer inmenso.

― **Ya hemos empezado con las pruebas, pronto...**― Intentó contestar Mc Gregor desde el otro lado del teléfono pero el autor de la llamada lo interrumpió.

― **¿¡PRONTO!?**― Gritó frenéticamente. Mc Gregor se tenso mucho, siempre se asustaba ante esa presencia que aún no tenia rostro que el hubiese visto.

― **Lo siento... pero vamos lo más rápido...**― Intentó excusar Mc Gregor, pero de nuevo la voz lo corto de golpe.

―** Sabes que Ada Wong vendrá a por él ¿¡VERDAD!?** ― Preguntó con una ira descontrolada.

― **Si, pero...** ― Estaba muy asustado y le costaba hablar.― **Ella no sabe que él se encuentra aquí.** ― Concluyó temblando de miedo.

― **¡INSOLENTE!** ― Le insultó por la rabia. ― **¿Sabes que Ada Wong consigue todo lo que se propone? No hay nadie, nadie que pueda detenerla.** ― Confesó. ― **Así que encuentrala ¡AHORA! ― **Cortó de golpe la llamada.

La persona autora de la desesperación por encontrar a la espía estallaba en furia y rabia. Se levanto de la silla de su despacho y lanzo un baso contra la pared.

― **¡Esa perra me las pagara!** ― Gritó. ― **Me las pagaras Ada Wong...** ― Rió con maldad y con una locura de suicida. ― **¡Nadie, nadie me hace esto!** ― Gritó mientras elevaba la cabeza hacia el techo y empezaba a reír tan fuera de control y con una voz algo peculiar y a la vez familiar.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todos y todas por pasar a leer, y os deseo unas muy buenas noches. :D Espero las reviews con ganas. ^^

Adiós y hasta la próxima. :3


	12. Chapter 12

AUTORA:

Por fin el capitulo 12... espero que no hayáis sufrido mucho n.n Bueno, una cosa a destacar de este capitulo sin mucha importancia pero dato curioso, es que hasta la fecha este es el capitulo más largo, pero el siguiente también sera largo. WooW... Oh yeah baby! Vale, ejem... ya esta, ahora a leer. ^^

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 12.

**Día 3: Juegos y enfados.**

Se despertó como estos dos días anteriores en los cuales empezaba atrabajar muy temprano. Lo odiaba, una de las cosas que más la enfurecían era no poder dormir bien y tener que levantar con los ojos pegados, esto era lo peor, el tambalearse hacia los lados por el sueño, el sentirse muerta de cansancio, no pensar con claridad y hasta alguna vez sentirse de muy malhumor. Sin más remedio ni opciones tuvo que levantarse y decidió despertar dándose una ducha fría para despertar, esto siempre la ayudaba.

Se ducho, se colocó el acondicionador para mantener su cabello liso y brillante, salió ya bien despierta, se vistió y desayuno en la cocina. Se sirvió un baso de cafe, tomo un poco de cereales integrales y una fruta, cuando estaba desayunando con tranquilidad se percato de algo, miró a todas direcciones pero no encontró a nadie y suspiró aliviada. Hoy las mujeres no se habían despertado dos horas antes para asegurarse de que no se escapaba sin responder a las preguntas, claro, como ya sabían todo lo que les interesaba... Bueno, agradecía estar tranquila y no tener que agobiarse por demasiadas cosas.

...

No es que Leon se hubiese dado por vencido, él es el tipo de personas que sea cual sea la situación vuelve a levantarse y lucha hasta caer vencido, pero muy en el fondo Leon era una persona realista y en este momento Leon estaba siendo realista; no tenía noticias de nadie, y no lo habían venido a rescatar, era trágico, pero era la cruda realidad, así que inevitablemente empezó a perder toda esperanza, y cuando esto pasa, solo puedes aferrarte a una cosa, - lo más querido - algo que te haga sentir mejor que saber que estas solo y que dentro de poco morirás sin haber aprovechado bien la vida; nadie a quien haber amado, formando una familia, regalandole flores, saliendo de fiesta con los amigos...

_Como que me llamo Leon Scott Kennedy que hoy me divertiré al máximo, si tengo que morir prefiero aprovechar mis últimos días al máximo. Mi misión a partir de ahora será jugar con esa enfermera que me recuerda Ada y descubrir si realmente es Ada o solo estoy desesperado..._

Pensó para después volverse a dormir satisfecho y con un único objetivo en mente; jugar con esta enfermera que le recordaba tanto a Ada. Esto no significaba que se diese por vencido y la utilizare como pasatiempo, solo es que; si iba a estar sus últimos dias encerrado aquí, porque no pasarlo en grande con esta sexy enfermera?

...

Hoy llegaba temprano, estaba contentó de al fin poder ver a su familia, estaba muy nervioso e impaciente, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que la gente como Mc Gregor no cumplían al pie de la letra su palabra, siempre había algún truco en todo esto, pero cogió fuerzas cuando pensó que aún necesitaban su ayuda, por lo que de momento no haría nada inadecuado con su familia.

Entro sin pensárselo dos veces y se detuvo quedando delante de Mc Gregor mientras lo miraba fijamente, este lo miró con cara de burla. Connor's quedó algo sorprendido y habló.

―** Aquí estoy.** ― Le dijo serio pero a la vez calmado mirándolo fijamente.

― **Ya lo veo. **― Respondió Mc Gregor como si nada. El joven doctor quedó algo confuso. ― **¿Que quieres?** ― Preguntó dándole la espalda. Connor's lo miró con tanto odio que si se tratase de un duelo a muerte con la mirada ganaría claramente.

― **Ayer, me dijiste que podría verlas.** ― Le concluyó con ira acumulada. Mc Gregor rió con maldad.

― **Es verdad, no me acordaba. ―** Dijo riendo. Connor's estaba apunto de matarlo por su poca sensibilidad, pero debía contenerse o su familia pagaría las consecuencias.

― **Entonces... **― Incitó Connor's algo molesto por la actitud de su superior.

― **¿Entonces que? ― **Preguntó Mc Gregor a la vez que volvía a reír como un gilipollas. Connor's estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

― **¿Puedo verlas? **― Preguntó furioso el joven doctor.

―** Hombre, haber empezado por ahí.** ― Se estaba burlando de Connor's, este en respuesta gruño enfadado. **― ¿Algún problema? **― Le preguntó Mc Gregor viendo como el joven se le estaba empezando a encarar.

―** No...** ― Mintió como un bellaco. En ese mismo momento Connor's, si fuese capaz, lo mataría sin piedad, pero era demasiado bueno como para actuar de esta forma.

― **Eso pensaba...** ― Dijo severo. ― **Venga por la tarde.** ― Soltó Mc Gregor sin muchas ganas. Connor's quedo con cara de subnormal, que estúpida broma le estaban gastando? Asintió y se marchó cerrando la puerta con algo de furia.

Mc Gregor rió como loco al ver al joven doctor sufrir, parecía que se divertía a costa del sufrimiento de los demás, algo que seguramente más de una vez le paso y le pasaría factura.

...

Se acercaba con pasos rápidos por las instalaciones para poder llegar a tiempo y ver el estado de Leon, le preocupaba como se encontraría después de haberse expuesto al virus por primera vez, sabia que el virus se había adaptado y seguramente no habría cambios importantes ni alteraciones, pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba saber como estaba.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta que le impedía ver a su amado. Llegó finalmente delante de la puerta, se paro, cogió aire y con temor entró. Lo primero que vio fue a Leon despierto desde la camilla sonriendo con maldad, como si la estuviese esperando desde hace rato porque tramase algo.

Se acerco observando a Leon de reojo y fue con cuidado hasta el monitor que lo mantenía controlado y avisaba de cualquier cambio. Ada revisaba el estado de Leon y suspiraba aliviada, todo estaba bajo control. Miró a Leon y este sonreía con maldad.

_Lo primero de todo... ¿como puedo divertirme? Mmm y si... no, saldrá corriendo. Y si... tampoco, seria muy vergonzoso. ¡Ya esta!_

― **¿Podría desatarme? No he estirado las piernas desde que estoy aquí.** ― Preguntó Leon inocentemente desde la camilla.

_¡Que lo suelte! pero este que se cree? Que porque este como un tren y sea un sol, lo voy a soltar? Seguro que esta tramando algo... pero... ya que voy a estar aquí un tiempo no me importa desatarlo, prefiero divertirme, aunque tendré que tener cuidado._

― **Claro..., pero prométeme una cosa.** ― Le pidió la enfermera con una sonrisa tonta e inocente.

― **Lo que quieras.** ― Le respondió con una sonrisa insinuadora y seductora.

― **Que no escaparas**. ― Le pidió Ada haciéndose la niña tonta que no sabe nada.

―** Lo prometó.** ― Le prometió Leon con una sonrisa leal y unos ojos que irradiaban confianza. Ada se derretía ante esa mirada de Leon, estaba cargada de tanta ternura y confianza que cualquiera se lanzaría al vació con él.

Ada confío en este y se acercó para soltarlo del agarre tan molesto que desde que había llegado no le habían quitado. Mientras se dirigía a desatarlo de la camilla, sus ojos verdes no apartaban la vista del agente, estaba tan cerca de él que llegó a pensar en la idea de lanzarse y abrazarlo, era una gran tortura cruel y despiadada, pero... Ada Wong era fuerte y resistía la tentación que se conocía por el nombre "Leon". Se incorporó hacia él y empezó a desabrocharlo lentamente como si dudase de hacerlo, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo a Leon, pero había de pensar en el bien común.

Leon permanecía tumbado boca arriba, presenciaba como la enfermera, que muy cerca suyo, casi rozándolo, le empezaba a soltar del agarre. Al principio empezó a desabrochar las de abajo, que eran las más fáciles, pero luego subió por las de las manos hasta finalmente llegar a las de los hombros donde inclinada hacia él dejaba descubiertos un poco sus pechos. Leon se tenso un poco y empezó a ponerse nervioso y sudar, tenía delante suyo a unos centímetros los pechos de la enfermera. Se contuvo e intento relajarse. La enfermera acabo de soltarlo y cuando estaba apunto de irse Leon la cogió de la mano.

― **¿Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo?** ― Le planteó Leon sonriendo sádicamente sin soltarle la mano. La enfermera no se asusto - algo normal si se trataba de Ada. ― **¿Porque me has soltado?** ― Le preguntó dejando de lado las bromas, quería saber porque lo había soltado, cualquier otro no le hubiese hecho caso.

― **Confió en ti.** ― Le dijo la enfermera con una voz dulce y sincera. Estiro un poco del brazo para poder soltarse automáticamente del agarre y así fue. Le dio la espalda a Leon para no enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

Leon, quedo confundido; solo quería jugar con esta enfermera, pero cuando la cogió de la mano, le pareció una mano fría, fina, frágil y a la vez fuerte, unas manos que más de una vez ya lo habían tocado. Por unos segundos quedó algo pensativo en ese roze de manos.

Ada se frotó la mano que con nostalgia había notado ese calor, esa seguridad que regalaba gratuitamente, esas manos que por la noche la recorrían de arriba a bajo haciéndola sentir los placeres de la vida. Sufría en silencio, siempre lo había hecho, se había acostumbrado y convivía con ello. Reaccionó rápido y continuó hacia otra dirección solo para no estar cerca de él, no podía resistirse, sabia que si Leon seguía actuando de esa forma, se dejaría llevar por sus juegos.

Se levantó apartando los pensamientos confusos entre Ada y Ayumi. Le costo adaptarse, llevaba días sin andar, además después del disparo de bala no había hecho mucha rehabilitación. Camino con dificultad apoyándose en cualquier sitió. En un momento de descuido cayo, pero Ada fue más rápida y lo sujeto como pudo, el agente pesaba bastante más que ella.

― **Deberías tener más cuidado.** ― Le dijo la enfermera muy enfadada por los descuidos de Leon.

― **Gracias.** ― Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce y sincera mientras la miraba a los ojos verdes que lo atontaron - como siempre - por unos segundos. ― **Deberías llevarme a la camilla, aun estoy un poco débil.** ― Declaró Leon mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la enfermera.

Ada ayudo a llevar a Leon hasta la camilla, lo sentó y lo dejo recuperarse, mientras, Leon pensaba que podía hacer para seguir su juego con ella.

_Lo primero de todo es ver como actúa esta "Ayumi". Voy a proponerle un juego, se que puede que Ayumi acepte sin más, pero si es Ada... ella nunca se niega a un reto. Si preguntó tendré más pistas de saber si es Ada o no._

― **¿Te apetece un juego?** ― Le preguntó Leon desde la camilla. Ella al oír esto se giro y lo miro con una cara ingenua.

― **Enserio, ¿un juego en estos momentos? **― Le preguntó esperando que solo hubiese sido una pequeña broma.

― **Lo entiendo, no pasa nada, tienes miedo de perder.** ― Vaciló Leon con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro enfadada, la había retado, y Ada nunca rechazaba un reto.

― **¿En que consiste?** ― Preguntó la enfermera a la vez que se acercaba y cruzaba los brazos de su forma tan típica.

_Bien... de momento ha aceptado el reto, voy a ver que más puedo hacer con ella. _

― **Consiste en jugar a piedra, papel o tijera hasta ganar 3 veces teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que pierdas tendrás que avanzar un paso diciendo algo que te guste del otro, pero si sacamos lo mismo, nadie avanzara pero tendremos que decir algo negativo del otro.** ― Explicó tranquilo con una sonrisa picarona.

― **Empecemos.** ― Ordenó Ada sin querer perder mucho tiempo a la vez que Leon se levantaba de la camilla y se dirigían al centro. Cada uno se separo del otro 3 pasos y empezaron.

― **Un dos tres, piedra, papel o tijera, un dos tres ¡ya!** ― Cantó Leon mientras los dos sacaban la mano. Leon sacó papel y Ada tijera por lo que Leon había perdido y tenía que avanzar.

― **Mmm...** ― Leon empezó a pensar que decir sobre la enfermera. ― **Dulce.** ― Confesó a la vez que avanzaba un paso hacia ella.

_Yo... Soy dulce? Creo que esta intentando ligar conmigo de una forma rara y poco común. Perdón, esta intentando ligar con Ayumi._

― **Un dos tres, piedra, papel o tijera, un dos tres ¡ya!** ― Cantó esta vez Ada sin muchas ganas a la vez que los dos sacaban la mano. Leon sacó piedra y Ada tijera por lo que Ada había perdido y tenia que avanzar.

_Que puedo decir de él? Tiene tantas buenas cualidades que necesitaría toda una vida... Voy a decirle algo normal, para que no parezca muy raro y si él empieza a ponerse más picanton pues le seguiré el juego._

― **Guapo.** ― Confeso Ada mientras avanzaba un paso. Hubiese preferido decir otra cualidad del agente, pero tenia que ir con cuidado, en teoría ella no lo conocía.

_"Guapo"... me ha llamado guapo? Solo hay una persona que me llama así... y parece que lo ha dicho muy segura de si misma. _

Volvieron a cantar y cuando sacaron las manos por mala suerte sacaron lo mismo; papel. Por lo que no se movieron del sitio pero dijeron una mala cualidad del otro.

_Algo malo de esta enfermera? Uff, no la conozco mucho, pero si trabaja aquí es porque no tiene corazón y hacerle esto a las personas..._

― **Fría**. ― Confesó Leon un poco triste por tenérselo que decir.

_¡Auch! Eso me ha dolido... aunque soy consciente de esto. Haber... que mala cualidad puedo decir de él? Ja, ya se con que devolvérsela..._

― **Soso**. ― Confesó la enfermera riendo un poco. Era verdad, Leon siempre había sido un poco soso y siempre eran los demás los que lo incitaban a jugar.

_¿Yo? ¿Soso? Con que eso es lo que pensamos verdad? Pues ahora diré cosas más provocativas... Haber como actúas ahora enfermera._

Volvieron a cantar la canción y sacaron la mano; Leon tijera y Ada papel. Otra vez Ada había perdido y tenía que confesar otra cualidad que le gustase de Leon.

― **Tímido.** ― Confesó Ada decidida y avanzo otro paso y cada vez estaba más cerca del agente. Esta cualidad era una de las que más le gustaban a la espía, el Leon tímido y rezagado lo hacia ser muy dulce y cariñoso, por lo que ella podía manejarlo a su antojo.

_¿Yo? ¿Tímido? Eso no es verdad, solo es que… yo… bueno… ¡vale! Puede que sea verdad, pero ya veras como ahora empezare a jugar en serio._

Volvieron a cantar la canción, pero esta vez perdió Leon que saco tijera y Ada sacó piedra. Leon tenía que confesar y avanzar un paso.

― **Sexy.** ― Le dijo con una sonrisa picarona. Mientras, con un paso lento avanzo muy cerca de la espía.

_Realmente sabe que soy yo o... piensa que soy Ayumi? Porque si piensa que soy Ayumi... te juro que me lo cargo ahora mismo. Esta intentando ligar con la enfermera...? Y que ha pasado conmigo, es decir con Ada! ya se ha olvidado de mi? _

Ada quería seguirle un poco el juego para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar y ver como era Leon realmente.

Volvieron a cantar la canción y volvió a perder Leon sacando pierda. Antes de confesar avanzo un paso quedando a pocos centímetros de la enfermera.

_He perdido 3 veces, ha ganado ella, pero falta que le diga la ultima buena cualidad. Estoy tan cerca de ella que puedo oler su aroma, aroma a... a... Ada...? Porque me atormentas con tus recuerdos, tus olores, mis visiones... Eres muy cruel, mi mente no puede olvidarte y estoy jugando con esta pobre enfermera para poder sentirme cerca de ti. Perdóname... perdóname Ada... no volveré... lo siento, solo te quiero a ti y a nadie más._

― **Perdón…** ― Se disculpo triste y apartándose de ella fue a sentarse en la camilla donde permanecía con la mirada caída y triste.

Ada quedo sorprendida por la confesión de Leon. Quería saber porque Leon se había disculpado con ella. Así que se acercó y se sentó a su lado con una mirada preocupada.

―** ¿Que pasa?** ― Le preguntó la enfermera preocupada. Leon levantó la cabeza y se dispuso a contestarle.

― **No puedo.** ― Suspiró. ―** No puedo seguir jugando contigo... te pareces tanto a ella...** ― Confesó Leon apretando los puños. ― **Perdóname por utilizarte**. ― Se disculpo Leon triste y apenado por sus actos.

_Leon... perdóname tu a mi por hacerte esto. No te des por vencido... por favor aguanta solo unos días más. Deseo tanto poder abrazarte y consolarte... pero… yo... lo siento... _

―** ¿Quien es ella?** ― Preguntó la enfermera sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo parecer que no sabia de quien hablaba. Leon suspiró y le costó hablar, le costó recordar, le costó volver a recordarla sabiendo que no volvería a verla o besarla, incluso no volvería hacerla suya nunca más.

― **Una mujer,** ― Empezó Leon. ― **que me cambio la vida. **― Dijo triste. ― **Es alguien a quien amo y me duele saber que no esta aquí.** ― Continuó con un nudo en la garganta. ― **Y lo peor de todo es que se parece tanto a ti, que creo que me estoy volviendo loco.** ― Le confesó Leon con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las lagrimas.

La espía quedo destrozada por la confesión, le dolía tener que mentirlo y hacerlo sufrir de esa manera tan cruel. Pudo ver en la mirada del agente las lagrimas que se reflejaban con la luz de la sala y que intentaba contener a toda costa.

_Por favor Leon no llores o... yo también llorare... Entiendo tu dolor, como te sientes y eso me mata. No puedo abrazarte ni consolarte, lo siento tanto Leon..._

― **Por favor, ¿te importaría dejarme solo...?** ― Más que una pregunta fue como una suplica de desesperación del agente. Ada no se lo iba a negar y asintió, prefirió dejarlo solo.

Salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave y se fue dejando al agente desahogarse y pensando con tranquilidad.

...

Ada seguía por el pasillo dirección al laboratorio donde se encontraba el Doctor Connor's o como el quería que lo llamase Matt. Tenia que informar al doctor del estado de Leon. Llegó al laboratorio y vio que Matt estaba en la mesa apuntado algunas cosas en un papel.

― **¿Doctor?** ― Empezó Ada mientras se acercaba hasta él.

― **¿Si enfermera Ling?** ― Preguntó mientras se giraba en su dirección mostrándole interés.

― **He desatado al paciente y he dejado que caminase un poco, estaba algo débil.** ― Le contó la enfermera. El joven doctor se sorprendió.

― **¿Y no ha intentado huir?** ― Preguntó un poco confuso, cualquiera en su lugar hubiese intentado escapar.

_Es verdad, Leon no ha intentado huir, me lo prometió, pero cualquiera lo hubiese dicho para ganar confianza y luego salir corriendo. Que idiota promete no escapar de su muerte y mantiene la promesa? Porque Leon no habrá escapado?_

―** Me prometió que no escaparía, aunque por si acaso he cerrado la puerta con llave.** ― Confesó la enfermera con una sonrisa triunfante.

― **Bien hecho**. ― Le felicitó el doctor. ― **Así ganaras confianza con él.** ―Le contó**. **―** Ahora necesito que le saques otra muestra de sangre para analizar los cambios.** ― Le ordenó el doctor.

La enfermera obedeció y abandonó el laboratorio dirigiéndose a la habitación de Leon.

**...**

Intentó no llorar pero inevitablemente derramo alguna que otra lagrima cargada de dolor una lágrima dulce y ácida al mismo tiempo. Se regaño por llorar, no servia de nada. Se tumbo en la camilla y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y desvanecer sus pensamientos.

― **Ada..**. ― Susurró en voz baja. Nadie lo escucho porque solo estaba él, pero igualmente quería susurrar su nombre para no compartirlo con nadie más que él.

En ese mismo momento oyó entrar a alguien, abrió los ojos y era la enfermera que se acercaba hasta él. Siguió estirado hasta que ella lo cogió y lo incorporo con lentitud.

― **Necesito sacarle una muestra de sangre.** ― Le confesó la enfermera con una sonrisa tierna a la vez que acababa de incorporarlo en la camilla.

Leon dejo que la enfermera le sacase la sangre, mientras esta estaba tocando el brazo del agente para sacarle la sangre Leon le miro a las manos, esas manos que otra vez lo tocaban, esas manos que con delicadeza le acariciaban el brazo para luego clavar la aguja. Se estremeció un poco por los dedos de la enfermera tocándolo, aunque fuera solo por tocar su brazo esas manos le hacían sentir placer fuera donde fuera. Cuando la enfermera clavo la aguja levanto la vista para observar a Leon y este la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, observándola muy detenidamente y con ternura.

― **Tiene unos ojos preciosos.** ― Le confesó Leon aun mirando sus ojos tan pequeños y tan verdes claro aveces eran grises.

_Ada contrólate, no dejes que te arrastre, sigue resistiéndote a él. No puedes caer en la tentación, no dejes llevarte por el deseo y la lujuria, resiste la desesperación._

Leon vio que esta se estremecía un poco, seguramente se sentía incomoda. Se sintió un poco culpable por hacerla sentir así, así que decidió apartar el momento incomodo que le estaba haciendo pasar a la pobre mujer.

― **No me haga caso.** ― Se arrepintió por las palabras que dijo y se río por la vergüenza de haberle confesado eso. Acto seguido la enfermera le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

_Estoy muy confuso, juraría que esos ojos eran iguales a los de Ada. Esa mirada fría y penetrante, pero a la vez dulce y tierna. Esos ojos verdes claro, esas pestañas finas y largas que resaltan el verde, esos ojos occidentales inconfundibles de rasgos asiático, pero es imposible... que sea ella... ¿verdad?_

Ada acabó de sacarle la sangre y la guardó en un pequeño bote de plástico. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero algo la sorprendió y a la vez la enfureció muchísimo. No se lo perdonaría, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruño enfadada.

― **¡Leon!** ― Gritó a la vez que se giraba y le pegaba con la mano bien abierta en la cara dejándole una marca bastante rojiza e irritada. ― **¿Como te has atrevido?** ― Pregunto sin esperar respuesta. Este no respondió solo quedo en shock.

_Leon! Pero que coño te crees que haces, que en realidad soy una enfermera a la que no conoces, no tienes derecho a tocarme el ¡CULO!_

Leon quedo muy sorprendido, no por la bofetada que le dio la enfermera porque ya se lo esperaba, cualquier mujer le hubiese considerado un pervertido y le hubiese pegado. No le importo la bofetada, lo que realmente le llamo la atención era que lo había llamado por su nombre.

_No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre en ningún momento. ¿Como ha sabido mi nombre? Tengo que preguntarle sea como sea. Ei, no te vallas... Espera..._

_― _**¡Ayumi espera! ― **Gritó intentado que se detuviese. Otra vez ese "espera" tan familiar y tan oído a lo largo de los años.

La enfermera salió de la habitación con la muestra de sangre cerrando otra vez la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Estaba actuando enfadada porque Leon le había tocado el culo, pero por dentro estaba feliz, hacia mucho que no la tocaba y anhelaba ese cosquilleo que le recorrió desde los glúteos hasta la cabeza.

...

Le llevo la muestra de sangre al doctor Connor's y este la analizó para ver como había cambiado en torno a la genética, pero no hubo cambios importantes, solo tenía el tejido muscular un poco más duro y resistente que los demás, pero nada de importancia.

Ada se fue al comedor de las instalaciones a comer algo, tenía hambre y pensaba que sería buen momento para ir, prefería no ir a ver a Leon, después de lo sucedido... lo había dejado en shock. Se sentía un poco mal por la bofetada que le había dado, había sido culpa de sus reflejos y sus impulsos, y le dio bastante fuerte, seguro que tendría en la cara una marca roja y levemente irritada pero a pesar de esto, esa no era su intención, no quería hacerle daño pero debía actuar diferente.

_Tengo que reconocer que me ha gustado ese segundo donde me ha tocado, pero igualmente estoy muy enfadada, como se a atrevido a tocarme? Es un pervertido y ha tocado a Ayumi o en realidad sabe que soy Ada? Rezo para que sepa que soy Ada aunque yo lo niegue y por eso me haya tocado, porque si solo lo ha hecho por deseo te juro que se le haré pagar y esta vez si que llorara de dolor. Que rabia me da no poder decirle que soy yo..._

Durante la comida seguía pensando en como había actuado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, comió muy bien y ya satisfecha se fue hasta la habitación de Leon para plantarle cara, no podía huir eternamente, ella era Ada Wong, bueno ahora era Ayumi Ling, pero era lo mismo.

...

Seguía sentado en la camilla sin decir palabra y sin creer nada seguía en shock. Se estaba acariciando la marca de la cara con delicadeza y con molestia porque le dolía un poco, pero no era nada comparado con lo que tuvo que sufrir anteriormente, un disparo, un pierna rota, una apuñalada, un desangro... No le dolía físicamente, pero si que le dolió emocionalmente, estaba muy confuso con todo lo que estaba pasando, primero Ada, luego Los Angeles, y ahora esto; estaba haciendo de rata de laboratorio de algún experimento maquiabelico por razones desconocidas pero que seguramente no tendrían ni base ni fundamento ni justificación badila ¿Porque la gente hacía estas cosas? La respuesta siempre era la misma; codicia, avaricia, poder, deseo, superioridad, control y muchos más términos relacionados que no tienen justificación de porque hacen esto sin escrúpulos a otras personas inocentes.

_Aunque me haya llevado un bofetón en la cara, he conseguido tocarle el culo, que por cierto mis dudas se han confirmado. Recuerdo perfectamente la forma, la suavidad, la dureza y la textura del culo de Ada y este era igualito. Esto es muy raro; todo me recuerda a ella o realmente es ella?_

Alguien entro en la habitación y Leon levanto la mirada y vio que era la enfermera. Leon no se intimido ante esa mirada fría y amenazadora a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Esa misma mirada se la tenía muy conocida. Leon sonrío con timidez y se disculpo.

― **Lo siento**. ― Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. La enfermera paso de él y le evito la mirada. Leon suspiro y se levanto. ― **Estas enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?** ― Le preguntó con picardía.

La espía quedo de piedra y se detuvo en seco al recordar esas mismas palabras en Eslava Oriental pero que ahora eran dichas por él. Claro que estaba enfadada con él, se giro y le habló molesta.

― **¿Porque me has tocado el culo?** ― Le exigió la enfermera muy enfadada con él. ― **Que me parezca a esa mujer no quiere decir que tengas derecho a tocarme.** ― Le dijo con crueldad y frialdad. Pero por dentro estaba dolida por tener que ser tan cruel.

Leon quedo un poco dolido, pero la enfermera tenía razón; no tenia ningún derecho a tocarla sin su consentimiento y menos para complacerse a él... estaba siendo muy egoísta con la enfermera y con Ada a la vez. Se sentía mal y no podía negarlo, le había violado su privacidad. Sin más remedio se disculpo.

― **Tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho,** ― Dijo acercándose más a ella. ― **y no voy a excusarme utilizando a esa mujer que se parece tanto a ti, **― Ahora estaba serio. ― **pero... tu tampoco tienes ningún derecho ha hacerme esto: utilizarme como rata de laboratorio.** ― Le concluyó enfadado.

Quedo muy dolida emocionalmente, si supiese que ella era Ada y estaba allí para salvarlo, si supiese que lo hacia por sus compañeros... Pero Leon tenía razón; no tenía ningún derecho a jugar con él y hacerlo sufrir de esa forma.

― **No me hagas reír.** ― Le señalo Ada con el dedo. ― **Nadie te obliga a quedarte, estas desatado y con la puerta abierta. **―Dijo enfadada y dolida a la vez. ―** Ahora dime: ¿Que es lo que te retiene? ¿Que es lo que impide que escapes?** ― Finalizo con frialdad. Ada se sentía como una mierda por trátarlo así, pero no había más remedio.

_Es verdad..., estoy soltado y con la puerta abierta, porque no he escapado ya? Que es lo que me retiene? Que es lo que me impide escapar? Que es? Que es!? QUE ES!? Porque no puedo salir corriendo? Que es lo que me retiene aquí con cadenas invisibles imposibles de ver pero fáciles de percibir... Que mierda me esta pasando? ¿¡QUE ES!? _

― **¡Contéstame!** ― Le exigió la enfermera furiosa. ― **¿¡Que te retiene!?** ― Le volvió a preguntar más furiosa que antes.

― **No lo se...** ― Confesó Leon con una voz triste y llena de dolor. Vencido volvió a su camilla y se sentó con la mirada caída. ― **Creo que he perdido toda esperanza.** ― Confeso triste y calmado, no tenia fuerzas ni ganas de discutir, estaba hecho una mierda y ya no tenia nada ni a nadie.

_Es verdad, Leon no tiene esperanzas de nada, nadie ha venido a salvarlo y ya lleva casi un mes. Debe estar destrozado por dentro, se siente tan solo... pobre Leon... Pensar que ha luchado contra el bioterrorismo durante toda la vida y ahora nadie, ni sus amigos lo han venido a buscar. Debe dolerle mucho, pero lo que no sabe es que estoy aquí para salvarlo. _

Ada comprendía a Leon, sabía lo que sentía: la soledad. Este sentimiento lo conocía muy bien, lo había aprendido cuando era pequeña. La soledad te abre las puertas y te acoge dolorosamente, cuando no te queda nada más, la soledad llega. Le dolía tratarlo así, puede que se hubiese pasado un poco con él, no se lo merecía así que intento suavizar un poco las cosas y consolarlo, darle una pizca de esperanza, hacerle entender de manera indirecta que aún había alguien luchando por él.

―** Seguro que tus amigos y familiares te están buscando.** ― Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna e intentando consolarlo. Se acerco hasta él y lo tumbo en la cama, tenia que volverlo a atar, pero el se opuso.

―** No, por favor, no me ates**. ― Le suplicó Leon triste.

―** Solo por esta noche, mañana te prometo que te vuelvo a desatar.** ― Le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa tierna y llena de confianza.

― **¿Porque debería confiar en ti?** ― Le planteó Leon. Ada le miro con dolor.

― **Por la misma razón que yo confíe en ti sin motivo.** ― Confesó la enfermera. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y automáticamente Leon por propia voluntad se tumbo y ella pudo atarlo de nuevo sin oposición alguna.

Ada salió de la habitación para irse a casa, por hoy no tenia nada más que hacer, ya lo había observado, controlado y sacado una muestra de sangre. Por hoy había terminado, mañana empezarían con las pruebas que serian más dolorosas. Hoy debía dejarlo descansar, que se relajarse y reflexionase.

...

Connor's lo tenía decidido, ahora si que si podría ver a su familia, aunque estaba algo molesto por como su jefe lo trataba siempre; riéndose en su propia cara y burlándose porque se creía superior, era algo detestable pero no tenía más remedió que aguantar esa actitud.

Llegó al despacho y entro sin picar a la puerta, estaba tan ansioso por ver a su familia que le importaban una mierda los modales para entrar. Al entrar en el despacho pudo ver a Mc Gregor delante de él, como si lo estuviese esperando, pues era cierto, pero aparte de esto, tenía un su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa cosa que puso nervioso al joven doctor, otra vez no le tomaría el pelo como antes, esta vez si hace falta pelearía por su familia.

―** ¿Donde están? **― Preguntó sin rodeos y serio observando a su jefe.

― **¿Quienes?** ― Otra vez estaba burlándose de Connor's y lo peor de todo es que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. El otro gruño en respuesta y tomo una actitud más desafiante, estaba perdiendo los nervios.

― **Mi mujer e hija. **― Soltó con un tono furioso, no aguantaría una risa más por parte de su jefe.

― **Toma... **― Le tendió un teléfono móvil, Connor's no entendió mucho y lo miró confuso.

― **¿Que? ¿Un teléfono? **― Le cuestionó alzando la voz. ― **Dijiste que podría verlas.** ― Justificó el joven.

― **¡No!** ― Contestó de golpe algo molesto. ―** Yo recuerdo que ayer te dije;_ Ven mañana y podrás hablar con ellas. ― _**Le explicó mientras se reía en su propia cara.

― **Seras... **― Gruño por la rabia.

― **¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?** ― Vaciló.

Tuvo que aceptar el teléfono sin protestar o se quedaría sin poderlas al menos oírlas, pero estaba muy furioso con su jefe, ese hijo de puta otra vez se estaba riendo en su cara y Connor's es una persona paciente pero cuando tiene ante él alguien tan subnormal como Mc Gregor la paciencia se agota en cuestión de segundos.

Suspiró y alcanzó a coger el teléfono que le entregaba Mc Gregor. Cogió aire y muy asustado se lo puso en la oreja.

― **¿Hola?** ― Preguntó el joven desde el teléfono temblando ligeramente por los nervios.

― **¿Cariño?** ― Preguntó nerviosa la voz de una mujer desde el móvil. Connor's salto de alegría, hacia tanto tiempo que no sabia de ellas que había pensado en lo peor.

― ** Sarah, cariño, estas bien.** ― Su voz era entrecortada, le costaba habar por la ilusión contenida.

― **Si... **― Se notaba que la mujer del doctor, Sarah, aguantaba las lagrimas, tenía la voz quebrada, pero no se derrumbaba.

― **¿Y Kim?** ― Preguntó desesperado, era su pequeña princesita y no se perdonaría nada si algo mala le pasase a su hija.

―** Aquí, habla con ella.** ― Le dijo Sarah a la vez que le daba el teléfono a su hija.

― **¿Papi? **― Habló una voz infantil y dulce como el algodón. Connor's se derritió, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, se sintió tan bien al poder saber que su hija estaba a salvo, era lo que más deseaba en todo el mundo, su hija era por lo que aún vivía, la quería con locura, su pequeña princesita.

―** Kim mi amor...** ― No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía. ― **Yo...** ― No sabía que decirle, estaba tan feliz y a la vez tan asustado que las palabras simplemente no salían.

― **Papi, te quiero, quiero que vuelvas.** ― Le confesó su hija con la típica voz inocente e infantil, estaba claro que Kim no era consciente de lo que había en juego, pues era tan solo una niña de 5 años. Connor's se derrumbo, las palabras de su hija lo destrozaron emocionalmente, no podía permitir que le hiciesen nada.

― **Yo también te quiero mi amor...** ― Contenía las lagrimas de felicidad. ― **Pasame con mami.** ― Le dijo su padre con una voz dulce, ella hizo caso y le cedió el móvil a su madre.

― **¡Dame el teléfono, se acabó el tiempo!**― Interrumpió Mc Gregor observando al joven que emocionado seguía sin hacerle caso.

El joven no escuchó las palabras de Mc Gregor, tampoco hubiese querido escucharlas, así que continuó hablando con su mujer.

― **Sarah, escúchame;** ― Empezó cogiendo una actitud más seria. ― **Te prometo que os sacare de allí.** ― Le prometió con autoridad y con intención de llevarlo acabo. Antes de poder escuchar lo que su mujer le hubiese contestado, Mc Gregor le arrancó literalmente de las manos el móvil.

― **He dicho que se acabo el tiempo.** ― Volvió a decir pero con un tono más furioso. Connor's se estremeció y decidió no abalanzarse, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

El joven tuvo que aceptar en su contra y observó como su superior cerraba muy lentamente el móvil a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa malvada.

―** ¿Contento?** ― Le preguntó con un tono de voz molesto.

― **Si... **― Confesó algo enfurecido por no haber podido despedirse de su familia como tal.

―** Bueno... **― Rió. ― **Espero que esto lo motive a seguir con su trabajo.** ― Lo miró a los ojos.

―** Seguiré con el virus.** ― Bajo la cabeza y suspiró.

―** Así me gusta. **― Lo trataba como a un perro. ― **Recuerda que si las cosas no van como lo habíamos acordado... **― Esbozo una sonrisa sádica, el joven levantó la cabeza y pudo ver la cara de psicópata degenerado de su superior y... estalló en cólera, estaba más que seguro de lo que podría hacerles a su mujer e hija ese pervertido.

―** Ni se te ocurra tocarlas o te juro que... **― Le amenazó pero Mc Gregor fue más rápido y lo interrumpió.

― **¿O que?, ¿que me hará un científico de pacotilla? **― Le cuestionó con voz de ingenuo. Connor's no respondió y bajo la cabeza. El otro hombre que se creía superior reía con locura. ― **Ahora márchate.** ― Le ordenó con despreció.

El joven no tuvo más remedió que obedecer, se marchó tan rápido como pudo y cuando salió del despacho apretó los puños de rabia, no soportaba pesar en la idea de que su jefe le pusiese las manos encima y mucho menos violarlas, era un asqueroso y un depravado mental sin sentimientos, era repulsivo y odioso, lo detestaba con todo su ser.

...

Ada llegó a casa como todos los días, entro en casa y cansada por todo el día dejo las cosas encima de la mesa y se tiro de golpe en el sofá derrotada y vencida, no podía más… vaya día de locos, quería olvidar todo, lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que un par de voces la molestaron como siempre.

― **Alguna novedad?** ― Preguntaron las mujeres por detrás del sofá. Ada a duras penas se incorporo y se sentó para dialogar. Las mujeres caminaron hasta donde ella estaba y se sentaron delante suyo en unas sillas.

― **No creo que pueda seguir mucho tiempo con esto.** ― Confeso Ada vencida y suspirando.

― **¿Y eso?** ― Pregunto intrigada Helena. Ingrid la miró sin entender y la espía tuvo que explicarse mejor.

― **Sigue diciéndome que me parezco a Ada, que le recuerdo a ella, creo que ha perdido toda esperanza.** ― Miraba a las mujeres y estas le prestaban atención. ― **Y yo tengo que actuar con crueldad con él, tengo que hacerme la loca, tengo que fingir que no lo conozco... pero todo lo que dice me duele.―** Dijo con un tono triste. ― **y él… no pone las cosas fáciles: intenta ligar conmigo y luego se disculpa y se arrepiente, me toca el culo, se disculpa y luego se enfada... **― Suspiró. Las otras mujeres estaban conmocionadas, cuantas cosas habían pasado en un solo día. ― **No creo que pueda aguantar más mintiéndole.**― Suspiró y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás vencida.

― **Pero piensa que lo haces por él.** ― Consoló Ingrid.

― **Lo se...** ― Suspiró mientras seguía recostada en el sofá.― **Pero es que vosotras no le habéis visto.** ― Declaró una Ada triste. Cogió aire y se levanto para ir a su habitación. ― **Voy a descansar, avisadme cuando la cena este lista**. ― Se levantó, se fue hasta su cuarto y sin decir nada más se encerró hasta que fuese la hora de cenar.

Las mujeres vieron la actitud de Ada y se entristecieron un poco. Sabían perfectamente como se sentía su amiga. Además, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, Ada echaba mucho de menos a Leon y haría cualquier cosa por él, era algo inevitable cuando se trataba de Leon y ese sentimiento hacia él. Intentó superarlo, pero desde Raccoon... ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él, y cuando finalmente conseguía olvidarlo, volvía a encontrárselo por casualidad, parecía que el destino quisiera que estuviesen juntos.

...

Mc Gregor estaba un poco asustado, estaba esperando la llamada de su superior. Su superior llamaría en cualquier instante queriendo saber como marchaba todo y a pesar de que todo marchaba segun lo previsto tenía miedo

Permanecía sentado en su despacho mirando al móvil, hasta que este sonó de golpe, se asusto y con mucha lentitud contestó.

― **¡Mc Gregor!** ― Gritó la voz misteriosa desde el otro lado del teléfono.

― **Si, señor...** ― Contestó Mc Gregor algo asustado.

― **Informe.** ― Exigió su superior.

― **Mañana empezaremos a inyectarle las dosis del virus. Entonces empezaremos a ver que cambios hay.** ― Le explico Mc Gregor temblando.

― **Bien. **― Rió sádicamente. ― **¿Y que hay de Ada Wong? **― Preguntó dejando de reír. Mc Gregor se tensó.

―** Emm... **― Temblaba por el miedo. ― **Aún no... **― Intentó decir, pero su superior lo interrumpió con una voz más calmada a la de ayer.

― **Pensé que este tema ya lo habíamos aclarado.** ― Le comentó con voz firme. ― **Haz lo que quieras pero que no sea un estorbo.** ― Le ordenó esa misteriosa persona detrás del teléfono.

― **No será un problema. **― Calmó Mc Gregor. ― **Me encargaré mañana. **― Finalizó.

―** Quiero que todo salga como estaba previsto,** ― Le amenazó la misteriosa voz desde el teléfono. ― **o sino... ya sabes lo que te espera. **― Mc Gregor se tenso por el miedo, sabia que su superior era muy cruel y no tendría piedad en matarlo si fracasaba.

Colgó la llamada y Mc Gregor suspiro aliviado. Se enfureció bastante porque no quería que nada saliese mal y claro esta, que si esto pasaba, tendría que pagarlo con su propia vida, así que mañana ya se encargaría de que nadie se interpusiese entre medio.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado y por su puesto que no os haya parecido muy largo, nose, aveces me da por enrollarme y todo eso, y los capítulos se convierten en tochos, pero para mi gusto prefiero los capítulos largos, son más duraderos, no se si me explico. n.n Para las desesperadas, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Billy y tendra más protagonismo, no me olvido de él. ;D

Bueno nada más que decir, así que hasta la próxima! Adios :*


	13. Chapter 13

AUTORA:

Hola hola mis lectoras, aquí esta el capitulo 13. Que decir? Pues que en este capitulo aparece Billy, pobre de mi como no lo saque, me pegaréis y lanzareis piedras XD y también sale otra persona, como dice el titulo, pero bueno, me dejo de enrollar y os dejo disfrutar de este capitulo, en que en mi opinión es bastante variado, contiene un poco de todo; para todos los gustos y colores. ^^

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 13.

**Día**** 4: Perritos y Mr Death. **

― **Equipo Delta, el objetivo esta justo delante.** ― Declaró con voz entrecortada y grave. ―** Procedamos.** ― Ordenó a su equipo compuesto por 3 personas sin incluirse él.

Estos obedecieron y caminaron con pasos paralelos hasta el objetivo apuntando con el arma hacia delante para asegurar el perímetro. Cuando llegaron al objetivo, observaron muy detenidamente el perímetro para asegurarse de que no había nadie, pero todos saltaron del susto cuando en lo más profundo del silencio que reinaba en la habitación, se escuchó el pitido de una llamada entrante. Uno de los del equipo se giro y acto reflejo apunto donde procedía el ruido.

―** Si no quieres morir, baja el arma.** ― Amenazó furioso Hunk. Rápidamente y sin pensárselo dos veces, el hombre que apuntaba a su capitán de grupo bajo el arma y suspiró aliviado.

― **Señor... el teléfono.** ― Comentó otro hombre del grupo compuesto por 3. Los dos otros soldados permanecían alerta y observando a su capitán.

―** Lo se. **― Declaró sin prestar mucha atención al persistente móvil que no dejaba de sonar. ―** El objetivo esta justo delante, proceded a la extracción de datos mientras atiendo la llamada. **― Declaró mientras cogía el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.

Los soldados obedecieron y fueron hasta el ordenador central donde extrajeron los datos; el informático del grupo hackeo la red mientras los otros cubrían el perímetro de manera estratégica y permanecían alerta. Detras de ellos se encontraba Hunk, capitán del equipo Delta atendiendo a la llamada.

― **¿Si?** ―

...

Ada iba en el ascensor junto a Leon que yacía en la camilla atado. Se dirigían a la última planta donde se experimentaba con sujetos, y uno de los sujetos más importantes en este momento tenía nombre y apellido, aunque no se merecía que lo llamasen "sujeto". Hoy, no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar; sentir, percibir, ver, presenciar y ser cómplice del dolor que le estaba apunto de causa a Leon no le hacia ninguna gracia, si que en Raccoon lo utilizo y estuvo mal, pero cada día se arrepiente y por eso dijo adiós a la antigua Ada Wong, desde entonces se prometió que lucharía por algo mejor, a su manera y con sus objetivos, pero que nunca resultaran dañinos para el agente, por esto siempre se aparto de él, para protegerlo.

Dentro del ascensor, Leon, se acordó de algo que tenía que preguntar y necesitaba saber la respuesta si o si.

_―_ **¿Enfermera?**_ ―_ Pregunto Leon desde la camilla. La suso dicha ni se inmuto, debía estar pensando en otras cosas. _―_ **¿Ayumi?**_ ―_ Dijo pero alzando un poco más la voz. Esta vez reacciono y miro a Leon intrigada.

_―_ **Dime.**_ ― _Le dijo con una sonrisa.

_―_ **Ayer, cuando le toque el culo,**_ ―_ Los dos se sonrojaron por unos segundos._ ―_ **gritó mi nombre, pero no recuerdo haberme presentado.**_ ―_ Le dijo mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta.

_Ostia, tiene razón, nunca me ha dicho su nombre, mierda... pero fue sin querer, fue un acto reflejo del momento, si no me hubiese tocado seguro que no le hubiese gritado ni pegado. Necesito pensar rápido en algo, piensa, piensa..._

_―_ **Lo leí en su ficha**._ ― _Mintió Ada, suspiro por dentro y se felicitó por la buena excusa que encontró.

Las puertas se abrieron y la salvaron de más preguntas, con velocidad lo llevo hasta el laboratorio.

...

Permanecía frente a la ventana de su despacho, perdido en sus pensamientos y observando la pared de color crema. Aún no se había quitado de la cabeza la amenaza de su superior, por lo que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Cogió el teléfono móvil y marco un número privado. Espero, espero y espero y nadie atendía la llamada, estaba empezando a impacientarse. Gruño enfadado, pero en ese mismo momento cogieron la llamada.

_― _**¿Si?** _―_ Preguntó intrigado con una voz ronca, no solo por el hecho de estar hablando por teléfono, sino también por el hecho de que él siempre llevaba mascara y nadie -que estuviese vivo- había conseguido ver su rostro._  
_

_―_**Hunk, ven aquí. **_― _Le dijo Mc Gregor firme, serio y algo desesperado. _  
_

_― _**Estoy ocupado.** _―_ Respondió. _― _**Ademas, mis servicios ya habían finalizado con la "otra" misión.** _―_ Se defendió con ese argumento.

_― _**Pero tengo otra misión para ti.** _― _Se giró dejando atrás a la ventana y empezó a dar vueltas nervioso. _―_ **Así que ven.** _―_ ordenó Mc Gregor.

― **Eh...** _― _Vaciló._―_ **Yo decidiré si acepto la misión o no. _―_** Concluyó serio mientras se giraba y observaba a su equipo que seguía con la extracción de datos. Estos le hicieron una señal en forma de triunfo y Hunk asintió a lo lejos. _― _**Ahora estoy ocupado. _― _**Rió por lo bajo. **___― _Si luego me apetece, me pasare y hablaremos. _____―_** Concluyó para después colgar la llamada de golpe.

...

Leon seguía atado en la camilla resistiéndose a que le inyectaran la primera dosis del virus pero atado de esa forma era imposible salirse: eran unos cinturones de cuero que ataban los tobillos, las piernas, los brazos y todo el pecho. Luchaba desesperadamente por conseguir más tiempo, segundos, minutos bastaban para planear la forma de escapar pero estaba tan asustado que su mente no pensaba con claridad.

_―_ **Por favor, no lo haga.**_ ―_ Le suplicó desesperado al doctor mientras observaba la aguja que a menos de 5 centímetros estaba apunto de penetrar la piel del agente.

_―_ **Lo siento, pero solo cumplo órdenes.**_ ―_ Confesó el doctor acercándose al brazo de Leon para introducirle la aguja con la primera dosis de verdad, la otra inyección, fue para ver la reacción que causaría, estaba controlada con la plaga, por lo que no causo mutaciones.

_―_ **Espere un segundo**_ ―_ Le suplicó Leon retorciéndose para alargar la distancia entre la aguja y su brazo tan solo unos centímetros más. Connor's se detuvo y un poco apenado lo observo._ ―_ **¿Me dolerá?**_ ―_ Le pregunto aceptando su destino y el final que le esperaba después de haber vivido esta gran aventura; realmente el nunca quiso entrar en el servicio del gobierno, pero de manera indirecta le coaccionaron a aceptar, en ese entonces, no pensó en las consecuencias que le supondrían en su vida, las cosas a las que renunciaría y a los placeres que debía negarse pero por otra parte no se arrepentía de nada, si no fuera por el servicio del gobierno, seguramente no hubiera vuelto a ver a Ada.

_―_ **Las mutaciones siempre son dol...**_ ―_ Intento explicar pero Leon lo corto de un grito.

_―_ **¡No! No me refería a eso, no le temo a la muerte. _―_** Interrumpió._ ―_ **Quiero decir... _― _**Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. _―_** ¿¡Me dolerá el no volver a saber quien soy, el no reconocer a mis amigos o incluso matar a quien amo!?**_ ―_ Dijo desesperado mirando al doctor.

_―_ **Seguramente serás consciente de lo que estas haciendo pero no podrás controlar tu cuerpo.**_ ―_ Contesto el doctor un poco triste por tener que hacerle esto, en realidad no le hacia mucha gracia tener que experimentar con personas que están en contra, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo, no tenia opción alguna.

Ada observaba la escena y apretaba los puños, se contenía para no romperle el cuello al doctor que muy lentamente introducía la aguja sin piedad.

_―_ **¡No!**_ ―_Gritó desesperado viendo como le penetraba la aguja._ ―_ **¡No!**_ ― _Volvió a gritar más fuerte._ ―_ **¡Noooooo!**_ ―_ Volvió a gritar viendo como el liquido ya había penetrado y la aguja se había retirado con delicadeza.

Connor's ignoró los gritos de desesperación de Leon y se aparto para que la enfermera pudiese desinfectarle la punzada poniéndole en algodón un poco de alcohol, aunque esto no calmaría el dolor, el daño ya estaba hecho y posiblemente no tendría arreglo.

_―_ **Seguiré con el experimento desde mi laboratorio y sus avances desde el ordenador.**_ ―_ Le dijo el doctor mientras caminaba hacia fuera._ ―_ **Vigílalo y controla su estado, si hay algún problema avísame.**_ ―_ Le ordenó a la enfermera para acto seguido abandonar la sala.

Ada empezó a desinfectar con alcohol la punzada por seguridad y por riesgo de infección. Vio como Leon cerraba los ojos intentando no soltar lágrimas de dolor pero se le escaparon más de una. Se acerco a él e intento consolarlo de alguna forma, no sabia que más poder hacer.

_― _**Lo siento...**_ ― _Confesó Ada muy dolida.

_―_** ¿¡Pues si lo sientes tanto porque no lo has impedido!?**_ ―_ Le gritó furioso sin contener la rabia.

Ada sentía más culpabilidad de la que ya tenia, no aguantaba más, tenia otro gran nudo en la garganta que pedía a gritos salir y poder desahogarse ha gusto hasta no poder más, pero se contuvo, bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza para impedir que las lagrimas se derramasen.

_―_ **De verdad, créeme que lo siento.**_ ― _Volvió a decirle triste y aun con la mirada caída.

_―_ **¡Vete a la mierda!**_ ―_ Le volvió a gritar enfadado.

_―_ **Lo siento...**_ ―_ Balbuceo Ada apretando los puños apoyados en sus piernas.

_―_ **¡No lo digas más veces!**_ ―_ Le gritó desesperado, luego recupero aire para continuar._ ―_ **Por favor, no lo digas más...**_ ―_ Le rogó vencido._ ―_ **Por favor... por favor, no vuelvas a sentir pena de mi.**_ ―_ Le suplicó derrotado y con una voz temblorosa apunto de llorar. _―_ **¡No eres nadie! No me conoces y no tienes derecho a sentir pena de mi!**_ ―_ Le gritó para después romper a llorar. Estas palabras apuñalaron el corazón de la espía como espinas. Le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser, ¿Ella no era nadie? ¿No lo conocía?

Ada no podía aguantar más, no podía seguir viéndolo así, llorando por la desesperación, por no tener a nadie, por no poder hacer nada más que llorar. Se sentía como una verdadera zorra por tener que actuar así con él, pero debía hacerlo si quería salvarlo. Sin más aguante, se levanto, se giro dándole la espalda y se fue de la sala dejándolo llorar.

...

Salió de la sala donde se encontraba Leon, se apoyo en la puerta que había cerrado, bajo la cabeza y sin poder aguantar derramo una lagrima casi imperceptible, tenía los ojos tan rojos y hinchados que alguna lagrima debía caer si o si. Rápidamente se la seco con la yema de los dedos y camino hacia adelante para no pensar más en eso.

Caminaba vagamente por las instalaciones sin rumbo, solo quería olvidar por un momento, se sentía tal mal que no habían palabras para describirlo, lo único que le quedaba era ahogarse en un mar de lagrimas, pero se prometió no volver a llorar.

Perdida por las instalaciones y en el tiempo, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio la habitación número 365 que era donde trajeron a Billy vaya coincidencia.

_¿Billy? Debería entrar para ver como esta? Es que no tengo noticia alguna de él y necesitaría comprobar como esta. Si! Entrare... así por lo menos me olvidare un rato de Leon... Leon... lo siento tanto..._

Agitó la cabeza, camino segura hasta la puerta y cuando vio que nadie la estaba observando entro de golpe en el cuarto. Un cuarto no tan grande como el de Leon, pero lo suficiente para que quepan cinco personas más una mesa y una camilla como la de Billy o la de Leon. Por suerte no había nadie, acto seguido Ada suspiró aliviada y fue hasta la camilla de Billy.

Observó a Billy encima de la camilla sin estar atado, cosa que fue un poco rara porque las anillas tenían indicios de haber sido forzadas pero él parecía dormido así que lo intentó despertar.

_―_ **Billy**._ ―_ Le susurró para no hacer mucho ruido. Este no respondía._ ―_ **Billy**._ ―_ Alzó más la voz pero seguía sin despertar. Intentó probar otra cosa a ver si respondía._ ―_ **Billy**._ ― _Le dijo dándole palmadas en la cara para que reaccione, pero este seguía como muerto. _―_ **¡Billy! _―_** Le gritó. Seguía sin despertar así que sin más se dispuso a irse.

Se giró suspirando, avanzó unos pasos por donde había venido, se escucho un chirrido de la camilla y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Billy la tenia amordazada entre sus brazos. Este la estrechaba con más fuerza cada vez que Ada intentaba resistirse.

_―_ **Como digas una sola palabra te rompo el cuello aquí mismo**._ ―_ Le susurró muy bajito en la oreja de la enfermera con una voz sádica para que se asustase y hiciese caso.

Ada estaba con una cara de "¿En serio Billy? ¿En serio?". Intentaba soltarse por las buenas pero este seguía reteniéndola, Ada no quería hacerle daño, pero como veía que no la soltaría tuvo que agredirlo. Levanto la pierna hacia atrás doblándola por la rodilla y le dio en las partes prohibidas, Billy aflojo el agarre y Ada aprovecho para girarse y quedar en frente de él, lo cogió por la cabeza y con su rodilla derecha le dio en todo el estomago. Billy cayó al suelo y se retorció de dolor durante unos segundos pero rápidamente se levanto.

Se levantó del suelo y se puso en forma de combate para luchar contra esa persona que parecía más un ninja que una enfermera. Miro a la cara a la enfermera y le pareció ver a...

_―_ **¿Ada?**_ ―_ Preguntó ingenuo con cara de sorpresa.

_―_ **Me llamo Ayumi**._ ― _Le corrigió Ada sin bajar la guardia. Billy la miro de arriba abajo y se descojono de ella, se río tanto que tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca. Ada lo miraba con una cara asesina.

_―_ **¿Ayumi? ¿En serio?**_ ―_ Dijo aun riéndose._ ―_ **Vamos preciosa.**_ ―_ Le vaciló. Ada lo estuvo apunto de golpear pero se contuvo y escucho._ ―_ **Que enfermera de pacotilla puede ganarme? Además, ese tipo de lucha es propio de ti.**_ ―_ Declaró Billy a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

_―_ **¿De mi?**._ ―_ Le cuestionó enfadada negando que era Ada. Billy se sorprendió porque seguía sin aceptar que era Ada.

_―_ **Vamos Ada, se que eres tu, se reconocer ese tipo de lucha y solo lo ejerces tu.**_ ―_ Le confesó con una sonrisa. _―_ **Sin mencionar esos rasgos tan característicos te delatan.**_ ―_

_Mierda, Billy es muy listo! Ya se ha dado cuenta de que soy Ada, así que solo complicare las cosas si sigo mintiéndole. Vale Billy, te lo diré..._

_― _**Vale, soy yo.**_ ―_ Le confeso vencida.

_―_ **¡Lo sab...!**_ ―_ La espía se lanzo y le tapo la boca con toda la mano.

_―_ **Cállate o nos descubrirán.**_ ―_ Le susurró en voz baja muy pegada a su rostro. El asintió y esta le quitó la mano de la boca y se apartó.

_―_ **Pero que haces aquí y vestida de esta forma? Además, ¿quien coño es Ayumi?**_ ― _Le preguntó sin entender mucho.

_―_ **Es largo de contar,**_ ― _Empezó en voz baja._―_ **solo puedo decirte que os voy a sacar de aquí.**_ ―_ Siguió con voz calmada._ ―_ **Ahora tienes que ser paciente**._ ―_ Finalizó Ada.

_―_ **¿Cuando nos largamos?**_ ― _ Pregunto Billy impaciente.

_―_ **Aun no, tranquilo, vendré a sacarte.** _―_ Le explicó con voz tranquilizadora._ ―_ **Pero por favor tienes que intentar que no te lleven a otra habitación.**_ ― _Le rogó para que le facilitase el trabajo a la espía.

_―_ **Vale**._ ―_ Acepto el plan sin mucho entusiasmo, el prefería ir a saco y matar al primero que se pusiese por delante.

_―_ **Toma: **_―_ Ada le dio el pequeño comunicador que llevaba en la oreja._ ―_ **Así te mantendrás en contacto por si pasa algo.**_ ―_ Le explicó. El cogió el comunicador y se lo puso en la oreja._ ―_ **Pero que no te lo encuentren**._ ―_ Le dijo seria.

_―_ **De acuerdo.**_ ―_ Le contestó Billy.

_―_ **Ahora tengo que irme, vuelve a tu camilla y deja que te ate.**_ ―_ Le explicó con voz nerviosa a que alguien entrase y los pillasen. El obedeció y ella lo ato.

Se despidió con un saludo y se marcho sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería levantar sospechas. Con pasos rápidos fue hasta donde el laboratorio Connor's, seguro que tenia algo que ordenarle que hiciera.

...

_―_ **Ada...**_ ―_ Susurró sin poder contener las lagrimas recordando a su amada. _―_ **Ada... te hecho tanto de menos...**_ ―_ Confesó triste._ ―_ **No sabes cuanto te anhelo...**_ ―_ Dijo ya más calmado.

Empezó a calmarse y se relajo, finalmente acepto su destino y no podía hacer nada para luchar. Empezó imaginarse como acabaría todo esto: se veía transformado en algún monstruo deforme sembrando el caos y matando a inocentes, amigos, seres queridos... no podía imaginarse una situación así.

...

_―_ **Enfermera Ayumi.**_ ―_ La llamó viendo como esta entraba en su laboratorio.

_―_ **Dígame**._ ―_ Le dijo acercándose con pasos ligeros hasta Connor's.

_―_ **Bien, tengo mucho trabajo,**_ ―_ Empezó a explicarle suspirando. _― _**así que necesitare que le administre usted las dosis.**_ ―_ Le finalizó calmado.

_―_ **¿Cada cuanto?**_ ―_ Preguntó Ada sin mucho interés fingiendo una sonrisa. El le regaló la misma sonrisa por ver que podía confiar en ella.

_―_ **Cada día deberá inyectarle 3 dosis; una por la mañana, otra por el mediodía y la ultima por la noche.**_ ―_ Le explicó el doctor._ ―_ **Y como siempre deberá controlar su estado, yo seguiré el experimento y veré como evoluciona.**_ ― _Concluyó Connor's.

_―_ **Ahora me pongo en ello.**_ ―_ Declaró Ada con otra sonrisa fingida.

_―_ **Muchas gracias.**_ ―_ Le agradeció amablemente Connor's.

Ada se giró y fue hacia la puerta para salir del laboratorio de Connor's. Tenia que volver con Leon y ser fuerte, debía soportar el dolor y no llorar. Después de ir a ver a Billy y a al doctor Connor's estaba más tranquila, ya no se sentía tan culpable y ya no tenía ganas de llorar, eso la había relajado. Recuperada se armo de valor y fue hasta la sala donde estaría Leon.

...

Estaba empezando a notar pequeños pinchazos entre el costado y la pierna, al principio eran imperceptibles pero ahora le molestaban y eran más constantes. Se asusto pensando que se convertiría o que empezaría a mutar descontroladamente.

_Mierda! Joder... estos pinchazos seguro que son de algún pincho que me saldrá del costado o unos tentáculos que están empezando a nacer y que luego me saldrán por el culo. No! No! Por favor... no quiero ni pinchos ni tentáculos. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en flores, en mariposas o en perritos, ¡Si! Los perritos me gustan!_

_― _**¡Un perrito!**_ ― _Gritó emocionado sin darse cuenta de que la enfermera había entrado en la sala. Ada paro de golpe al oír lo que Leon dijo y lo miro asustada.

_¿Un perrito? ¿Que le pasan a los perritos? Dios Leon, debes estar fatal, creo que esto te esta afectando demasiado, en realidad los delirios no deberían empezar hasta llevar mínim dosis. Madre mía... que voy hacer contigo? Parece que aun eres un crío..._

Ada recuperándose del estado de shock agitó la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta la mesa de pruebas, pero sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más estallo en carcajadas.

_―_ **¿Un perrito?**_ ―_ Le preguntó ingenua y riéndose como una loca. Leon se sonrojo un poco porque la mujer había escuchado lo que él había gritado.

_―_ **Cállate**._ ―_ Le dijo enfadado porque se estaba riendo del perrito, bueno realmente se estaba riendo de él, pero daba igual de quien se estuviese riendo la cuestión es que reia. Ada se acercó a Leon aun riendo y le habló.

_―_ **¿Que le pasan a los perritos?**_ ―_ Le preguntó aun riendo un poco, mientras, le estaba desatando de la camilla. Él ignoró la pregunta y se centro en hacer la suya.

_―_ **¿Porque me desatas?**_ ―_ Le preguntó serio e intrigado. La enfermera le sonrió con dulzura y respondió.

_―_ **Ayer te prometí que hoy te desataría, ¿recuerdas? _―_** Le contó con amabilidad.

_―_ **Es verdad...**_ ― _Dijo mientras recordaba como se lo prometió.

***Flash Back***

(Comienzo)

_―_** No, por favor, no me ates**._ ―_ Le suplicó Leon triste.

_―_** Solo por esta noche, mañana te prometo que te vuelvo a desatar.**_ ―_ Le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa tierna y llena de confianza.

_―_ **¿Porque debería confiar en ti?**_ ―_ Le planteó Leon. Ada le miro con dolor.

_―_ **Por la misma razón que yo confíe en ti sin motivo.**_ ―_ Le confesó la enfermera. Automáticamente Leon por propia voluntad se tumbo y ella pudo atarlo de nuevo sin oposición alguna.

(Fin)

***Flash Back***

Acabo finalmente de desatarlo y Leon se incorporo levemente aun notando los pinchazos en el costado y la pierna.

_―_ **Es normal que note pinchazos?**_ ―_ Le preguntó asustado por la respuesta de la enfermera. Esta se acerco a Leon.

_―_ **¿Donde?**_ ―_ Le preguntó seria ya delante suyo. Leon le indicó la zona de los pinchazos y Ada empezó a masajearle el costado derecho para después muy lentamente ir hasta la pierna que era donde notaba más punzadas.

Estaba concentrada, masajeada la zona y ejercía una leve presión, soreia por dentro al poder tocarlo otra vez, al volver a notar sus músculos y al acariciar esa piel.

_―_** ¡Dígalo ya!**_ ― _Le exigió Leon cerrando los ojos por el miedo. Ada paro de masajear la zona y asustada lo miro._ ―_ **¿Estoy mutando verdad?**_ ―_ Le preguntó aterrorizado. Ada seguía sin palabras._ ―_ **¡Dígalo! Diga que me están empezando a mutar pinchos o tentáculos**._ ―_ Le volvió a exigir asustado y tocándose el costado y la pierna a la vez para no creerlo. Ada estallo otra vez a carcajadas._ ―_ **No es gracioso.**_ ― _Declaró enfadado y confuso por la risa de la enfermera.

_―_ **¿Como?**_ ―_ Preguntó un poco atontada por las palabras de Leon. _―_ **¿Mutar? ¿Pinchos? ¿Tentáculos?**_ ― _Volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que había oído bien. Rió otra vez_ ―_ **No estas mutando**._ ―_ Contestó Ada finalmente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_―_ **Entonces estos pinchazos...**_ ―_ Le empezó a decir para que ella continuase con la frase.

_―_**... se te ha dormido la pierna.**_ ―_ Le dijo tan tranquila para luego volver a estallar en carcajadas asfixiantes. Leon quedo con una cara de un completo idiota, estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento y de como perdió el control.

Ada una vez que se tranquilizo por la risa, continuó observando el monitor que controlaba a Leon, mientras, Leon pensaba en como se había comportado anteriormente con la enfermera: la había gritado tanto y ella lo único que hacia era decir "lo siento", se sentía mal por haberla tratado de esa forma.

_―_ **Oye...**_ ―_ Empezó Leon con voz triste. Ella se giró y lo miró. _―_ **Siento lo de antes, cuando... te grité.**_ ―_ Le confesó tímido y a la vez apenado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

_―_ **No pasa nada, puede que me lo mereciera.**_ ―_ Confesó Ada un poco triste. Él se sorprendió y le dedicó otra sonrisa tierna igual a la de ella. _―_ **Oye...**_ ―_ Él la miro esta vez y escuchó lo que tenia que decirle la mujer._ ―_ **Tendré que administrarte 3 dosis al día.**_ ―_ Le dijo seria.

_―_ **¿Puedo resistirme?**_ ―_ Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza._ ―_ **¿Puedo irme?**_ ―_ Le volvió a preguntar. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza._ ―_ **¿Puedo hacer algo?**_ ―_ Le preguntó suspirando esperando que la respuesta volviese a ser no. Pero esta vez ella asintió.

_―_ **Puedes tener fe**._ ―_ Le contestó tranquila. Él la miro como si fuera tonta por pensar en tener fe, la fe es para los ingenuos.

_―_ **¿Fe? ¿En que?**_ ―_ Le cuestionó sin mostrar mucho interés.

_―_ **En las personas que te están buscando.**_ ―_ Le dijo seria. Él se paro a pensar por un segundo en la idea, pero cuando se dio cuenta pensó que era una estupidez pensar que alguien vendría.

_―_ **Escúchame:** _―_ Empezó mientras la mujer le escuchaba._ ― _**Las personas que me están buscando, con los recursos que tienen, si aun no me han localizado es porque ya no saben donde buscar.** _―_ Finalizó un poco enfadado y triste a la vez.

Ada no sabia con que poder consolarlo o darle alguna esperanza para que no se derrumbase, pero Leon tenia razón; si nadie había venido a buscarlo era porque ya no sabían donde buscar. Ada se entristeció, miro el reloj y vio que era casi la hora de comer por lo que debía inyectarle la segunda dosis.

_―_ **Tengo que administrarle la segunda.**_ ―_ Le dijo cogiendo la inyección. Leon no se movió del sitio y sin resistencia alguna se dejo inyectar la dosis.

Otra vez quedo embobado con la enfermera, observaba muy detenidamente cada facción de la enfermera pues no se lo creía, no llegaba a comprender como se parecía tanto a Ada.

Ella se sentía incomoda con esto, la miraba como si tuviese algo en la cara. La mirada que le lanzaba Leon la intimidaba y se sentía un poco violada, ya no podía aguantar más.

_―_ **¿Le gusto?**_ ―_ Le preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa dulce mientras acababa de sacarle la aguja.

_―_ **Eh?**_ ― _Leon embobado salió de su trance con cara de tonto._ ― _**¿Gustarme?**_ ― _Le preguntó para asegurarse de que escucho bien.

_―_ **Siempre que me acercó mucho se queda embobado****.**_ ―_ Le confesó Ada haciendo hincapié en "embobado" con una sonrisa. El se sonrojo un poco y le explicó.

_―_ **Es que aun no puedo creer que te parezcas tanto a ella,** _―_ Empezó a explicarle. _―_ **tiene sus mismos ojos verdes con esa mirada fría, su misma nariz pequeña y frágil, esos labios tan...** _―_ No pudo acabar porque le daba vergüenza. Ella lo incito a seguir y el se armo de valor._ ―_**... tan finos y rosados.**_ ―_ Confesó un poco avergodazo por las palabras que había dicho.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos a menos de 10 centímetros. Leon dudando un poco y con movimientos torpes empezó muy lentamente a acercarse a la enfermera concretamente a sus labios, estaba cada vez más cerca de saborearlos, lo que lo atrapaba era su aroma, olía tan bien que era imposible resistirse.

Ada quedó paralizada observando como Leon se le acercaba a sus labios con intención de apoderarse de ellos, el tiempo pasaba muy lento pero las pulsaciones aceleraban a cada segundo, podía asegurar que escuchaba los latidos de Leon que juntamente con los suyos producían un ambiente mucho más intenso y a la vez excitante.

Ahora Leon estaba a menos de 5 centímetros y Ada pudo ver como este cerraba lentamente los ojos para finalmente llevar a cabo el ultimó paso de todos, el paso que todo el mundo desea y que demuestra la pasión entre dos personas.

Ada también quería besarlo, y tanto que quería, se moría de ganas, lo tenía a menos de 2 centímetros y notaba su cálida respiración agitada, pero en contra de su voluntad reaccionó en el ultimó momento y rápidamente se separó.

_―_ **Debería irme a comer...**_ ―_ Soltó de golpe mientras con velocidad se aparataba de Leon. Él asintió un poco decepcionado y vio como la enfermera se marchaba.

_He estado tan cerca... tan cerca de sentirla... tan cerca de notarla... tan cerca de besarla y por fin confirmar si es Ada o solo estoy alucinando. Dios... estoy peor de lo que me imaginaba. Hay algo que me asusta; que pasa si la beso y no es Ada? No! No podría perdonármelo, solo la quiero a ella, pero... no se que hacer; se parece tanto a Ada que es como un tortura. Ai Leon... que vas a hacer?_

_Creo haber notado el roce de nariz de Leon. Madre del amor hermosa, casi dejo llevarme por mis deseos y lo beso, suerte que he reaccionado a tiempo, aunque deseo mucho poder besarlo... Ada tonta!_

...

Sentada sola en una mesa, pensando en sus cosas, cosas que como siempre la atormentaban y la hacían sentir culpabilidad. Tenia que conseguir sacar a Leon y Billy sanos y salvos, sin importar cual complicado sea, aunque eso la asustaba bastante, no quería ser egoísta, pero ella quería poder vivir, poder salir adelante y poder estar con Leon aunque fuera solo una noche más... Cuando todo parecía perdido, recordó lo que llevaba en el vientre e involuntariamente sonrío.

_¿Yo? ¿Madre? Es posible? No creo que sea capaz de poder hacerlo, además, no se que se tiene que hacer, pero por otra parte, algo de mi quiere probar esta nueva experiencia que me llama la atención, y por mucho miedo que me de, estaré con Leon verdad? Y si estoy con él y por fin decido enfrentarme, la consecuencia será formar una familia, estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por él? Por formar una familia? Por revelarme e ir con quien amo?_

Sentada con la mirada perdida y sin prestar mucha atención a todo lo que la rodeaba pensaba. Estuvo meditando durante mucho tiempo, una decisión así no era nada fácil, tenia sus contras pero tenia bastantes pros, por lo que aterrorizada decidió darle una oportunidad y seguir con esta idea de la "familia". Cuando se paro a pensar, se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba imaginado un futuro perfecto, se estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero primero tenia que sacarlo sano y salvo, luego, ya le contaría sobre el embarazo.

_―_ **Bueno, debería ir tirando...**_ ―_ Susurró para ella mientras se levantaba del comedor y dejando las cosas en la mesa sin recoger, se fue dirección la habitación de Leon.

...

Alguien se dirigía por los pasillos molesto, realmente no le gustaba que las misiones se las comentasen sin antes haber hablado de lo que a él le interesaba; El dinero. Nunca le importaba el objetivo de la misión, o a quien mataran o incluso que desastres causara, solo se preocupaba por los ceros en su cuenta bancaria. Llegó por fin al despacho de Mc Gregor y entró sin perder más tiempo.

_―_ **Te estaba esperando Hunk.**_―_ Le dijo serio y dirigiéndole la mirada.

_―_ **¿De que se trata?**_―_ Preguntó sin mucho interés y con voz ronca.

_― _**Te necesito para otra misión. _― _**Le respondió sin muchos rodeos.

_― _**¿Objetivo de la misión? ___― _**Le preguntó.

**_― _Que vigiles al agente Kennedy sin que nadie se de cuenta y que nadie se interponga. **_― _Explicó Mc Gregor.

_― _**¿****Y eso porque? No tendrás miedo del agente del gobierno, ¿verdad? _― _**Le planteó riendo. Aunque no le importaba la misión lo más mínimo, solo quería saber el porque de vigilar al agente del gobierno.

_― _**No es él el que me preocupa, sino otra persona. _― _**Le confesó dándose la vuelta, realmente había oído muchas cosas sobre la espía Ada Wong y su superior ya le había advertido que era muy peligrosa, bueno, más bien le amenazó para que todo saliese como estaba previsto.

_―_ **Esto no entraba dentro del contrato, así que tendrás que pagarme por adelantado.** _―_ Le exigió Hunk sin quitar su figura helada. _―_** Por cierto... ¿de cuanto estamos hablando? _― _**Le preguntó nervioso por saber los ceros que contenía su nueva misión.

_― _**Unos 50.000 mil.** ___―_ Respondió algo nervioso, sabia que los servicios de Hunk era muy caros. Hunk asintió contentó, la verdad es que no era un trabajo muy complicado y por 50.000 mil, no estaba nada mal. _―_ **Mañana mismo tendrás el ingreso.**_―_ Declaró Mc Gregor.

_― _**Entonces empezare mañana. **― Declaró para acto seguido salir del despacho y marcharse, lo más seguro a su casa para descansar.

...

Buscando un baso de agua se levantó y con pasos pesados recorrió todo la sala, pero por desgracia no encontró nada con lo que poder hidratarse. Sin encontrar agua siguió caminando, dando vueltas a la sala solo para estirar las piernas y recuperar fuerzas, después de la bala quedo un poco débil. Paro de golpe, levanto la cabeza echándola hacia atrás y respiro muy profundo solo para sentir que aun seguía vivo. Notó el aire penetras en sus fosas nasales, tenia un olor a limpieza y medicamentos, similar olor al que desprende una farmacia, después el aire entro en los pulmones y el pecho de Leon se inflo. Sacó el aire de golpe por la boca y escuchó entrar a alguien por la puerta.

_―_ **¿Otra vez aquí?**_ ―_ Le preguntó Leon con una sonrisa juguetona. Ada se sorprendió un poco y lo miro fijamente._ ―_ **Esta acosándome enfermera?**_ ―_ Le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa burlona. Esta, cuando vio la intención juguetona de Leon siguió su camino hasta la mesa y cogió el fonendoscopio.

_―_ **Intento evitarte, pero desgraciadamente me obligan a venir aquí.** _― _Mintió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Leon.

_―_ **Auch!**_ ―_ Declaró dolido en forma de burla por las palabras de Ada. Ella río y el hizo lo mismo.

_―_ **¿Hubieras preferido que te "acosara"?**_ ―_ Le preguntó Ada remarcando "acosara". Mientras, Ada llevaba a Leon hasta la camilla y lo sentaba, tenia que examinarlo con el fonendoscopio.

_―_ **Puede...**_ ―_ Dijo con malicia mientras respiraba hondo para que la enfermera pudiese escuchar su respiración. Esta lo miro y le dedicó otra sonrisa coqueta de las suyas que eran justamente estas sonrisas las que pedían a gritos que Leon se le lanzase a esos labios tan irresistibles de los cuales antes no pudo resistirse, pero que antes, la mujer ya le dejo muy claro que no quería besarlo así que no volvería a intentarlo... de momento.

...

Estaba empezando a aburrirse bastante tumbado como un muerto en la camilla y atado como un preso durante horas y sin hacer nada de nada. Para saciar su sed de aburrimiento, empezó a dar golpes impacientes con los dedos en la camilla, fuera por lo que fuera, tenía que distraerse de alguna forma. Después de los golpecitos empezó a suspirar enfadado, no aguantaba ni un segundo más allí encerrado. Finalmente empezó a encarnar una ceja en forma de molestia.

**_― _No aguanto más... _―_** Susurró para si mismo impaciente. _― _**Espero que Ada me saque lo antes posible de aquí o me volveré loco. En realidad no debería tardar demasiado, me dijo que pronto me sacaría y que fuese paciente... _― _**Suspiró ya más calmado. **_  
_**

...

Llegó la noche, eran en torno a las 20:00 de la noche y Ada ya le había administrado la tercera y ultima dosis del virus, fue algo duro administrárselas, pero todo fue bastante bien, Leon no sentía dolor ni molestia, por lo que aun no debía preocuparse mucho, aunque... no olvidemos que todo tiene sus limites y Ada Wong se encargaría de marcar si hace falta su territorio con sangre, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciese nada a "su" Leon.

Por hoy ya había acabado, así que se dirigía hacía casa a descansar, pero antes, paso por una tienda y compró un poco de ropa algo "curiosa" y "especial". Salió de la tienda con la bolsa de ropa que había comprado y rió para sus adentros al observar lo que llevaba dentro de la bolsa. Aun en las peores situaciones, le encontraba la parte graciosa e intentaba verlo de otra forma.

Continuó andando por las calles con mucha tranquilidad, pensando en diversas cosas, bueno... en muchas cosas; Leon, Billy, el embarazo, el rescate, el virus, Mc Gregor... todo esto la mantenía alerta a cada segundo del día, podía arriesgarse a decir que nunca durante toda su vida había realizado una misión tan difícil compleja como esta, donde un minúsculo error llevaría al fracaso, donde todo el mundo depende de ella, bueno, para se sinceros, esto no suponía un reto para la espía, pero como todo ser humano estaba angustiada y pensaba en la idea de cometer un misero error.

...

_― _**Se esta retrasando. ___― _**Comentó preocupada Ingrid desde el sofá. Helena no le presto atención porque permanecía en la cocina haciendo la cena, pero a pesar de estar ocupada le contestó. _  
_

_―_** Tranquila, si hay alguien que sabe cuidarse es ella. **― Declaró mientras movía la plancha para acomodar el pescado que estaba cocinando.

Oyeron un ruido en la puerta y rápidamente fijaron la vista en esta, era Ada. Entró, cerró la puerta y mientras se acercaba a las otras Ingrid le habló.

_― _**Hablando del reí de Roma. ___―_**Declaro Ingrid. Helena rió por lo bajo, pero la espía oyó su risa.

― **Osea que estabais hablando de mi, ¿eh? **_― _Cuestionó mientras dejaba la bolsa con la ropa encima de la mesa de la salita. ― **¿Tan misteriosa soy? **― Rió levemente por su comentario.

_― _**Ingrid, que se estaba preocupando porque no llegabas. _― _**Le confesó mientras seguía preparando la cena.

_― _**Ha sido porque he ido a comprar un par de cosas, y a estas horas a sido un poco difícil encontrar una tienda abierta.** _― _Sonrió con dulzura.

_― _**¿Y que has comprado?** _― _Le preguntó Helena intrigada.

― **Solo ropa.** ― Respondió. ― **Ingrid, ¿puedes dejarme un momento el ordenador? _― _**Le preguntó algo nerviosa.

― **Claro, esta en esa mesa. **― Ingrid le señalo la mesa donde permanecía el ordenador. Mientas, Helena acababa de preparar la cena.

Ada fue hasta la mesa, se sentó en la silla y encendió el ordenador. Una vez el ordenador estaba encendido, puso en marcha el programa de radio que mantenía en contacto a las mujeres con Ada, pero que ahora mantenía contacto con Billy, porque hoy mismo le entrego el dispositivo de audio. Preparo todo y cuando parecía que había señal y que todo estaba en funcionamiento, habló por la radio esperando respuesta.

― **Billy, ¿me oyes? ―** Preguntó calmada. Nadie respondió y empezó a impacientarse. **― ¡Billy! ―** Ahora había alzado más fuerte la voz, cosa que hizo que las mujeres la observaran muy intrigadas.

― **¿Con quien hablas? **― Preguntó Ingrid a la vez que se acercaba esta. Ada no respondió, solo siguió atenta al dispositivo de audio esperando respuesta por parte de Billy.

― **No vuelvere a repetirlo.** ― Declaró algo molesta por el micrófono.

― **Ada tranquila.** ― Se escuchó por la linea de la radio un bostezo de Billy. ― **Estaba durmiendo.** ― Volvió a bostezar y esta vez soltando un pequeño gemido de cansancio.

― **Atento; mañana te sacare de ahí. **― Declaró seria. Las otras mujeres miraron a Ada intrigadas por saber como llevaría acabo ese rescate con Billy.

― **¿Y para esto me has despertado? **― Le preguntó molesto mientras suspiraba. ―** Bueno... ¿y como piensas hacerlo?** ― Planteó Billy. Ada rió por la radio y se burló del pobre Billy.

― **Buenas noches, mañana lo sabrás.** ― Se despidió a la vez que cortaba la comunicación de golpe y levantaba la vista hasta alcanzar a ver la bolsa de ropa que había comprado.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Jajajaja Me odio a mi misma por no haber hecho el beso entre Leon y Ada T.T Awww *w* Creo que me matareis de todas formas así que espero las amenazas. XD Hunk vuelve a la acción como siempre, creo que nunca descansa. Y... nuestro Billy, casi le rompe el cuello a la sexy enfermera Ada, jajajaja suerte que sabe defenderse bastante bien. n.n

Buenas noches para mi y para la mayoría de vosotras buenas tardes. :3 Nos vemos la próxima! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

AUTORA:

Bueno, después de sudor y lagrimas, he conseguido acabarlo. :) Tengo que confesar, que estoy algo ocupada con el estudio y esto me quita mucho tiempo, así que por eso me he retrasado. :( Pero bueno, para compensar estos tres días de retraso el capitulo es más largo de lo normal (creo que demasiado largo pero me da igual, asi pido disculpas) ;) Espero claro, que sea de vuestro agrado. ^^ A leer! os lo ordeno!

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 14.

**Día 5: Problemas y rescate. **

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar su cuenta bancaria, nada raro si se trataba de él. Era una rutina después de cada misión, pero en este caso el pago se efectuaba por adelanto, y efectivamente recibió los 50.000 mil que, su ahora jefe, le ofreció por una misión de tal sencillez que podría hacerlo con manos y piernas atadas.

― **Bien, hora de trabajar nena.** ― Se levantó de la cama con medio cuerpo desnudo dejando acostada sobre la cama a la "nena" que complacía sus necesidades como hombre. Y no era algo malo, se dedicaba a este ofició desde joven y aunque en algunos países estuviese prohibida la prostitución ella era dueña de sus actos, nadie podía decirle que hacer o dejar de hacer.

La mujer algo desconcertada, quiso seguir donde lo dejaron hace unos segundos. El hombre de delante suyo, no era que digamos el mas guapo del mundo, pero… si que hay que reconocer que su esbelto cuerpo junto con sus cicatrices lo hacían muy sexy e irresistiblemente deseable. Su piel bronceada, sus pectorales trabajos… todo en el era magnifico, menos… por su ofició; mercenario y asesino a sangre fría. No todo es perfecto.

― **Venga, ven un ratito más,** ― Se incorporó en la cama dejando descubiertos sus enormes –operados- pechos y lo incitó a venir. ― **lo pasaremos bien.** ― Su tono era seductor. Hunk, no pudo resistirse y se lanzó de lleno a la cama chocando con la mujer. En cuestión de segundos la devoro de arriba a bajo consiguiendo sacar más de un gemido de la pobre mujer que parecía que disfrutase más ella de los servicios de él que él de ella.

Paro de besar cada pequeña porción de piel morena del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer y gruño frustrado. La mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró algo desconcertada, ¿porque se había detenido?

― **¿Que pasa? ¿Porque no sigues?** ― Le preguntó la mujer con una voz ansiosa y el pulso algo agitado. Hunk rió sádicamente.

― **Nadie se interpone entre el trabajo y yo,** ― La cogió del cuello con su mano derecha y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla algo colorada. ― **no sabes quien soy y de lo que soy capaz… **― Rió sádicamente mientras contemplaba como la mujer intentaba desesperadamente soltarse de su agarre.

― **P-or… fa-vor…** ― Intentó suplicar, pero la mano estrujando su pequeño cuello dificultaba el habla al igual que su respiración que a cada segundo perdía una pizca de oxigeno muy valioso.

Lanzó bruscamente sus dos pequeñas manos hacia la gran mano de Hunk, que la seguía estrangulando sin piedad. Pudo notar como sus pulmones soltaron todo el aire por el miedo y los nervios contenidos, pero esto fue un grave error, ahora necesitaba desesperadamente inspirar una pizca -por muy pequeña que fuese- de aire, pero no pudo. Hubiese sido más inteligente guardarse el poco aire que le quedaba para aprovecharlo y buscar alguna forma de soltarse, aunque si se trataba de Hunk, nadie conseguía así como así salirse por las buenas. Así que en resumen; la pobre mujer joven se había topado con la peor persona del mundo, la suerte no es siempre buena y a veces te traiciona de la peor manera. Era suerte haberse topado con Hunk o solo era una cruel maldición la que le tocó?

Hunk reía por dentro y disfrutaba al poder ver como la mujer luchaba desesperadamente en un intento de supervivencia; pataleaba, rasgaba la cara de Hunk con sus uñas y derramaba lagrimas amargas. Cuando estaba llegando al momento de asfixiar del todo a la mujer, apretó más el agarre, y en ese mismo momento, pudo observar como la pupila de la mujer se dilató y se reflejó en sus ojos de color miel, el temor junto con algunos espasmos a causa de la falta de aire. La muerte estaba cerca, no mueres al instante, el corazón late por unos segundos más, hasta caer vencido y detenerse del todo. La sangre dejo de bombear por su organismo y todo en ella se volvió oscuro. A donde iría; al infierno por haber sido puta, o los dioses tendrían piedad y por una vez, se haría una excepción y sentirían una pizca de pena por la muerte de esta pobre mujer a manos de un asesino sin escrúpulos.

― **Dulces sueños.** ― Le deseó Hunk. Tomó con brusquedad su rostro y lo puso de frente a él, ella ya no tenia vida, él, se había encargado de arrebatársela. ― **Lo hemos pasado genial… no lo olvidare nunca.** ― Besó con delicadeza sus labios aun calientes y antes de separarse, mordió su labio inferior con pasión, lujuria, deseo, excitación… dejando un rastro de saliva casi imperceptible.

…

Caminaba con un traje negro de diseño, muy bonito si se usaba para una reunión, pero para hacer una visita a un viejo amigo – el cual no se alegraría mucho de verlo- no era la mejor vestimenta, a pesar de esto, le gustaba vestir bien, y como disponía de suficiente dinero, no le importaba invertirlo en este tipo de cosas, al igual que las mujeres, los coches y la comida.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta de la habitación de su agente del gobierno, y digo "su" porque era su antiguo jefe, pero ahora era su actual pesadilla. Fuese lo que fuese, las cosas no cambiarían y ninguno de los dos se rendiría, cada uno tenía sus objetivos y sus principios y estaba claro que de lo que hablamos no es un juego de niños, sino más bien un duelo a vida o muerte a la supervivencia, a ser el más fuerte y no rendirse.

Sin temor alguno y sintiéndose superior a todo el mundo, entró dentro de la habitación sin mostrar sentimiento alguno de remordimiento, culpabilidad, pena… cualquier cosa, algo que por lo menos lo calificara como ser humano, pero no, no puso expresión a su indiferente cara de perro muerto. Era trágico, caer tan bajo siendo uno de los altos mandos era muy patético y triste, dejarse vender por el bando contrarió era la peor humillación, a partir de ahora, se le recordaría como el traidor cobarde.

― **Leon…** ― Dijo una misteriosa voz. Leon en un principió, no reconoció esa voz, pero en cuanto alzo la cabeza para ver quien era esa persona que lo había llamado, rápidamente cayó en la cuenta. Estaba furioso, confundido y sentía que le habían tomado el pelo.

― **¡TU!** ― Gritó furioso sin intención de contenerse. Su mirada estaba llena de odio. Mc Gregor en respuesta solo rió.

― **Deberías hablar mejor a tu superior, agente. ¿No te lo han enseñado? **― Se acercó lentamente con pasos vacilantes hasta quedar a unos metros de Leon.

― **Debí haberlo imaginado… **― Suspiró frustrado, Leon debió haber sido más listo y haberse dado cuenta, pero era imposible, estas cosas no son tan fáciles de deducir y aun más sin tener pruebas incriminatorias, por no mencionar que antes va la fase sospechas. Mc Gregor escuchaba atentamente. ― **Me das pena…** ― Leon lo miró con despreció y asco. ― **Has caído tan bajo… y todo porque; ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Control? **― Leon no entendía como la gente acababa de esa manera, que era lo que les hacia ceder, la ambición?

― **Agente,** ― Mc Gregor fue interrumpido por Leon.

― **No merece llamarme así, usted ya no es nadie. **― Le dejo clarito sin vacilarlo en ningún momento. Leon no quería peleas con él, no valía la pena pelearse con su jefe, que en teoría era su mentor, su ejemplo a aseguir y que ahora era su enemigo. Mc Gregor ignoró la interrupción de Leon y prosiguió.

― **No lo hago por dinero, ni poder y mucho menos por control. **― Leon no tenía intención de seguir escuchando las excusas de su superior, pero si algo ha aprendido de su jefe es que es muy sabio y la verdad, no perdía nada escuchándolo. ― **He vivido mucho más tiempo que tu, y se que lo que te voy a decir no hará que te sientas mejor y que cambies tu punto de vista, incluso, puede que te enfades más conmigo, pero debes entender que lo hago por un bien común. **― Leon escuchaba atentamente pero seguía con cara de repulsión hacia su antiguo jefe. ― **Debes sentirte afortunado, eres el comienzo de algo grande, algo que pasara a la historia.** ―

― **Que ingenuo eres, ¿crees que seguir con esto te hará conseguir algo mejor?** ― Le preguntó con desprecio. ― **¿Quien te ha lavado el cerebro? ¿Bajo las ordenes de quien estas? **― Preguntó desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a Mc Gregor.

― **Nadie, he llegado yo a esta conclusión.** ― Suspiró. ― **Te dije que no lo entenderías. **― Volvió a suspirar y empezó a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

― **¡Eres tu el que no lo entiende! **― Gritó en un intentó de que Mc Gregor se detuviese, y afortunadamente, así fue. ― **No entiendes que te han lavado el cerebro, que te han prometido gloria y libertad, y no te das cuenta que nunca llegaran estas falsas promesas.** ―

No discutió con Leon, volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos y se marchó de la habitación sin intención de decir ni una palabra más. Conocía suficientemente bien a Leon como para saber que era muy cabezota y nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión. Caminaba hacia la puerta de la salida y antes de finalmente abandonar el lugar dijo algo dirigido al agente.

― **Aprovecha lo poco que te queda de vida. **― Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

― **Aprovecha tu****, al máximo el tiempo, porque en cuanto salga de aquí, iré a por ti.** ― Susurró en voz baja.

…

Un par de horas después, las enfermeras, muy amables, le trajeron el desayuno a su habitación y la verdad, no se entusiasmo mucho; siempre ha odiado la comida de hospitales, como la de aviones, en general… comida basura, aunque cabe destacar que no se niega a una buena hamburguesa o un perrito caliente.

Empezó a tomar pequeños bocados de eso que parecía una tostada más seca que un palo. Primero olfateo el trozo de pan para comprobar que realmente fuera pan, su forma hacia creer que se trataba de pan. Luego, al ver que no emitía ningún olor extraño, se lo llevo hacia la boca, dudo en si probarlo o no, pero estaba hambriento así que le dio un bocado sin mucho entusiasmo. Empezó a mascar ese pan y en cuanto su lengua empezó a notar cada uno de los gustos del pan, rápidamente colocó una mueca y escupió el pan al instante.

― **Esto es repulsivo, no he probado pan más malo**. ― Su expresión de asco y repulsión no cambio durante un par de segundos.

Intentó comer otra cosa y busco de entre su menú "tan" variado, la mejor opción después del pan. Opto por la pieza de fruta, cogió la naranja y una vez pelada y cortada a trozos, se la llevo directamente a la boca, pero en cuestión de segundos la escupió de igual manera que el pan. Con tanta tontería, ya no tenia hambre, prefería no probar nada más, a estar escupiendo todo el rato.

Alguien entro y esto alerto a Leon, dirigió la mirada en busca de esa persona que entró por la puerta pero se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que quien entraba por la puerta era el doctor Connor's. Realmente, Leon… ¿A quien quería ver? ¿A quien esperaba ver? No tenía una respuesta clara, estaba confuso, no quería reconocerlo, pero muy en el fondo suyo, se hubiese alegrado mucho si en vez de haber sido Connor's, hubiese entrado la enfermera Ayumi.

― **¿Como se encuentra?** ― Le preguntó el joven doctor. Leon sonrió con sarcasmo.

― **La comida en este sitió es "asquerosa".** ― Se quejo enfadado enfatizando "asquerosa". El joven doctor, encarno una ceja y caminó en su dirección.

― **¿Que le pasa a la comida?** ― Le preguntó con sorpresa. Leon lo miró con ingenuidad y pensó que con las palabras no podría explicarlo, así que le ofreció probarlo.

― **Usted mismo me lo dirá.** ― Le ofreció el pan. Este dudando, lo cogió y se lo llevo a la boca, y con temor empezó a saborearlo, pero cuando se detuvo, saco conclusiones contrarias; el pan no estaba malo, así que algo fallaba: o el paladar de Leon o el de Connor's.

— **No le veo nada malo.** — Confesó algo sorprendido, esperaba que el pan estuviese malo, pero al probarlo, estaba bastante bueno. — **Que raro...** — Estaba pensando en algo.

— **¿Que pasa? **— Pregunto desde la camilla algo nervioso. El doctor no respondió. Mantenía un rostro pensativo y después de un par de segundos se marchó dejando la duda al aire.

...

Reconoció al instante la persona que salía de la habitación de Leon: Connor's. Esto le sorprendió bastante, se detuvo y cuando el doctor estaba solo a unos metros de ella, por educación lo saludo, pero Connor's parecía estar pensando en otras cosas de seguro más importantes.

— **Buenos días. **— Saludo Ada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El joven doctor pasó de largo sin corresponderle y continuó su camino. Esto molesto bastante a la espía. —** Vaya, la educación nunca está de más. **— Susurró molesta mientras continuaba su camino dando la espalda al doctor que seguía pensando en temas más importantes.

Reaccionó tarde, le pareció escuchar algo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde, esa persona que le había hablado, ya había entrado en la habitación de Leon. Suspiró cansado y volvió a retomar su camino por el largo pasillo.

Entró ya más contenta en la habitación, pensando en otra persona que no era ni mucho menos Connor's. Ahora, el que colapsaba la mente de la espía era sin duda el mismísimo agente del gobierno Leon S. Kennedy. Leon no lo sabia, no era consciente de lo que Ada sentía por él, era más que lógico que el pobre Leon pensara que Ada solo lo quería por el… el… digámoslo sin rodeos; el sexo. El punto fuerte de Ada, no era que digamos su forma de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente y… Leon era demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta, aún así, que un hombre colapse la mente de una mujer significa mucho, ya sea por algo bueno o malo. Pensar en un hombre significa recorrerlo de arriba abajo; sus defectos, sus virtudes, su forma de sonreír, la manera de ser, las palabras que salen de su boca, la forma de besar tan especial, la forma como te toca, como te miraba con esos ojos tan acaparadores… todo esto es lo que ahora mismo la espía estaba pensando y todo esto consecuencia de haber entrado en la habitación de Leon.

― **¿Porque sonríes? **― Preguntó Leon a lo lejos observando a la enfermera apoyada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa inconsciente, estaba pensado en algo que seguramente la hacia sentir bien. Ada rápidamente reaccionó, abrió los ojos y recuperó su figura seria al ver a Leon.

― **No estaba sonriendo.** ― A Ada no le gustaba reconocer sus sentimientos y mucho menos sus debilidades. Negó estar sonriendo y Leon encarno una ceja vacilándola.

― **Te he visto.** ― Argumentó Leon seguro de si mismo. Seguía mirando fijamente a la espía y esta empezó a caminar en su dirección con pasos seguros de si misma.

― **No me has visto sonreír, porque…** ― Se detuvo unos segundos para hacer más intrigante el momento y cuando quedo delante de Leon, con una sonrisa picara continuó. ― **Porque… me estabas mirando las tetas. **― Mintió para apartar la situación y sonrió con maldad y de esta manera incomodo a Leon.

_¿¡Que!? Yo, mirándole las tetas? Pero que se esta inventando esta ahora? En ningún momento he pensado en tal posibilidad…_

― **Te lo tienes muy creído.** ― Se defendió Leon con una sonrisa burlona. Ada encarno un ceja enfadada y cruzo los brazos apoyando mayor peso en una de las piernas adoptando así, una de sus típicas poses. Al instante Leon borró su sonrisa burlona, estaba claro que no había sido buena idea decirle eso.

― **Eso debo agradecértelo a ti. **― Su actitud cambio a pasiva, ya no era hostil, en realidad en ningún momento quiso parecer hostil con el agente. Leon vio la intención juguetona de la enfermera y se relajo, no era muy aconsejable recibir la ira de una mujer y encima estando atado de pies a cabeza, que podría llegar a hacerle la enfermera?

― **A mi, ¿y eso porque?** ― Su expresión parecía impaciente, quería escuchar porque había de agradecerle tal cosa a él. Leon no había hecho nada "malo" ¿verdad? Ada rió con picardía al recordar.

― **Fuiste tu el que me toco el culo.** ― Señalo con una sonrisa pillina. Leon se sonrojo y apartó la mirada rápidamente como si fuese un niño pequeño.

― **Yo…** ― Parecía un niño pequeño, su cara en forma de pucheros, los ojos mirando hacia sus manos con las que jugaba como si no supiera que decir. Ada observaba todo y le pareció un tanto gracioso.

― **Vamos, reconócelo…** ― Quería divertirse al máximo, la próxima vez, que Leon se hubiese callado eso que le había dicho antes; _te lo tienes muy creído. _No es que Ada se lo tuviese muy creído, pero era consciente de que su cuerpo causaba atención por parte del sexo opuesto e incluso algunas mujeres se la quedaban mirando envidiando tal estilo y belleza, siempre había tenido esa virtud y había aprendido a sacarle provecho cuando se trataba de seducción un arma que sea cual sea la dificultad nunca falla si se trata de los hombres.

― **¿Reconocer el que?** ― Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos jade de la espía, por un momento quedo atontado, pero reacciono cuando notó que la enfermera le había introducido una inyección. Bajo la mirada hasta su brazo donde le estaba introduciendo la inyección y quedo perdido en el tiempo. Oyó una voz dulce y rápidamente volvió a levantar la cabeza para reencontrarse con la enfermera.

― **Reconocer que te gusto.** ― Le dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Acabó con la inyección y con mucha lentitud y cuidado la retiró lentamente.

Fuera verdad o no, Leon nunca reconocería en persona que estaba enamorado de la enfermera, no la conocía, era una persona cualquiera y tampoco creía que fuera de confianza. Leon no solía expresar lo que sentía realmente a cualquiera, no porque fuese tímido, que también lo era, sino porque era una cosa personal de la que no puede ir anunciando por ahí como si fuese la palabra "Bingo". No quería contestar la verdad, así que opto por el cambio de tema, siempre funciona.

― **¿Sabes que la comida de aquí es repulsiva?** ― Puso cara de asco mientras señalaba la bandeja de comida al lado suyo, a unos centímetros de él justo encima de una mesa. Ada supo perfectamente que Leon intentaba cambiar de tema, y la verdad no quería complicar las cosas, aunque cada día estaba más contenta, ya solo faltaban 2 días para sacar a Leon, era imposible que la espía no llevase la cuenta hasta el último minuto.

― **Pues a mi no me desagrada. Tampoco es el restaurante numero uno del mundo, pero te conformas.** ― Confesó tranquila con una sonrisa. Se apartó y fue hasta una mesa a apuntar un par de cosas sin importancia.

― **Eres la segunda persona que piensa que la comida esta buena.** **Debo estar loco. **― Rió ante su confesión para que pareciera que no lo decía en serio, pero en verdad si que pensaba que estaba loco. Solo era él, el que notaba como la comida sabia tan mal? Ada seguía apuntando cosas en un folio sin dejar de escuchar lo que Leon le contaba.

― **Y ¿quien es la primera persona?** ― Preguntó curiosa desde la mesa de la habitación sin dejar de anotar datos importantes de la evolución de Leon en la base de datos sobre la evolución del experimento, pero a pesar de estar escribiendo, se mantenía atenta a lo que Leon le contaba.

― **Connor's. **― Dijo el nombre del joven doctor con despreció y un tono poco amigable. ― **Dijo que no le encontraba nada malo,** ― Leon puso cara de sorprendido. ― **luego dijo; Que raro…** ― Leon remarcó el "Que raro…" con un tonó que imitaba al de Connor's. Ada acabo de apuntar las cosas y se acercó lentamente a Leon. ― **Y finalmente, se marchó sin decir nada más.** ―

― **Entonces tienes hambre, ¿me equivoco?** ― Declaró Ada segura de saber que no se estaba equivocando.

―** Mucha.** ― Leon se llevo la mano al estomago y puso una mueca. Ada sonrió con dulzura.

― **Voy a ver que puedo conseguirte. **― Le dijo la enfermera con una voz dulce y preocupada. Leon sonrió por dentro y por fuera solo pudo asentir como si fuese un niño tímido de 5 años.

Pudo verla salir de la habitación y se alegro de que alguien le prestara algo de atención y no fuera todo por el dichoso experimento. La barriga de Leon soltó un gruñido y rápidamente posó su mano encima de esta. Rogó a dios que por favor la enfermera consiguiera algo comestible en menos que canta un gallo, porque sino, moriría de hambre.

...

Se encontraba por las instalaciones dando vueltas, primero observando cada centímetro de la primera planta, la segunda, la tercera... hasta llegar a la última donde en teoría estaba Leon retenido. Esta era su nueva misión; vigilar y observar a Leon, y que nada ni nadie se interpusiese.

Llegó a la última planta y observaba de entre las sombras, sin que nadie supiera que permanecía en esa esquina, observando atentamente todo, cualquier pequeño detalle, por muy pequeño que fuese. Hunk, en toda su experiencia, aprendió que el factor más importante era la observación, aunque si que es verdad que en muchas ocasiones era muy impulsivo, pero eso era por su carácter.

—** Hola. **— Saludo una enfermera que salía de la habitación de delante suyo. Hunk se escondió aun más en la oscuridad de esa esquina ante la presencia de esa enfermera que ignoró completamente. Pudo ver a la enfermera alejarse y pensó que sería buen momento de visitar a su viejo amigo.

Caminó decidido y con pasos vacilantes sin temor alguno. El pasillo era largo, pero no tenía prisa. Llegó finalmente a la puerta, la abrió y entro tranquilo. Buscó con la mirada primero delante de él, pero solo había una mesa, luego miro a su derecha y allí encontró a Leon mirándolo con una mirada asesina y llena de odio. Hunk no se sorprendió y rió por lo bajo.

— **¿Como esta la pierna?** — Preguntó con sarcasmo, a la vez que reía con maldad.

Leon forzó más la vista e intentó descubrir quien era esa persona, era difícil de deducir, llevaba una mascara que cubría media cara y dejaba al descubierto uno de sus ojos con una cicatriz de arriba abajo, le hacía parecer más temeroso.

— **¿Te conozco? **— Interrogó Leon ignorando la pregunta del otro. Hunk rió por lo bajo.

— **Deberías acordarte de la persona que te disparo en la pierna.** — Rió. Leon se enfureció, pero en respuesta solo rió de igual manera que Hunk, y esto desconcertó bastante al mercenario.

— **No te reconozco sin esa mascara que siempre llevas.** — Le soltó como si nada. — **A… y, en cuanto a mi pierna… **— Su boca esbozó una sonrisa vacilante. — **Esta mucho mejor que tu cara, gracias por preguntar.** — Rió con maldad. Hunk gruño frustrado al oír como se burlaba de su rostro; tenía una gran cicatriz que recorría toda su cara de arriba a bajo en diagonal. — **Oh… ¿te he ofendido?** — Su tonó era sarcástico. Río viendo como Hunk empezaba desesperarse. — **Pensaba que los mercenarios no tenían sentimientos.** —

— **Te arrepentirás por haberme dicho eso.** — Corrió en su dirección cerrando el puño y levantándolo al aire.

….

— **Uhm... Interesante.** — Observo un folio de papel donde ponía escritas muchas cosas acerca del experimento. — **El sujeto esta evolucionando y los primeros cambios son en torno al gusto, por eso notaba que la comida estaba mala, porque ha desarrollado más el gusto. **—

Anotó un par de cosas en la base de datos, concretamente en la sección de; nuevos virus en desarrollo y experimentación. Y cuando acabo, salió del laboratorio dirección la habitación de Leon para explicarle los cambios que empezaban a producirse en su cuerpo.

Se subió al ascensor, seleccionó la planta y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran. Una vez dentro, miró la planta en la que se encontraba y luego miró la planta a donde quería ir, suspiró nervioso, eran demasiadas plantas y tenía algo de calor, así que empezó a desabrocharse muy lentamente la bata blanca de doctor que siempre llevaba puesta para el trabajo y que nunca se quitaba.

"Ding", se escucho, levantó la mirada y al ver que las puestas se abrían, salió sin perder tiempo. Caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar delante de la puerta, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se escucho un ruido. No abrió la puerta, solo puso más atención y en cuanto escuchó un golpe dentro de la habitación, rápidamente entró. Quedo de piedra al ver la escena; alguien estaba golpeando a Leon. Asustado y a la vez sorprendido, corrió hacia la escena tan violenta.

— **¡EHHH!** — Gritó Connor's desesperado corriendo dirección a los hombres. Hunk, que parecía no querer detenerse continuó golpeando cada vez con más rabia el rostro de Leon, era injusto, Leon estaba atado a la camilla y lo único que hacia era recibir golpe tras golpe.

— **Esto… ¿es...** — Tosió escupiendo sangre. — **todo lo que tienes?** — Vaciló Leon con una voz apagada. Su rostro tenia un par de moratones y un leve rastro de sangre cayendo por el labio inferior, uno de los ojos parecía más cerrado que el otro, pero aún así Leon, seguía resistiendo los golpes.

— **¿Quieres más?** — Vaciló Hunk mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maniaca. Leon en respuesta, solo le escupió sangre a causa de los repetidos golpes.

— **¡BASTA!** — Gritó Connor's interponiéndose entre Hunk y Leon que seguía atado a la camilla. Hunk miró de reojo a Connor's y tuvo que controlarse y dejar la pelea o acabaría matando a Leon. — **¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!** — Connor's, realmente parecía enfadado. Hunk en respuesta gruño.

— **Esto no quedara así agente del gobierno… cubre bien tu espalda. **— Amenazó Hunk mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Leon rió.

— **Te estaré esperando. **— Volvió a toser y vio como Hunk ya se había marchado dejándolo solo junto a Connor's.

Connor's apartó la mirada asesina de la puerta por donde Hunk había salido y rápidamente miró preocupado a Leon que seguía lleno de moratones y heridas. Observó todo su rostro y Le dio pena, Leon ya tenía suficiente con el experimento como para que lo agrediesen físicamente.

— **¿Qué demonios ha pasado?** — Connor's estaba esperando una respuesta de Leon. Leon lo miró a los ojos y justo cuando empezó a abrir la boca para responder, alguien entró por la puerta.

Los dos hombres voltearon y dirigieron la mirada a la puerta de detrás suyo esperando volver a ver a Hunk el cual quería seguir golpeando a Leon, pero no, esta vez era otra persona.

…..

Sostenía una bandeja con comida muy variada que pudo conseguir sin mucha dificultad. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y cuando miró al frente quedo de piedra. Sus ojos se dilataron casi del todo, su corazón se arrugó y en cuestión de segundos y por el estado de shock, dejo caer la bandeja al suelo, el ruido que produjo, hizo reaccionar a la mujer que seguía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Asustada y con el pulso acelerado corrió dirección a Leon.

— **¿Que ha pasado? **— Preguntó muy preocupada corriendo dirección a Leon que seguía con una expresión de dolor.

Antes de que Leon pudiera responder, Ada ya se había lanzado a Leon, sujetando su rostro. Preocupada y con mucha delicadeza empezó a examinar cada una de las heridas del rostro de Leon para sacar conclusiones. Suspiró aliviada llevándose la mano al pecho y su corazón se relajo por completo al saber que no era nada grabe.

— **No ha sido nada.** — Leon intentaba relajar tanto a la mujer como al doctor que seguían muy preocupados.

— **¿¡Que no ha sido nada!?** — Regaño Ada volviendo a preocuparse, pero esta vez estaba enfadada con Leon, que parecía restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

— **Deberías intentar no meterte en problemas. **— Aconsejo Connor's en el lado derecho al de Leon. Este lo miró y sonrió con dulzura.

— **No he sido yo…** — Se excusó. — **Es él al que le gusta pelearse.** — Confesó Leon sin mucho entusiasmo mirando al doctor.

— **Y, ¿quien ha sido?** — Preguntó Ada intrigada. Leon al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera, llevó la mirada a esta, sus ojos parecían reflejar miedo, frustración, dolor…

— **El mismo que me disparo en la pierna.** — Confesó sin muchos ánimos. Ada por unos segundos no reaccionó, pero al escuchar disparo y pierna, su corazón se arrugo como antes, pero esta vez de miedo. Esto significaba que Hunk, se encontraba aquí.

_¿Hunk? Hijo de puta… Así que sigues por aquí no has tenido suficiente con destrozarnos la vida y aún buscas pelea. Muy bien, si quieres pelea, la tendrás, la próxima vez que nos encontremos no saldrás vivo. _

— **¿Enfermera?** — La volvió a llamar Connor's por segunda vez, pero esta vez reaccionó.

— **¿Si?** — Agitó la cabeza para volver de sus pensamientos y escuchó lo que el doctor tenía que decirle.

— **Cúralo.** —

_Siempre. _

— **Límpialo. **—

_Encantada. _

— **Me voy.** —

_Adiós._

— **Espera, te vas, ¿a donde? **— Preguntó Ada dejándose de tonterías y volviendo a adoptar una figura más seria.

— **Esto no quedara así, nadie le hace esto a mis pacientes.** — Empezó Connor's con una mirada llena de odio. — **Si Mc Gregor cree que puede enviar a sus mercenarios cuando le de la gana, esta muy equivocado. **— Apretó los puños. — **En mi laboratorio, se acatan mis órdenes.** — Dijo finalmente antes de salir de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

...

Llevó el primer paño del algodón a su rostro. Él, permanecía incorporado para una mayor comodidad tanto para él, como para ella. Empezó a empapar de manera suave cada herida que tuviese sangre con yodo, la primera herida fue en la ceja.

Leon notó como la enfermera ejercía una leve presión encima de cada herida para empapar mejor cada rincón, pero en un momento de dolor, retiró la cabeza hacia atrás en acto reflejo.

— **Perdón.** — Se disculpó Ada. Leon la miró a los ojos.

— **No, está bien.** — Le sonrió con dulzura.

Continuó con la desinfección y la curación de las heridas de Leon, pero esta vez en su mejilla, esta vez Leon dramatizó y gritó de dolor.

— **¡Ai!** — Se quejó por el dolor. Ada rápidamente se detuvo dejando de curar a Leon, pero cuando miró a Leon y lo vio riendo en voz baja, se le escapo una risita y lo golpeo en el hombro de manera juguetona. Leon en respuesta puso cara de dolor, pero rápidamente dejo que la enfermera continuase curándolo.

Ahora curaba la última herida de todas, en su labio inferior. Esta vez, Leon quiso seguir jugando y fingió dolor.

— **¡Auch! **— Exclamó. — **deberías ser más dulce con tus pacientes**. — Mintió Leon, en realidad esa enfermera era una de las mejores personas que había conocido dentro del lugar en el poco tiempo de estancia que llevaba. Ada levantó una ceja de sorpresa en respuesta.

— **No me seas nena.** — Ignoró el comentario de Leon. — **Si esto ya te duele, no me imagino cuando te rompas una pierna o te cortes con algo o incluso te caigas por las escaleras… **— Se estaba burlando. — **Entonces, te dará un infarto por el dolor.**

— **Eh,** — Quiso parecer ofendido. — **que yo soy muy fuerte.** — Declaró.

Ada solo rió en respuesta. Acabó de curar todas y cada una de sus heridas no solo con desinfectante sino también con mucho amor, y antes de apartarse de Leon, miró detrás suyo y alcanzo a ver la bandeja de comida que le había traído expresamente solo y únicamente para Leon, se entristeció un poco, al final Leon no pudo comer nada.

Leon vio como la enfermera observaba esa bandeja llena de comida que le había traído y rápidamente sonrió. Llevó una de sus manos al hombro de la mujer y la posó encima. Esta, sorprendida, se giró chocando con los cristalinos ojos del agente y lo miró embobada.

— **No te preocupes, ya no tengo hambre.** — Su voz era como el cantó de los Ángeles; tan dulce y tranquilizadora, tan segura y simple, tan gloriosa y virtuosa...

…..

No estaba contentó con su jefe. No podía hacer lo que quisiese, para nada. Había unos límites y no podían traspasarse, al igual que las reglas que mantiene Mc Gregor con sus empleados, pues de igual manera él, en su laboratorio no se permite este tipo de cosas como la que acababan de pasar.

— **¡Esto es inaceptable!** — Exclamó un Connor's molesto. Mc Gregor permanecía delante suyo atentó. — **Debería cuidar mejor a sus mercenarios, no pueden pasearse a sus anchas e ir agrediendo a mis pacientes sin motivo alguno.** —

— **Mis mercenarios, tienen permiso para merodear por las instalaciones.** — Declaró Mc Gregor tranquilo.

— **¡Me da igual!** — Connor's no estaba para tonterías. — **En mi laboratorio, se acatan mis órdenes, si le gusta; bien, y sino, hágase usted el trabajo.** — Aclaró Connor's sin intención de pelearse.

— **Eh..., recuerde quien pone las condiciones…** — Le recordó Mc Gregor. Era él, el que tenía todo el poder y Connor's únicamente era su marioneta. El joven doctor gruño en respuesta.

— **Muy bien, si empezamos así... Creo que le gustara saber que gracias a su mercenario, **— Enfatizó "mercenario" con un tonó molesto. —** se retrasara el experimento. **— Finalizó antes de darse la vuelta y salir del despacho. Mc Gregor solo pudo gruñir frustrado pensando en que pudo haber hecho Hunk para retrasar el experimento.

...

— **No lo creo… **— Le dijo lo que realmente creía.

— **¿Estas segura?** — Volvió a cuestionarle por tercera vez.

— **Que si.** — Le respondió cansada.

— **¿Segura? Es que luego no quiero…** — Su actitud parecía preocupada.

— **Ya te he dicho, que no quedaran cicatrices, son unas heridas insignificantes.** — Le explicó por segunda vez.

—** Uff...**— Suspiró aliviado. —**Ni me encantan ni me desagradan las cicatrices. Unos piensan que hacen parecer al hombre más sexy, pero otros como yo, piensan que solo son etapas de tu vida que marcan un antes y un después. **— La mujer escuchaba atenta las palabras del hombre de delante suyo. — **Mi trabajo ha hecho que mi cuerpo quede marcado por muchas cicatrices, unas buenas y otras malas, pero todas son parte de mi vida y experiencia**. **Debo agradecer a mi experiencia, es decir; mis cicatrices que han conseguido que sobreviva durante todos estos años.** — Leon esbozó una sonrisa al recordar cada una de sus cicatrices.

...

2 horas después, Hunk había sido llamado al despacho de Mc Gregor. Sabia perfectamente el porque de su llamada, estaba claro que tenía que ver con el reciente acontecimiento entre Leon y él, aunque no tenia miedo alguno ante la presente presencia intimidante de su jefe.

— **¿Qué tal la misión?** — Empezó Mc Gregor a introducirse en el tema que le interesaba de manera indirecta. Hunk esbozó una sonrisa porque sabía a donde quería llegar su jefe.

— **Perfecto, ningún inconveniente y nadie que molestase.** —

— **Y…** — Mc Gregor hizo una pausa. — **¿Leon? **— Preguntó tranquilo mirando de frente al mercenario.

— **Bien. Ha acabado algo magullado, pero nada que no puedan curar tus doctores. **— Rió con sarcasmo. Mc Gregor gruño en respuesta y puso una figura más seria.

— **¿Algo magullado?** — Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. — **La misión consistía en vigilarlo, no agredirlo.** — Mc Gregor estaba molesto por la actitud tan irresponsable del mercenario. — **Por tu culpa, el experimento, se retrasara.** —

— **Eh, yo solo estaba divirtiéndome un rato.** — Se excusó de manera patética.

— **Esto no es un juego, vete a divertirte de otro lugar.** — Declaró dando la espalda al mercenario. Este lo miró con ironía.

— **No eres el más indicado para hablarme de juegos, sabes…**— Sonrió con maldad. — **Eres tú el primero que juega con las personas.** — Justificó Hunk. Mc Gregor sonrió de lado.

— **Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tú solo haz la misión y luego podrás marcharte. **— Aclaró MC Gregor, no quería que la cosa fuese a más, y por eso evitó peleas.

— **Ni me importa ni me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, y en cuanto acabe la misión, ten por sentado que me marchare a no ser que tengas otra buena oferta que ofrecerme. **— Mc Gregor sonrió al recordar que los mercenarios solo pensaban en el dinero, nada más ni nada menos, todo lo demás no importaba.

….

Abrió la puerta y entró con pasos ligeros. Observo al hombre que permanecía en la camilla descansando, no estaba atado, pero algo le dijo que el hombre no escaparía. Luego busco a la enfermera, anduvo hasta la mujer quedando a su lado y le preguntó sobre el estado de Leon.

— **¿Como se encuentra?** — Le preguntó a la enfermera pero observando a lo lejos al hombre con preocupación. Al oír la pregunta, Ada giró la cabeza hasta toparse con el joven doctor y suspiró aliviada.

— **Esta bien, no ha sido tan grabe.** — Su estado de animó no era que digamos el más animado del mundo; cuando vio a Leon con ese rostro -todo magullado, lleno de moratones y sangrando por el labio - se le detuvo el corazón, pensaba que se moriría en cuestión de segundos.

— **Me alegro.** — Dibujo una sonrisa preocupada. Ada correspondió con la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero esa sonrisa era falsa, Ada seguía asustada por todo; Hunk merodeando por las instalaciones, ahora Billy, luego el rescate de Leon y su propia supervivencia… ¿porque no decirlo alto y claro? ¡Que todos dependan de ti es estresante! por esta misma razón; Ada decidió trabajar sola. No le gustaba tener compañeros de equipo o incluso pareja, porque les coges afecto o cariño y cuando esto pasa, das la vida por él o ella y sufres a cada instante para que no le pase nada, por eso la espía prefería estar sola –en todos los sentidos- no tener que preocuparse de la seguridad de nadie –Leon-, no tener que llorar por nadie –Leon-, no dar la vida por nadie –Leon-, no sufrir por nadie –Leon-… La espía no era consciente o… puede que no quisiese reconocerlo, pero todo giraba entorno a Leon S. Kennedy.

Caminaron quedando frente al pobre hombre que tenia heridas en su –precioso- rostro y antes de Connor's pudiera hablar, Leon fue más rápido y habló iniciando la conversa, creo que después de o sucedido, se había ganado el derecho a encaminar la conversa a donde deseara.

— **Doctor…** — Lo miró serio a los ojos e incorporado en la camilla continuó. Ada puso la vista en Leon, permanecía atenta. **— Dígame; ¿porque se ha preocupado tanto por mi?** — Su voz estaba impaciente. — **¿Porque me hace todo esto y luego me protege?** — Leon permanecía atento y esta pregunta levanto la intriga de la espía que miró intrigada a Connor's.

— **Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.** — Connor's solo esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— **Muy bien, ¿y esto que significa?** — Leon estaba impaciente, y Ada en cambio se hizo una idea de lo que podía pasar, pero era puras especulaciones, no tenia pruebas sólidas que le confirmasen sus teorías, a si que hasta el momento solo eran suposiciones.

Rió a carcajadas. — **Si te lo dijera, no tendría gracia. —** Volvió a reír con confianza. Leon no le gustó mucho esa respuesta, realmente necesitaba saber porque se preocupaba por él, si luego lo usaba como rata de laboratorio, no tenía sentido. Ada observaba de reojo a Connor's, seguía intrigada en que pasaba con Connor's, pero no quería entrometerse en "sus" asuntos.

Leon seguía pensando en el gran misterio de Connor's, juntando todas las ideas posibles, las más descabelladas incluso las más rebuscadas, pero nada tenía sentido. Una voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— **Recuerdas el problemilla con la comida.** — Connor's tenía un tono de voz alegre y tranquilizador. Leon asintió en respuesta. — **Ya se el porque.** — Leon se levanto de golpe nervioso.

— **Que pasa, dímelo!**— Estaba desesperado. — **Por favor, me muero de hambre.** — Le rogó juntando ambas manos. Ada rió por lo bajo al ver la actitud de Leon; parecía un niño de 5 años que, desesperadamente, pedía que le diesen su merienda al regresar de la escuela.

— **Tranquilo.** — Calmó Ada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Leon la observó y sonrió de manera dulce.

— **Es uno de los primeros cambios que tu cuerpo esta sufriendo al haberte expuesto al virus.** **El problema es que tu cuerpo ha desarrollado las papilas gustativas más de lo normal y ahora, eres capaz de notar el más mínimo sabor, lo que sería para nosotros una pizca de sal, para ti sería el infierno.** — Leon bajo la cabeza en respuesta, preferiría no haber escuchado esto. Ada miró con ojos tristes a Leon, y el joven doctor poso su mano derecha en el hombro de Leon, este levantó la cabeza y quedo de frente a Connor's.

— **Tranquilo, se te pasara.** — La mano que permanecía posada en su hombro lo calmó y le dio una cierta esperanza. — **En un par de días, podrás volver a saborear los manjares de la vida con tranquilidad.** — Le regaló una sonrisa y Leon, aunque esto fueran buenas noticias, sonrió fingiendo, no le causaba gracias saber que ya habían empezado los cambios, porque esto significaba que la evolución marchaba viento en popa. — **Eh,** — Llamó la intención del hombre. — **No te deprimas, hay buenas noticias. **—

— **¿Cuales?** — Se adelantó Ada, ella realmente quería saber cuales eran las buenas noticias, desde hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba las buenas noticias en situaciones desastrosas. Connor's rió con timidez ante la impaciencia por parte de la enfermera.

— **El experimento se retrasara un tiempo, por hoy no te inyectaremos más dosis.** — Confesó el joven.

— **¿Y eso?** — Volvió a adelantarse la espía impaciente. Leon miró primero a la enfermera y luego al doctor.

— **Si, ¿y eso a que se debe?** — Preguntó Leon.

— **Digamos que mi jefe no me cae del todo bien y la actitud de uno de sus mercenarios no me gustado nada, y ahora tendrá que retrasarse el experimento un día.** — Explicó riendo con travesura.

— **Creo que a nadie le agrada su jefe. **— Confesó Leon riendo con entusiasmo.

— **Doctor.** — Llamó la enfermera, el suso dicho giró y observó a la persona autora de la llamada. — **¿Necesita algo más?** — Preguntó calmada.

— **No, por hoy esta todo bien, puede irse. **— Le regaló una sonrisa dulce y Ada sin dudar se marchó, pero sin antes pasar a recoger su bolso donde, dentro, tenía algo. Hoy tenía una misión que llevar a cabo

…..

— **Por favor…** — Su voz era impaciente. — **Por favor… Ada** — A cada segundo que pasaba dentro de esa sala se desesperaba más. — **¡Venga!** — Gritó, pero nadie lo escucho.

Mataría a la espía como no lo sacara de allí hoy mismo. Llevaba casi como 1 mes dentro del sitio sin salir. Solo se había levantado para comer y para ir, del baño a la camilla y… esta era su rutina tan apasionada y aventurada, odiaba quedarse quieto, él había nacido para la acción. No había visto la luz del sol ni había respirado aire fresco, todo lo que veía u olía le recordaba a los hospitales y los hospitales le recordaban a la bella Rebecca, puede haber tortura más grande?

Ahora mismo pensaba en que pudo haber hecho y no hizo, siempre a escondidas, visitándola de entre las sombras, para verla una ultima vez y asegurarse de que seguía como siempre; esa jovencita tan valiente a la que salvo hace muchos años y ella, muy diabla, le robó el corazón. Sacó conclusiones, tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar y ordenar su cabeza, se prometió, que una vez acabara todo, iría a buscarla, costase lo que costase, iría con ella, le regalaría el mundo entero y la raptaría si así, finalmente llegara a estar con ella, y todo esto porque su mente acepto que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y que solo vivía para ella.

— **¿Listo?** — Alguien entró por la puerta y con pasos rápidos fue hasta quedar delante suyo. Billy, interrumpido por esa voz tan familiar apartó sus pensamientos y miró a esa mujer.

— **¡Por fin!** — Gritó Billy con sarcasmo. Ada encarnó una ceja y se dio media vuelta vacilando. A Billy se le estrujo el corazón y rápidamente detuvo a Ada. — **No! Ada por favor, no te vallas. **— Ada en respuesta rió volviendo a quedar al lado de su amigo y empezó a desabrocharlo con velocidad de la camilla.

— **Mira que eres tonto, ¿pensabas que te dejaría?** — Rió con maldad. Billy encarno una ceja en respuesta.

— **Em, perdona que te lo recuerde, pero una vez ya me dejaste.** — Billy parecía enfadado. Ada solo rió recordando ese momento. Acabó de desatar a Billy, y este se incorporo.

— **Oye… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.** — Se defendió.

— **Buff,** — Tono sarcástico. **— muchísimo tiempo, fue hace un par de años y mira que luego pase 4 meses en la cárcel por tu culpa. ** — Ada rió recordando aquella misión tan penosa, todo se fue al traste.

— **Eso fue tu culpa. **— Declaró Ada. — **Da igual, ahora céntrate.** — Billy miraba atento a la espía que con velocidad abría el bolso y saca una bolsa con lo que parecía ser ropa.

Ada le tendió la bolsa, Billy la aceptó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar dentro. Encarno una ceja en cuanto vio el contenido.

— **Póntelo.** — Le ordenó Ada. Billy no reaccionó.

— **Creo que carnaval ya ha pasado**. — Se burló. Ada solo encarno una ceja.

— **Era esto, o…** — Rió con malicia dejando el momento con más intriga. — **o… de electricista.** — Le dijo Ada. Billy se emocionó.

— **¿En serio?** — Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. — **Entonces hubiese tenido cables, tornillos, herramientas y todo eso que tiene un electricista? **— Ada encarno una ceja en respuesta.

— **Si!** — Ironía por parte de la espía. **— Y también hubieses tenido una camioneta donde pusiese; Reparaciones Coen, servició las 24h, arreglo todo tipo de instalaciones eléctricas. **— Rió en tono de burla.

— **No te rías…** — Le declaró molesto, mientras con velocidad se ponía el traje de enfermero –sexy-.

Se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul marino y una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se peinó retirándose pelo a su manera; todo hacia atrás y con la mano derecha, una costumbre tonta, pero Ada lo obligó a peinarse de otra forma diferente a la de siempre, o lo reconocerían enseguida.

— **¡Vamos!** — Ordenó la espía. Billy asintió ansioso por salir del lugar y caminó junto a Ada.

Abandonaron la habitación, saliendo por la puerta, y por suerte, todo estaba lleno de gente, por lo que nadie sospecharía nada. Lo primero que la espía hizo fue mirar disimuladamente a las esquinas buscando esa cámara que cada 10 segundos giraba a grabar a otro ángulo, espero 5 segundos y…

— **Ahora.** — Le susurró a Billy, este obedeció y siguió a la mujer por el pasillo que daba a la derecha de ambos.

Caminaron disimuladamente primero atravesando un par de pasillos, luego giraron en un cruce y justamente a su derecha, daba el ascensor. Se acercaron a este y esperaron impacientes a que llegase. Billy volteó a mirar a Ada y esta, estaba observando por encima del ascensor el número de paradas que faltaban. Ding!, las puertas se abrieron y entraron con velocidad, detrás de ellos, entro un hombre de similar apariencia a la de Billy y Ada sonrió con maldad, algo malo tenía en mente.

— **Uiii.** — Su voz era de sorpresa. El bolso se le había caído al suelo "sin querer". Ada lanzó una mirada a Billy, y este la entendió a la perfección, Ada no quería que Billy recogiese su bolso.

Como buen caballero, el hombre que había entrado en el ascensor junto a Ada y Billy, se agachó a recoger el bolso en el suelo y tardo unos segundos en levantarlo y tendérselo a la mujer con una sonrisa de embobado.

— **Muchas gracias.** — La voz de Ada parecía de niña tonta. Se lanzó de lleno al hombre que le tendía el bolso y choco sus pechos contra el brazo del hombre que seguía medio embobado y levemente sonrojado.

— **N-o… No ha si-do nada.** — El hombre era algo tímido, al mismo tiempo se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sonrió con timidez.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero no era la planta en la que se bajaban Ada y Billy. Esta era la parada del otro hombre, salió y se despidió con un saludo tímido y cerrando los ojos.

Las puertas se cerraron otra vez quedando solos Ada y Billy. En cuanto las puertas chocaron y el ascensor se volvió a poner en marcha, Billy giro y mientras miraba a la espía encarno una ceja.

— **¿Que?** — Preguntó Ada con una sonrisa inocente.

— **Pobre hombre, seguro que lo has excitado con tu roce.** — Sonrió con maldad. Ada en respuesta solo cerró los ojos y levantó la mano para enseñarle a Billy lo que estaba sujetando. — Mira. — Le dijo.

Billy abrió la boca de par en par, no podía creerlo, conocía a la espía desde hace muchos años y aún no podía llegar a creer lo buena que era. Ada rió con malicia.

— **¿Como lo has hecho?** — Le preguntó Billy asombrado.

— **Cariño, una de las muchas ventajas de ser mujer. **— Rió para si misma y se guardo ese objeto.

— **¿Y para que quieres la tarjeta de identificación de ese hombre?** — Preguntó acercándose aún más a Ada impaciente por la respuesta.

— **Para salir de aquí, necesitas identificación, y… no se si te has fijado que ese hombre se parecía un montón a ti, era el ideal para robarle la identificación.** — Explicó con entusiasmo. Billy asintió sorprendido, seguía sin creer lo buena que era la espía, como pensaba en todo y su manera de hacer las misiones, tan limpias, tan simples, en 3 pasos simples; 1 infiltrarse, 2 extraer datos y 3 salir del lugar.

Las puertas se abrieron y andaron hasta la casi salida del lugar. Caminaron hasta el control de seguridad donde introduces la tarjeta de identificación y te dejan marchar si no hay ningún problema, no debería haber ningún problema. Ada fue la primera en introducir su identificador y sin problemas pasó, luego fue Billy, pero quedo embobado mirando a lo lejos la luz del atardecer que entraba por el cristal translucido haciendo un juego de colores entre rojo y naranja muy bonito, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía el sol.

— **Billy.** — Lo llamó una voz susurrando, parecía desesperada y esto hizo despertar a Billy de su sueño.

— **¿Uh?** — Billy reaccionó del trance.

— **Date prisa si no quieres que nos descubran.** — Le susurró la espía con un tono de voz enfadado. Billy rápidamente se apresuró y paso el control de identificación sin problemas.

...

— **Toma, tu café.** — Le sonrió con dulzura la agente y le entregó el café recién hecho.

—** Gracias. **— Agradeció la informática devolviéndole la sonrisa sin aparatar la vista de la televisión.

— **¿Que película es?** — Preguntó Helena mirando la tele.

— **Aquella de zombis del Brad Pitt que recibió tan buena critica… —** Le contó sin apartar la vista de la película. — **Se llama World War Z. ¿La conoces? **— Le preguntó esta vez mirándola de frente.

— **¿¡Como!?** — Preguntó enloqueciendo. — **¿Sale Brad Pitt? Entonces la voy a ver, me da igual la trama, he visto todas sus películas. **— Le explicó emocionada y poniendo atención a la película.

— **Vaya fan que eres.** — Más que un halago, parecía que Ingrid le decía de manera indirecta, que era una fanática acosadora de Brad Pitt. Helena ignoró el comentario de su amiga y puso mucha atención a la película.

Miraron la película hasta que empezaron a salir los zombis por un edificio, y entonces gritaron como locas, no era muy tarde, pero tenían las persianas ajadas y muy poca luz alumbraba, lo que hacia el ambiente más terrorífico.

— **¡Ahhhhh!** — Gritaron a la vez abrazándose por el miedo.

Justamente después de gritar, alguien hecho abajo la puerta y entró de golpe apuntando con la pistola hacia todos los lados. Las mujeres no vieron muy bien quien era esa persona, pero gritaron aún más.

— **¡Aaaahhhh! **— Ahora gritaban de puro pánico. La persona seguía apuntándolas con el arma y en cuanto reaccionó, bajo el arma y encendió la luz dándole al interruptor justo a un metro a su derecha.

Se hizo la luz y las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas al ver que es apersona que casi las dispara era Ada, que por cierto venia acompañada de alguien.

— **¡Adaaa!** — La regaño Helena.

— **¿¡Qué!?** — Se auto señalo con el dedo índice. — **Si habéis sido vosotras las que os habéis puesto a gritar como locas.** — Culpo a las mujeres por su anterior acto.

— **Ada, la puerta…** — Ingrid seguía sin poder articular palabra, la puerta estaba tendida en el suelo, rota del todo, ¿ahora quien pagaría la reparación?

— **Oh, eso…** — Ada miró al suelo donde se encontraba la puerta. — **A sido culpa de él.** — Cogió a Billy por la camisa y más que invitarlo a entrar, lo obligó a entrar, estirando de él.

— **¿Yo?** — Se cuestionó Billy. — **Yo… yo… yo… ha sido sin querer, además… Ada me ha ordenado que la tirase al suelo. **— Se defendió el hombre. En ese mismo momento, Ada lanzó una mirada asesina a Billy.

— **Ya que nadie puede arreglar la puerta, Billy, como buen caballero, se prestara voluntario y nos la arreglará por nosotras, ¿Verdad Billy? **— Ada realmente era muy manipuladora. Billy gruño molesto.

— **¡Y porque no lo heces tu, princesa! Claro… la señorita no querrá romperse una uña.** — Le dijo Billy con sarcasmo a la espía. Ada alzo el dedo al aire y lo movió de un lado al otro negando.

— **Yo tengo que salvar a Leon. **— Ada río triunfante.

— **Ahh…** — En la cara de Billy se dibujo una sonrisa malvada. — **Es verdad, no me acordaba, ese novio tuyo… **— Llevo su mano derecha hasta posarla en el hombro de la espía. — **No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a superarlo, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.** — Le dijo burlándose. Ada gruño enfadada, pero ignoro el comentario. Se giró, cogió la puerta de suelo levantándola con toda su fuerza y las mujeres se le lanzaron al cuello.

— **¡Ada! Recuerda que no debes hacer esfuerzos muy grandes.** — Gritó Helena corriendo hasta la espía y arrancándole de las manos la puerta. Billy miró la escena sin entender.

— **No preguntes.** — Soltó mirando a Billy que necesitaba preguntar porque Ada no podía realizar esfuerzos. En cuanto Billy escucho las palabras de la espía, necesariamente tenia que preguntar. Rió con maldad y lentamente preguntó.

— **¿Y porque Ada no puede hacer esfuerzos?** — Preguntó Billy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— **Ni se os ocurra decírselo.** — Amenazó la espía a las dos mujeres que reían traviesas.

— **Ada… **— Empezó Ingrid. — **Bueno, ella…** — Ada le lanzó una mirada amenazante y se calló de golpe.

— **Ella… esta…** — Ahora Ada miraba a Helena. — **Embarazada.** — Soltó de golpe Helena. Ada suspiró vencida.

— **Recordadme que nunca más os cuenta nada.** — Volvió a suspirar caminado hacia el salón. Billy se tapo la boca con la mano, pero no pudo contener la risa y estallo a carcajadas asfixiantes.

**— Ada, ¿embarazada? — **Pregunto sin creerlo.** — Entonces eso implica ser madre.** — Se estuvo riendo durante unos segundos. — **Ada, no te imaginaba como madre, por nada del mundo. Definitivamente debe gustarte mucho ese Leon para querer seguir con el embarazo.** — Soltó. Las mujeres escuchaban atentas. Ada se giró y gruño molesta, no le gustaba que hablasen de Leon y ella.

— **Quieres jugar con fuego, ¿verdad Billy?** — Incitó Ada llena de maldad. **— Bueno, pues creo que tendremos que hablar de Rebecca.** — Ahora Ada era la que reía sin contenerse, y Billy en cuestión de segundos, su expresión tan alegre había desaparecido.

— **¿Quien? **— Preguntó Ingrid. Ada la miró con toda la intención de confesárselo y así lo hizo, solo para vengarse de Billy.

— **Es…** — Empezó Ada.

— **Es nada.** — Aclaró Billy. — **Ya me gustaría que fuese algo, pero de momento no tengo ese privilegio, dejémoslo así. **— Billy les regaló una sonrisa dulce, pero en realidad deseaba poder ser algo con Rebecca. Helena se acercó al hombre y se presentó.

—** Hola, soy Helena. **— Se presentó Helena la primera.

—** Yo soy Ingrid, encantada de conocerte.** — Se presentó Ingrid la segunda.

— **El placer es mío, chicas.** — Correspondió Billy regalándoles otra de sus sonrisas.

— **Bueno, dejaos de presentaciones formales, tenemos que trabajar. **— Interrumpió Ada.

— **Si.** — Añadió Billy.

— **Hey, pero tú tienes que empezar por arreglar la puerta. **— Le dijo Ada al pobre Billy que solo tiró la puerta para ayudar a las amigas de Ada que parecían estar en peligro.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso, no me gusta ser así. Vuelvo también a excusarme con el estudio, y ademas, esta semana he tenido poco tiempo entre unas cosas y otras. Pero bueno... Espero que os haya gustado ;D y que no os enfadéis mucho conmigo, os quiero igualmente. n.n

Que más... a si! Guest; querida, XD, No puedo decirte si Leon muere o no. :O Si te dijese si muere o sobrevive... ¿que gracias tendría seguir leyendo el fic? :3 Tranquila, yo creo que Ada no permitirá que le suceda nada malo al bombocito de Leon aunque nunca se sabe... ;D

Saludos, cuidaos mucho y besos para todos/as. ^^

Nos vemos la próxima y espero vuestras reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTORA:

Bueno, parece ser que otra vez me he retrasado T.T Bueno, pido disculpas a todas/todos los que estaban esperado la actualización. Lo siento mucho.

Ejem, vale, primero de todo; el capitulo contiene lemmon (bueno, es mi primer lemmon en serio, así que no se como quedara) así que si alguien es muy... no se como decirlo. Bueno, el caso es que si a alguien le da cosa las escenas estas así, de este tipo, que no lea el capitulo. Muchas gracias por su atención. :P

Vale, este capitulo va totalmente dedicado a mi querida amiga **Nelida Treschi**, que a la pobre casi le da un infarto de desesperación, pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena y que te guste. Pd: Debes saber que es mi primer lemmon, y a diferencia de ti, no he leído ningún genero relacionado con 50 sombras, ni nada de eso... así que podría decirse, que mi mente por si sola ya es pervertida. ^^

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 15.

**Día 6: Lujuria y pasión.**

— **Listo.** — Se dijo a si mismo suspirando. Se levanto cansado, se quitó la camisa algo sudada y se sentó en una silla cercana para descansar del duro trabajo.

Llevaba casi toda la noche reparando la dichosa puerta. En un principio, se negó a arreglarla, no fue su culpa, pero como siempre, acabo cediendo. Después de cenar, se preparo para arreglar la puerta, pero las mujeres se quejaban cada dos por tres por el ruido, que por cierto, era insignificante. Billy espero a que se fueran a dormir para no molestarlas y finalmente, cuando las mujeres dormían como angelitos, Billy se dispuso a arreglar la puerta. Estaba muy cansado y los ojos se le cerraban, después de colocar las bisagras en el marco de la puerta, quedo dormido del todo sin aún haber arreglado la puerta. Roncó durante horas y horas, y cuando el sol del amanecer entró por la ventana se levanto de un salto, suspiró cansado y fijo la vista en la puerta que permanecía apoyada en una pared a su lado, aun no estaba arreglada del todo.

Rápidamente, acabo de encajar la puerta en el hueco y comprobó que al abrirse no hubiera problemas ni roces que dificultaran su abertura, y efectivamente, la puerta iba como la seda, puede que hasta hubiese quedado mejor que antes, al fin y al cabo, Billy sabia muchas cosas de reparación, su padre, fue el que le enseño.

Cogió la botella de agua justo al lado suyo y muy lentamente se la llevo a la boca, sus labios dibujaron un casi círculo perfecto y en cuestión de segundos, la botella choco contra los labios del hombre. Cerró los ojos y bebió sediento, su garganta tragaba agua a gran velocidad, mientras, su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo la botella. Vació toda la botella en cuestión de segundos y al retirarla de su boca muy lentamente abrió los ojos y acto seguido, se froto el brazo derecho contra sus labios, los cuales tenían impregnados las pequeñas gotas de sudor junto con la reciente agua húmeda. Suspiró cansado y volteó al momento, había escuchado algo.

— **No sabia que supieras arreglar cosas, pensaba que solo las destrozabas.** — Dijo Ada. Su tonó era burlón, amigable y hasta divertido. Billy suspiró cansado.

— **Me debes una, ¿lo sabes?** — Le dijo Billy a la mujer de detrás suyo, mientras, Ada caminaba en dirección opuesta a él, parecía dirigirse a la cocina. Ada solo rió en respuesta.

— **Tengo que recordarte…** — Llego a la cocina y se paro delante de la nevera, la abrió y buscó con la mirada algo apetitoso para desayunar. — **… ¿Cuantas me debes?** — La espía levantó la mirada y la fijo en Billy, pero él ya no estaba en la silla, se había levantado y movido hasta el sofá.

— **Bien, lo que tu digas… ahora déjame descansar.** — Bostezó sentado en el sofá, se acomodo en este y se quito los zapatos, se estiro de arriba abajo y sus dos manos las llevo detrás de su cabeza para adoptar así, una postura más cómoda. Ada, al ver la imagen rió, pensó que sería mejor dejarlo descansar.

Acabo de sacar de la nevera algo para desayunar; un café, una fruta y cereales de un armario al lado de la nevera, se sentó en la mesa, y desayunó tranquila. En cuestión de minutos, a lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar pequeños ruidos entrecortados y roncos, ¿que eran? Se levantó de la silla aún oyendo los ruidos que sabia de donde provenían y fue hasta el lugar. Rió por lo bajo al ver al hombre roncando y a la vez durmiendo como un bebe. El sofá, aunque no lo parezca, es mágico, por eso todo el mundo queda dormido, es uno de los lugares más cómodos para dormir, aunque claro esta, no hay nada mejor que tu camita.

…

En un lado de las instalaciones, dentro del despacho de Mc Gregor, hablaban dos hombre; él y un mercenario que su comportamiento había sacado de quicio a su superior.

― **No vuelvas a agredirlo.**― Declaró Mc Gregor dándole la espalda.

― **Y si lo vuelvo ha hacer, ¿que me harás?**― Preguntó vacilando. Mc Gregor, bajo la cabeza y rió por lo bajo, se giro mirando fijamente a Hunk, y lo aviso.

― **No te creas que eres más fuerte que los demás,**― Su mirada estaba fijada en el mercenario. ― **Recuerda; siempre, habrá alguien más fuerte que tu.** ― Le comentó Mc Gregor volviendo a darse la vuelta y de esta forma quedando de espaldas a él.

― **¿Que quieres decir?** ― Tuvo que preguntar. El mercenario, no era tonto, y sabia entender a la primera las advertencias. Mc Gregor rió por lo bajo, algo que sorprendió al mercenario.

― **Quiero decir, que a mi, me importa una mierda Leon y todos los demás, de quien de verdad debes preocuparte de mi superior.**― Concluyó Mc Gregor sin vacilar. Hunk, solo oír eso rió por lo alto.

― **¿Y se puede saber quién es y porque le tienes tanto miedo?** ― Preguntó riendo un poco. Mc Gregor suspiró vencido.

― **No se quien es, y nadie lo sabe, vive entre las sombras, con el odio y por la venganza. Miedo, ¿a esa persona?**― Se auto pregunto. ― **No conocer su identidad me deja en una gran desventaja.**― Sentenció serio. Hunk, después de haber oído las palabras del hombre, ya no le parecía tan graciosa la situación.

Mc Gregor pudo ver que ahora Hunk ya no era tan valiente, su expresión ya no era de tantas risas, ahora parecía pensativo, o…

― **¿Asustado?** ― Preguntó Mc Gregor con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hunk, reaccionó y rápidamente cambio su actitud.

― **Como as dicho, estamos en desventaja.** ― Se defendió el mercenario para no reconocer que realmente estaba algo asustado, bueno asustado, más bien preocupado.

…

Reaccionó rápido y miró dirección a la puerta para ver quien había entrado. Suspiró aliviado al ver que era Connor's y se dejo caer en la almohada de su camilla, por un momento pensó que podría ser el mercenario que lo agredió ayer, y aunque hubiese aguantado cada golpe, esto no significaba que no le hubiese dolido, por eso prefería no recibir más golpes o acabaría con algún traumatismo.

― **Hoy volveremos a inyectarle más dosis. **― Le dijo Connor's que se había acercado hasta quedar delante de él.

― **¿Eh?** ― Preguntó confuso desde la camilla. ―** Pero si dijiste que el experimento se retrasaría por un tiempo. **― Argumentó Leon.

― **Ya… ―** Se llevo la mano a su cabeza y se frotó el pelo con nerviosismo. ― **Pero, es que no tengo más opción que seguir con el experimento.** ― Confesó Connor's. Leon no respondió, solo guardo silencio y acepto su destino.

**― Mierda... ****― **Susurró Leon en voz baja.

_Al final parece que todo gira en torno a lo mismo, quien tiene más poder es el que controla el mundo, y nadie se revela por temor, así que creo que solo me queda esperar… algo… un milagro. _

Su mirada perdida y su rostro pensativo, dejaron a Leon pensando. Connor's por otra parte se marchó del lugar dejándolo solo, y se fue a su laboratorio a seguir investigando y acabando un informe. Salió por la puerta, la cerró tras suyo, caminó por el largo pasillo y sin detenerse avanzó hasta el ascensor. Entro dentro, pulso el botón, las puertas se cerraron, espero medio minuto y cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió girando a su derecha y avanzó por un pasillo con varias desviaciones y cruces, pero su laboratorio estaba al fondo de todo. Entró dentro y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse dirección las dosis para coger tres.

…

Caminaba muy preocupada por las instalaciones, no solo por Leon, que ahora era uno de sus menores problemas, sino por Hunk. Desde ayer, después del conflicto entre los dos hombres, estaba asustada, pero como siempre lo escondida trás esa figura tan fría y segura, pero no negaba que desde que Hunk la venció en las instalaciones de Los Angeles, dudaba de poder combatir contra él, en el pasado lo logro, pero ahora era diferente, ella era diferente.

Sabía que el mercenario era más que listo y estaba más que claro, que si la veía merodear por las instalaciones, y más aun cerca de Leon, descubriría que es Ada Wong y todo se iría al garete.

Suspiró y continuó su caminando sin detenerse, prefería llegar cuanto antes al laboratorio de Connor's.

Llegó hasta el laboratorio, pico a la puerta y entró tranquila. Por instinto, miró al frente, pero al oír la voz del doctor que provenía de su derecha, se giró en esa dirección.

― **Buenos días.** ― Saludo Connor's. Ada avanzó en su dirección y correspondió al saludo.

― **Buenos días.** ― Sonrió dulcemente. Antes de que Connor's hablase, ella se adelanto. ― **¿Como esta?** ― Preguntó sin mostrar muchas emociones para no levantar sospechas.

― **Esta mejor, pero aun así, hoy mismo, debemos seguir introduciéndole las dosis del virus.** ― Explicó calmado. Ada se sorprendió mucho, pensaba que el experimento se retrasaría por un par de días, pero parece que no…

― **No hay problema**. ― Mintió, no quería discutir el tema y tampoco se iba a negar, pues lo mejor era hacer las menos preguntas posibles o también se las harían a ella y eso no era conveniente.

― **Perfecto, tome.** ― Le tendió los frascos con el virus. Ada, algo perdida, los miro durante unos segundos, y dudando los cogió. Connor's le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, pero Ada necesitaba preguntar algo muy importante.

― **Doctor…** ― Llamó la atención de Connor's que se detuvo y volteo. ― **¿Cuantas dosis faltan para que el sujeto complete la fase y empiece a mutar?** ― Preguntó algo asustada por la respuesta. Connor's suspiró y se acercó a hablar seriamente sobre el tema, este era uno de los puntos que a él mismo le asustaban.

…

― **¿Y de que la conoces?** ― Le preguntó Helena acomodándose en el sofá junto a Billy que ya no dormía.

― **Del trabajo.** ― Contestó Billy con una sonrisa, había contestado a medias la pregunta.

― **Y por trabajo te refieres a…** ― Empezó la frase para dar a entender que Billy debía acabarla. Billy solo rió tímido en respuesta.

― **Creo, que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.** ― Sentenció calmado. Helena encarnó una ceja y contrarrestó.

― **Si no te explicas mejor, podría malinterpretar las cosas y…**― Helena sonrió con maldad acumulada. ―**… podría entregarte por colaborar con la espía más buscada por el gobierno, la BSAA, la INTERPOL…**― Intento intimidar a Billy para que le contase de que la conocía, la verdad, Helena era muy cotilla.

Billy se asustó, estaba rodeado de dos mujeres, que si, trabajaban para el gobierno, pero él también era listo y sabía como jugar sus cartas.

― **Bueno, por lo que me dices; Ada es una espía buscada internacionalmente, eso quiere decir, que no solo yo estoy implicado en esto, sino que vosotras también la estáis ayudando y por tanto sois cómplices.** ― Concluyó con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante. Helena tuvo que reconocer que Billy no era nada tonto.

― **Eres duro de pelar.** ― Confesó Helena riendo, esto causo que el hombre riera también junto a ella.

― **Bueno, no soy un hombre fácil.** ― Le guiño un ojo. Helena lo vio y se puso a reír otra vez.

― **Por favor, queréis dejar de reír,** ― Su voz parecía molesta. ― **Algunos estamos intentando trabajar.** ― Concluyó Ingrid detrás de ellos junto a su, tan querido, ordenador.

Los dos que seguían riendo en el sofá, se miraron y decidieron callar, seguro que no les gustaría ver a una Ingrid furiosa.

Ingrid, por otra parte, seguía con el ordenador. Tenía abierto el correo electrónico, y un pequeño Word donde estaba escribiendo un informe que le habían mandado realizar, no era algo importante, pero cuanto antes se quitara el trabajo de encima, mejor que mejor. Claro que no tardo mucho en finalizar el informe y enviarlo a su superior, y en cuanto hizo esto, se puso a trabajar en lo que realmente importaba y que ya llevaba días estudiando; las instalaciones donde tenían retenido a Leon. Dibujo gráficamente, con la ayuda de un programa informático, las instalaciones de arriba abajo, y así; tener una idea más clara de a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Trazo un plan bastante sencillo y sin muchas complicaciones, pero esto tendría que comentarlo con Ada, porque al final, sería ella la que llevase acabo todo el plan.

…

Se acercó hasta la enfermera Ayumi, la miró de arriba abajo, analizando su expresión preocupada, y suspiró triste dando a entender que lo que le estaba a punto de decir, no serian especialmente buenas noticias.

― **De** **dosis… faltan 5 para que empiece a mutar y tengamos que controlarlo y seguramente, mantenerlo encerrado. **― Ada, al oír esto, se le detuvo el corazón, no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Leon expuesto al virus ni un segundo más, esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

― **Y de momento, ¿que cambios a sufrido su cuerpo?** ― Pregunto Ada asustada, pero sin mostrar esta emoción. El doctor, suspiró, se dio media vuelta y fue dirección a su mesa de investigaciones, cogió un folio y volvió dirección a la enfermera que esperaba paciente. ― **Léalo usted misma.** ― Le dijo entregándole el informe de Leon y su avance.

Ada lo cogió con velocidad, trago saliva y muy lentamente leyó el informe desde el principio.

_Sujeto: Leon S. Kennedy_

_Grupo sanguíneo: A_

_Estatura: 1.80 m_

_Peso: 70.2 Kg_

Se saltó este tipo de datos sin importancia, y fue a la parte que le interesaba. Bajó la vista en busca de eso que ella quería y necesitaba saber, y al fin lo encontró. Se preparo para lo peor y leyó por dentro suyo.

_[…] el sujeto esta experimentando mejoras musculares y fíbricas; más resistencia y dureza, también padece de más capacidad pulmonar, más sensibilidad auditiva y gustativa. No obstante, estos cambios, son la adaptación del cuerpo con el virus y por tanto, la unión de ambos para formar uno solo […] Aunque siempre sea el virus el dominante, ha habido pocos casos, donde el proceso de invertido se ha conseguido realizar por el propio sujeto. Se desconoce la explicación a este fenómeno. Aun así, no solo se puede invertir el proceso de esta forma, sino que también, se puede realizar con tratamientos y experimentación, aunque esto, conlleva ciertos riesgos, y si no se investiga a fondo, el sujeto podría morir en el intento. […]_

Acabo de leer por encima la demás información que no era muy importante, porque lo que de verdad le interesaba conocer era esto mismo, ahora ya sabía bastante información muy valiosa y que puede que hasta más adelante la necesitara.

Apartó la vista despreocupada del papel y se lo entregó a Connor's el cual seguía observando atentamente a Ada. Este, acepto el papel, lo cogió y observo como la enfermera daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida. La vio salir por la puerta y él continuó investigando.

…

Salió del laboratorio de Connor's y se marchó dirección al comedor de las instalaciones para comer algo. Se sentó en una de las mesas y con su comida ya pedida, suspiró angustiada. Después de haber leído esa ficha medica, su parte ética, le decía que no era correcto seguir con la misión de; hacerse pasar por Ayumi y seguir torturando tanto a Leon como a ella, pero su experiencia le decía que debía continuar y aguantar solo un poco más, que ya estaba cerca de conseguir el objetivo. En resumen; grandes logros requieren grandes sacrificios. Pero todo lleva a lo mismo, a un único punto, a una única verdad, se quieren y siguen resistiéndose a esa fuerza de atracción mutua.

Este factor es uno de los puntos que la espía temía profundamente. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir tantas emociones hacia alguien que la volvía claramente loca, y esto sin duda era lo peor, por eso, se resistía a admitir esos fuertes sentimientos hacia el agente que llevaba guardados desde tanto tiempo. Pero Ada, sabía que tarde o temprano esos sentimientos saldrían a la luz y sería imposible negarlos. Ya no más, después de lo que han pasado no jugaría más con Leon y se dejaría de tonterías y por una vez en toda su vida, afrontaría su mayor temor; el amor.

Sin ser consciente del espació y el tiempo, se dio cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo, así que vagamente se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Leon. Camino por las instalaciones y finalmente llegó a plantarse delante de una puerta, la puerta de Leon. Cogió aire y entro.

…

Escucho un ruido, y su instinto hizo que su cabeza girara de golpe dirección al chirrido que provenía de la puerta. Vio a la enfermera Ayumi que, después de entrar, se detenía de golpe y quedaba pensativa, observándolo ¿calmada o preocupada? Daba igual, porque en cuestión de segundos, reaccionó y volvió a retomar su camino y ando dirección a él. Leon seguía observándola desde la camilla.

— **¿Como estás?** — Preguntó Ada con voz algo apagada, mientras se acercaba ágilmente hasta este. Leon reaccionó algo tarde y cuando se dio cuenta -embobado por la enfermera- había tardado en responder.

—**Ahora, mejor.** — Le dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa tierna. Ada, también le regaló una sonrisa similar, pero algo diferente, dudaba de poder resistir durante más tiempo.

Seguía muy preocupada por la información que leyó en esa ficha médica de Leon, y por eso, estaba algo más nerviosa que de costumbre, no es que se rindiese, pero no quería seguir introduciéndole al pobre Leon más dosis, en el pasado, ya jugó mucho con él, y esto la mataba, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto, aunque fuese una misión para salvarlo, no podía seguir. El remordimiento y la culpabilidad la estaban venciendo. Se acercó hasta Leon muy lentamente y lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo muy despacio como si el tiempo pasara a cámara lenta, pero no era esto; su corazón latía velozmente, esta preocupada, podía escuchar su propia respiración, había un silencio sepulcral, solo Leon y ella.

Leon quedó observando a la mujer.

_No puede ser… debo estar volviéndome completamente loco._

Ada se acercó, lo desató de la camilla y lo ayudo a incorporarse sobre esta.

_Otra vez ese olor… ¿Por qué me torturas Ada?_

Le arremangó la manga de la camiseta que llevaba, y le preparo el brazo derecho para inyectarle otra dosis.

_Otra vez ese tacto… ¿Por qué me torturas Ada? _

Antes de inyectar la siguiente dosis en el brazo de Leon, Ada se detuvo y su mirada parecía perdida y sin intención alguna de volver en si, deseaba morir, no sabia que hacer.

_No puedo seguir con esto, perdóname por todo, no puedo hacerte esto y verte sufrir, me da igual la misión, no puedo seguir con esto, tú eres demasiado bueno, y yo siempre he sido tan cruel dejándote siempre después de una noche, dándome a la fuga o utilizándote. Todo lo hacía por tu seguridad, pero esto tu no lo sabes, y has sufrido tanto Leon … Lo siento... por favor, espero que me perdones por todo. _

Sin saber como ni porque se derrumbo completamente, se lanzó al pecho del hombre y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuese su propia vida, como si dependiera de Leon, pues era verdad, toda ella vivía únicamente para el agente. Se agarró tan fuerte al pecho de Leon que este se sorprendió y quedó muy confuso hasta se asusto un poco.

La mujer estaba aferrada completamente a su pecho, intentó cogerla por los hombros y apartarla, pero lo único que conseguía era que la enfermera se sujetase con más fuerza. Se dispuso a abrazarla, para por lo menos acogerla, pero en ese momento, escucho una voz entrecortada.

— **Per-dona… me** — Su voz estaba ahogada en el pecho del hombre y una pequeña lagrima empezó a correr por su mejilla. Sus manos no dejaban de aferrarse a la camisa del hombre el cual seguía confuso.

Leon no entendía nada, pero aún así, seguía escuchando la voz de la mujer como alma en pena.

— **Leon…** — Susurró buscando fuerzas. — **Yo… **— No encontraba palabras para expresar su dolor. —** Lo siento tanto, por todo.** — Soltó finalmente derramando unas cuantas lágrimas amargas.

La consiguió separar de su pecho con velocidad, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia y finalmente, sujetándola con firmeza, la puso cara a cara. Observó su dolor acumulado, su leve llanto y su expresión desesperada.

Se le abrieron de golpe los ojos, cuando solo por una vez en toda su estancia aquí en las instalaciones, observó tan de cerca a la enfermera, tenía dudas de que fuera Ada, y casi podía asegurar que era ella, pero Ayumi, lo negaba.

_¿Ada? Dios mío Ada, eres tu, ¿pero porque? ¿Porque lo negabas? ¿Acaso __me has mentido o utilizado? Entonces… ¿porque lloras ahora? No entiendo nada, eres tan difícil Ada, ¿porque no me dejas quererte? Te he regalado mi vida, mi corazón, te he confesado mi amor, me he entregado noche y día, y he llorado por ti. Pero aún así, solo soy un hombre enamorado que seguirá protegiéndote siempre._

Nunca antes había visto una sola lágrima de la espía y en ese momento confirmó que era ella, que lloraba por él y que sufría por él. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas para confirmar que esa mujer era sin duda Ada.

_Ada… _Pensó Leon mientras la miraba a los ojos jade algo humedecidos buscando respuestas.

_Leon… _Pensó Ada mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos buscando perdón y consuelo.

…..

**― Llevas aquí todo el maldito día, ¿has entendido finalmente que es lo qué debes hacer? ****―** Mc Gregor no estaba para tonterías, tenía mucho trabajo y no podía perder el tiempo discutiendo de forma tonta, porque estaba claro, que Hunk se burlaba de él.

— **Entonces, solo vigilo y que nadie se interponga. **— Concluyó despreocupado el mercenario frente a Mc Gregor. Este, solo asintió firme. — **Aburrido.** — Espetó vacilando. Hunk, no era que digamos… muy de seguir todo al pie de la letra.

— **Me da igual si es aburrido o no, tú solo cíñete al plan. —** Mc Gregor, tenía una voz algo molesta e impaciente. No soportaba cuando le replicaban.

— **¿Que plan?** — Preguntó intrigado. Hunk, no participaba en ningún plan, al menos que él supiera. Mc Gregor se tenso por unos segundos, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sin saber que decir, evito el tema.

— **Nada importante...** — Sentenció dando a entender al mercenario que este tema no saldría a la luz. Hunk, gruño molesto porque, si soy sincera, tenia mucha intriga en conocer las verdaderas intenciones de sus "jefes".

— **Es importante si me afecta. **— Su expresión parecía indiferente, pero por dentro, necesitaba saber cual era el objetivo final de todo este rebuscado plan.

— **Por eso no debes preocuparte. A ti, de momento, no te afecta.** — Mc Gregor, sonrió con maldad. Pero el mercenario seguía intrigado, no por el hecho de saber esto significaba que estaba más tranquilo, aún peor, ese "de momento" lo dejo pensando, pero no le dio mucha importancia, hoy se divertiría otra vez como ayer con el agente del gobierno.

…

— **Perdóname.** — Le suplicó la espía. Leon seguía sin palabras.

— **¿Ada?** — Es lo único que pudo preguntar. Esta se sorprendió y algo asustada intento explicárselo todo a Leon, aunque necesitara todo un día le haría comprender que todo esto, lo estaba haciendo por su bien.

— **Leon, lo siento tanto,** — Se separó de Leon con nerviosismo. — **No pude salvarte de Hunk, y tuve que hacerme pasar por enfermera, luego… **— Confesó desesperada por que Leon entendiera todo, pero antes de que la espía pudiese continuar con su confesión, Leon se levantó de la camilla y sin perder tiempo con las palabras, la callo con un beso hambriento.

Chocó sus labios contra los de la espía y noto una pequeña lágrima -de Ada- amarga cargada de dolor que caía sobre su labio superior, esto lo entristeció mucho, no le gustaba ver sufrir a Ada y por eso, -ahora él aferrándose a ella y sujetándola por la cintura- con fuerza, la presionó más contra sus labios y la atrajo hasta pegar sus cuerpos por completos.

Ada, en cambio, seguía con los ojos abiertos por el repentino beso, pero en cuanto reaccionó y consiguió seguir el ritmo de Leon, cerró los ojos y también presionó más sus labios, sujetando ahora, el rostro de Leon con desesperación. La falta de aire en sus pulmones la hizo gemir de placer y dolor, de esta forma se separó lentamente de Leon y por tanto, ahora, ella controlaba la situación.

Leon recuperó el aliento y respiró un par de veces para relajar su agitada respiración, y quedo apoyado frente contra frente, respirando deseoso e impaciente.

**― Lo sabia, sabia que eras tú. ― **Declaró Leon antes de volverla a besar ansioso por beber de ella. Sus manos ahora no sujetaban la cintura de la espía, sino que, lentamente bajaban hasta sus muslos y ejercían una leve presión de deseo incontrolable.

**― Ahh… ― **Gimió por el placer que hace días no presenciaba. Se agarró fuertemente a su hombre y continuó besándolo.

Sin contención alguna, y su cuerpo lleno de deseo, empezó a besar el cuello de la mujer. Esta, solo se dejaba besar y desear por su hombre, pero debía ser precavida.

**― Leon… **― Llamó la atención de este, pero Leon continuó devorando a la mujer. Tuvo que separarse de él y a duras penas lo consiguió, Leon se negaba a separarse de ella. **― Leon, no es el mejor lugar. ― **Su voz era triste. Realmente deseaba poder perderse junto a Leon, pero no era el mejor lugar.

Leon gruño frustrado y con intención de seguir con lo de antes, pensó velozmente en alguna solución valida. Miró por detrás de Ada, y sonrió con maldad. Su mano derecha la dirigió al bolsillo del traje de enfermera de Ada y de ahí, cogió algo. Con velocidad fue hasta la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con llave, claro está, dejando las llaves puestas en la cerradura.

Se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa caminó decidido -sin intención de detenerse- hasta la espía. Llegó, la cogió por la cintura, la levanto, esta entrelazo las piernas y se sujeto por el cuello. Leon le sonrió con picardía y la beso con pasión.

**― Ada, no sabes cuanto he deseado volver a besarte. ― **Se miraron por unos segundos aún en brazos y Leon saboreo cada instante que estaba pasando con ella, no quería perderse nada con la espía, pero el deseo mutuo era superior y ya, ninguno podía resistirse, les daba igual donde estuvieran o la situación en la que se encontraban, ahora solo existían ellos, y si pasaba algo, por lo menos morirían juntos abrazados haciendo el amor.

Aún sosteniéndola en brazos, anduvo un par de metros y la llevo, besándole el cuello, hasta su camilla. La poso, bruscamente y ansioso, encima de la camilla y sin poder resistirse mucho más, se subió con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados encima de ella.

Ada empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Leon, pero este la detuvo de golpe, le sonrió con maldad y mientras distraía a la mujer entre besos y suspiros, dirigía una de sus manos a los pechos de la mujer. Sonrió por dentro y empezó a acariciar cada uno de los pechos, primero el derecho; empezó a ejercer una leve presión sobre toda la superficie, luego, en el otro pecho, y así durante un rato hasta que la espía estaba bastante excitada. Cuando se dio el momento en el que la mujer ya había gemido mínimo un par de veces, empezó a quitarle la parte superior de su traje de enfermera.

Muy lentamente apartó la parte de arriba de la mujer junto con su sujetador, la contemplo debajo suyo y la beso en los labios. Se volvió a separar, pero ahora se centraba en ese pequeño hueco que formaban los pechos de la mujer. Sonrió travieso y saco del todo su lengua. Primero planto delicados besos en los pechos de la mujer, luego y con más atrevimiento, paso sus dientes entre los pezones de Ada, endureciéndolos de esta forma y excitandola. Después de morderlos, los succionaba con pasión cosa que hacía que Ada gimiera por ese dolor tan placentero que notaban sus pechos. Continuó sin poder resistirse hasta posar su lengua entre los dos pechos, justamente en el canalillo. Lamió todo el camino de arriba abajo, llegando hasta su pequeño abdomen -algo más abultado, pero casi imperceptible-.

Se retorció levemente de placer y sin poder aguantarse, entrelazo su mano en la rubia cabellera de Leon. Sonrió traviesa e incitó a que Leon siguiera con su atrevimiento. Lo guió hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su feminidad, pero antes de que Leon le subiera la falda, lo estiró por los pelos hasta chocar labio contra labio y saborear excitada los labios de su amado. Empezó a quitarle la camiseta, porque era su turno y cuando, por fin lo consiguió, la tiro al suelo. Acarició todo el pecho del agente, gimió solo con tocarlo con las manos y pasar por encima las yemas de los dedos. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y en ese momento, Leon al ver como Ada disfrutaba, la beso de lleno y con pasión. Quería entregarse a esa mujer, por lo menos una vez más aunque no cambiase nada.

Mientras lo besaba, dirigía sus manos al cinturón de Leon, no podía contenerse, ella, por si sola era paciente, pero ahora, esto es lo único que no tenía, era todo menos paciente. Desabrocho el cinturón y lo apartó, lo tiro contra el suelo y gimió por falta de aire.

Leon se separó y contemplo a Ada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al notar la mano de la espía que se posaba sobre su miembro que irradiaba calor, estaba desesperado y necesitaba "acción" cuanto antes. Gimió con voz ronca y se incorporó hacía la mujer para besar su cuello, lo lamió y succionó, dejo una leve marca que marcaba, que Ada ya tenía dueño, se separó y observo la expresión de la espía. Esta, sonrió y presiono su mano contra el miembro de Leon ejerciendo una presión placentera.

Escuchó a Leon gemir y no pudo negar que ansiaba escuchar gemidos de su hombre. Esto la excito mucho, y violentamente, se dio la vuelta quedando encima de Leon. La camilla no era que digamos muy ancha y cómoda, pero les daba igual, les importaba una mierda, lo único que ansiaban y deseaban era encontrarse formando uno solo.

Una vez encima de Leon, lo vio sonreír con maldad, ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa, y muy lentamente, se acercó hasta la oreja de Leon, este cerró los ojos y suspiró excitado. Ada dejo escapar el aliento en su oreja y cuando Leon se tenso, le mordió el lóbulo, esto le encantaba al agente, por eso, lo saboreo durante unos segundos y al retirase, continuó mordiendo con los dientes el lóbulo y estirándolo levemente hasta tenerlo tensado lo suficiente y soltarse completamente de la boca de Ada.

Inconscientemente, sonrió traviesa y se dirigió hasta el pecho de Leon; primero planto delicados besos en su cuello, luego continuó más ansiosa por los pectorales, bajo por sus abdomen y ahora, desesperada, daba pequeños mordiscos. Continuó bajando con la respiración agitada hasta su cintura y se detuvo, bajo los pantalones junto con los boxers de Leon y quedó durante unos segundos observando, levantó la mirada hacía Leon, y lo pudo ver con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de lo que vendría a continuación, sonrió dulcemente al verlo feliz. Quería verlo feliz y quería pedirle disculpas por todo, así que, qué mejor forma que con los actos. Lamió todo el miembro de arriba a bajo y pudo notar como este, se tensaba e irradiaba calor.

Suspiró y con los ojos cerrados, se resistía a gemir, no era su estilo hacerlo, pero aún así se los regalaba a su mujer. Gimió con voz ronca y llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Ada, entrelazo sus dedos en el pelo azabache y la incitó a seguir.

Con una mano sujetaba el miembro mientras que con su lengua recorría cada rincón. Noto como la mano de Leon la tomaba por la cabeza y eso dio a entender que Leon quería más, así que, jalo de golpe todo el miembro, lo introdujo por completo en su boca y con su lengua recorriendo el interior dejaba impregnada saliva por todo los lados. Retiro el miembro de su boca, como si estuviese chupando una piruleta, disfrutando por completo. Recupero el aliento y en ese momento Leon, ansioso e impaciente, no la dejo salirse y la volvió a empujar por la cabeza hasta volver a meter de lleno su miembro en su boca y así, jalandolo de nuevo.

**― No quiero que pase frío. ― **Bromeó con los ojos cerrados. Ada al escucharlo, sonrió por dentro y continuó devorando su miembro, no es que fuera a pasar frío, solo que Leon estaba algo impaciente y Ada también, así que no hubo objeción alguna por parte de la espía.

Empezó con el movimiento lento de sube y baja. Tenía la respiración acelerada igual que Leon y notó como el miembro que antes estaba caliente y ahora, estaba devorando, empezaba a palpitar.

Su deseo era superior al de cualquier momento en su vida, ahora estaban profanándose su amor eterno en el lugar menos indicado y con posibilidad de ser descubiertos, pero le daba totalmente igual, solo la quería a ella. Gimió, y con su mano derecha –que seguía entrelazada en el pelo de la mujer- empezó a acompañarla en el movimiento continuó de sube y baja. Su miembro llevaba inactivo algún tiempo, y ahora, junto a Ada, parecía una eternidad, sus impulsos primitivos, lo hacía ser algo más violento, estaba desesperado por ella.

Ahora llevaba una velocidad razonable, quería conseguir llevar a Leon al limite, pero este fue más caballeroso y la estiró hacía arriba. Leon sabía que solo podrían llegar al orgasmo una vez y no quería correrse tan rapido sin antes haber hecho disfrutar a Ada. La levantó, la beso en los labios con pasión e intercambió posiciones ahora él encima de ella.

…

**― Puedes irte. ― **Le ordenó Mc Gregor a Hunk, que estaba justo delante suyo.

Hunk asintió y se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a este. Sonrió con maldad y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y rió por lo bajo.

**― Hora de divertirse amigo mío… ― **Dijo con maldad antes de avanzar por el pasillo y dirigirse hacía el ascensor para tomarlo y bajar hasta la planta de Leon.

Avanzó, se detuvo, pulso el botón y espero impaciente… tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a su amiguito Leon, debía acabar lo que dejo ayer a medias. Mc Gregor ya le había dicho que no lo volviera a agredir, pero seamos claros, a Hunk, nadie le da órdenes.

"Ding"; se escuchó el ruido del ascensor llegar y las puertas se abrieron al momento. Se subió, pulso la última planta y espero. Finalmente, llegó a la planta seleccionada, salió por esta, caminó por un largo pasillo pensando en que podía hacer para divertirse con el agente.

_Nos lo vamos a pasar genial Leon… tengo muchas ganas de partirte ese cara tan odiosa de niño bueno. Te dejare la cara como un mapa, no te reconocerá ni tu madre, haber si ahora no eres tan chulo conmigo. A Hunk, nadie le toma el pelo, que te quede claro._

Giró a la derecha y avanzó por el último pasillo de todos, al que llevaba a la habitación de Leon. Sonrió al ver a lo lejos la puerta y continuó sin acelerar el paso, no tenía prisa, tenía todo la tarde para pasar un rato con su viejo amigo y tenía más que de sobras con ese tiempo.

El pasillo cada vez se hacia más pequeño y se acortaba la distancia entre Leon y Hunk. Su mente sádica estaba pensando en un millón de formas de torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir y su sonrisa sádica aumentaba de tamaño al ver la poca distancia que lo separaba.

…

Encima de Ada, con sus manos le quitó la falda dejando solo su ropa interior de color… rojo, cosa que hizo que Leon sonriera por dentro. Distrajo a Ada besando sus labios e introduciendo la lengua en el interior y, de esta forma, girando y luchando por conquistar la batalla, buscando llegar hasta la garganta si hacía falta. Ada, también siguió el acto de su amado e introdujo su lengua hasta que ya no se pudo más. Mientras, Leon, movía sus dedos acariciando con la yema, el abdomen de la mujer, hasta que llegó a la zona sensible de esta. Cogió la prenda de ropa tan fina y por debajo, introdujo sus dedos. Se detuvo un segundo, se separo de los labios de Ada y justo cuando quedo observando el rostro de esta, introdujo sus dedos en el interior de ella, la vio abrir los ojos de par en par y gemir, para después cerrarlos y disfrutar del momento. La vio morderse el labio y dar un respingon. Se excito muchísimo, saco los dos dedos de su interior y la dejo respirar.

Se estremeció al notar la mano de Leon masajear la zona prohibida y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer incitándolo a que siguiera, no quería que por nada del mundo se detuviese, quería sentir lo que nadie más que Leon le hacía sentir, quería gritar por Leon, quería gemir y quería pronunciar solo su nombre.

Ahora lentamente, después de haber retirado esa pieza de ropa interior roja, masajeaba toda la zona, pero más bien centrándose en el clítoris, el punto sensible. Primero acarició ese pequeño botoncito por encima, acostumbrándolo al tacto y masajeándolo con sensualidad, luego y usando dos dedos, empezó con movimientos rápidos y acompasados frotando el botoncito con velocidad y cada vez aceleraba más el frotamiento produciendo placer a la mujer.

Mientras Leon continuaba frotando la zona de Ada, esta, estaba empezando a notar las contracciones que eran la señal de que Leon no lo estaba haciendo mal. Se cogía al cuello de Leon, cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior por el placer que estaba notando. Leon se acercó viendo como ella estaba disfrutando y le mordió el labio inferior con lujuria, estirándolo hacia arriba y así, a la vez, excitando más el momento. Los dos gimieron al unisono; Ada por el toque que Leon le estaba regalando y Leon por el mordisco que le estaba haciendo a la mujer en el labio inferior.

Seguía con el movimiento rápido de dedos, pero ahora introduciéndolos dentro, para así, conseguir humedecer más la zona. Ada suspiraba al notar las falanges del agente penetrar en su interior y hacer un movimiento continuó y pausado; al entrar era de forma rápida, pero al salir los dedos salían con delicadeza, dejando disfrutar del momento a la mujer. Se retorcía encima de la camilla, aferrándose a lo que encontraba y resistiéndose a gemir, pero el placer era demasiado grande, y Leon era todo un maestro.

Cuando no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más, porque necesitaba beber de ella, saco los dedos del interior de Ada y bajo hasta quedar frente a la zona de la mujer observando lo que la caracterizaba como mujer. Abrio las piernas de Ada hasta dejarlas apoyadas en sus hombros y preparo su lengua. Lamió todo de lleno; beso sus labios vaginales, primero por fuera, luego por dentro, así bebiendo de ella, de su flujo, de su liquido de la vida y sintiéndola suya, únicamente para él.

Entrelazo inconscientemente los dedos en la rubia cabellera de su hombre que yacía debajo de ella, haciéndola sentirse orgullosa de ser mujer. Dejo dominarse y controlarse, solo y únicamente, por él.

…

Tenía la puerta delante suyo, sujeto el pomo de esta, cogió aire y con una sonrisa sádica, empezó a girarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta parecía estar cerrada con llave. Se enfureció, golpeo la puerta un par de veces y nadie contestaba. Resignado, dio media vuelta con intención de volver costase lo que costase, nadie le tomaba el pelo a Hunk, y él tenía un asunto pendiente con el agente.

Gruño frustrado y golpeando la pared, camino velozmente hasta el laboratorio de Connor's, pensó que el tendría algo que ver con que la puerta estuviese cerrada.

Hizo el mismo recorrido pero en dirección y sentido contrarios. Volvió al dichoso ascensor, se subió y pulso el botón a la planta deseada.

Salió, caminó velozmente y entro de golpe por una puerta sin antes picar y pedir permiso, a él no le iban los modales. Miró al frente, luego a la derecha y buscó al doctor Connor's, lo vio al fondo, camino hasta él y furioso le habló.

― **¿Crees que con cerrarme la puerta me detendrás? ― **Le preguntó furioso.

**― ¿De que hablas? ― **Preguntó confundido el joven doctor. No sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando.

**― No te hagas el tonto. ― **Le señalo con el dedo índice.** ― No hace falta que me mientas, ¡se que has sido tú! **―Le soltó furioso acercándose hasta quedar a escasos metros del joven.

― **¿Que? ¿Que estas diciendo?** ― El joven doctor estaba empezando a tener miedo por la actitud del mercenario. Hunk se enfureció más que antes porque el joven seguía negando las cosas y lo empotro contra la pared y lo levanto del suelo por la camisa.

Connor's no entendía nada de nada, y se aferraba a la mano de Hunk para intentar soltarse del agarre. Mientras Hunk continuaba con figura sería y fría como si le importase una mierda que el joven de delante suyo se estuviese ahogando.

― **Por… favor…** ― Suplicó Connor's perdiendo aire.

Hunk gruño y lo soltó de golpe dejándolo caer de cara contra el suelo. Vio como este tosía por la falta de aire y no perdió el tiempo con escoria como esta, le dio una patada en el estomago y acabo aceptando la idea de que podía ser que el joven doctor estaba diciendo la verdad y no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando y por tanto no había sido él, el que había cerrado la puerta, entonces... ¿Quién?

…

Escucharon unos fuertes golpe provenientes de la puerta y se asustaron. Dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron fijamente la puerta, pero parecía que la persona que antes aporreaba la puerta, ahora se había largado.

― **Leon… es muy arriesgado.** ― Le confesó Ada aún en la camilla. Leon encarnó una ceja e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado tales palabras, llevaba días soñando con ella, creyéndose que se estaba volviendo loco y recordándola. Ahora que la tenía solamente para él, no la dejaría hasta finalizar lo que empezaron.

― **Me da igual.** ― Le soltó firme y serio. Ada se sorprendió por el tono de voz tan intenso de Leon como si no hubiese más opciones, y que esto no fuera una negociación, se finalizaba el acto y punto.

Se acercó hasta la mujer, beso con pasión sus labios y sin dejar que diga nada más se adelanto él primero.

― **No te iras hasta que acabemos lo que empezamos.** ― Le sonrió con picardía. Ada también sonrió por la forma en la que Leon parecía tan seguro de cumplir lo que le acababa de decir, que la verdad, no se opondría a él y deseaba continuar con lo de antes.

Volvió a bajar hasta su feminidad y continuó lamiendo, saboreando cada rincón y degustando tal manjar. Introdujo la lengua en su interior, empezó con movimientos rápidos, de delante atrás, y así hasta que la mujer volvía a notar las contracciones y su excitación retomaba el rumbo que antes fue interrumpido.

Volvió a entrelazar las manos en la cabellera de Leon, así dándole a entender que debía continuar. Las contracciones volvían a la mujer, gimió por lo bajo e incitó a su hombre y su pequeña lengua traviesa que continuasen.

― **Le-on…** ― Gimió entrecortada.

En este momento, Leon empezó a hacer los movimientos más profesionales. Movió su lengua en el interior produciendo remolinos y enviando ondas de placer a la espía que seguía gimiendo incontroladamente como loca.

― **¡No pares!** ― Le ordenó sabiendo que el momento estaba llegando.

Calambres recorrían el cuerpo de Ada, ondas placenteras producían pequeños espasmos. Y su único pensamiento era Leon.

Introdujo como pudo más la lengua en su interior y después de girar produciendo ondas de placer, acabo el acto con un fuerte gemido por parte de Ada, esta había llegado al orgasmo. Retiro lentamente y con delicadeza su lengua, bañada en el liquido de la mujer y subió lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. La vio respirar con dificultad y recuperando el aliento, y sonrió al verla algo subida de color.

Ada acabó de recuperarse, abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a un Leon feliz. Rápidamente se lanzó a abrazarlo y este se sorprendió.

― **Lo siento tanto guapo…** ― Se volvió a disculpar. Leon al oír eso, la separo del abrazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

―** No debes disculparte por nada, prefería mil veces que me cogieran a mi que no a ti. **― Le confesó. Ada al escuchar a Leon, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de dolor por esas palabras, era ella la que le estaba inyectando las dosis del virus y aún así Leon seguía haciéndose el caballeroso y el héroe para salvar a su dama.

Beso a Leon con pasión sin importarle nada, saboreo su boca y noto el líquido que tenía impregnado en la boca por el reciente "acto". Sonrió por dentro al probar ese liquido junto con la lengua de su novato, tenía un gusto raro, pero delicioso, estaba cargado de lujuria y pasión.

Cuando recuperó las fuerzas en todo su cuerpo, dio la vuelta a la situación ahora ella encima y él debajo. Se acercó a su oído y dejo escapar lentamente el aire para susurrarle unas palabras.

…

Salió molesto del laboratorio de Connor's, pensando en la posibilidad de que podía ser que realmente no supiese de que le estaba hablando, así que sin más ideas, fue al lugar donde se conoce todo lo que pasa en las instalaciones; la sala de video vigilancia.

Llegó al lugar, que por cierto, no había nadie. Entró y vio toda la sala llena de pantalla y monitores activos. Se acercó hasta la mesa de delante, se apoyo con las manos y busco pantalla por pantalla la habitación de Leon. Habían muchas pantallas pero ninguna que correspondiese a la de Leon. Gruño enfadado y golpeo la mesa, en ese mismo momento, fijo la vista por casualidad en una habitación que parecía ser la de Leon. Se veía bastante bien, pero algo mal iluminado. Se acercó más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros hasta que sus ojos recorrían toda la pantalla buscando a Leon y en una esquina lo encontró, y para su sorpresa parecía bastante "animado". Su cara dibujo una sonrisa malvada, pero cuando se dispuso a marcharse, le sorprendió mucho quien podía ser la mujer con la que estaba. Así que se fijo mejor en esa mujer con la que se estaba divirtiendo tanto y al principio no la reconoció, pero luego justo en un momento cuando levanto la cabeza la vio de lleno y entonces, se llevo una grata sorpresa; era Ada.

Decidió no molestarlos, y prefirió quedarse disfrutando de la película tan emocionante. Se sentó en la silla y tecleó rápidamente el monitor de delante suyo, y en cuestión de segundos, todas las pantallas de delante suyo proyectaban una única cámara, la de Leon. Se puso cómodo y disfruto de la obra de teatro.

…

Se montó encima de Leon ahorcajadas, entrando de lleno en él y de esta forma soltando un pequeño gemido. Con las manos apoyadas en su abdomen alzo la cabeza y se mordió el labio disfrutando del inició de la penetración. Se movió lentamente hacia los lados para encajar mejor el miembro de Leon y por mala suerte, había un limite que no podía superarse, llegaba un momento en el que no se podía introducir más.

La sujeto primero por los glúteos y luego por las caderas, y la ayudo a entrar más y llegar más al fondo. Noto como su miembro entraba lentamente y disfruto el momento al cien por cien, hacía mucho que no la hacía suya. Noto con su miembro las paredes de Ada y sabia que estaba perfectamente encajado.

Ada fue la que dio inició al movimiento, subiendo y bajando, primero lentamente, disfrutando del momento mutuo y luego, con más velocidad y desesperación el bote era mayor y Leon la acompañaba sujetándola por la cintura y guiando sus movimientos. Se incorporo hacia Leon, acarició su barbilla con los dedos y lo beso en los labios dulcemente.

Beso sus labios algo calientes sin dejar de penetrarla y continuo acompañándola en el movimiento de sube y baja notando cada vez más las contracciones de Ada. Su miembro entraba y salía con velocidad y esto hizo gemir a Ada.

― **Ahh… **― Gimió besando los labios de Leon.

Se volvió a incorporar y retomando el momento, continuó con el movimiento de sube y baja, pero ahora con mucha más velocidad, estaban llegando al momento al que los dos deseaban llegar.

Leon sabía que en cuestión de segundos el orgasmo llegaría, y para eso, acelero el movimiento y así, las embestidas, ahora la espía a duras penas se sostenía, estaba totalmente descontrolada y estaba notando esos pequeños calambres en su cuerpo.

Su miembro cada vez estaba más presionado por las paredes de Ada. Aceleró el ritmo notando como Ada se agarraba a él, el momento estaba llegando, cayó una gota de sudor por la frente la mujer, volvió a gemir, Leon dio su ultima embestida con mayor intensidad y Ada llego claramente al climax quedando junto a Leon disfrutando del momento. Solo por un momento que fue sin duda precioso, consiguieron olvidarse de donde se encontraban.

Notó el liquido de Leon entrarle de lleno, y sin haberse separado se dejo caer encima de su pecho, acarició todo su rostro, se relajo y recupero el aliento. Leon la envolvió entre sus brazos y la relajo, contemplo su rostro tranquilo y la beso con delicadeza en los labios, ella correspondió igual y lo beso calmada.

…

Clap, clap, clap, clap, se oía como alguien, que se encontraba mirando una pantalla, aplaudía con entusiasmo.

― **Muy bonito.** ― Continuó aplaudiendo a la pantalla. Sonrió con maldad y quedo pensando durante unos segundos, hasta que despertó. ― **Esto se esta poniendo interesante… **― Rió con maldad. ― **Tenemos a Mr. guaperas y Ms. zorra como protagonistas y los dos aquí…** ― Su tono era vacilante.

Se levantó de la silla, acabo de mirar una ultima vez el monitor junto con la pantalla y habló para él mismo.

― **Estaba esperando tu llegada, sabía que no podrías dejar morir a tu novio, zorra.** ― Rió para si mismo. ―** Os gusta jugar ¿verdad? **― Nadie respondió. ― **Ya veremos mañana la sorpresita que os tendré preparados.** ― Rió sádicamente levantando la cabeza hacia arriba y apretando los puños por la furia contenida.

…

― **No te marches, por favor...** ― Le suplicó con voz asustada cogiéndola por el brazo izquierdo. Sabía que cuando la espía se marchaba después de una noche de sexo, no volvía al cabo de mucho tiempo, y no quería que esto pasara justamente ahora.

Ada se detuvo y lentamente volteo a ver a Leon, su rostro parecía dolido, destrozado y apuñalado ¿y todo por culpa de Ada? Se entristeció mucho, no era su intención dejarlo así de esta forma, pero no había opción alguna, debía marcharse, aunque tampoco fue su intención empezar eso, así que ahora le tocaba afrontar el dolor.

**― Haz lo que quieras menos marcharte, por favor... ****― **Su voz parecía quebrada.**― No después de esto, no podría soportarlo. ****― **Confesó triste.

**― No puedo quedarme. ― **Le confesó con voz apagada comprendiendo el dolor de Leon e intentando consolarlo. Vio como se entristecía y no pudo contenerse, tuvo que obligatoriamente abrazarlo.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y después de pasar unos segundos así, se separo lentamente y lo vio aún más triste que antes, ¿pero porque? No quería hacerlo sufrir más, no ahora que se habían confesado, no después de todo lo que habían pasado y menos ahora que Ada estaba embarazada.

**― Leon… ― **Empezó Ada con voz triste, pero quería parecer positiva. Leon aparto la mirada hacía un lado, cualquier dirección menos mirar a Ada a los ojos, no lo soportaría, no soportaría verla otra vez y saber que se marcharía. **― Te lo explicare todo, lo prometo. ****―**

******― ¡No! No quiero saber nada, no me importa, solo me importas tú, ****― **La miró fijamente a los ojos y sabiendo que no convencería a la espía de ninguna manera, la beso desesperadamente cogiéndola por la cintura y deborandola entera de arriba abajo sin dejarle coger aire. El beso duro más de lo normal como si Leon no tuviese intención de separarse, pero Ada tubo que detener el beso.

Rápidamente le cogió el rostro y cortó el beso haciendo gruñir enfadado a Leon. Lo puso delante suyo frente contra frente y cerrando los ojos, cogió aire y preparo lo que tenía que decir.

**― Leon, sabes que debo irme. ― **Paro durante un segundo.**― No puedo quedarme. ****― **Tenía razón la espía.** ― Mañana volveré, entonces, te sacare de aquí. ¡Lo prometo! ― **Le prometió con firmeza aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Lo beso con pasión por última vez durante el resto del día. Sujetaba con fuerza el rostro de Leon y deseaba poderse quedar durante un rato más junto a él, pero cuanto más prolongase la estancia, más dolorosa sería la despedida, así que con velocidad se separo de él y se marchó del lugar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, espero que el lemmon haya sido "lemmon" en si mismo. Y también espero que te haya gustado amix XD. Mmm, otra cosa: Aylen alias "Guest", gracias por el apoyo y el ánimo a las 100 reviews. :D Se agradece. :*

Buenas noches chicos y chicas un beso muy grande a todos. ;D


	16. Chapter 16

AUTORA:

Hola de nuevo, nada de nuevo y un capi nuevo xD Juego de palabras (tonto)... :D Valep, ahora en serio, me alegra que el mi LEMMON os gustase... como ya dije era el primero, y NO! No he leido nada al respecto y mucho menos he visto cosa raras, haber si vais a pensar mal jajajaja.

Pd: Podéis pensar lo que queráis. xD Soys libres.

Bueno, a leer!

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

· Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**·** **Letra Negrita**: Para los diálogos.

_· Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Es, Fue y Sera mi debilidad.

.Chapter 16.

-Parte 1-

** Día 7: Ada Wong esta aquí y embarazo.**

Se escuchaba como las mujeres aún conmocionadas por las palabras de la espía, seguían interrogándola y en parte regañándola. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero muy en el interior de la casa, se oía un pequeño ruido de fondo que parecía ser del agua de la ducha. Nadie le dio mucha importancia, es más, ni se percataron, pues ahora estaban más concentradas en la espía.

― **¡Ada! ― **La llamó Ingrid con desesperación que permanecía de pie. Ada, que permanecía en el sofá sentada, en respuesta solo apartó la vista despreocupada porque sabía de antaño lo que le diría la mujer que la estaba llamando. **― Podrían haberos descubierto, fue muy arriesgado. ― **

Ingrid se tomaba muy en serio su profesión, pero no solo por esto estaba regañando a la espía por sus actos sino que, sobretodo, porque uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo, estaba también en juego.

Ada cerró los ojos por un momento, desconecto del mundo silenciando sus oídos y lo único que escuchaba ahora, era su corazón. Respiró varias veces, lentamente, pensando en ese hombre con el cual, ayer, mantuvo relaciones sexuales profanándose el amor mutuo. Sin duda, su mente ahora no hacía más que enviarle imágenes, recuerdos, sentimientos… de ayer, junto a Leon, sonrió algo triste, pues no podía dejar de pensar en él.

― **Quieres dejar que se explique, seguro que hay una explicación. ― **Declaró Helena al lado de la espía viendo como esta tenía una actitud diferente a la "habitual". Ingrid observó a su amiga y después de suspirar, fijo la vista en la espía para dejar que se explicara.

_-¿Hay una explicación a lo que hiciste?- No hice nada malo… -¿Por qué caíste en la tentación?- Él me obligo… -¿Te obligó ha hacer algo que no desearas?- Bueno, él... -¿Así que la culpa es solo de él?- A que quieres llegar con todo esto, porque tantas preguntas absurdas…_

― **¿Porque lo hiciste? ― **Pregunto Helena con un tono de voz dulce y calmado viendo a Ada algo "desconectada".

_-¿Por qué sigues engañándote?- Yo no me engaño de nada, quieres dejar de confundirme… te odio. -¿Me odias tanto como a Leon?- Leon, ¿porque tienes que ponerlo siempre por en medio? -Eso dímelo tú, ¿lo amas?- Si… -¿Porque nunca respondes?- Siempre respondo, que más quieres? _

― **¿Ada? ― **Ingrid intentó llamar la atención de la espía que parecía haber desconectado de la realidad. La susodicha seguía sin prestar atención a las mujeres, solo existían ella, su conciencia y el pensamiento de Leon.

_-Quiero que seas sincera con los demás, pero sobretodo contigo misma.- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. -Quiero que aceptes que sin él no eres nadie.- Soy Ada Wong, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. -¿Entonces, por qué siempre lo salvas?- Le debo la vida. -¡No! Lo amas, y sin él no podrías vivir, ¿porque no lo aceptas?- Ya te he dicho que si, lo amo. –¡Entonces dilo!- ¿Decir qué? Ya te lo he dicho. -¡Dilo! Dilo en voz alta.- _

― **¿Porque? ― **Preguntó por ultima vez Ingrid sabiendo que la espía no respondería.

― **Porque lo amo. ― **Confesó firme y seria abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a la realidad y así sentenciando el acto. Las mujeres a su lado quedaron en shock. Sabían perfectamente que la espía tenía algo con el agente del gobierno -era evidente- y ese algo era un fuerte sentimiento, pero nunca pensaron que llegase a confesarlo.

Ingrid, lo único que hizo fue responder con un fuerte suspiró, no podía luchar contra la espías así que solo le quedaba dar por valida la justificación con el amor.

― **Bueno, supongo que le dijiste lo del embarazo, ¿verdad? ― **Preguntó Ingrid ahora más calmada y con voz dulce. Helena atraída por la intriga de la pregunta, primero observo a su compañera y luego, intrigada miro a la espía.

― **No. ― **Respondió con su típico tono de voz serio e indiferente, restándole importancia al tema, prefería evadirlo.

― **¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? ― **Pregunto esta vez Helena con cara de sorpresa.

― **Lo pensé, pero no quise estropear el momento. ― **Ada tenía una expresión algo triste y con la mirada caída.** ― Él estaba tan feliz, se le veía desesperado y a la vez con algo de dolor acumulado… por eso no quise hacerlo sufrir más. ― **Levantó la cabeza y observo a las mujeres que seguían escuchando**. ― Además, estoy segura que si se lo hubiese dicho, se habría negado a dejarme ir o incluso, habría cometido alguna locura. ― **Confesó calmada.

Ada tenía algo de razón, si le hubiese contado lo del embarazo justo en ese mismo momento, ¿que habría hecho Leon? Se habría negado a dejarla marchar y si hubiese hecho falta, lo más posibles es que la hubiese atado a la camilla para que no se marchara.

― **Cuanto antes se lo digas mejor. ― **Confesó Ingrid. En ese mismo instante se escucho una puerta abrirse. Las mujeres voltearon y miraron detrás suyo -a donde provenía ese ruido-.

Era Billy, que salía de la ducha solo con una toalla que cubría su cintura para bajo. En ese mismo momento las mujeres incluida la espía, quedaron algo embobadas. Ver el cuerpo desnudo del hombre, marcando cada pectoral bien definido, esa piel morena y ese vapor que aún rodeaba su figura hizo babear a las mujeres, sin mencionar ese tatuaje que llevaba marcado, no el del brazo que ya lo habían visto, sino otro que desembocaba en su pelvis y que lo hacía incontroladamente sexy.

Algo en lo que se fijo la espía fue, no solo el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que llamaba la atención, sino en ese pequeño tatuaje justo en la pelvis. Enfoco la vista algo intrigada y observo detenidamente; al principio, le sorprendió bastante que no fuera un dibujo como una calavera, una rosa o algo por el estilo, sino que más bien, llevaba tatuado unas letras… y para su suerte eran chinas. Así que maliciosamente sonrió y en cuestión de segundos ya sabía el significado de ese tatuaje. Le pareció un acto bastante tierno por parte de él -recordar a esa mujer que lo atrapo, de esta forma, con un tatuaje- y por esto la espía se entristeció, entendía perfectamente la situación de su amigo, era similar a la suya. Billy no fue tras ella al igual que Ada no fue tras Leon, el pensamiento era el mismo, proteger a tu ser amado, el no ser suficientemente bueno para el otro… Por eso habían sido tan buenos amigos Billy y Ada, su vida tenía muchas similitudes y se entendían bastante bien.

― **Hola chicas. ― **Saludo un Billy inocente, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que todas las miradas lo devoraban a él.

Helena iba a corresponder al saludo, pero estaba bastante atontada como para responder, y Ingrid seguía sin palabras.

― **¿Hace falta que te exhibas? ― **Preguntó la espía vacilando, esto capto la atención no solo del hombre que parecía divertirse con la situación sino también la de las mujeres que reaccionaron al momento. Billy solo rió en respuesta.

― **Sois vosotras las que me estáis devorando con la mirada. ― **Se defendió el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

― **Tú provocas… ― **Declaró Helena de pie. Esto hizo claramente reconocer a las mujeres que estaban devorando al hombre con la vista, lo cual hizo que Billy sonriera para sus adentros.

― **Lo que sea, vístete que tenemos que acabar de repasar el plan, no quiero que por tu culpa salga algo mal. ― **Dijo Ada cambiando de tema.

…

Caminó sin detenerse por las instalaciones, girando en algunos pasillos y subiendo más de una vez en algún ascensor.

Su deseo sádico y su desesperación incrementaron a cada segundo que pasaba de tal manera que no pudo dormir tranquilamente. Pensar en la sorpresa que les prepararía a los amantes, lo excitaba mucho, y no tenía intención en ocultarlo. Se imaginaba mil y una formas de tortúralos, pero aún así, antes de nada, quería visitar a su amiguito por ultima vez y tortúralo durante un poco más.

Rozar el limite era lo que realmente le gustaba al mercenario, ese pequeño hilo entre la vida y la muerte, su moral seguía otras reglas, su consciencia no diferenciaba lo bueno de lo malo, para él, todo lo que iba en su contra era malo y por tanto un enemigo. Esta era su filosofía, algo pobre pero bastante eficaz.

Finalmente llegó, su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño y entro de golpe en la habitación de Leon.

Sonrió con mucha maldad y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta muy lentamente para que no se escuchase el chirrido que hace al cerrarse, y ¿porque? Para no despertar a Leon que parecía seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

Caminó sigilosamente y con pasos vacilantes observando a lo lejos al hombre dormir sobre la camilla. Su distancia se acortaba en cuestión de segundos, y el mercenario sonreía. Llegó hasta quedar a su lado, rió por lo bajo y en ese momento Leon despertó de golpe como si estuviera alerta durante todo el rato, esto era por su tan excelente entrenamiento y preparación como agente.

― **Veo que has dormido bien… ― **Hunk sonrió con mucha maldad al recordar lo que vio por los monitores en la sala de vigilancia.

Leon no dijo ni una palabra, la verdad quedo pensativo ante esas palabras de Hunk. No sabía bien bien el sentido oculto o porque lo había dicho, quizás fue algo para burlarse, por eso Leon no le dio muchas vueltas al tema.

―…**hasta que has llegado. ― **Finalizó Leon con expresión seria y mirándolo con unas ganas incontroladas de matarlo.

Nunca antes, el agente del gobierno había tenido ese deseo por matar a una persona. Su forma de ser le impedía matar a inocentes, más bien salvarlos, pero cuando quería realmente acabar con la vida de alguien era porque se lo merecía como Saddler, Wesker, Simmons… pero ahora era diferente, ese sentimiento por matar a Hunk había hecho hervirle la sangre.

― **Causo esa sensación. ― **Respondió Hunk manteniendo la seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, no estaba para jueguecitos.

― **¿Quieres matarme? ― **Preguntó Leon serio. Hunk dibujo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y esto hizo que Leon se asustase bastante, no quería morir tan joven, no después de lo de ayer, no después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir y de lo que le quedaba de vida, pero tenía que hacerse el duro delante de Hunk sino parecería débil y estaría en desventaja. **― ¿A que esperas? ¡Suéltame y acabemos esto como hombres! ― **Soltó Leon furioso e intentando soltarse de la camilla.

― **Shhh… ― **Calmó el solo gruño en respuesta.** ― Tranquilo, ese momento llegara y cuando llegue reza para que no te mate, porque entonces sufrirás como nunca antes. ― **Su tono voz era vacilante.

Antes de que Leon pudiese contrarrestar, un móvil sonó cerca suyo, proveniente del bolsillo del pantalón de Hunk.

El mercenario gruño molesto, se alejo de Leon, y en una esquina cogió el móvil, suspiró cansado al ver quien le llamaba y contesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

― **Ven cuanto antes, tenemos que hablar. ― **Dijo Mc Gregor por el otro lado de la línea algo molesto.

― **¿Porque? ― **Preguntó Hunk sin alzar mucho la voz, seguramente para que Leon no escuchase la conversa.

― **No estoy para tonterías, es urgente. ― **Dijo con una voz molesta, estaba cansado de que el mercenario siempre le replicara a cada cosa que decía.

― **De acuerdo. ― **Suspiró.** ― Ahora mismo voy. ― **Colgó la llamada y dio la vuelta fijando la vista en el agente que lo observaba con una mirada asesina.

Hunk paso de largo a Leon y se dirigió hasta la salida. Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, guardaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Llego a la puerta y cara a la pared, es decir, dando la espalda a Leon, le habló.

― **Nos vemos pronto. ― **Sonrió de lado y en ese mismo instante abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró tras suyo.

…

― **Listo. ― **Dijo acabando de ponerse la camisa gris que combinaba con los pantalones negros que llevaba.

Las mujeres que estaban en la mesa esperaron a que Billy se sentase y entonces se dispusieron a hablar.

― **Vale, empecemos. ― **Declaró Ada adoptando una actitud más seria e interesada en el tema.

― **Ayer, ya explicamos el plan detalladamente, pero por si acaso, me gustaría hacer un último repaso. ― **Dijo mirando a cada uno que permanecía delante suyo en la mesa. **― Bien, objetivo principal: Sacar al agente Kennedy de las instalaciones. ―** Empezó explicando la informática. **― Antes de nada, fundamental la coordinación. Si alguien fracasa, se acabo todo. ―** Si querían que todo saliese según el plan, habrían de estar completamente sincronizados, no solo por actitud profesional que tienen que mantener todos los agentes, sino por la importancia del objetivo; sacar a Leon sano y salvo.

Se acomodo las gafas graduadas, fijo la vista en el ordenador y después de unos segundos, fijo la vista en la espía y le habló.

― **Ada, ¿cual es tu función? ― **Preguntó Hunnigan mirándola fijamente y seria, quería asegurarse de que cada uno tenía clara su función.

― **Entrare en el lugar como cada día y en cuanto des la señal, sacare a Leon y rápidamente nos dirigiremos a la salida. ―** Explicó la espía seria.

Ahora Ingrid miraba a Billy fijamente para darle a entender que era su turno para explicar la función que debía llevar a cabo en este plan.

― **Serviré de apoyo a Ada y Leon, entrare y los respaldare si algo va mal. ― **Explicó Billy tranquilo.

No hacía falta preguntar, estaba claro que ahora le tocaba a la agente Harper explicar que es lo que ella haría.

― **Yo me encargo de llamar a la unidad de apoyo para que vengan y rodeen el perímetro, y sobre todo, que arresten a Mc Gregor que no volverá a ver la luz del sol una vez este entre rejas. ― **Sentenció Helena seria y a la vez algo molesta.

Ingrid asintió complacida al ver que todos sabían perfectamente el papel que tenían que llevar a cabo.

― **Perfecto, y finalmente, yo estaré aquí y aparte de dar la señal, dirigiré la misión. ―**Finalizó Hunnigan calmada. **― Muy bien, ¿Alguna duda? ― **

Todos negaron con la cabeza, no tenían dudas acerca del plan, por no mencionar que se dedicaban a esto, y para ellos era de suma sencillez entender a la primera cualquier dato.

― **Escuchad. ― **Billy llamó la atención de las mujeres que pusieron atención y lo miraron fijamente. **― Y si… algo sale mal. ― **Billy no quería pensar en el peor de los casos, pero siempre había una posibilidad, y a pesar de esto, la espía lo sabía de ante mano, pero se negaba a creer en tal posibilidad.

― **Nada saldrá mal. ― **Declaró la espía firme y segura de si misma. Aunque debía aceptar que en muchas ocasiones, sobretodo en misiones, muchas cosas salían mal. Aún así, la espía no lo permitiría, o al menos lo intentaría.

― **Si todos cumplimos, no debería haber problemas. ― **Añadió Helena dando a poyo a la espía que aunque parecía segura de si misma estaba algo triste.

El silencio se hizo, Hunnigan se levanto, volteo y fue hasta un armario de detrás suyo, de ahí, sacó algunas cosas útiles para la misión y se las entrego a sus compañeros.

― **Tomad. Poneos esto, servirá para mantenernos en contacto. ― **Les dijo a la vez que les entregaba los pequeños auriculares.

Cada uno cogió el suyo, y acto reflejo, comprobaron que funcionase perfectamente.

Luego les dio las armas y cada uno cogió la suya. Billy cogió su arma preferida; una magnum de cañón largo. Helena, por otra parte cogió una pistola cualquiera, ella no necesitaba muchas armas, y finalmente, Ada cogió su lanzagarfios que lo llevaba en el muslo y una pistola para entregársela a Leon una vez allí.

― **¿Preparados? ― **Preguntó Hunnigan a los otros que acto reflejo y después de recargar sus armas, miraron a la informática y asintieron firmes.

…

Mirando a la pared con los ojos cerrados y gruñendo enfadado, esperaba impaciente la llegada de Hunk que era uno de los peores mercenarios que había contratado, y eso lo enfurecía, pero a pesar de esto, Mc Gregor tenía que aceptar que Hunk, nunca había fallado y siempre cumplía sus misiones.

Un ruido detrás suyo, lo alerto, giro noventa grados su cabeza y miro de reojo a esa persona la cual ahora entraba por la puerta. Sonrió de lado al ver que era Hunk, lo estaba esperando.

― **Por fin llegas… ― **Su voz parecía misteriosa y algo burlona.

Hunk encarnó una ceja en respuesta y lo único que hizo después de acercarse hasta quedar a pocos metros de Mc Gregor fue guardar un silencio que molesto bastante a su superior.

― **No tienes nada que contarme. ― **Empezó Mc Gregor que seguía dando la espalda al mercenario.

Hunk, volvió a guardar silenció cosa que hizo que Mc Gregor sonriera de lado irónicamente y algo frustrado se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el mercenario y así adoptar una figura más firme y seria. Hunk, seguía con su expresión indiferente y vacilante.

― **Muy bien, empezare yo. ― **Dijo Mc Gregor a la vez que empezaba a andar de un lado a otro. Hunk, lo seguía con la mirada y permanecía atento. **― Ayer… ― **Se detuvo un momento y miro de reojo al mercenario.

― **¿Ayer que? ― **Espetó Hunk algo impaciente e incomodo.

― **Te divertiste mucho ¿Me equivoco? ― **Su tono volvía a ser misterioso y enigmático, ahora el mercenario estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso de verdad. Mientras, el hombre seguía caminando de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa vacilante.

_¿De que mierda esta hablando? Ayer… Oh, ayer… si, me divertí bastante… Fue muy excitante. _

― **Si. ― **Declaró con una sonrisa sádica.

― **Me alegro, porque yo también. ― **Declaró Mc Gregor deteniéndose y mirando fijamente al mercenario que parecía algo confuso. ** ― No eres el único con acceso a las grabaciones de seguridad… ― **Confeso con una sonrisa triunfante.

― **¿Entonces tú también disfrutaste del espectáculo? ― **Cuestionó el mercenario con una sonrisa sádica y en parte excitante.

Mc Gregor solo asintió y después de sonreír por lo bajo recordando lo que ayer vio, se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas al mercenario y habló.

― **Espero que sepas lo que tienes que hacer. ― **Soltó el superior con una voz complacida.

Hunk solo rió en respuesta y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar. Tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a Leon, lo llevaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

…

Había llegado como estos últimos días a las instalaciones, bastante temprano, para hacerse pasar por Ayumi Ling e inyectarle las dosis al hombre, pero ahora ya no, no más. Todos estos últimos días volvía sola, pero hoy, hoy volvería junto Leon, volvería con él y seguramente la relación entre los dos no sería ni mucho menos la misma. Algo que la asustaba, pero que a la vez deseaba con toda su alma era pasar su vida con el agente rubio, pero siempre fue muy cobarde.

Giró a la derecha, entro en el ascensor que por suerte estaba abierto, y antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, alguien entro interpusiendo su cuerpo entre las puertas.

― **Buenos días enfermera. ― **Dijo Connor's que justo en el último momento había entrado en el ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron, la planta ya estaba marcada y por tanto el ascensor ahora, descendía con velocidad.

― **Buenos días. ― **Correspondió la espía con una sonrisa.

― **Hoy es un magnífico día. ― **Confesó Connor's mientras esperaban a que el ascensor llegara a la planta deseada.

― **¿Y eso? ― **Preguntó la mujer desde su misma posición algo intrigada por conocer la respuesta del joven doctor.

― **Hoy es cuando acabamos de inyectarle las dosis al sujeto. **― Paro por un segundo.** ― Tantos días de duro trabajo y sufrimiento, al final habrán servido para algo. ― **Parecía algo feliz, seguramente por el simple hecho, de que cuando acabara con el experimento, si este salía bien, podría volver a ver a su familia.

Ada también pensaba que hoy sería un magnifico día, pero no por acabar de introducirle las dosis a Leon, sino más bien porque acabarían con toda esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, y lo sacarían de aquí. Ya no lo permitiría. Si hacía falta, mataría a cualquiera que intentase exponer de nuevo a Leon al virus, no lo consentiría, no ahora, no después de lo sucedido...

Las puertas se abrieron, el primero en salir fue Connor's, y a continuación Ada que lo seguía por detrás. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Leon. La abrieron, entraron y Connor's caminó tranquilamente hasta la mesa de la habitación, Ada lo seguía tranquilamente por detrás.

Leon observó como Ada pasaba olímpicamente de él, le evadía la mirada y continuaba a su rollo, y esto lo único que hacia era augmentar las ganas incontrolables de volver a tocarla, abrazarla, impregnar todas sus fosas nasales con su aroma, volver a besarla, amarla y desearla otra vez como ayer. Pero debía controlarse.

Connor´s se sacó del bolsillo de su bata blanca unas jeringas y se las entrego a Ada. Esta, observo la mano del joven doctor y algo dudosa las cogió.

― **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ― **Le dijo el joven doctor. Ada, subió la cabeza y miró a Connor's, este solo le sonrió para después, salir de la habitación y seguramente dirigirse a su laboratorio.

…

Todo un despacho entero, una sala vacía, solo una persona, una mesa, una pequeña luz que parpadeaba cada 5 minutos y una gran penumbra que reinaba en el lugar.

La persona que residía en el lugar, alimentada por el odio y la sed de venganza, abrió los ojos con furia y velozmente cogió el teléfono de delante suyo. Marcó con agilidad un número de teléfono móvil y espero unos segundos.

― **Si… ― **Contesto una voz masculina algo asustada, sabiendo que la persona que lo llamaba era nada más ni nada menos que su superior, aquella persona de la cual no sabia absolutamente nada, pero que de forma inversa, esa misteriosa persona sabía todo acerca de los demás. ¿Porque? ¿Cual era su secreto? ¿Quien era? ¿Que quería?

― **Mc Gregor… ― **Su voz era sensual, más bien provocativa. **― Espero que tengas buenas noticias… ― **Soltó indirectamente riendo al mismo tiempo.

― **Si, ahora mismo iba a llamarle. ― **El hombre se tensó. **― Ada Wong… esta aquí. ― **Soltó Mc Gregor muy despacio y algo asustado.

― **¿En serio? ―** Se cuestionó. **― Bueno, no me sorprende, al fin y al cabo, sabía que no podría dejar morir al agente del gobierno… ― **Rió con maldad. **― La verdad, pensaba que tardaría más tiempo en dar con ella…― **Su misteriosa voz dejo pensativo a Mc Gregor.

― **Entonces… ― **Incitó el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea algo nervioso.

― **El plan marcha según lo previsto. ― **Se dibujo una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. ― **¡Ya sabes que debes hacer! **― Le dijo con mucha seriedad y con una voz ansiosa.

A Mc Gregor se le detuvo el corazón en ese mismo momento, temía profundamente esas palabras.

― **Pero… por favor, ¿no puede ser otro quien lo haga?** ― Le suplicó Mc Gregor desesperado… Si llega a estar delante de su superior, se hubiese arrodillado, y si hubiese hecho falta, besado sus pies.

― **¡Ya hablamos de esto! **― Gritó haciendo temblar el lugar. ― **Fuiste tú el que me suplico piedad. **― Rió sádicamente. ― **Yo te la concedí, pero a cambio, aceptaste servirme. Así que harás lo que yo te diga aunque lo pagues con tu propia vida.** ― Su voz parecía irritada. ― **¡ESTA CLARO!** ― Gritó estallando en cólera.

Corto la llamada de golpe después de soltar tremendo gritó y recupero la compostura, se controlo y respiro varias veces. Todo lo que le recordaba, le relacionaba o tan solo oía hablar de la espía le hacía perder los nervios, no podía soportarla, tenía unas ganas tremendas de vengarse de ella. Su odio era inigualable, su venganza sería la más cruel, y su objetivo sería una pobre mujer… y todo ¿porque? ¿Que le había hecho la espía?

― **¡Fuiste tú la culpable!** ― Gritó haciendo resonar toda la sala. ― **Sufrirás tanto como yo… Te juro que no descansare hasta vengarme. **― Apretó los puños por la rabia contenida y sin poderse contener lanzó el teléfono móvil contra la pared, y de esta forma rompiéndolo en pedazos.

…

Después de que el doctor Connor's saliese de la habitación, Ada se acerco hasta quedar delante de Leon, lo desato de la camilla y dejo que se incorporase.

― **Has vuelto.** ― Confesó el hombre entusiasmado y feliz. Ada, en respuesta, encarno una ceja.

― **¿A caso lo dudabas?** ― Le cuestionó la espía al hombre que seguía feliz. Leon, en respuesta, solo negó con la cabeza –agitándola hacia los lados- como un niño tímido de tan solo 5 años de edad.

Ada, al verlo de esta forma, le sonrió dulcemente y después, se guardo las jeringas que le había entregado Connor's en su bolsillo. No tenía la más minima intención de volverlas a usar contra él.

Esto capto la atención del agente, que rápidamente bajo la mirada y fijo la vista en las jeringas que ahora la espía se había guardado en la bata. Para ser exactos eran 5 jeringas, y Leon conocía muy bien su utilidad, para que servían y los daños que habían causado.

Pudo notar como Leon se concentraba en esas jeringas y le levanto el rostro delicadamente con la mano. Puso el rostro del hombre a la altura del suyo y le habló con voz suave.

― **Tranquilo guapo, ya no más.** ― Le dijo a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa tierna.

Leon justo en el momento que tuvo a la espía cara a cara, a unos centímetros, no pudo contenerse y lentamente se acerco para besarla. Pero Ada, recordó lo de esta mañana y en parte, Ingrid tenía razón, así que lentamente esquivo el beso de Leon dejando que este se apoyase en su cuello, este solo gruñó enfadado por el acto de la mujer.

**― Leon, pueden vernos. ― **Le susurró muy cerca de la oreja. Este maldijo a todo el mundo y suspiró frustrado.

―** Por favor... ―** Le suplicó aún apoyándose en el cuello de Ada, su voz parecía desesperada. **―** **Necesito sentir que eres real y que lo de ayer no fue un sueño. ―** Su cabeza seguía apoyada entre los pechos de la mujer, y desperado, se aferro a ella, aunque no fuera a conseguir un beso, por lo menos la abrazaría.

― **Leon... ―** Su voz era débil y torturosa, mientras, empezó a notar como Leon la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura y como sus manos la recorrían sedientas de pasión. ** ―** **Yo... ― **Ya no sabia que decir, ella también estaba sedienta y Leon solo le complicaba el trabajo.

**―** **Solo... un beso. ―** Le suplicó desesperado. En este mismo momento, Ada se dejo caer para quedar apoyada en la cabeza de Leon, lo envolvió y permaneció en silenció, ese silencio que tanto le gustaba, que decía nada y a la vez mucho, esa forma de expresarse que solo la espía sabía dar.

**―** **No podemos. ― ¿**Realmente Ada había contestado algo así?Después de lo de anoche, en comparación con esto ¿que era un simple beso?

― **Por favor solo uno.** **― **Le volvió a suplicar separándose lentamente de Ada, ella tuvo que separarse al mismo tiempo y quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. No fue su intención caer presa de esos ojos, pero Leon tenía un amor que no podía ocultar. **―** **No puedo resistirme y se que tu tampoco... ―** Confesó Leon ansioso por conseguir un único beso que saciara su sed. Se separo un poco de la mujer y con mucha lentitud fue a buscar sus labios.

Ada no podía resistirse más, ella también quería besarlo, era tan doloroso no poder sentirlo y quererlo, que no pudo aguantar mas la tortura que Leon le estaba haciendo.

Leon continuó acercándose lentamente, pero antes de besarla se detuvo un segundo, le cogió el rostro con mucha delicadeza para confirmar que ella era real y no un simple sueño fruto de su desesperación y esta, acto seguido cerro los ojos inconsciente por la caricia de Leon. Antes de poder volver a abrir los ojos de nuevo, Leon ya la estaba besando.

Al principio, abrió los ojos de par en par por el beso tan repentino, pero cuando se detuvo a comprender lo que Leon le estaba intentado transmitir, entendió perfectamente que estaba más que necesitado de ella, así que cerró la mitad de sus ojos hasta dejarse llevar, y cerrándolos del todo, profundizo más el beso; poso sus manos en las del agente, que seguían sosteniendo su rostro y presionó contra sus labios. Se dejo llevar por el beso que su amado le estaba brindando y sin mucho aire en los pulmones gimió por el placer de esos labios que desde ayer no saboreaba con lentitud, de esa forma, que mágica, solo el agente sabía regalarle.

La estrecho con pasión hacia su cuerpo y empezó a besarla con más violencia. Esa tortura era la peor que había vivido, esos labios, ese cuerpo, esa mujer perfecta, solo para él... Un sueño por cumplir, un pecado tenerla cerca, un deseo incontrolable, ¿que era su vida sin esa mujer?

Ada se dejaba llevar por los besos hambrientos de Leon que la jalaban sin dejar que pudiese respirar, se notaba en sus actos que estaba necesitado de ella, de su aroma, de su por si sola presencia. Empezó a jadear por los besos que le plantaba su agente en el cuello y contra su propia voluntad tuvo que detener lo que pudo haber sido el comienzo de algo que como lo de ayer, hubiese sido mágico, pero ya tendrían tiempo para esto cuando saliesen del lugar.

**― Leon...** **―** Empezó apartándose con mucha lentitud. **― Ya es suficiente. ― **Se separo finalmente del todo de Leon quedando a escasos centímetros.

Este la miro a los ojos y sin perder la esperaza volvió a acercarse hambriento de la espía, pero esta vez Ada fue más rápida y paro el beso con su mano dando a entender que ya era suficiente. Leon vencido se dejo caer en el pecho de la mujer y esta entrelazó sus manos en la rubia cabellera para tranquilizarlo.

― **Leon… **― Llamó la atención de este, que rápidamente se incorporo y la miró fijamente y a la vez adoptando una actitud más seria.

Ada medito durante un rato, la verdad, no estaba segura de si debía decírselo o no. Estaba claro que Leon tenía el derecho a saber de su embarazo, pero ¿era justamente ahora el mejor momento?

― **Tengo algo que contarte y no tenemos mucho tiempo… **― Empezó algo dudosa y con miedo acumulado por si debía contarle lo del embarazo.

Era una noticia muy impactante, al menos lo sería para ella, y Ada era consciente de esto. No sabía como actuaría Leon después de tal noticia, y esto, a la espía, la asustaba. Por nada del mundo quería perderlo. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Leon era una persona responsable y que seguramente no la abandonaría por una tontería como esta, además incluso, puede que hasta se emocionase por tal noticia, pero también tenía que aceptar que ella siempre lo había abandonado y Leon tenía todo el derecho ha hacer lo mismo.

Su vida cambio mucho desde Raccoon, no solo el trabajo, las amistades, la familia… sino también la relación que empezó a mantener con el agente del gobierno; amantes condenados a vivir en el silencio, en el olvido, perdidos entre las sabanas, regalándose gemidos que eran sellados con besos, siendo consumidos poco a poco por el tiempo, perdidos en un fugaz sueño, en un cruel mundo, solos, sin nadie a quien poder entregarles la vida… siendo testigos de la evolución humana y ver que ellos seguían estancados.

Es irónico, Ada Wong la mujer de hielo, que no le teme a nada ni nadie, y ahora aterrorizada por este sentimiento. Todos viven para hallar la felicidad, incapaces de vivir en la soledad, pero Ada seguía prefiriendo la segunda opción. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía miedo a compartir una vida con alguien más y que ese alguien que te despertara cada mañana para hacerte el amor, para regalarte suspiros… pero ella seguía sin aceptar que deseaba una vida así, simplemente perfecta.

Leon vio como Ada parecía algo diferente a lo habitual o simplemente preocupada, y se extraño. Le cogió la barbilla con mucha delicadeza con la mano y elevo todo su rostro hasta quedar mirándose mutuamente.

― **Puedes contarme lo que sea.** ― Declaró Leon con voz dulce aún perdido en esos ojos jade que tanto le gustaban. La mujer, cogió aire y se dispuso a contestar, Leon tenía todo el derecho a saberlo.

― **De acuerdo.** ― Paro un segundo y observo la expresión de Leon. Cogió aire y se armo de valor. ― **Leon. Yo, estoy…**

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Y como sabréis me encanta dejaros en el peor momento :P Jajaja Bueno, espero que os haya gustado :)

Nada que agregar, así que como siempre buenas noches a todos y cada uno de los que lee. :*

Pd: Por si acaso alguien no lo entendió, el tatuaje de Billy en la pelvis, significaba en letras chinas, Rebecca. xD


End file.
